


For darkness shows the stars

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mary is not evil, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Romance, Sad, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il messaggio di Moriarty ha sortito l’effetto desiderato: trattenere Sherlock a Londra. Ma il consulente investigativo sa bene che Moriarty non può essere l’autore di quel messaggio dato che si è ucciso sul tetto del Bart’s tre anni prima. Eppure qualcuno aveva degli interessi nel trarlo fuori da quella missione suicida. Ma chi?<br/>Le indagini riprenderanno e Sherlock si ritroverà a dover affrontare un nuovo nemico, forse ancora più pericoloso di Moriarty che non solo sembra conoscerlo così bene da sapere esattamente dove andare a colpire, ma che è pronto a tutto per ottenere quello che vuole. E Sherlock, ancora una volta, dovrà fare i conti con i suoi demoni e con il suo cuore, sperando di riuscire ad avere la meglio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did you miss me?

  Sherlock rinvenne con un ansito. Per un momento sembrò disorientato. Non ricordava come fosse arrivato lì – su quello che aveva tutta l’aria essere un aereo – né tantomeno il perché. Volse convulsamente il capo a sinistra e, quando incontrò lo sguardo di John e i suoi occhi blu, il suo cuore accelerò e il suo corpo si rilassò. Sorrise dolcemente, perdendosi per un momento negli occhi del suo dottore.

 «Vi sono mancato?» chiese.

 «Sherlock, stai bene?» domandò John, la voce carica di apprensione.

 Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Certo.» disse con ovvietà. «Perché non dovrei?»

 «Sei appena andato in overdose, dovresti essere in ospedale.» intervenne Mary che era in piedi di fronte a lui e lo stava osservando con sguardo preoccupato.

 Sherlock inspirò profondamente e si mise a sedere diritto. «Non ho tempo per andare in ospedale.» replicò. «Devo tornare a Baker Street. Ho del lavoro da sbrigare.» e si mise in piedi per andarsene. «Moriarty è tornato…» bofonchiò e barcollò sulle gambe, sentendo la testa girare e farsi improvvisamente pesante.

 John avanzò e poggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi sostenendolo prontamente.

 Quando realizzò che a sorreggerlo era stato John, al consulente investigativo mancò il fiato. Inspirò profondamente, tentando di mantenere il controllo di se stesso, nonostante le mani di John fossero ancora poggiate sui suoi fianchi e poi si avviò lungo il corridoio, reggendosi ai sedili.

 Mycroft si parò davanti a lui, bloccando la sua avanzata. «È quasi una speranza, se può salvarti da questo.» sbottò e sollevò la lista su cui Sherlock aveva annotato tutto ciò che aveva assunto poco prima di salire sull’aereo per indursi l’overdose.

 Sherlock gliela sfilò dalle mani. «Non ho tempo per questo.» affermò facendo in pezzi il foglio e gettandolo a terra. «Devo occuparmi delle cose reali.» e tentò di avanzare ancora, ma il corpo di Mycroft gli bloccò nuovamente la strada.

 «Sherlock…» aggiunse il maggiore, un barlume di speranza a illuminargli gli occhi. «Me lo prometti?»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi scosse il capo. «Che ci fai ancora qui?» chiese, quasi avesse appena realizzato che Mycroft avrebbe dovuto mettersi al lavoro per revocare il suo esilio. «Non dovresti tentare di procurarmi un perdono o qualcosa del genere, da bravo fratello maggiore?» e detto questo, con una spallata lo scostò e lo oltrepassò, diretto fuori dall’aereo, seguito da Mary e John.

 

* * *

 

 «Dottor Watson?»

 La voce del politico fece bloccare John sulla soglia.

 Il medico si voltò e incontrò gli occhi del maggiore degli Holmes, leggendovi una profonda preoccupazione. E in quel momento, in assenza di Sherlock, non poté fare a meno di notare che Mycroft Holmes, per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti, sembrava addolorato, come se nel profondo dei suoi occhi, nonostante tentasse di nasconderlo, si celasse un dolore profondo e terribile. Non l’aveva mai visto così e forse fu proprio questo a spingerlo a fermarsi e ascoltarlo.  

 «Lo tenga d’occhio.» proseguì Mycroft. _«Per favore.»_

John rimase immobile per qualche secondo, colpito da quella reazione da parte del politico. C’era qualcosa di decisamente strano nel suo comportamento. Nonostante ciò annuì. Poi accennò un sorriso e uscì dall’aereo, seguendo sua moglie e Sherlock fino alla macchina.

 «Sherlock, aspetta, spiegaci!» disse, andandogli dietro. «Moriarty è vivo?»

 Il consulente investigativo si voltò, infilandosi i guanti. «Non ho mai detto che fosse ancora vivo.» affermò «Ho detto che è tornato.»

 «Quindi è morto?» chiese Mary.

 Il consulente investigativo si volse verso di lei. «Certo che è morto, si è fatto saltare il cervello. Nessuno sopravvivrebbe ad una cosa del genere.» affermò. «Sono appena andato in overdose per provarlo.» concluse. Poi sospirò. «Moriarty è morto, non ci sono dubbi. Ma la cosa più importante è che so esattamente cosa farà dopo.» concluse con un sorriso accennato e si avvicinò alla macchina, seguito dai coniugi Watson.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock varcò la soglia di Baker Street e la prima cosa che fece, dopo essersi sfilato il cappotto e la sciarpa, fu avvicinarsi alla sua poltrona e prendervi posto. Sorrise e dopo aver accarezzato i braccioli con le dita, portò le mani sotto il mento, poggiando i palmi l’uno contro l’altro e chiuse gli occhi, immergendosi nel suo palazzo mentale e cominciando a vagare tra le stanze, i corridoi e le scale.

 Non poteva nascondere che il messaggio di Moriarty l’aveva sconvolto. Mycroft gli aveva spiegato che era comparso su ogni canale TV e radio del paese in contemporanea, interrompendo tutti gli altri programmi. Era ovvio che per essere stato inserito nella rete televisiva e radiofonica, sicuramente era stato necessario l’aiuto di un hacker molto abile, altrimenti sarebbe stato sicuramente intercettato e fermato prima della messa in onda.

 Ma chi poteva aver fatto una cosa del genere sapendo che avrebbe potuto essere rintracciato? Chi poteva essere così stato spavaldo da rischiare tutto in quel modo? E poi perché inviarlo proprio nel momento della sua partenza per quella missione? Perché ciò che era ovvio era che non poteva certo essere una coincidenza che la messa in onda del video e la sua partenza fossero avvenuti quasi in contemporanea. Sarebbe potuto comparire prima o dopo, eppure avevano scelto proprio quel preciso momento, il che significava che quel messaggio aveva avuto il preciso scopo di mandare all’aria la sua missione e trattenerlo a Londra.

 Dunque qualcuno doveva aver informato l’autore del messaggio riguardo i dettagli della missione e della partenza. Ma chi? Il governo, forse?

  _No, impossibile,_ si disse immediatamente. Non dopo averlo spedito in missione per aver commesso un crimine. Non avrebbe avuto senso fare una cosa del genere allarmando un intero paese.

 E non poteva di certo essere Moriarty. Jim era morto sul tetto del Bart’s e questo era incontrovertibile. Non ci sarebbe stato modo per lui di sopravvivere dopo un colpo alla testa e dopo un’autopsia – effettuata da Molly Hooper, che si era assicurata che fosse morto, prima di cominciare con l’analisi del corpo.

 L’unica possibilità era che l’autore di quel parapiglia fosse uno dei suoi complici.

 Il problema sarebbe stato capire chi.

 Sherlock era convinto di averli eliminati tutti nei due anni passati lontano da Londra. Aveva dato la caccia ad ognuno di loro, seguendoli, controllandoli, eliminandoli… eppure rieccoli lì, pronti a tornare all’attacco. Perciò, anche se gli costava molto ammetterlo, probabilmente qualcuno doveva essergli sfuggito. E doveva essere qualcuno che aveva degli interessi nel distruggere Sherlock Holmes e colpire l’Inghilterra una seconda volta, utilizzando l’immagine di Moriarty come tramite. Quindi qualcuno che doveva essergli molto vicino. Tanto vicino da avere gli stessi interessi e obiettivi.

 Un’altra cosa di cui Sherlock era completamente certo era che, chiunque ci fosse dietro quella storia, presto sarebbe andato a cercarlo. Non sapeva come e quando si sarebbe rivelato, ma era certo che non avrebbe atteso a lungo prima di mettere in atto la seconda mossa. E lui avrebbe dovuto essere pronto a tutto. Il che significava che per farlo avrebbe dovuto acquisire più informazioni possibili riguardo la messa in onda del video. Perciò, avrebbe avuto bisogno dell’aiuto di suo fratello, anche se l’ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento era dover avere a che fare con Mycroft. Tuttavia era innegabile che senza di lui non avrebbe potuto fare progressi, quindi si convinse a tentare di essere civile e andare da lui per evitare che la situazione peggiorasse ulteriormente o farsi cogliere impreparato.  

 Aprì gli occhi e si alzò dalla poltrona per prendere la giacca e raggiungere il Diogene’s Club, ma non appena scattò in piedi venne colto da un capogiro. Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e si portò una mano alla fronte, tentando di recuperare la lucidità necessaria per stare in piedi. Sentì le gambe farsi improvvisamente deboli e instabili e il capo divenne leggero, come se si fosse svuotato completamente. Percepì il cuore martellargli nel petto così rapidamente da rimbombagli con violenza in ogni cellula e sembrò quasi che l’aria nella stanza fosse diventata così pesante e rarefatta da premere sulle sue spalle come un macigno, impedendogli di respirare.

 E poi sopraggiunse il senso di nausea.

 Sherlock ansimò.

 Sicuramente non era nulla di grave: aveva solo bisogno di un po’ d’acqua e si sarebbe sentito meglio. Anche perché non poteva permettersi malori o debolezze in quel momento. Doveva occuparsi di Moriarty, prima che fosse qualcuno dei suoi complici a colpire lui.

 Tentò di muovere un passo per raggiungere la cucina, ma non appena si mosse collassò a terra, privo di sensi.

* * *

 

 John varcò la soglia di Baker Street dopo aver riaccompagnato sua moglie a casa. Quel pomeriggio, appena sceso dall’aereo non aveva voluto approfondire la questione di Moriarty dato che gli avvenimenti erano stati sconvolgenti per tutti. Aveva preferito riaccompagnare Mary a casa e schiarirsi le idee. Eppure, non appena aveva varcato la soglia di casa propria, aveva sentito il bisogno di ricevere delle spiegazioni riguardo quella situazione decisamente assurda. E non era riuscito ad attendere a lungo: aveva salutato Mary, raccomandandole di riposarsi, ed era uscito, diretto a Baker Street per poter parlare con Sherlock.

 Non appena entrò, la signora Hudson uscì dal suo appartamento, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri per andargli incontro. Gli rivolse un caldo sorriso e avanzò.

 «John caro, finalmente.» esclamò. «Hai visto quello che è successo?» chiese con aria preoccupata. «Davvero Moriarty è ancora vivo? Per questo Sherlock è tornato?»

 John fece spallucce, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. «Non lo so, signora Hudson.» rispose. «Siamo tutti molto confusi, ma confidiamo che Sherlock riesca a scoprire cosa sta succedendo.»

 «Spero solo che quel benedetto ragazzo non si cacci di nuovo nei guai.» replicò lei, scuotendo il capo. «L’ultima volta abbiamo dovuto rinunciare a lui per ben due anni.»

 «Sì, lo spero anch’io.» confermò Watson.

 «Tienilo d’occhio, tesoro.» si raccomandò, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Nessuno di noi vuole perderlo di nuovo per mano di Moriarty.»

 «Lo farò.» assicurò il medico con un sorriso.

 «Vai da lui.» concluse la padrona di casa. «È di sopra, credo ti stia aspettando.»

 «Grazie. A presto, signora Hudson.» replicò John e salì le scale.

 Il messaggio di Moriarty tornò a galla nella sua mente, insieme al ricordo di uno Sherlock in overdose sull’aereo. Sospirò, maledicendosi per non aver notato la condizione dell’amico, sulla pista, prima della partenza. Come aveva potuto essere così cieco da non vedere che si era fatto prima di salire sull’aereo? Era un maledetto dottore, avrebbe dovuto accorgersene e invece era stato troppo cieco per vedere. Era così afflitto e distrutto dalla partenza del suo migliore amico, che non aveva fatto caso alle sue condizioni. Ma adesso nulla avrebbe salvato Sherlock da una bella ramanzina riguardo al suo comportamento irresponsabile e autodistruttivo.

 Aprì la porta, pronto a rimproverare Sherlock, ma si bloccò sulla soglia. Per un momento il suo cuore smise di battere e il sangue divenne ghiaccio nelle sue vene. Sherlock era a terra, accanto alla sua poltrona, pallido come un cencio e immobile, apparentemente privo di sensi.

 Dopo un iniziale momento di panico, John si ricompose, imponendosi di rimanere lucido. Lo raggiunse e si inginocchiò accanto a lui, prendendogli il polso. «Sherlock» lo chiamò.

 Il battito era flebile ma accelerato e il suo viso sempre più pallido ad ogni secondo che passava.

 Non ottenne nessuna risposta.

 John scosse il capo. Poteva essere andato in overdose di nuovo? Forse si era iniettato qualcos’altro dopo essere tornato, stressato da tutta quella situazione… eppure sembrava solo svenuto. Cosa stava succedendo?

 «Sherlock» ripeté a quel punto, prendendogli il volto fra le mani. «Apri gli occhi, avanti. Sherlock…» sussurrò, dandogli leggeri colpetti sulle guance. «Sherlock»

 Dopo un momento, le palpebre di Holmes tremarono. L’uomo trasse un profondo respiro e lentamente, rinvenne. Gli occhi si aprirono, rivelando le iridi azzurre e non appena incontrò gli occhi di John, aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «…John…?» bofonchiò, la voce impastata.

 Il medico annuì e non poté trattenere un sospiro di sollievo nel vederlo nuovamente cosciente.

 «Cosa…? Dove…?» balbettò il consulente investigativo, confuso.

 «Sei a Baker Street.» spiegò Watson. Poi scosse il capo. «Cos’altro hai preso?»

 «Come?» mormorò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, confuso. «Io non ho… non ho preso nulla… Sono… ehm…» si portò una mano alla fronte e, inspirando profondamente, tentò di mettersi seduto sul pavimento. Ansimò, sentendo una potente fitta alla testa e un nuovo capogiro coglierlo.

 «Ehi… piano.» disse John, poggiandogli una mano sul petto per impedirgli di alzarsi. «Sicuro di non aver preso niente?» domandò, sollevandogli le palpebre, mentre teneva una mano dietro al suo collo per reggergli la testa. Aveva le pupille dilatate e sembrava confuso e dopo essere appena andato in overdose era rischioso lasciarlo in quelle condizioni. «Forse dovremmo andare in ospedale.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Non ho preso nulla.» assicurò, più lucido. «È stato solo un… un capogiro, credo.»

 «Un capogiro?» domandò Watson diffidente, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 L’altro annuì. «Mi sono alzato troppo in fretta dalla poltrona e sono svenuto.»

 «Non sei mai svenuto da quando ti conosco. Nemmeno quando non mangiavi per giorni interi.» fece notare. Poi scosse il capo. «Non sono tranquillo, preferisco portarti in ospedale.»

 «No.» scattò Sherlock, prendendogli la mano, prima che potesse prendere il cellulare. I loro occhi si incontrarono. «Sto bene. Sarà stato solo un calo di zuccheri. Puoi visitarmi tu, non c’è bisogno di andare in ospedale.»

 John sospirò e dopo un momento di riflessione, annuì. Dopotutto non c’erano segni che indicassero qualcosa di più grave di un calo di zuccheri. «D’accordo.» concesse. «Ma voglio che ti sdrai sul divano e che non ti muovi di lì, siamo intesi? Se ti muovi ti porto in ospedale. _In spalla._ »

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Vorrei vederti provare.»

 «Non sfidarmi, signor Holmes.» replicò lui, circondandogli la vita con un braccio e aiutandolo a mettersi seduto.

 Sherlock si aggrappò alle sue spalle e si lasciò aiutare a sedersi sul pavimento. Quando le mani di John sfiorarono il suo corpo, provò nuovamente la sensazione percepita sull’aereo, quando il medico l’aveva sorretto. Era qualcosa di piacevole e allo stesso tempo terribilmente sbagliato, qualcosa che gli tolse il fiato e fece accelerare così tanto il suo battito cardiaco da fargli provare un senso di disorientamento.

 I loro visi si ritrovarono a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro e i loro occhi si incontrarono per qualche secondo. Per un momento, i due rimasero immobili a guardarsi negli occhi, persi nel blu delle iridi dell’altro.

 Il primo a distogliere lo sguardo fu Sherlock, che abbassò gli occhi, allontanando dalla mente i ricordi che erano tornati a galla. Allontanando tutti i pensieri su John.

 John non era suo. Amava Mary. E lui avrebbe dovuto superarlo e farsene una ragione. Non poteva continuare a rimanere aggrappato ad una speranza irrealizzabile. A sogni che non sarebbero mai divenuti realtà. Doveva dimenticare, concentrarsi sul caso e smetterla di pensare a John, anche se gli fosse costato un’immensa fatica.

 Watson si schiarì la voce. «Ok, adesso ti metto in piedi.» affermò. «Pronto?» chiese, alzandosi e tenendo le braccia dell’amico. Vedendolo annuire, lo aiutò ad alzarsi, reggendolo per i fianchi. Quando il consulente investigativo si fu messo in piedi, John attese qualche secondo per essere certo che fosse stabile sulle gambe, poi parlò: «Ce la fai a camminare?»

 «Perché? Altrimenti mi porti in spalla fino al divano?» chiese Sherlock di rimando, con un sorriso.

 John rise. «Divertente.» e si mosse lentamente verso il divano, sorreggendolo. Lo fece sedere, poi gli poggiò una mano su una spalla, vedendo che era impallidito di nuovo per lo sforzo. «Sdraiati, prima di svenire di nuovo.»

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi. «Sto bene, te l’ho detto.» bofonchiò.

 «Sei pallido come un lenzuolo. Non stai bene.» fece notare il medico. «Adesso sdraiati o ti porto in ospedale.»

 «D’accordo.» concesse Sherlock, sdraiandosi sulla schiena. «Se insisti…»

 «Sì, insisto.» replicò John e gli poggiò una mano sul petto, accarezzandolo. «Fai respiri profondi. Io torno subito.» concluse e uscì dalla stanza, diretto in bagno. Quando tornò, aveva tra le mani l’apparecchio per misurare la pressione che aveva lasciato a Baker Street quando si era trasferito. Si sedette accanto all’amico e glielo infilò al braccio. Rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, misurando e controllando i suoi valori e alla fine glielo sfilò, togliendosi lo stetoscopio dalle orecchie. «Hai la pressione bassa, per questo sei svenuto.» spiegò, poggiando l’apparecchio sul tavolino accanto a sé. «Adesso ti preparo un bel caffè e qualcosa da mangiare.»

 «Devo andare da Mycroft.» protestò Sherlock. «Devo saperne di più riguardo al video.»

 «Il video può aspettare.» affermò John, mettendosi in piedi. «La tua salute è più importante.»

 «Moriarty è la priorità.»

 «No, _tu_ sei la priorità.» insistette John con voce ferma. «Adesso devi pensare a rimetterti in forze. Hai rischiato un’overdose solo poche ore fa. Avrai tempo per occuparti di Moriarty.» concluse, avviandosi verso la cucina.

 Sherlock sbuffò sonoramente. «Se l’Inghilterra cadrà sotto la morsa di James Moriarty sapremo che incolpare.»

 «Quanto sei melodrammatico.» rispose John dalla cucina, mettendo su il caffè. «L’Inghilterra non cadrà di certo oggi. E se proprio lo farà, allora potrete incolpare me. Saresti fortunato, il colpevole sarebbe proprio sotto il tuo naso.» disse, tornando il salotto. «Cosa accidenti ci fai in piedi?» esclamò, vedendo che Sherlock si era alzato dal divano.

 «Ho la nausea.» spiegò lui, portandosi una mano alla fronte.

 A quel punto, John, senza perdere tempo, lo raggiunse e cingendogli i fianchi con un braccio, lo accompagnò in bagno.

 Non appena si fu chinato sulla tazza, Sherlock vomitò. Considerando che erano giorni che non mangiava, il contenuto del suo stomaco era alquanto scarso, ma i conati lo scossero violentemente e a lungo, prima di fermarsi. Il medico rimase al suo fianco, accarezzandogli la schiena mentre l’accesso di tosse lo scuoteva violentemente, senza volergli dare tregua.

 Quando i conati si fermarono e Sherlock tornò a respirare normalmente, si sedette sul pavimento e poggiò il capo contro la parete. Il viso era rigato da rivoli di sudore e il corpo scosso da leggeri tremori; il respiro era affannoso e pesante, rotto da leggeri ansiti; aveva gli occhi serrati, le mani strette a pugno, le nocche bianche per lo sforzo.

 John sospirò e prese un asciugamano dal mobiletto sotto il lavandino. Gli asciugò il viso e poi gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Va meglio?»

 Sherlock, lentamente, aprì gli occhi e annuì. «Scusa…» mormorò.

 Watson non poté trattenere un sorriso. «Sherlock Holmes che si scusa… ma allora stai davvero male.»

 Una leggera risata lasciò le labbra del consulente investigativo.

 «Ti va di metterti a letto o vuoi restare qui?»

 «Letto…» borbottò l’altro.

 «D’accordo.» disse John. «Andiamo, ti aiuto.» concluse e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi. Gli circondò i fianchi con un braccio e lo guidò fino alla sua stanza. Lo fece sdraiare sul materasso e gli accarezzò la fronte. «Mio Dio, sei uno straccio.» concluse, rimboccandogli le coperte. «Devi stare qualche giorno a riposo. Niente indagini e niente casi.»

 E questa volta Sherlock non replicò, si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e dopo qualche secondo, sprofondare nel sonno.

* * *

 

 

  _Tuo fratello sta male._

_Tienilo lontano dal caso._

                                        _JW_

 [22.47 – 02/01]

 

  _Niente di grave, spero._

_MH_

[22.51 – 02/01]

 

  _Un calo di pressione._

_Dobbiamo controllarlo più da vicino._

_JW_

 [22.56 – 02/01]

 

  _Lo terrò d’occhio._

_MH_

[23.00 – 02/01]

    

  _Chiedo a Greg di tenerlo_

_fuori da casi per un po’._

_Ti prego, tienilo fuori dalla faccenda di_

_Moriarty almeno per una settimana._

_JW_

 [23.01 – 02/01]

 

  _Ci proverò._

_MH_

[23.04 – 02/01]

 

  _Grazie, dottor Watson._

_MH_

[23.05 – 02/01]

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock aprì gli occhi, il mattino seguente, poteva dire di sentirsi decisamente meglio. Aveva recuperato le forze e sentiva di poter tranquillamente riprendere con le sue indagini, senza correre il rischio di sentirsi ancora male.

 Uscì da sotto le coperte e dopo essersi cambiato, entrò in cucina. Sul tavolo c’era un vassoio con una tazza vuota e un piattino di biscotti dal profumo invitante. Accanto alla tazza c’era un biglietto sul quale erano state scarabocchiate alcune parola.

 L’uomo si avvicinò e lo prese tra le mani, notando l’inconfondibile calligrafia di John.

 

  _Bevi del caffè e mangia qualche biscotto._

_Ti ho lasciato un po’ di spremuta nel frigorifero, accanto ai bulbi oculari._

_Credimi, saprò se non farai colazione._

  _Scrivimi se hai bisogno di me._

_ Stai_ _a riposo._

_John_

Sherlock sollevò gli occhi dal biglietto e sbuffò. Avrebbe dovuto scovare le telecamere piazzate da suo fratello e distruggerle. Non sopportava essere spiato da Mycroft e da John. Non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo controllasse, sapeva cavarsela da solo. D’altronde l’aveva sempre fatto.

 Scosse il capo e si diresse verso il frigo, estraendo la brocca colma di succo d’arancia; ne versò un po’ in un bicchiere e azionò la macchinetta del caffè. Avrebbe fatto colazione, se non altro per non essere infastidito da John e da suo fratello, che sicuramente lo stava osservando, essendo stato avvertito da Watson riguardo a quanto accaduto il giorno precedente.

 Una volta finito di mangiare, poggiò le stoviglie nel lavello e dopo aver indossato cappotto e sciarpa decise di uscire e andare al Diogene’s Club per parlare, finalmente, con suo fratello.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock raggiunse l’ufficio di Mycroft, non si disturbò nemmeno a bussare: aprì la porta ed entrò. Suo fratello era seduto alla scrivania e di fronte a lui, seduto sulla seggiola dall’altro capo, c’era Lestrade.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia, stupito dalla presenza dell’Ispettore.

 «Cosa ci fai qui, Sherlock?» domandò Greg, alzando gli occhi. «Dovresti essere a casa a riposare.»

 «Potrei farti la stessa domanda, Ispettore. Non dovresti essere al lavoro a quest’ora?» chiese di rimando, avanzando. Un moto di rabbia lo invase quando si rese conto che non solo John aveva avvertito suo fratello, ma aveva anche informato Lestrade, probabilmente per chiedergli di tenerlo fuori dalle indagini. «E poi da quando frequenti Mycroft?» aggiunse, un sopracciglio alzato.

 Lestrade sospirò. «Io e tuo fratello non ci frequentiamo. Stiamo parlando di lavoro.»

 «Lavoro?» indagò il consulente investigativo. «Direi piuttosto che stavate parlando di me. Credo che John abbia chiesto a entrambi di tenermi fuori sia dal caso di Moriarty che da altri eventuali casi di Scotland Yard. Ecco perché quelle facce e il perché della tua affermazione.» concluse, rivolgendogli uno sguardo eloquente. «Ovviamente John si preoccupa eccessivamente per qualcosa di poco conto. Sono perfettamente operativo, come potete vedere.»

 Mycroft si massaggiò le tempie. «Sherlock, torna a casa.» disse in tono pacato. «Non dovresti stare qui. Lo stress non farà che peggiorare le cose. E in ogni caso non ci sono prove che devono essere portate alla tua attenzione.»

 «Chiudi la bocca, Mycroft.» ringhiò Sherlock, spazientito. «Sai benissimo che hai bisogno di me per questo caso.»

 Il maggiore si mise in piedi. «Ho bisogno che tu vada a casa e riposi.» insistette.

 Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Per l’amor del cielo, volete finirla di preoccuparvi per me quando non ce n’è bisogno?» chiese, esasperato. «La vostra apprensione non fa che peggiorare questa situazione. Dobbiamo risolvere un caso e voi pensate alle mie condizioni di salute.»

 A quel punto anche l’Ispettore si mise in piedi per spalleggiare Mycroft. «Le tue condizioni di salute sono la priorità in questo momento.» disse con voce ferma. «Pensaci, Sherlock: come pensi di affrontare Moriarty, o chiunque ci sia dietro questa storia, se nemmeno riesci a reggerti in piedi?»

 «Sto bene!» esclamò il consulente investigativo.

 «Sei quasi andato in overdose soltanto ieri.» fece notare Mycroft. «Non stai bene.»

 «Vogliamo smetterla di rivangare questa storia?» sibilò Sherlock, incontrando lo sguardo del maggiore.

 «Ti sei comportato in maniera a dir poco riprovevole. Quindi no, non voglio smetterla di rivangarlo.» replicò il politico, alzando la voce e avvicinandosi. «Voglio che tu ti renda conto di quanto sconsiderato sia stato il tuo gesto, in modo di scoraggiarti dal ripeterlo ancora.»

 «Te l’ho detto: ho le cose reali di cui occuparmi.» gli ricordò, ma l’altro rimase impassibile, immobile accanto alla scrivania, intenzionato a non parlare riguardo al caso. Perciò Sherlock riprese. «Stai davvero cominciando a stancarmi, Mycroft. Voglio che tu mi dica tutto quello che sai su quel video.»

 «Vai a casa.» sillabò il maggiore. «Non voglio ripeterlo ancora.»

 « _Mycroft_ » ringhiò Sherlock.

 «Mycroft ha ragione.» aggiunse Greg. «Quindi non fare il bambino e vieni con me.»

 Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia. «Ricordami perché sei qui, Lestrade?»

 «Per tenerti d’occhio, pezzo di idiota.» replicò Greg, avvicinandosi. «Adesso andiamo. Quando starai meglio ti porterò io stesso i documenti e le prove che hanno raccolto.»

 «Oh, questo mi rincuora.» affermò Sherlock, ironicamente. Poi tornò a voltarsi verso suo fratello. «Come puoi startene lì mentre Moriarty minaccia di attaccare Londra un’altra volta?» chiese. «Siamo tutti in pericolo e le mie condizioni di salute saranno l’ultimo del nostri problemi quando i complici di Moriarty torneranno. Perché lo faranno, Mycroft, lo sai anche tu.» Mycroft rimase impassibile. «E voi non sarete mai pronti a…» si interruppe, abbassando lo sguardo e portandosi una mano al capo.

 Mycroft e Greg si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace.

 Lestrade avanzò. «Sherlock?»

 «Che succede?» domandò Mycroft, avvicinandosi.

 Sherlock prese a respirare affannosamente. «La testa…»

 Greg gli poggiò una mano su un braccio. «Senti dolore?»

 Holmes ansimò, portandosi una mano al petto.

 «Mycroft, apri la finestra.» ordinò Lestrade, voltandosi verso di lui. Quando lo vide annuire e muoversi per aprirla, tornò a osservare Sherlock e gli slacciò la sciarpa, poggiandola poi sulla scrivania, avendo notato che stava facendo fatica a respirare.

 Sherlock ansimò nuovamente, sentendo un peso nel petto a comprimergli cuore e polmoni. Le gambe traballarono sotto il suo peso, troppo instabili per reggerlo.

 Greg lo sorresse poco prima che collassasse a terra privo di sensi, accompagnandolo nella caduta e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco. Gli sorresse la testa e con l’altra mano poggiò la sciarpa sul pavimento, in modo da tenere il capo sollevato da terra.

 «Quello sconsiderato.» ringhiò Mycroft, affiancando l’Ispettore. «Perché non poteva semplicemente rimanere a casa?»

 Greg scosse il capo. «Chiamo un’ambulanza.» constatò. «Rimani qui.»

 Mycroft annuì e lo osservò uscire dalla stanza, inginocchiandosi accanto al fratello e accarezzandogli il capo.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The tempest

 Sherlock aprì gli occhi lentamente.

 Una luce bianca e potente lo abbagliò, costringendolo a sbattere più volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava. Non ricordava di essersi addormentato e quella non sembrava nemmeno la sua stanza… Dopo un momento di disorientamento, intuì che dovesse trattarsi di un ospedale, anche se non ricordava esattamente come ci fosse arrivato. Inspirò profondamente e inclinò il capo in cerca di qualcuno che potesse dargli spiegazioni. Incontrò un paio di occhi blu molto famigliari.

 «John?» mormorò con voce impastata, felice di saperlo al suo fianco.

 «Sì.» confermò il medico, in tono duro.

 E non appena ebbe udito quel tono, intuì ciò che sarebbe successo in seguito.

 «Cosa diavolo ti avevo detto riguardo allo stare a riposo?» ringhiò, infatti, il dottore. «Perché non puoi mai fare come ti viene detto?»

 Sherlock si schiarì la voce, per renderla più chiara. «Smettila, sto bene.»

 «Bene?» chiese Watson, gli occhi che luccicavano per la rabbia. «Sei in un letto d’ospedale, razza di idiota! E tutto perché vuoi sempre fare di testa tua!» ringhiò, frustrato. «Dimmi una cosa, Sherlock: ti importa della tua salute o le tue manie suicide prendono il sopravvento ogni volta in cui sei solo?»

 Sherlock si stupì e abbassò lo sguardo, amareggiato e ferito di fronte alla violenza con cui quelle parole l’avevano colpito. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere da John.

 «John, calmati.» si intromise Mary – che fino a quel momento era rimasta seduta sulla seggiola accanto alla porta – in tono di rimprovero, mettendosi in piedi. «Non c’è bisogno di fare così. Nessuno poteva sapere che si sarebbe sentito male ancora.»

 «Se non andasse a cercarsele, certe cose non accadrebbero.» replicò John, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Sherlock. «Prima l’overdose e adesso questo. Prima o poi non troverai più nessuno al tuo capezzale e te lo meriteresti.»

 Mary lo prese per un braccio, per attirare la sua attenzione. «Capisco che tu sia arrabbiato, ma non giustifica questo comportamento. Smettila di trattarlo così.» aggiunse, dura. Poi si volse nuovamente verso Sherlock, accarezzandogli il capo. Gli sorrise amichevolmente, ignorando lo sguardo di disapprovazione del marito. «Come ti senti, Sherlock?»

 «Sto bene.» ripeté lui, accennando un sorriso. «Cos’è successo?»

 «Questa mattina sei svenuto di nuovo. Eri al Diogene’s Club e Mycroft e Lestrade e dato che avevi difficoltà a respirare e una leggera tachicardia, hanno chiamato un’ambulanza.» spiegò la donna. «Questa volta la pressione era troppo alta e ha causato tachicardia e vertigini. I medici hanno effettuato degli esami e hanno capito che soffri di sbalzi di pressione e anemia. Per questo ti senti debole e nell’ultimo periodo spesso hai avuto le vertigini e la nausea.»

 Sherlock sospirò e volse il capo verso il soffitto, riflettendo sulle informazioni appena acquisite. «Quando posso andarmene?» chiese. Non voleva che la diagnosi lo rallentasse. Non _poteva permettere_ che lo rallentasse. Aveva bisogno di agire in fretta e tutto ciò che l’avrebbe limitato, avrebbe dovuto essere evitato.

 «Appena saranno certi che i tuoi valori siano tornati nella norma.» rispose Mary. Poi si volse verso il marito e gli rivolse uno sguardo eloquente, per fargli capire che avrebbe dovuto parlare con l’amico. «Ho bisogno di un tè caldo.» annunciò. «Voi volete qualcosa?»

 I due scossero il capo, gli sguardi rivolti verso il basso.

 «Ok. A dopo.» concluse e poi uscì, lasciandoli soli.

 

* * *

 

 John, non appena la moglie ebbe lasciato la stanza, tornò a osservare Sherlock, che aveva lo sguardo puntato verso la finestra. In fondo Mary aveva ragione, aveva esagerato a trattare Sherlock in quel modo, anche se sapeva di avere perfettamente ragione. Sospirò.

 «Ehi…» disse, poggiando la mano sopra la sua per richiamare la sua attenzione. «Mi dispiace per prima. Ho esagerato, scusami. È che…» si schiarì la voce, abbassando lo sguardo. «Sono preoccupato per te.»

 «Dovete smetterla di preoccuparvi.» replicò Sherlock, senza incrociare il suo sguardo. «Non gioverà a nessuno di noi, in questo momento. So badare a me stesso.»

 «Non potrò mai smettere di preoccuparmi per te, lo sai… Tengo a te.» fece notare il dottore, non riuscendo a nascondere il leggero rossore alle guance che quell’ammissione gli aveva provocato. «Vorrei solo che ti comportassi in maniera più responsabile. Lo dico per te. Per la tua salute.»

 Holmes si voltò verso di lui. «Sto bene.» assicurò.

 «Smettila di dire che stai bene.» replicò il dottore. «Dovrai cambiare stile di vita da adesso in poi. Queste non sono cose da prendere alla leggera. Dovrai cominciare ad alimentarti e dormire regolarmente e prendere le cose con più calma. Se dovessi sentirti debole dovrai sederti e riposare e non rincorre qualche criminale per le vie di Londra o potresti avere delle complicazioni molto più gravi di uno svenimento.»

 Sherlock sospirò. Ci mancavano solo la pressione e l’anemia a rallentarlo con il suo lavoro, come se Lestrade e Scotland Yard non fossero abbastanza. Sbuffò sonoramente. «Non posso permettermi pause, in questo momento.» fece notare. «Dobbiamo fermare chiunque ci sia dietro la storia di Moriarty prima che sia troppo tardi.»

 «E lo faremo.» assicurò John, sedendosi accanto a lui sul materasso per poterlo guardare negli occhi, senza nemmeno essersi accorto di avere ancora la mano chiusa intorno alla sua. «Ma con calma, prendendoci tutto il tempo necessario.»

 «È questo il problema. Non abbiamo tempo.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Chiunque abbia ideato e messo in onda quel messaggio verrà a cercarmi. È solo questione di tempo. E io non posso farmi cogliere impreparato o mostrarmi debole o lui riuscirà a sfruttarlo a suo favore.»

 John sospirò. «Tornerai a fare il tuo lavoro. Nessuno vuole impedirti di farlo. Ti sto solo chiedendo di promettimi che prenderai tutto con più calma.» disse John, con sguardo implorante. Vedendo che l’uomo stava per ribattere, strinse maggiormente la sua mano, notando il leggero rossore che era salito alle guance di Sherlock quando le loro mani erano entrate in contatto. «Ho bisogno che tu me lo prometta. Per favore, Sherlock. Ti prego.»

 I loro sguardi si incontrarono e per un momento i due rimasero immobili e in silenzio ad osservarsi, gli occhi immersi gli uni negli altri, blu nei blu.

 Nessuno dei due parlò. Nessuno dei due ne aveva bisogno. Una battaglia silenziosa era in corso tra i due. Entrambi capivano le ragione dell’altro, ma allo stesso tempo erano fermi sulle proprie posizioni, troppo testardi per cambiare idea.

  _Promettimelo, ti prego._

_Non posso._

 Ma alla fine Mary rientrò, interrompendo il loro contatto visivo e tutto finì.

 «Ehi, tutto bene?» chiese lei, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e osservandoli.

 John si voltò e annuì. «Sì. Tutto ok.» rispose in tono piatto. «Direi che possiamo tornare a casa ora che è sveglio. Devi riposare, Mary.» concluse, avvicinandosi alla donna.

 Mary annuì e poggiò una bottiglietta d’acqua sul comodino. «Bevi, Sherlock.» disse con un sorriso e facendogli l’occhiolino. «E riposati. Devi rimetterti in forze per acchiappare Moriarty e salvare Londra.»

 Una leggera risata sfuggì dalle labbra di Sherlock. Poi annuì.

 A quel punto John e Mary lo salutarono e si avviarono verso la porta, ma prima che potessero uscire, la voce di Sherlock fece nuovamente voltare il medico verso di lui.

 «John?» Sherlock lo stava osservando, gli occhi stanchi, una leggera traccia di amarezza a perturbarne l’azzurro. «Te lo prometto.» concluse con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra.

 John accennò un sorriso e annuì, poi uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock fece ritorno a casa, la settimana seguente, trovò Mary e Mycroft ad aspettarlo nel salotto di Baker Street, sommersi da documenti e cartelline con tutti i dati che l’MI6 aveva raccolto dopo la comparsa del video.

 John si era offerto di andare a prenderlo e dopo aver firmato i documenti per l’uscita, insieme erano saliti su un taxi, il consulente investigativo decisamente felice di tornare a casa e al lavoro e il medico sollevato di fronte al fatto che l’amico si fosse riposato per alcuni giorni, senza casi o altro a disturbarlo o metterlo sotto stress.

 Quando i due raggiunsero il 221B, si misero immediatamente al lavoro insieme al maggiore degli Holmes e Mary e cominciarono ad esaminare i documenti raccolti sul video lanciato la settimana precedente, analizzando il filmato, la traccia audio e tutti i dati che erano stati estratti dai tecnici del governo.

 Ovviamente, proprio come gli investigatori dell’MI6, non riuscirono a fare progressi. Le prove e gli indizi erano pochi e troppo vaghi per poter essere d’aiuto, perciò dopo un’ora, Mycroft si mise in piedi e annunciò che sarebbe tornato a casa per riposare un po’.

 «Sei molto d’aiuto.» commentò Sherlock senza staccare gli occhi dai documenti.

 Mycroft sospirò, indossando la giacca. «Io, al contrario di te, ho bisogno di dormire, fratellino.» replicò, piccato. «E forse dovresti cominciare a farlo anche tu. Ricorda cos’hanno detto i dottori riguardo-»

 «Come va la dieta?» lo interruppe Sherlock, sollevando lo sguardo sul suo volto.

 Il politico sbuffò. «Fai come ti pare.» e, detto questo, uscì, rivolgendo un cenno di saluto ai coniugi Watson.

 John e Mary lo salutarono, osservandolo andarsene e Sherlock gli concesse un grugnito disinteressato, riportando lo sguardo sui fogli sparsi sul tavolino da caffè. Da quando quel video era comparso sopportava ancora meno la presenza di Mycroft, che si era fatto sempre più assillante e apprensivo. Sopportarlo anche solo per qualche ora era diventato estenuante e quasi impossibile, perciò meno fosse rimasto nei paraggi, meglio sarebbe stato.

 Sherlock, ormai con la testa da un’altra parte, troppo stanco per continuare con l’analisi di quei documenti, si mise in piedi per attizzare il fuoco nel camino. «Il grado di incompetenza degli uomini di Mycroft è direttamente proporzionale a quello degli agenti di Scotland Yard.» affermò. «È incredibile, riesce a sorprendermi ogni volta di più. Sono dei completi idioti.»

 John scosse il capo, sconsolato. «Fanno il possibile, Sherlock.» fece notare «E anche tuo fratello sta provando ad aiutarti, ma tu ovviamente non gliene dai la possibilità. Perché non provi a essere gentile e dargli retta, ogni tanto? Lui lo apprezzerebbe. Non vedi che è preoccupato per te?»

 «Non posso ascoltarlo, John. Lo incoraggerei soltanto.» concluse. «E il fatto che mio fratello sia apprensivo oltre ogni dire, non ha nulla a che fare con il fatto che i suoi uomini siano degli incompetenti.»

 Mary si alzò dalla poltrona e passò alcuni pezzi di legno a Sherlock. «Non tutti possono disporre di un intelletto come il tuo.» fece notare. «Il che li rallenta molto.»

 Sherlock sorrise. «Qualcuno che mi capisce, finalmente.» disse e le fece l’occhiolino.

 «Smettila di dargli corda, Mary.» disse John, in tono duro, ritirando i documenti nelle rispettive cartelline, senza sollevare lo sguardo. «È già abbastanza egocentrico e megalomane senza che tu alimenti il suo amor proprio.»

 «Sai bene che avere un po’ di fiducia in se stesso gli servirà, John.» fece notare Mary, rivolgendogli un’occhiata torva, stupita di fronte al suo strano tono. «Dovrà affrontare Moriarty o chiunque si stia spacciando per lui e non è cosa da poco.»

 Sherlock si rimise in piedi. «Non vinceranno nemmeno stavolta. Non sono così intelligenti.»

 Improvvisamente si sentì un leggero sbuffo e il rumore lieve di vetro infranto; tutto sembrò fermarsi e cadere nel più completo silenzio. Inizialmente nessuno capì di cosa si fosse trattato, poi Sherlock gemette e si portò una mano alla spalla, barcollando sulle gambe.

 «Sherlock?» chiese John, aggrottando le sopracciglia e sollevando lo sguardo su di lui. «È tutto ok?»

 Il consulente investigativo scostò la mano e vide che era macchiata di sangue. Gemette.

 «Sherlock, che succede?» chiese Mary, avvicinandosi e non appena notò il sangue sulla sua mano, i suoi occhi si spalancarono.

 L’uomo impallidì e incrociò il suo sguardo per una frazione di secondo. Poi, con un movimento fulmineo si parò di fronte a lei.

 Si udì un altro sbuffo e sia Sherlock che Mary caddero a terra, uno accanto all’altra, di fronte al camino.

 E poi i colpi partirono a raffica.

 John si sdraiò a terra riparandosi il capo dai vetri e dalle schegge dei soprammobili della casa, che vennero mandati in frantumi dalla raffica di proiettili. Il frastuono dei colpi rimbombò nel silenzio della casa mentre soprammobili e oggetti cadevano a terra, infrangendosi sul pavimento.

 Quando la quiete tornò sulla casa e John si fu assicurato che la sparatoria fosse finita, si mise in piedi e corse verso la moglie e l’amico, ancora sdraiati a terra sulla schiena, immobili e privi di sensi.

 «Mary!» esclamò, prendendole il volto fra le mani. Quando abbassò lo sguardo sul suo corpo, raggelò. Un’enorme macchia di sangue si stava allargando sul suo petto, all’altezza del fianco. «Oh, mio…» gli sfuggì. Poi si voltò verso Sherlock, vedendo che anche lui era stato colpito al fianco e alla spalla e che stava sanguinando copiosamente, facendosi sempre più pallido. «Sherlock…» ansimò. Senza attendere oltre prese il cellulare dalla tasca e compose il numero.

 «999. Qual è l’emergenza?»

 

* * *

 

 John era nella sala d’aspetto del pronto soccorso, le mani e gli abiti coperti di sangue, il volto pallido come un cencio, incapace di rimanere fermo. Camminava avanti e indietro da più di un’ora, da quando aveva raggiunto il pronto soccorso con Mary e Sherlock. I medici li avevano trasportati immediatamente in sala operatoria, chiedendogli di attendere lì e l’uomo, non sapendo cosa fare, aveva inviato un messaggio a Greg, sperando che potesse raggiungerlo. Non si era mai sentito più confuso in tutta la sua vita e in quel momento aveva bisogno di qualcuno che si occupasse di lui e che rimasse al suo fianco e l’unico a poterlo fare era Greg.

 Non sapeva cosa fosse successo a Baker Street, ma chiunque avesse sparato l’aveva fatto con l’intento di uccidere. Sapeva che loro erano in casa e che sarebbero riusciti nel loro intento. Ma chi di loro era il bersaglio? Lui? Mary? Sherlock?

 «John!»

 La voce di Greg lo fece voltare verso l’ingresso del pronto soccorso, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. Il medico sospirò di sollievo, vedendo l’Ispettore avanzare verso di lui, sentendo le gambe farsi instabili e l’adrenalina scemare.

 Il poliziotto corse verso di lui e quando gli fu accanto spalancò gli occhi e impallidì. «Gesù… stai bene? Cos’è successo?» chiese. «Mio Dio… sei coperto di sangue.»

 «C’è stata una sparatoria a Baker Street. Hanno… hanno colpito Sherlock e Mary…» ansimò John, scuotendo il capo e poggiando la schiena alla parete dietro di sé, sentendo le gambe venir meno. «Sono in sala operatoria. Non si sa ancora nulla, ma li hanno colpiti e sono rimasti privi di sensi per tutto il tempo…» solo in quel momento si rese conto che stava tremando così violentemente che anche la sua voce ne stava risentendo.

 Lestrade si portò le mani al volto e sospirò pesantemente. «Mycroft sa cos’è successo?»

 «No… io non…» balbettò Watson, scuotendo il capo. «Non sono riuscito a chiamare nessuno a parte te.» abbassò lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace, non sapevo chi altro chiamare…»

 «Non devi scusarti.» replicò l’Ispettore, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e accarezzandole con fare rassicurante. «Sono qui per te, lo sai.» disse e accennò un sorriso. «Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene. Adesso vado a chiamare Mycroft e ti porto un po’ d’acqua. Tu siediti e tranquillizzati. Sei sotto shock.»

 John ansimò. «Come faccio a tranquillizzarmi?» chiese. «Mia moglie e il mio migliore amico sono in sala operatoria e stanno lottando tra la vita e la morte. Come posso…?»

 «Ehi, ehi.» lo bloccò Greg, prendendolo per le spalle e cercando il suo sguardo. «Calmati. Andrà tutto bene.» assicurò. «Siediti e fai respiri profondi. Torno subito.» e detto questo prese il cellulare e si allontanò.

 

* * *

 

 Un’ora dopo, il medico uscì dalla sala operatoria. Raggiunse la sala d’aspetto, dove John, Greg e Mycroft stava aspettando, seduti sulle seggiole, pallidi e tesi come corde di violino.

 Il politico era arrivato dieci minuti dopo aver ricevuto la telefonata dell’Ispettore ed era sembrato preoccupato almeno quanto John, tanto che non aveva nemmeno provato a nasconderlo. Nessuno di loro aveva detto nulla, semplicemente si erano seduti sulle seggiole della sala d’aspetto e avevano atteso l’arrivo del medico, sperando in buone notizie.   

 «Dottor Watson?» lo chiamò il medico, avanzando e fermandosi di fronte a lui.

 John sollevò lo sguardo e scattò in piedi. «Come stanno?» chiese immediatamente.

 «Il signor Holmes è ancora in sala operatoria. Ha avuto delle leggere complicazioni durante l’operazione, ma i medici sono riusciti a risolverle.» rispose.

 Mycroft e Greg sospirarono di sollievo, scambiandosi uno sguardo fugace e il poliziotto accarezzò la spalla del politico con fare rassicurante.

 Il dottore sospirò, voltandosi verso Watson. «Sua moglie è cosciente, ma il proiettile ha causato un’emorragia interna che non siamo riusciti ad arginare per via del suo stato.»

 «Non capisco.» replicò John, sentendo il cuore perdere un battito.

 Il dottore sospirò mestamente. «Mi dispiace, John. Non… non ci sarà modo di salvarli entrambi.» spiegò, esitante. «Se dovessimo arginare l’emorragia, la bambina non ce la farebbe e in caso contrario Mary non supererebbe il parto.»

 John ansimò e le lacrime gli appannarono la vista. Sentì la mano di Greg poggiarsi sulla sua spalla. «Una delle due deve morire?» chiese con voce tremante.

 Il medico annuì flebilmente. «Mi dispiace tanto.»

 Watson volse lo sguardo, imponendosi di mostrare contegno e freddezza. «Posso vederla?»

 «Certo.» replicò l’uomo. «Mi segua.»

 John rivolse un’occhiata a Greg, che annuì mestamente, e poi si allontanò.

 

* * *

 

 John entrò in sala operatoria dopo aver indossato il camice e le scarpe sterilizzate.

Sua moglie era stesa su una barella e non appena lo vide varcare la soglia, allungò un braccio verso di lui, sorridendo debolmente. «John…» sussurrò.

 Lui le prese la mano e accennò un sorriso, ma non poté nascondere le lacrime che gli avevano appannato la vista. Ciò che il medico gli aveva detto l’aveva sconvolto. Non voleva dover scegliere se uccidere sua moglie o sua figlia. Quella scelta lo spaventava più di ogni altra, soprattutto pensando alle terribili conseguenze che avrebbe avuto. Se avesse salvato la bambina, non avrebbe potuto prendersene cura senza l’aiuto di Mary e se avesse salvato Mary… avrebbe dovuto continuare a mentire, come aveva fatto fino a quel momento.

 «Non fare così.» disse la donna, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano. «Adesso ascoltami… non abbiamo molto tempo e quello che abbiamo ce l’ha concesso Sherlock, impedendo a chiunque abbia sparato di uccidermi.» sospirò. «Ho chiesto ai medici di far nascere la bambina.»

 John sembrò sorpreso di fronte a quelle parole. «Non… non puoi…» balbettò. «Mary, non puoi farlo. Non puoi semplicemente lasciarti morire in questo modo.»

 «Nostra figlia ha il diritto di vivere. Molto più di me.» replicò Mary, con voce flebile.

 «Non è giusto.» replicò il marito, scuotendo vigorosamente il capo.

 «Sì, invece.» la donna gli accarezzò il viso e sorrise. «Va bene così, credimi.»

 «Non va bene così.» insistette. «Non posso farcela senza di te. Non posso perderti così.»

 Mary accennò un sorriso. «Ci siamo persi nel momento in cui ho sparato a Sherlock, lo sai anche tu.» replicò. «So che hai detto di avermi perdonata e so che in parte era la verità, ma so anche che nel profondo del tuo cuore non potrai mai farlo completamente. Ormai sono mesi che mi guardi con occhi diversi… qualcosa si è rotto nel nostro rapporto. E non te ne faccio di certo una colpa. Ti ho fatto soffrire, John, e nulla giustificherà mai le mie azioni. Perciò ti capisco.»

 Gli occhi dell’uomo si spalancarono di fronte a quelle parole. Lei sapeva. Aveva sempre saputo. «Mary, io… mi dispiace. Mi dispiace…» balbettò e le lacrime gli rigarono le guance. Il senso di colpa gli fece contorcere lo stomaco. «Ci ho provato… davvero. Ma io non…»

 La donna portò un dito alle sue labbra. «Shh… non devi spiegare nulla.» poi sorrise dolcemente. «Voglio che da oggi in poi tu vada avanti con la tua vita, che cresca nostra figlia e che la renda meravigliosa tanto quanto lo sei tu.»

 «Non posso.» affermò Watson. «Da solo non posso farcela.»

 «Hai Sherlock.» dichiarò lei, con ovvietà. «Lui sarà un buon padre, proprio come te. Vi amerà entrambi come meritate e vi renderà felici.» concluse. «Prenditi cura di lui. Ha bisogno di te, anche se non se n’è ancora reso conto. E siate felici.»

 John inspirò profondamente, trattenendo a stento le lacrime. «Mary…»

 «Sii forte, John. Promettimelo.» insistette, stringendogli forte la mano.

 Dopo un momento di immobilità, John annuì. «Te lo prometto.» mormorò.

 Mary accennò un sorriso. «Voglio che tu veda nascere nostra figlia.» disse. «Resta qui, ti prego.»

 Lui annuì e le strinse la mano.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock rinvenne lentamente.

 Si accorse di essere cosciente non appena sentì un forte dolore attraversargli il fianco e la spalla, trafiggendo la sua pelle con violenza e facendolo gemere. Aprì gli occhi e tentò di mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava. Si trovava di nuovo in ospedale, ma era sicuro di essere stato dimesso da poco… perché era di nuovo lì?

 Inspirò profondamente e si mosse, sentendo gli arti dolere e recuperare lentamente la sensibilità, come se fosse stato fermo per giorni.

 «Ehi…» disse una voce gentile, accanto a lui. Una mano si poggiò sulla sua spalla impedendogli di muoversi. «Fermo, così farai saltare i punti.»

 Sherlock volse il capo e sentì che un tubo gli attraversava la gola, graffiandola e grattandola, rendendogli impossibile parlare per quanto ci stesse provando. Sbatté più volte le palpebre e finalmente incontrò gli occhi marroni di Lestrade, in piedi accanto al materasso. Ansimò nuovamente, sentendo il dolore al petto aumentare.

 Greg gli poggiò una mano sul braccio e lo accarezzò. «Tranquillo, va tutto bene. Sei in ospedale.» spiegò, parlando lentamente. «Adesso vado a chiamare un dottore, così può toglierti il tubo dalla gola. Ma tu devi stare fermo.» concluse. Vedendolo annuire uscì dalla stanza, lasciandolo solo.

 

* * *

 

 Quando il medico ebbe rimosso il tubo e concluso la visita di accertamento, raccomandando a Sherlock di rimanere fermo il più possibile e tentare di riposare, uscì dalla stanza, lasciando soli Lestrade e Holmes.

 Greg a quel punto si avvicinò al letto e si sedette sul materasso accanto al consulente investigativo, che si era messo seduto, con tre cuscini posti dietro la schiena a sorreggerlo in modo da non danneggiare le ferite o far saltare i punti.

 «Cos’è successo?» domandò Sherlock con voce roca, la gola ancora dolente per essere stata lesa dal tubo, mentre era privo di sensi. Era possibile che si fosse sentito male di nuovo? Non aveva fatto sforzi o seguito casi… era stato attento. Non poteva essere successo di nuovo e soprattutto non poteva essere stata una cosa tanto grave dal dover rimanere attaccato a un respiratore.

 «C’è stata una sparatoria a Baker Street, due giorni fa.» spiegò Greg, gli occhi segnati dalla stanchezza, il volto tirato e pallido. «Qualcuno ha fatto fuoco sull’appartamento mentre eravate dentro.»

 Il volto di Sherlock venne attraversato dal panico. «Eravamo?» chiese, confuso.

 «Tu, John e Mary.»

 Il cuore di Sherlock accelerò. Il suo primo pensiero fu John. L’ultima volta in cui si era svegliato in ospedale era lì accanto a lui, eppure adesso non c’era. Doveva essergli successo qualcosa, altrimenti come spiegare la sua assenza?

 «Dov’è John?» ansimò.

 «Lui sta bene. Non preoccuparti.» rispose l’Ispettore, poi abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò mestamente.

 «Mary.» sbottò Holmes, avendo intuito il perché di quell’espressione. «È successo qualcosa a Mary? Dov’è? Come sta?»

 Lestrade risollevò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico. Esitò. «Lei non… non ce l’ha fatta.» spiegò con voce flebile. «È morta ieri sera per un’emorragia interna. La ferita era troppo grave e i medici non hanno potuto fare nulla per salvarla.»

 Il cuore del consulente investigativo si fermò e il suo corpo si irrigidì. Quelle parole lo colpirono come un pugno nello stomaco, togliendogli il fiato. «Oh, mio Dio…» scosse il capo e abbassò lo sguardo. Mary non poteva essere morta. Non poteva aver lasciato John. Non dopo tutto ciò che avevano fatto per proteggerla e per assicurarle un futuro privo di minacce. No, era impossibile. Lei era forte, non era morta. Lestrade si stava sicuramente sbagliando. «Non è possibile… lei non può…»

 «Mi dispiace.» aggiunse il poliziotto, poi sollevò lo sguardo. «Sono riusciti a salvare la bambina.»

 Sherlock sentì il suo cuore ripartire. Risollevò il viso di scatto e incontrò gli occhi dell’Ispettore.

 «È nata poco prima che Mary…» Greg non concluse la frase. Sospirò e si schiarì la voce. «È prematura ma sta bene. Dovrà rimanere per un po’ in ospedale, ma i medici hanno detto che sono fiduciosi. Starà bene.»

 Sherlock annuì. La speranza si fece largo nel suo cuore. Almeno la bambina era salva. «John?» domandò poi.

 «Fisicamente sta bene. Aveva solo qualche graffio causato dalle schegge di vetro che l’hanno colpito, ma per il resto…» scosse il capo. «È distrutto.»

 «Devo andare da lui.» sbottò Sherlock, puntellandosi con i gomiti sul materasso per alzarsi. «Devo vederlo.»

 Greg lo bloccò, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla sana per impedirgli di scendere dal materasso. «Fermo. Non puoi alzarti, hai sentito cos’ha detto il dottore. Hai bisogno di riposo o i punti potrebbero saltare. Non vorrai causarti qualche altra emorragia?» disse. «Ultimamente hai rischiato di morire già troppe volte. Nessuno vuole che accada ancora.»

 «Lestrade, devo vedere John. Non posso lasciarlo solo.» affermò. «Camminare non mi ucciderà.»

 «Non ti permetto di muoverti in queste condizioni. Andrai da lui quando ti sentirai meglio.» replicò Greg. «E poi sono stato da lui un’ora fa, non se ne andrà dal reparto maternità, te lo assicuro. Non c’è nessuna fretta.»

 Sherlock sbuffò sonoramente. «È il mio migliore amico. Non posso abbandonarlo proprio adesso.» disse con voce ferma. «Ha appena perso sua moglie e non voglio che stia solo. Non voglio lasciarlo solo.»

 «Lo so.» affermò Greg. «Ma capisci che non puoi lasciare la tua stanza?»

 Dopo un momento di riflessione, il consulente investigativo riprese. «D’accordo.» concesse. «Se io non posso muovermi, vorrà dire che lo farai tu al posto mio.»

 Gli occhi dell’Ispettore si spalancarono per lo stupore. «Io non credo che John vorrebbe vedermi.» dichiarò. «E non sono la persona giusta per-»

 «Voglio solo che tu gli chieda di venire da me.» lo interruppe Sherlock. «Se non posso andare da lui, tu porterai lui da me. Non dovrebbe essere un compito così complicato andare da lui per chiedergli di venire qui.»

 Greg sospirò. «Ok.» concesse con una scrollata di spalle. «Se serve a tenerti qui…» concluse e scese dal materasso. «Ma tu devi promettermi che non ti muoverai da quel letto, Sherlock. Siamo intesi?»

 «Sì, lo prometto.» replicò Holmes, sbrigativo. «Adesso vai.» e lo liquidò con un gesto della mano. Se quello era l’unico modo che aveva per vedere John, allora si sarebbe accontentato. Lestrade non avrebbe di certo potuto fallire con quel compito così semplice. Doveva solo portare John da lui.

 Greg scosse il capo, sconsolato, e uscì dalla stanza, diretto al reparto maternità.

 

* * *

 

 Quando la porta della stanza di Sherlock si aprì, mezz’ora più tardi, ad entrare fu John.

 Sherlock era seduto sul materasso, gli occhi chiusi, le mani giunte sotto il mento. Stava vagando nel suo palazzo mentale da quando Lestrade aveva lasciato la stanza, sperando di trovare delle risposte e capire chi avrebbe potuto voler tentare di ucciderli mentre erano a Baker Street. Ma non appena sentì lo sbuffo della porta, uscì dal palazzo mentale e aprì gli occhi, tornando alla realtà.

 Vide John avanzare verso di lui e il suo cuore perse un battito. Il medico aveva una mano fasciata e alcune ferite sul viso. Per il resto sembrava stare bene, se non si consideravano, ovviamente, il suo pallore cadaverico e le profonde occhiaie che gli segnavano gli occhi. Un leggero strato di barba gli accarezzava le guance, contribuendo a risaltare ancora di più il suo pallore e i cerchi neri sotto gli occhi. Sembrava – _era_ , si corresse Sherlock, distrutto.

 «John…» sussurrò, studiando il suo viso e il suo corpo.

 Il medico accennò un sorriso privo di emozioni e avanzò, fermandosi accanto al materasso. «Ciao. Come ti senti?» esordì, la voce piatta e priva del suo solito calore.

 Holmes esitò, poi annuì, tentando di ricomporsi e di non far trapelare lo sgomento che gli aveva provocato vederlo in quelle condizioni. «John, io… mi dispiace così tanto…» mormorò. «Non hai idea di quanto sia dispiaciuto per ciò che è successo…»

 John abbassò lo sguardo. «Lo so.»

 Il moro sospirò. «È tutta colpa mia.»

 «No.» replicò il dottore, risollevando lo sguardo di scatto e puntandolo sugli occhi del consulente investigativo. «Non devi nemmeno pensarlo.»

 «Volevano me.» affermò Sherlock, il volto pallido e tirato, una nota di amarezza nella voce, alla consapevolezza che se non fosse stato per lui, Mary sarebbe stata ancora viva. «Stavano mirando a me e hanno ucciso tua moglie. Secondo te di chi è la colpa?»

 Watson scosse il capo, risoluto. «Non tua.» replicò, poi sospirò. «Ti sei parato di fronte a Mary impedendo a quegli assassini di ucciderla sul colpo. È grazie a te se è riuscita a rimanere in vita fino alla nascita di nostra figlia. Se la bambina è qui è solo merito tuo.»

 «Se non fossi stato così lento, adesso starebbe bene. Sarebbe ancora viva e potrebbe essere qui con te e vostra figlia.» replicò Holmes. «Se fossi riuscito a pararmi di fronte a lei prima che sparassero-»

 «Adesso saresti morto tu.» concluse Watson, per lui.

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a salvarla.» aggiunse dopo un momento, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro appena udibile.

 «Ti sei beccato due pallottole per lei.» replicò John. «Non hai nulla di cui scusarti.»

 Il consulente investigativo si portò una mano al fianco, sfiorando le bende che gli avvolgevano il petto, sotto la camicia del pigiama. «Avrei voluto… _dovuto_ fare di più.» affermò. «Ho promesso che ci sarei sempre stato per tutti voi… che vi avrei protetti. Ma ho fallito. E non me lo perdonerò mai.»

 «Hai ucciso Magnussen per noi. E ti sei fatto sparare per tentare di proteggere mia moglie.» fece notare John. «Questo non è fallire. Hai fatto più di quanto avresti dovuto.» concluse. « _Io_ avrei dovuto proteggere Mary e mia figlia. Io ho fallito, se mai. Dovrei esserci io in un letto d’ospedale. Non tu.»

 «Se ci fossi tu al mio posto, adesso chi penserebbe a tua figlia?» chiese Sherlock, poi sospirò. «Come sta?» domandò, riferendosi alla bambina.

 «Dovrà rimanere in incubatrice per un po’, ma i medici hanno detto che starà bene.» spiegò John. «Non ha avuto nessuna complicazione, nonostante il proiettile abbia mancato di poco la placenta. È prematura, ma non porterà conseguenze sulla crescita.»

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Ne sono felice.» dichiarò. «Com’è? Descrivimela.» lo incalzò, curioso di sapere di più riguardo la nuova arrivata.

 Watson rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, poi puntò gli occhi in quelli di Sherlock. «Ti piacerebbe vederla?»

 Sherlock sorrise.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock e John erano nel corridoio del reparto maternità e stavano osservando la bambina aldilà del vetro. La piccola era chiusa nell’incubatrice, un cartellino a identificarla e tubi e fili di ogni genere collegati al suo corpicino, che si muoveva di tanto in tanto nel sonno.

 «Sei riuscito a tenerla in braccio prima che la mettessero in incubatrice?» domandò Holmes, senza staccare gli occhi da lei. «Dicono che è importante che i genitori li stringano tra le braccia quando nascono.»

 Watson sospirò. «L’ha tenuta Mary.»

 Il consulente investigativo si voltò verso di lui, sentendo una leggera fitta alla spalla, dove il proiettile l’aveva colpito. «Quindi l’ha vista.» concluse.

 «Sì.» rispose il medico, puntando gli occhi in quelli di lui, seduto su una sedia a rotelle. «Ha potuto stringerla tra le braccia prima di…» si interruppe, abbassando lo sguardo. Deglutì a vuoto. «Il medico mi aveva detto che avremmo dovuto scegliere tra Mary e la bambina. Che una delle due sarebbe potuta sopravvivere, ma l’altra no. E Mary ha scelto lei.» concluse con voce tremante. «Sono sempre più convinto che abbia fatto uno sbaglio. Non posso crescerla. Non so fare il padre. Non sono in grado.»

 «Imparerai.» assicurò Sherlock. «Nessuno sa farlo. Si impara provandoci e sbagliando.»

 John scosse il capo. «Non so nemmeno da che parte cominciare.»

 «Per prima cosa, devi entrare lì dentro e andare da tua figlia.» disse Holmes, con voce ferma. «So che non puoi tenerla in braccio, ma puoi toccarla, attraverso l’incubatrice. È già qualcosa.» fece notare e quando lo vide sollevare lo sguardo, perplesso. «Non vorrai lasciare che nel primo mese della sua vita a toccarla siano solo medici e infermiere? Sei suo padre.»

 «Non sono pronto.» ribattè il dottore.

 «Non lo sarai mai, John.» dichiarò. «Ma dovrai farlo prima o poi.»

 John esitò. Tornò a voltarsi verso il vetro e osservò sua figlia muoversi nell’incubatrice. «Vieni con me.» sussurrò alla fine, puntando gli occhi in quelli blu dell’amico.

 «È meglio che io rimanga qui.»

 «Non voglio andarci da solo.» replicò John, nuovamente pallido come un cencio. «Ti prego, non lasciarmi solo. Vieni con me.» ripeté, speranzoso.

 Il consulente investigativo sospirò, ma alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire. «D’accordo.» concesse. «Andiamo?» chiese, indicando la porta.  

 Il medico deglutì e inspirò profondamente. Annuì e spingendo la sedia a rotelle di Sherlock varcò la soglia.

 Vennero accolti da un infermiera, che indicò loro dei camici e delle calzature sterilizzate, per non rischiare di contaminare la stanza o la bambina. I due li indossarono, si lavarono mani e braccia con perizia e poi varcarono la soglia.

 La stanza era calda e colma di macchinari che emettevano suoni di ogni genere. L’incubatrice in cui era stata posta la piccola Watson non era l’unica presente nella stanza, ma la figlia di John era l’unica che sembrava essere sveglia. L’infermiera li invitò ad avanzare, dicendo loro che avrebbero potuto accarezzarla se avessero voluto, ma di prestare la massima attenzione.

 I due si avvicinarono all’incubatrice e osservarono la bambina, in silenzio per un lungo istante.

 «È così piccola.» sussurrò Sherlock, sorpreso di fronte all’esile corpicino della piccola. Sorrise dolcemente e poi si voltò verso Watson. «Perché non la accarezzi? L’infermiera ha detto che puoi.»

 Il medico esitò.

 «Avanti.» lo incalzò il consulente investigativo.

 John scosse il capo. «Accarezzala tu.»

 «Per l’amor del cielo, John, sei suo padre.» disse, parlando sommessamente per non svegliare gli altri neonati.

 «Lo so.» confermò lui. «Ma lei non sarebbe qui se non fosse per te.» si scostò per lasciare spazio a Sherlock, per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi e accarezzarla.

 Sherlock sospirò e alla fine si decise. Mosse la sedia a rotelle e l’avvicinò all’incubatrice. «Ok. Ma se lo faccio io, poi dovrai farlo anche tu.» concluse. Poi infilò una mano nell’apertura sul lato dell’incubatrice e delicatamente sfiorò il capo della bambina con le dita. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Dopo un istante riprese: «È delicata.» mormorò, quasi la stesse analizzando, memorizzando e catalogando dati. «Sembra di toccare uno di quei piccoli boccioli che nascono in primavera. Sono perfetti, soffici ed estremamente delicati. Basterebbe così poco per farle del male… eppure è così forte.»

 John sorrise, senza staccare gli occhi dal viso di Sherlock, intenerito da quella scena. «Già.» confermò, spostando lo sguardo su sua figlia.

 Sherlock si voltò verso di lui e sorrise, estraendo la mano. «Dai, tocca a te.»

 L’altro abbassò lo sguardo e impercettibilmente indietreggiò.

 «Oh, santi numi…» sfuggì a Holmes. Sospirò sonoramente e allungò una mano prendendo quella di Watson e spingendola verso l’incubatrice. Delicatamente la guidò all’interno, costringendo John a poggiarla sul capo di sua figlia, tenendolo per un polso. «Visto?» chiese. «Non è stato poi così difficile.»

 Watson inizialmente si irrigidì, poi le sue spalle e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono. Accarezzò il capo della bambina con il pollice, muovendolo cautamente e con delicatezza. Si voltò verso Sherlock e accennò un sorriso.

 Sherlock lo osservò per un lungo istante, poi sorrise e allontanò la mano dal braccio di Watson, sfiorando la sua pelle con le dita. Per un momento si guardarono negli occhi, in silenzio, senza dire nulla. Poi il consulente investigativo distolse lo sguardo, riportandolo sulla bambina. «Ti somiglia.» affermò. «È bellissima.»

 John si voltò verso sua figlia, osservando il leggero strato di capelli biondi che le coprivano il capo e i piccoli occhi azzurri che stavano osservando ciò che la circondava.

 «Hai già scelto un nome?» domandò il consulente investigativo.

 Watson scosse il capo.

 «Tu e Mary avevate qualche idea?»

 «No.» rispose il dottore. «Nessuna. Avevamo deciso di pensarci dopo la nascita.»

 «Che nome ti piacerebbe darle?» domandò Sherlock a quel punto, sperando di aiutarlo nella scelta.

 John sospirò. «Non lo so.» affermò. «Non sono bravo in queste cose.»

 Holmes si voltò e osservò la bambina. Dopo un momento parlò: «Che ne dici di Gemma?» propose. Quando John si voltò verso di lui con le sopracciglia aggrottate, riprese. «Hai concordato anche tu che sembri uno di quei boccioli delicati che nascono a primavera. Esiste nome migliore di Gemma?»

 John sembrò pensarci per un momento, ma alla fine sorrise e annuì. «È molto bello.»

 «Ti piace?»

 «Gemma Watson.» disse John, quasi volesse assaporarne il suono. Sorrise. «Suona bene.»

 Sherlock sorrise a sua volta, incontrando gli occhi dell’amico. «Allora Gemma sia.»


	3. The threat

Quando Sherlock fu dimesso dall’ospedale, la settimana seguente, venne riaccompagnato a Baker Street da Lestrade, che aveva già portato lì i documenti e le prove raccolte riguardo la sparatoria, pronte per essere analizzate dal consulente investigativo.

 Non appena arrivarono a casa, Sherlock si mise al lavoro. Lesse e rilesse i documenti, analizzandoli e studiandoli attentamente uno per uno, per ore e ore, chiedendo a Lestrade di lasciarlo solo per non disturbarlo, dato che aveva reputato inutile la sua presenza.

 Era ovvio, dalle prove raccolte, che chi aveva sparato dovesse trovarsi sul palazzo di fronte e che l’avesse fatto con un fucile di precisione, a giudicare dal calibro dei proiettili. Dunque non poteva che trattarsi di un cecchino: aveva avuto una mira precisa e il suo obiettivo era, ovviamente, colpire Sherlock, anche se poi, a pagarne le conseguente era stata Mary. Il problema era capire _chi_ avesse sparato. Sicuramente era la stessa persona ad aver messo in onda il video di Moriarty, ma chi poteva voler arrivare a lui? E come avrebbero fatto a scoprire la sua identità? Le prove erano poche e troppo vaghe per permettere loro di stilare un identikit.

 Perciò dopo tre ore passate seduto sul divano del salotto, Sherlock sbuffò sonoramente e poggiò la schiena alla spalliera del divano, massaggiandosi la spalla ferita con la mano, sentendola dolere dopo ore passate a sforzarla. Quella situazione era oltremodo frustrante, insopportabile oltre ogni dire. Continuare così l’avrebbe fatto impazzire entro breve.

 «Sherlock?»

 La voce di John raggiunse le sue orecchie e un’ondata di sollievo lo travolse. Quando si voltò non poté fare a meno di sorridere, vedendo l’amico fermo sulla soglia. Non lo vedeva da due giorni, dato che aveva dovuto rimanere con Gemma che era stata sottoposta ad alcuni esami di controllo e doveva ammettergli che gli era mancato. Avrebbe voluto andare da lui, ma non voleva nemmeno violare la sua privacy, dato che probabilmente avrebbe voluto rimanere da solo per schiarirsi le idee.

 «Ciao.» disse, tentando di mettersi in piedi.

 «No, resta seduto.» lo bloccò John, sollevando una mano.

 Sherlock tornò a sedersi e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa fai fermo sulla porta?»

 «Aspetto che mi inviti ad entrare.» rispose l’altro, con ovvietà.

 «Da quando hai bisogno di un invito?» domandò Holmes, confuso.

 «Da quando non vivo più qui.» replicò John. «Non è più casa mia.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Questa sarà sempre casa tua.» affermò. «E non hai bisogno di un invito.»

 John accennò un sorriso e a quel punto varcò la soglia, avvicinandosi al divano e prendendo posto accanto a Sherlock. «Sono i documenti sulla sparatoria?» chiese, indicando i fogli sparsi sul tavolino da caffè.

 Il consulente investigativo annuì. «Me li ha forniti Lestrade, ma le informazioni utili sono scarse.» spiegò con un sospiro. Poi tornò a puntare gli occhi in quelli di John. «Come sta Gemma?»

 «Bene.» rispose il medico. «Il dottore ha detto che sta migliorando e sta acquisendo peso, perciò tra qualche settimana potrò portarla a casa.»

 Sherlock sorrise. «È una buona notizia.»

 «Già.»

 «Mi sembri preoccupato.» affermò il consulente investigativo, dopo averlo osservato con attenzione. «C’è qualcosa che non va? Sicuro che con Gemma sia tutto a posto?»

 «Sì.» rispose John. «È tutto ok.»

 Holmes assottigliò lo sguardo. «La tua espressione preoccupata mi lascia alquanto perplesso.» dichiarò. «Se è vero che è tutto ok, perché hai quell’espressione? Tua figlia sta bene e tornerà a casa e… oh…» e realizzò. «Ti manca Mary. Certo, ovvio, avrei dovuto capirlo.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «No.» scattò, poi resosi conto di ciò che aveva detto, si corresse. «Voglio dire, sì, un po’ mi manca. Ma non nel modo in cui dovrebbe.»

 «Cosa vuoi dire?»

 «Sono preoccupato perché senza di lei non credo che riuscirò a prendere cura della bambina come si deve.» ammise. «Ho paura di non essere in grado e di sbagliare. Non so come si fa il padre, non mi sono mai preso cura di un figlio.»

 «Sì, ma l’hai fatto con me.» affermò Sherlock «Quanto potrà essere diverso?»

 Il dottore non poté fare a meno di ridere. «Giusto.» confermò, poi sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

 Il moro lo studiò per qualche secondo. Era evidente che fosse giù di morale. Glielo si leggeva negli occhi e ogni sua espressione e movimento lo suggeriva. Molto probabilmente, si disse Holmes, era normale che dopo un lutto ci si sentisse così, ma lui non voleva vederlo così. Voleva vederlo sorridere di nuovo.

 «Ehi…» disse, cercando il suo sguardo. «Andrà tutto bene. Sarai un padre fantastico.»

 «Come fai a dirlo?» domandò il medico, volgendo lo sguardo verso di lui.

 «Perché ti conosco e so che, come in ogni altra cosa, farai del tuo meglio e ci metterai tutto te stesso.» rispose. «Innanzitutto, saresti già un passo avanti se invece di chiamarla “la bambina”, la chiamassi per nome.» fece notare. «Lei è Gemma. La _tua_ Gemma. Tua figlia. E presto tornerà a casa e richiederà tutta la tua attenzione. Dovrai prenderti cura di lei e dargli tutto l’amore di cui sei capace. Sei bravo in questo.» concluse e sentì il sangue affluire alle guance non appena ebbe pronunciato quelle parole. Si schiarì la voce e riprese, sperando che John non l’avesse notato. «E in ogni caso, di qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, sappi che io sono qui. Forse non sono la scelta migliore come baby-sitter, certo, ma potrei darti una mano se mi insegnassi come fare.»

 John rimase immobile per un momento, poi accennò un sorriso. «Come ci riesci?»

 «A fare cosa?» chiese il consulente investigativo aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «A tirarmi su di morale ogni volta in cui mi parli.»

 Gli angoli della bocca di Sherlock si arricciarono in un sorriso. «Che vuoi che ti dica?» chiese. «Ho un talento naturale.» concluse ridacchiando.

 Il medico rise. «Grazie.» disse, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulle carte parse sul tavolino, di fronte a sé. «Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti? Qualsiasi cosa. Anche solo prepararti il tè.» disse, tornando a osservare Sherlock.

 Sherlock sorrise. «Devo andare da Mycroft per procurarmi le prove raccolte dai suoi uomini, che spero siano stati più efficienti di Scotland Yard, che invece, ovviamente, non si smentisce mai.» spiegò. «Mi sta aspettando al Diogene’s Club. Vieni con me?»

 John annuì. «Certo.»

 A quel punto Holmes si mise in piedi e dopo aver preso il suo cappotto, insieme all’amico, si avviò giù per le scale per trovare un taxi.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock e John scesero dal taxi di fronte al Diogene’s Club e il consulente investigativo pagò l’autista, lasciandogli una lauta mancia.

 Non avevano tempo da perdere, doveva parlare immediatamente con Mycroft, dato che aveva già aspettato anche troppo e ogni minuto era prezioso in quella corsa contro il tempo per capire chi fosse l’autore di ciò che era accaduto nell’ultima settimana.

 I due varcarono la soglia del club e senza nemmeno curarsi dei segretari, che li ignorarono continuando con il oro lavoro. Holmes e Watson imboccarono quindi il lungo corridoio principale.

 «Credi che gli uomini di Mycroft abbiano fatto dei passi avanti?» domandò John, seguendolo.

 Sherlock sospirò. «Lo spero.» ammise «Odio stare con le mani in mano. E ancora di più, odio non conoscere la verità. Chiunque sia l’autore del video e della sparatoria si sta divertendo a giocare con noi. So che presto si rivelerà, ma dover aspettare mi snerva più di ogni altra cosa. Voglio sapere. _Capire._ » concluse, la voce ridotta a un sibilo. «Voglio sbatterlo in prigione per quello che ha fatto.»

 John lo trattenne per un braccio, bloccandolo e sentendo un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena quando la sua mano e il braccio dell’amico entrarono in contatto. «Ricordi la promessa che mi hai fatto?» chiese in tono serio, guardandolo intensamente.

 «Certo.»

 «Bene. Perché è ancora valida.» affermò il medico. «So che quello che è successo ti ha sconvolto e che ti senti responsabile, anche se non lo sei.» Sherlock a conferma di ciò abbassò lo sguardo e Watson proseguì, parlando a bassa voce. «Ma ricordati che devi prendere tutto con più calma se non vuoi mettere a rischio la tua salute. Quello che ha detto continua a valere.»

 Holmes risollevò lo sguardo sul volto del dottore e per un momento si limitò ad osservarlo, poi annuì. «Starò attento.» promise.

 «Sei tutto ciò che mi rimane, Sherlock.» replicò John, parlando sommessamente e con una nota di amarezza nella voce, nessuna traccia di imbarazzo dopo quell’ammissione. «Non voglio perderti. Non per colpa di un pazzo.»

 «Non accadrà.» assicurò Holmes.

 «L’avevi detto anche con Moriarty.» gli ricordò John. «E poi te ne sei andato e mi hai lasciato solo per due lunghi anni.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Adesso è diverso.»

 «Cosa?»

 «Tutto.» rispose, poi riprese a camminare e il dottore lo seguì. 

 I due svoltarono a destra e oltrepassarono un paio di porte appartenenti ad altri membri del club, fermandosi poi di fronte a quella di Mycroft, l’unica ad essere in legno scuro su cui il nome spiccava in caratteri dorati ed elaborati.

 Sherlock bussò insistentemente, ma non ottenne alcuna risposta. Sbuffò sonoramente e bussò ancora, con più forza.

 «Forse è impegnato.» azzardò John, poggiando la spalla al muro accanto a sé.

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo. «Non aveva nessun appuntamento a quest’ora.» spiegò, bussando. Vedendo lo sguardo perplesso dell’amico, riprese. «Ho buttato l’occhio sulla sua agenda l’ultima volta in cui è stato a Baker Street.» ammise. «Non avrei voluto trovarlo in qualche situazione compromettente.»

 A John sfuggì una risatina. «Certo.»

 Dopo alcuni minuti passati ad aspettare fuori dalla porta, Sherlock decise di aprire la porta, nonostante le proteste di John. Quando entrarono, videro che Mycroft era seduto sulla sua poltrona intento ad osservare la libreria alle spalle della scrivania. Anche avendoli sentiti varcare la soglia, non si mosse, né diede segno di volerli considerare.

 «Mi dispiace disturbare la tua pausa riflessione, fratellone, ma ho bisogno dei documenti che hai raccolto sulla sparatoria.» esordì Sherlock, fermandosi di fronte alla scrivania.

 Mycroft rimase immobile, in silenzio.

 John e Sherlock si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso.

 «Devo analizzarli.» aggiunse Sherlock. «Quelli che mi ha fornito Scotland Yard non sono sufficienti a capire chi c’è dietro questa storia. Quindi ho bisogno che mi consegni i tuoi.»

 Ancora nulla.

 A quel punto intervenne John. «Mycroft?» lo chiamò.

 L’uomo non emise un suono, né si voltò.

 Il consulente investigativo sentì la rabbia montare dentro di lui. Emise un ringhio sommesso e riprese. «Potresti almeno degnarci della tua considerazione, Mycroft.» disse «Siamo venuti qui per una questione importante, non per una visita di cortesia, quindi sarebbe quantomeno educato se ti decidessi almeno di voltarti e guardarci negli occhi mentre parliamo.»

 A quel punto, la sedia ruotò su se stessa e Mycroft si voltò.

 Sherlock e John rimasero senza fiato.

 «Che cosa… vorresti… che gli facessi dire?» chiese il politico parlando lentamente.

 Il consulente investigativo fece saettare lo sguardo dal volto di Mycroft al suo petto e il primo pensiero che gli sfiorò la mente fu: Moriarty. Solo lui poteva aver coperto suo fratello di dinamite per costringerlo a dire ciò che voleva, con la minaccia di farlo saltare in aria se non l’avesse fatto.

 Ma Jim era morto. Non poteva essere lì, non poteva essere lui.

 Eppure chi altri poteva sapere di…

 Un’idea si fece strada nella mente di Holmes.

 Quella sera, cinque anni prima, alla piscina, Jim non era solo. Aveva dei complici ad aiutarlo ed erano i suoi cecchini, coloro che avevano tenuto lui e Watson sotto tiro per tutta la durata dell’incontro. Ad emularlo non poteva che essere stato uno dei cecchini, che doveva essere sicuramente un suo stretto collaboratore se aveva deciso di proseguire con il lavoro di Jim.

 «Sherlock…» la voce di John raggiunse le sue orecchie carica di tensione e preoccupazione. Il medico non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal volto di Mycroft, pallido e teso, le mani poggiate sui braccioli della poltrona, il corpo immobile e rigido. Ricordava bene la sensazione di essere completamente sottomesso a qualcun altro, a non avere la vita nelle proprie mani, ma appesa a un filo. Ti toglieva il fiato, ti faceva sentire impotente e debole.

 «Avrei dovuto immaginare che non ti saresti arreso così. Che il video e la sparatoria erano solo l’inizio del tuo gioco.» disse Sherlock, senza staccare gli occhi dal viso di suo fratello, dai suoi occhi blu, incatenati ai propri. «Ma credo che tu abbia dimenticato che Mycroft non è tra le mie priorità.»

 A quelle parole gli occhi di Mycroft ebbero un fremito e luccicarono sotto la luce a neon della stanza. L’uomo sobbalzò non appena la voce del suo rapitore raggiunse le sue orecchie per spingerlo a rispondere a quella provocazione.

 «Adesso scopriremo… se davvero… Mycroft… ha così… poca importanza per te.» proseguì Mycroft, con voce sempre più flebile e chiudendo gli occhi, sapendo dove l’aggressore sarebbe andato a parare. Un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra. «Mi basterà premere… un bottone… e l’Uomo di Ghiaccio… salterà in aria… in mille pezzi.» concluse, la voce sempre più flebile.

 Sherlock tentò di dissimulare e nascondere il panico che gli aveva fatto contorcere lo stomaco. «Non credo che lo faresti, considerando che in questo modo salteremmo tutti in aria, compreso tu.» fece notare, intensificando lo sguardo per tentare di capire come fosse possibile che fossero riusciti ad arrivare a Mycroft così facilmente. «Quindi perché non esci allo scoperto e scopri le tue carte? In questo modo ogni cosa sarà molto più semplice per tutti.»

 «Dovrei scoprire… il mio… gioco?» disse Mycroft, ripetendo le parole che il misterioso aggressore gli comunicava tramite auricolare. «Sei sicuro… di volerlo?»

 «Non aspetto altro.» replicò Sherlock.

 Per un momento non successe nulla. Poi si sentì uno sbuffo.

 Sherlock sentì un improvviso dolore al petto. Sentì il sangue bagnargli la pelle e gli abiti e capì di essere stato colpito da un proiettile per l’ennesima volta in due settimane. Gemette e cadde in ginocchio, portandosi una mano al petto appena qualche centimetro a destra sotto lo stomaco, stringendola intorno alla ferita. Sentì Mycroft ansimare, ma sapeva bene che se avesse aperto bocca o se si fosse mosso senza permesso, l’avrebbero ucciso senza esitare.

 «Sherlock!» esclamò John, avanzando verso di lui. Si inginocchiò al suo fianco e premette una mano su quella dell’amico, per fermare l’emorragia. I loro sguardi si incontrarono per un momento, il suo carico di apprensione, quello di Sherlock di dolore. «Non muoverti.» concluse, studiando la ferita con un’occhiata, per poi riportare gli occhi su quelli di Sherlock.   

 La stanza venne invasa dal rumore di passi e un uomo emerse dall’oscurità.

 I due sollevarono lo sguardo su di lui e aggrottarono le sopracciglia.

 Era alto e muscoloso; aveva capelli biondo cenere e due profondi e brillanti occhi verdi che gli illuminavano il volto. L’espressione vispa e di sfida quasi gli deformava il volto, segnato da cicatrici bianche e sbiadite dal tempo, ma ancora perfettamente visibili. Il suo viso era molto famigliare, eppure nessuno dei due riuscì a comprendere il perché.

 «Bene, bene, bene» canticchiò, avanzando con fare spavaldo. «Rieccoci qui, Sherlock.»

 Sherlock puntò gli occhi in quelli di lui, osservandolo con perizia e attenzione. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, tentando di dedurre il più possibile dalla postura, dalla camminata e dalle caratteristiche fisiche.

 «Credo che Jim non ci abbia mai formalmente presentati.» disse con voce strozzata a causa del dolore al petto, che venne attraversato da una fitta potente. Gemette e John aumentò la pressione sulla ferita. «Tu sei…?»

 «Sebastian.» rispose l’altro. «Sebastian Moran. Tanto piacere.» ghignò, poi si voltò verso John e sorrise. «E lei deve essere il dottor Watson. Finalmente posso incontrarla di persona, dopo tanto tempo.»

 John non rispose.

 «Probabilmente non mi conoscete, ma ci siamo già incontrati.» affermò sorridendo maliziosamente. «Ha presente la persona che la teneva sotto tiro alla piscina, dottore? Proprio così. Ero io.» aggiunse, vedendo gli occhi del dottore spalancarsi.

 Un ringhio gutturale risalì la gola di John, ma Sherlock gli circondò un polso con una mano per calmarlo, stringendoglielo impercettibilmente.

 «Lascia andare Mycroft e il dottor Watson. È me che vuoi, dopotutto. O sbaglio?» disse Sherlock. «Per questo hai messo in onda quel video. Per tenermi a Londra e poter mettere in atto la tua vendetta. Se fossi partito per quella missione avresti perso la tua occasione e non potevi permetterlo…»

 Sebastian sorrise. «Molto scaltro. Ma come al solito il tuo egocentrismo ti ha reso cieco. Credi davvero di essere il mio unico obiettivo?» chiese con uno sguardo malizioso, poi ridacchiò. «E comunque tu stesso poco fa hai affermato che tuo fratello non fosse una delle tue priorità.» fece notare e infilò una mano in tasca. «Quindi perché non farlo saltare in aria?» chiese, estraendo un piccolo telecomando e sfiorando i pulsanti con le dita, pronto a premerli. «Sarebbe un bello spettacolo, non credete? Forse potremmo finalmente vedere una crepa aprirsi nella corazza del grande Sherlock Holmes.» ghignò. «Io sono pronto a morire. E voi?» li sfidò e mosse il pollice.

 Mycroft tremò e chiuse gli occhi.

 «No!» esclamarono Sherlock e John, all’unisono.

 Moran sorrise. «Ah…» disse con voce roca. «Quindi era una bugia. Dopotutto, Mycroft è uno dei punti deboli di Sherlock Holmes… che cosa commovente, l’amore fraterno.»

 Sherlock, gli occhi sbarrati e il volto pallido come un lenzuolo, ansimò, allo stremo delle forze. «Che cosa vuoi, Moran?» chiese, spostando lo sguardo dai suoi occhi alla sua mano, che stava continuando a sfiorare i pulsanti del telecomando.

 «Dunque, per cominciare voglio te. Morto.» rispose. «Poi si vedrà.»

 «D’accordo.» concesse Sherlock. «Io credo che ti sia già divertito abbastanza. Vuoi me?» chiese, raddrizzando le spalle e ansimando, sentendo una fitta attraversare la ferita. «Uccidimi, avanti. Cosa stai aspettando? Che arrivi la polizia? Perché sai che mio fratello l’ha chiamata non appena gli hai voltato le spalle… quindi non capisco cosa fai ancora qui.»

 Moran sembrò pensarci su, poi, dopo un momento fece spallucce e annuì. «Hai ragione.» affermò e dopo aver portato una mano dietro la schiena, con un movimento fulmineo estrasse la pistola e gliela puntò contro, caricando il cane.

 Sherlock non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di reagire, che John si era già parato di fronte a lui per difenderlo. «No.» ringhiò. «Non osare.»

 Sebastian rise di gusto. «Oh, ma che carino…tiene a te, Sherlock. Si farebbe uccidere piuttosto che lasciare che ti spari ancora. Morirebbe per te, proprio come tu sei morto per lui. Che bel gesto!» scosse il capo, ghignando. «Non deve preoccuparsi, dottore, sfortunatamente questo non è il momento giusto per morire.» concluse. «Consideratelo come un amichevole avvertimento. Per ora finisce qui, ma tornerò. E quando accadrà, le conseguenze saranno terribili. La morte di Mary non è nulla in confronto a ciò che vi aspetta.»

 Quella parole colpirono John come un pugno nello stomaco. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e sentì il cuore accelerare. «Sei stato tu a sparare…» mormorò dopo un momento. «L’hai uccisa tu!»

 «Ce n’è ha messo di tempo a mettere insieme i pezzi, dottore.» replicò il criminale con un verso sollevato. «Finalmente ci è arrivato. Non mi andava più di mantenere il segreto.»

 «Perché hai colpito lei se l’obiettivo ero io?» chiese Sherlock. «Perché hai ucciso Mary? Lei era innocente, non c’entrava nulla con questa storia.»

 Sebastian rise. «Come ti ho già detto: tu non sei l’unico obiettivo.» affermò. «Lei era coinvolta più di quanto non volesse dare a vedere.»

 «Che significa?» ringhiò John, mettendosi in piedi.

 Moran gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso. «Mary era una donna intelligente. Proprio come il suo amico.» affermò, indicando Sherlock con un cenno del capo, senza però staccare gli occhi da quelli di John. «Nonostante sapesse cosa avrebbe comportato, le aveva dato l’opportunità di conoscere la verità. Opportunità che, a quanto mi è stato detto, lei ha sprecato. Quindi non mi faccia perdere tempo con le sue stupide domande.»

 Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. «Cosa?» balbettò. «Come sai che lei…?»

 L’uomo rise. «Per favore, dottore. Non insulti la mia intelligenza.» replicò, poi si sporse verso di lui, in modo da avere gli occhi alla sua stessa altezza. «Io so tutto.» sillabò. «Sulla sua vita, su quella di Mary, su quella di Sherlock e della sua famigliola felice… ogni cosa, ogni particolare. Nulla può sfuggirmi. So come sfruttare i vostri punti deboli e come fare pressione per ottenere quello che voglio. Non potrete fermarmi.»

 «Oppure sì.» replicò John e, con un movimento rapidissimo, estrasse la pistola dalla cintura, puntandogliela alla testa. «Adesso come la mettiamo, Moran?» ringhiò con aria di sfida, mentre Sherlock e Mycroft si scambiavano uno sguardo perplesso e preoccupato. «Che ne dici se ti faccio saltare il cervello, così da regolare i conti? La vita di Mary per la tua.»

 «Wow» si lasciò fuggire Moran. «Questa non me la sarei mai aspettata. Di solito non è Sherlock che uccide a sangue freddo?» chiese, poi fece spallucce. «Andiamo, dottore, la metta giù. Sappiamo entrambi che non ha intenzione di uccidermi, adesso che sa che ho delle informazioni sulla sua defunta moglie. E poi non le importava più nulla di lei. Lo so io, lo sa lei e lo sapeva anche Mary.» rise. «Inoltre non credo che dopo tutto ciò che le ha fatto passare, ucciderebbe per lei. Dopotutto non se lo merita.»

 «Potrei sorprenderti.» affermò il medico, caricando il cane. «Non mi farei troppi scrupoli a uccidere qualcuno come te. Non sono poi così misericordioso come tutti credono.»

 «Non credo che lo farebbe.» concluse il criminale. «Lei è un uomo giusto. Leale. L’aver stroncato qualche vita in Afghanistan, non la rende di certo un assassino.»

 In quel momento il rumore assordante delle sirene della polizia raggiunse le loro orecchie, avvolgendo la stanza.

 Sebastian sorrise. «Bene, per me è arrivato il momento di togliere il disturbo.» disse «Avrete presto mie notizie, non preoccupatevi.» e detto questo, uscì dalla porta da cui era entrato, richiudendosela silenziosamente alle spalle.

 John abbassò le braccia, e dovette inspirare profondamente un paio di volte per trattenersi dallo sparargli alle spalle. Aveva delle informazioni su sua moglie e non avrebbe di certo potuto sparargli senza prima avergliele estorte, ma la tentazione di fargliela pagare era troppo forte.

 Scosse il capo per tornare alla realtà e si voltò verso Mycroft. «Stai bene, Mycroft?»

 Lui annuì ancora pallido come un cencio. «Pensa a Sherlock…» ansimò.

 La porta si spalancò e Greg fece il suo ingresso, con la pistola sollevata e sguardo circospetto, pronto a fare fuoco, se necessario. «Che succede?» chiese, vedendo John in piedi al centro della stanza, che si affrettava a nascondere la pistola. Quando si voltò e vie Mycroft coperto di esplosivo, impallidì. «Mycroft… mio Dio, cosa…?» chiese avanzando.

«Un’amico di Moriarty.» spiegò Watson. «Dovete liberarlo dal giubbotto. E abbiamo bisogno di un’ambulanza per Sherlock. È ferito.» concluse, parlando con urgenza e indicandolo.

 Greg annuì e si voltò verso Donovan, ferma sulla porta. «Chiama gli artificieri e i paramedici.» ordinò. «Non possiamo muoverlo senza essere certi che le bombe non siano completamente disinnescate.» fece notare. «Vai!» aggiunse con più urgenza e la donna si allontanò. A quel punto tornò a voltarsi verso Mycroft e con fare rassicurante poggiò una mano sopra la sua. «Andrà tutto bene.» assicurò. «Sei ferito. Ti fa male?» domandò poi, sfiorando il taglio che correva parallelo al suo sopracciglio.

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «È solo un graffio.» affermò, la voce flebile e sommessa.

 «Ti libereremo presto e andrà tutto bene.» assicurò l’Ispettore, poi sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandogli le dita con le proprie. «Non ti lascerò nemmeno un secondo, te lo prometto.»

 Mycroft accennò un sorriso.

 

 

 Sherlock gemette e sollevò gli occhi su Watson. «John…» ansimò.

 John si voltò e sentì il cuore sprofondare nel petto. Sherlock stava ansimando, sempre più pallido, la mano chiusa intorno alla ferita, le dita coperte di sangue e tremanti a causa del dolore. Tornò velocemente al suo fianco e si inginocchiò accanto a lui.

 «Sherlock, resisti.» disse e poggiò una mano sopra la sua per bloccare l’emorragia.

 Holmes trasalì a quel contatto e si piegò in avanti, gemendo. Strinse i denti e chiuse gli occhi. «Non… riesco… respirare…» si lamentò con voce impastata e fiato corto, ansimando e cercando lo sguardo del suo amico. Sentì una potente fitta al cuore, che gli tolse ulteriormente il fiato e si accasciò contro il petto di John, il corpo sempre più debole.

 Il medico gli circondò il petto con le braccia, reggendogli la testa. «Ehi, ehi… resta con me.» disse, sollevandogli il volto con due dita. Vedendo che i suoi occhi si stavano facendo sempre più vuoti, portò una mano dietro il suo capo e lo fece sdraiare a terra, sulla schiena, premendo una mano sulla ferita, imponendosi di ignorare i suoi lamenti per poter pensare lucidamente e agire di conseguenza. 

 Sherlock, ansimando, riaprì gli occhi e gemette dal dolore. Il suo viso venne attraversato da una smorfia e il suo corpo si contrasse in preda al dolore. Gemette ancora, lamentandosi e respirando affannosamente, mentre alcune lacrime gli rigavano le guance.

 «Shh…» sussurrò John, accarezzandogli una guancia con il dorso della mano. Gli sorrise dolcemente, sperando di tranquillizzarlo. «Andrà tutto bene. I paramedici stanno arrivando.»

 Holmes si lamentò, annaspando per cercare aria. Tremò.

 «Tieni duro.» aggiunse Watson, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli e la fronte.

 «John…» ripeté Sherlock con voce strozzata e gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

 «Sono qui, Sherlock.» replicò il dottore e gli prese la mano, stringendola. «Va tutto bene. Non me ne vado.» gli accarezzò uno zigomo con delicatezza, quasi avesse paura di provocargli altro dolore e si chinò su di lui, per parlargli all’orecchio. «È tutto ok. Starai bene. Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto.»

 Gli occhi di Sherlock si riversarono all’indietro e l’uomo perse i sensi tra le braccia di John.

 

* * *

 

 Quando i paramedici ebbero caricato Sherlock sulla barella, John avvertì l’Ispettore che l’avrebbe seguito in ospedale e lui annuì, assicurando che sarebbe rimasto insieme a Mycroft fino a che gli artificieri non l’avessero liberato e che li avrebbero poi raggiunti in ospedale.

 Gli artificieri lavorarono a lungo, studiando cavi e pulsanti, tentando di raccapezzarsi e disinnescare le cariche in modo da poter liberare il politico dal giubbotto esplosivo, lavorando con perizia e prudenza, nonostante Mycroft stesse tremando.

 Greg, avendolo notato, strinse con delicatezza la mano di Mycroft. «Voltati, Mycroft.» disse, parlando dolcemente. Gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia e lo fece voltare verso di sé. «Guardami.»

 Il politico allontanò lo sguardo dagli artificieri al lavoro e lo puntò sul viso dell’Ispettore.

 Greg sentì il cuore sprofondare nel petto. Gli occhi del maggiore degli Holmes erano colmi di preoccupazione e anche il suo volto, che non tradiva mai alcuna emozione, adesso era perturbato dalla paura.

 «Non staccare gli occhi dai miei.» aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso. «Guarda me.» concluse.

 Lestrade rimase al suo fianco tutto il tempo, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, parlandogli dolcemente per tranquillizzarlo e Mycroft riuscì a rimanere calmo per tutta la durata dell’operazione.  

 Quando gli artificieri ebbero concluso il loro lavoro, chiesero al politico di mettersi in piedi lentamente e lui eseguì, aiutato da Greg. Poi uno degli uomini di Scotland Yard gli sfilò lentamente il giubbotto, porgendolo agli artificieri che lo imbustarono, decisamente sollevati nel sapere tutti al sicuro, allertando gli agenti di guardia e i colleghi del pericolo scampato.

 Quando tutti gli uomini lasciarono la stanza, Mycroft e Greg rimasero soli.

 Mycroft, ancora in piedi, sentendo il peso sulle spalle diminuire improvvisamente, percepì le gambe traballare, incapaci di reggerlo ulteriormente. Quando cedettero, Lestrade lo afferrò prontamente, circondandogli il petto con le braccia e accompagnandolo nella caduta e il politico si aggrappò alle sue spalle.

 Entrambi si ritrovarono inginocchiati a terra e i loro sguardi si incontrarono per qualche secondo, abbastanza per permettere all’Ispettore di vedere che gli occhi del politico erano colmi di lacrime. Al maggiore degli Holmes sfuggì un ansito e senza parlare o fare domande, Greg lo tirò a sé e lo strinse tra le braccia.

 «Shh… shh… è finita.» disse Lestrade. «Va tutto bene… tranquillo, va tutto bene.»

 Mycroft si aggrappò alle spalle dell’Ispettore, affondando il viso nella sua spalla, singhiozzando sommessamente e tremando contro di lui, cedendo dopo tutto lo stress a cui era stato sottoposto quel giorno.

 «È tutto ok. È tutto finito.» ripeté Greg, accarezzandogli il capo e cullandolo tra le braccia. «Sono qui. Va tutto bene.»

 E rimasero stretti l’uno all’altro fino a che Mycroft non si fu calmato.

 

* * *

 

 John era seduto sul materasso accanto a Sherlock e gli stava tenendo la mano da quando era uscito dalla sala operatoria ed era stato portato in quella stanza. I medici avevano assicurato che l’operazione era andata bene e che Sherlock si sarebbe svegliato entro breve, ma erano chiusi in quella stanza da tre ore e il consulente investigativo non aveva ancora aperto gli occhi.

 Il medico per la seconda volta nella sua vita si era ritrovato a pregare, sperando che il suo amico si svegliasse e che stesse bene, nonostante le rassicurazioni dei medici. Quel pomeriggio aveva davvero creduto che non potesse farcela. Il proiettile aveva mancato lo stomaco di qualche centimetro, ma l’emorragia era più estesa di quanto avesse creduto e considerando la quantità di sangue che aveva perso prima dell’arrivo dell’ambulanza, l’operazione era durata due lunghissime ore.

 Ben presto, per John, la preoccupazione si era tramutata in terrore di fronte all’idea che il suo migliore amico sarebbe potuto morire a causa di Moran. In quei momenti, in cui la sorte di Sherlock era stata incerta, John si era pentito di non aver ucciso il complice di Moriarty con un colpo alla testa, prima che potesse scappare. Avrebbe tanto voluto averlo sotto mano per fargliela pagare per ciò che aveva fatto, ma doveva ammettere che quel pomeriggio la curiosità aveva avuto la meglio e la voglia di conoscere la verità su Mary e sul perché Moran ce l’avesse con loro, l’aveva spinto a risparmiarlo.

  _Pessima idea,_ si era detto. Avrebbe dovuto agire senza mostrare esitazioni, proprio come aveva fatto Sherlock con Magnussen per proteggere lui e Mary e non comportarsi da codardo… come aveva potuto permettergli di arrivare così vicino a Sherlock, dopo tutto ciò che il suo amico aveva fatto per lui?

 E in quel momento, seduto accanto a Sherlock, la mano chiusa sulla sua e gli occhi puntati sul suo volto, non poté fare a meno di sollevare una mano e accarezzargli il viso. Fu un gesto involontario, ma il medico non poté farne a meno. Sospirò.

 «Avanti, Sherlock, apri gli occhi.» sussurrò. «Non voglio rimanere solo. Non lasciarmi indietro di nuovo.» abbassò lo sguardo, chiudendo gli occhi.

 Aveva già perso Mary e la verità era che non voleva rimanere solo. Sherlock era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva e se avesse perso anche lui… no, non poteva nemmeno pensarci. Non _riusciva_ a pensarci. Non poteva immaginarsi una vita senza Sherlock. Era a malapena riuscito ad andare avanti nei due anni in cui era stato lontano e se l’avesse perso di nuovo, questa volta non ci sarebbe riuscito. Non sapeva perché, ma sentiva di essere completamente dipendente da lui, come se Sherlock riuscisse a tenerlo in vita nonostante tutto.

 Un leggero ansito gli fece sollevare lo sguardo sul viso dell’amico. Vide le palpebre di Sherlock traballare e il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto. Aumentò la presa sulla sua mano e ne accarezzò il dorso con il pollice. E quando gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono, rivelando le iridi azzurre, il dottore non poté fare a meno di sospirare di sollievo, sentendo il cuore alleggerirsi.

 «John…» mormorò Sherlock con voce impastata, incontrando i suoi occhi.

 E John sorrise.

 

* * *

 

 Quando a Mycroft e Greg venne permesso di lasciare il pronto soccorso, avendo appurato che a parte lo spavento, il politico stava bene, presero l’ascensore e salirono al quinto piano, per raggiungere Sherlock e John. Watson aveva fatto sapere loro che Sherlock si era svegliato e che stava bene, perciò i due, decisamente sollevati, decisero di andare da loro per controllare che fosse tutto in ordine.

 Camminarono fianco a fianco nel corridoio, nel più completo silenzio. Di tanto in tanto le loro mani si sfioravano e così i loro sguardi, che si incontravano per qualche secondo per poi distogliersi immediatamente.

 Quando raggiunsero la reception chiesero all’infermiera di turno dove fosse stato portato Sherlock Holmes e lei indicò loro la prima stanza a sinistra. I due la ringraziarono ed entrarono nella stanza.

 John era seduto sul materasso accanto al consulente investigativo e gli stava tenendo la mano, accarezzandola con dolcezza; stava parlando sommessamente e anche se né Greg né Mycroft potevano sentire ciò che stava dicendo, poterono vedere perfettamente il consulente investigativo sorridere debolmente, sdraiato sul materasso con il petto fasciato.

 «Ciao.» esordì Greg, avanzando e richiudendo la porta alle spalle di Mycroft, che si era bloccato accanto a lui. Sorrise, non potendo nascondere una leggere sorpresa di fronte a quella vicinanza tra i due coinquilini. Sapeva che tra loro c’era una certa intimità, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbero arrivati a tenersi la mano, soprattutto considerando che Sherlock _odiava_ i contatti fisici.

 John e Sherlock volsero lo sguardo verso di loro.

 «Ciao.» ricambiò John, sorridendo all’Ispettore. Poi spostò lo sguardo su Mycroft. «Come ti senti, Mycroft? Cos’hanno detto i dottori?»

 Il politico annuì. «Che a parte lo shock sto bene e mi riprenderò in qualche ora.» spiegò. «Grazie, John.»

 Il dottore sorrise.

 «Come stai, Sherlock?» chiese Greg, avanzando, dato che il maggiore degli Holmes non aveva dato l’impressione di voler porre domande riguardo la condizione del fratello.

 «Sto bene.» assicurò Holmes con voce flebile. «Non si vede?»

 «Per niente.» replicò Lestrade. «Ma il fatto che tu sia sveglio suggerisce che l’operazione è andata bene.»

 «Si riprenderà in qualche settimana.» aggiunse John.

 «Ti ho già detto che non ho qualche settimana!» ringhiò Sherlock, frustrato.

 «La troverai.» replicò John con voce ferma, lanciandogli uno sguardo eloquente. Dopo un momento riportò lo sguardo su Mycroft e Greg e li osservò per qualche secondo. «Mycroft, sei pallido. Perché non ti siedi?» disse, indicando la sedia accanto al materasso.

 Il politico scosse il capo. «Va tutto bene.» assicurò. «È solo che…» si interruppe, abbassando lo sguardo. Esitò, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendo i pugni.

 All’Ispettore non sfuggì. «È un po’ scosso dopo ciò che è successo.» concluse per lui. «Forse dovrei riportarti a casa.» affermò, cercando il suo sguardo. «Sherlock è in buone mani.»

 Mycroft sollevò lo sguardo sul viso dell’Ispettore e annuì. «Sì, sono un po’ stanco.»

 Greg tornò a voltarsi verso John. «Ci sentiamo domani.» disse Greg, aprendo la porta perché Mycroft potesse uscire. «Se avete bisogno di qualcosa chiamatemi.»

 John annuì e li salutò con un cenno della mano, tornando poi a voltarsi verso Sherlock, sorridendogli.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft e Greg imboccarono il corridoio ormai semivuoto e poi le scale interne dell’ospedale, per raggiungere il parcheggio sotterraneo, dove avevano parcheggiato l’auto qualche ora prima.  

 Prima che l’Ispettore potesse aprire la porta che dava sul parcheggio, però, Mycroft lo prese per un braccio e lo tirò a sé, poi prese il suo volto fra le mani e lo baciò sulle labbra.

 Greg inizialmente sembrò spiazzato di fronte a quel gesto, ma immediatamente tornò in sé e, poggiando le mani sui fianchi di Mycroft, prese a ricambiare, spingendo il politico contro la parete e bloccando il suo corpo tra il proprio e il muro.

 Quando le labbra dei due si dischiusero, entrambi ansimarono, sentendo i loro cuori accelerare e le bocche bruciare dal desiderio di poter avere di più. Lestrade premette il suo corpo contro quello del politico e gli percorse la schiena con le mani, sentendo le braccia di Mycroft chiudersi intorno al suo collo, cercando un maggior contatto. Il bacio divenne più appassionato ed entrambi si ritrovarono ad ansimare di piacere uno nella bocca dell’altro, accarezzandosi e stringendosi l’uno all’altro.  

 Non appena le loro bocche si allontanarono l’una dall’altra, i due rimasero con le fronti a contatto, il respiro affannoso e corto, i visi in fiamme e le labbra gonfie, le mani poggiate sul corpo dell’altro ad accarezzarlo delicatamente.

 «Non smetti di sorprendermi, signor Holmes.» gli soffiò Greg sulle labbra, con un sorriso.

 Mycroft sorrise a sua volta. «Ne sono felice.» replicò, affondando una mano nei suoi capelli. Si allontanò di qualche centimetro per poterlo guardare negli occhi, e quando si incontrarono, riprese. «Andiamo via di qui.»

 Greg sorrise, accarezzandogli la base della schiena, e lo baciò.

 

* * *

 

 La villa di Mycroft era mastodontica. Troppo grande per una sola persona e troppo solitaria per chiunque non fosse Mycroft Holmes. Si ergeva nel bel mezzo del nulla, su due piani, circondata da un enorme giardino colmo di piante e fiori di ogni genere.

 Quando Greg e Mycroft varcarono la soglia, però, l’Ispettore non ebbe il tempo né la volontà di osservare quella casa: tutta la sua attenzione era rivolta a Mycroft.

 Il politico lo spinse contro la parete dell’ingresso e riprese a baciarlo con foga, cercando famelicamente le sue labbra, mentre i loro corpi si accarezzavano delicatamente. I due si separarono solo per togliersi i cappotti a vicenda, lasciandoli cadere a terra accanto all’attaccapanni e poi, lentamente, raggiunsero il piano superiore e la camera da letto.

 Una volta dentro, Lestrade guidò Mycroft verso il materasso, facendolo sdraiare sulla schiena e posizionandosi sopra di lui. Riprese a baciarlo e gli accarezzò dolcemente i fianchi e il petto.

 Le mani del politico risalirono dai suoi fianchi al suo petto e presero a sbottonargli la giacca, facendola poi scivolare lungo le sue braccia e ricadere sul pavimento. Le dita raggiunsero i bottini della camicia, pronte a toglierli dalle asole, ma le mani dell’Ispettore lo bloccarono.

 Greg allontanò la bocca dalla sua e incrociò il suo sguardo. «Fermati.»

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non mi vuoi?»

 «Certo che ti voglio.» assicurò con un mezzo sorriso, accarezzandogli il viso. «Ma non adesso. Non sarebbe giusto dopo tutto ciò che è successo. Non riesci a pensare lucidamente e non voglio che tu te ne penta.»

 «Non me ne pentirei mai.»

 «Forse no, ma non possiamo saperlo.» disse Greg. «Abbiamo tempo per andare oltre. Procediamo con calma, non c’è fretta.» sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente sulla bocca. «Anche se questa notte la passeremo a farci le coccole, ti assicuro che non mi perderai.»

 Mycroft sorrise e annuì.

 Quella notte i vestiti rimasero al loro posto. Entrambi avevano concordato che non c’era nessuna fretta di andare troppo oltre e dato che nessuno dei due voleva correre troppo, passarono la notte a coccolarsi e a baciarsi sotto le coperte, accontentandosi di quei momenti meravigliosi, dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto quel giorno.

 


	4. A crack in the glass

 John venne svegliato nel bel mezzo della notta da ansiti sommessi. Non appena aprì gli occhi, sentì un’ondata di dolore attraversargli la base del collo. Inclinò il capo a destra e a sinistra, sentendolo scricchiolare, massaggiandoselo con una mano. Sbatté più volte le palpebre e fu allora che vide Sherlock dimenarsi sotto le coperte. Ricordava di essersi addormentato sulla seggiola accanto al letto del suo amico, dato che aveva preferito non lasciarlo solo e adesso il suo corpo ne risentiva per aver dormito in una posizione così scomoda. Si massaggiò gli occhi e riportò lo sguardo su Sherlock.

 Il consulente investigativo si stava agitando, intrappolato fra le lenzuola, ansimando e gemendo sommessamente, ancora profondamente addormentato.

 John si mise in piedi e si avvicinò al materasso, accendendo l’abatjour sopra il comodino. La luce illuminò il volto pallido di Holmes, segnato da profonde occhiaie e scavato dopo settimane passate a mangiare di rado per dedicarsi ai casi. Il suo corpo era scosso da tremori potenti, quasi i muscoli si stesse contraendo tutti contemporaneamente. Il dottore scosse il capo e sospirò. Probabilmente stava avendo un incubo. Perciò, vedendo che l’amico non si era svegliato nemmeno quando aveva acceso la luce, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e lo scosse leggermente.

 «Sherlock» lo chiamò. «Svegliati.»

 Sherlock ansimò, bofonchiando qualcosa di incomprensibile e scuotendo il capo.

 «Sherlock» ripeté John, scuotendolo nuovamente, ma l’amico continuò a lamentarsi e tremare sotto il suo tocco, senza aprire gli occhi. «Avanti, apri gli occhi. Svegliati.»

 Il consulente investigativo spalancò gli occhi di scatto e annaspò per cercare aria. Volse il capo a destra e a sinistra per capire dove si trovasse e per un momento i suoi occhi vennero attraversati dal panico. Gemette, disorientato e apparentemente spaventato.

 «Ehi…» sussurrò John, accarezzandogli il capo e cercando il suo sguardo. «Tranquillo, sei in ospedale.»

 Sherlock, dopo aver incrociato lo sguardo dell’amico, si mise a sedere respirando affannosamente per lo sforzo. Rivoli di sudore colavano lungo il suo viso e i suoi occhi erano spenti e vitrei. Si portò le mani alle orecchie e le ginocchia al petto, tentando di calmare i suoi respiri e recuperare la lucidità.

 «Non è reale…» ansimò, dondolandosi avanti a indietro, premendo con più forza le mani ai lati del viso. «Non è reale. Non è reale. Non è reale… stai sognando. Lui non c’è più. Non c’è più… non può più farci del male…»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso di fronte a quelle parole, apparentemente prive di senso. «Era solo un brutto sogno, Sherlock. Va tutto bene.» assicurò, stringendo la mano intorno alla sua spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione e riportarlo alla realtà. «Stai tranquillo. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, è finita.»

 Sherlock continuò ad ansimare e scuotere il capo. «Non volevo che morisse… non volevo…» balbettò. «Mi dispiace…»

 Quando il consulente investigativo ebbe sollevato lo sguardo sul suo volto, il medico poté vedere che le lacrime gli avevano rigato le guance e sentì il cuore sprofondare nel petto. Sherlock non piangeva mai. Aveva scelto di non provare emozioni, di distaccarsi da tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto renderlo debole. Eppure in quel momento… era crollato. Era successo solo sul tetto del Bart’s prima che si buttasse e dopo aver sparato a Magnussen… cosa poteva aver sognato per avergli provocato quella reazione? Qualsiasi cosa fosse, si disse John alla fine, non poteva vederlo così.

 «Mi dispiace tanto…» singhiozzò Sherlock, scuotendo il capo. «Non doveva finire così… non doveva morire… avrebbero dovuto uccidere me…»

 Watson, colpito in pieno da quelle parole cariche di dolore, si sporse verso di lui, gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e lo tirò verso di sé, abbracciandolo. «Shh…» sussurrò, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Shh… è tutto ok. Calmati.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo, stringendosi contro il suo petto. «Mi dispiace… non volevo… Mary dovrebbe essere qui con te… io dovrei essere morto…» singhiozzò scuotendo il capo e aggrappandosi alle spalle di John. «Dovrei essere morto…»

 Il dottore sentì il cuore ricevere l’ennesima stilettata. «Non dire sciocchezze.» replicò, accarezzandogli la schiena. «Non è vero. Sai che non è vero.»

 Holmes singhiozzò. «Hai perso tutto a causa mia… ho distrutto tutto…»

 «No, non è così.» disse Watson. «È vero, Mary non c’è più, ma ho ancora Gemma.» fece notare. «E te.» lo allontanò dal suo petto e gli prese il volto fra le mani, accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici, per asciugargli le lacrime. «Ehi, Sherlock, guardami…» disse e quando il moro sollevò lo sguardo sul volto di John, lui gli sorrise dolcemente. «Ho te. E mi basta.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo, abbassandolo per nascondere le lacrime.

 John gli accarezzò nuovamente il viso e fu allora che si accorse che la sua pelle era bollente. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, scostando i riccioli dell’amico e poggiandogli una mano sulla fronte. «Scotti.» fece notare. «Hai la febbre alta.» forse era proprio quella la ragione per cui era crollato in quel modo. «Sdraiati.» disse il medico, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle. Non appena si fu sdraiato sulla schiena, John gli poggiò due dita su un polso. Il battito era accelerato e irregolare, segno che la tachicardia era tornata. Vedendo che aveva ripreso ad agitarsi sul materasso, gli accarezzò il capo. «Shh… calmati, va tutto bene.» sospirò e riprese. «Vado a cercare un dottore.»

 Non appena tentò di allontanarsi, Sherlock lo prese per un polso e lo bloccò. «No…» scattò «Non lasciarmi solo…» lo implorò. «Non andare via… non voglio stare solo, John… per favore…»

 «Voglio solo trovare un dottore.» spiegò Watson, accarezzandogli il capo. «Torno subito. Promesso.» concluse e dopo avergli rivolto uno sguardo rassicurante, uscì per trovare un medico che potesse occuparsi di lui.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo averlo visitato, il dottore spiegò a Watson che probabilmente si trattava di un’infezione. Perciò ricontrollò la ferita, la ripulì e somministrò a Sherlock degli antibiotici, raccomandandosi di rimanere a riposo per permettere alle medicine di fare effetto. Poi uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Sherlock e John nuovamente soli.

 Il medico si avvicinò al materasso e vedendo Sherlock lamentarsi e respirare affannosamente, cercò il suo sguardo. «Senti dolore?» chiese.

 Il consulente investigativo inspirò profondamente. «Le gambe e le braccia…»

 Watson annuì. «È la febbre.» spiegò «È normale avere dolori articolari in questi casi. Vedrai che con gli antibiotici passeranno in fretta.» assicurò, poi sorrise, prendendo posto sulla seggiola accanto al materasso. «Adesso dormi, Sherlock.»

 «Puoi rimanere qui?» chiese Holmes, speranzoso, la voce flebile.

 «Ma certo che rimango.» assicurò John, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano. La febbre aveva abbassato ogni sua difesa e probabilmente se fosse stato lucido non avrebbe mai pronunciato quelle parole, ma poco importava. In quel momento aveva bisogno di lui e non l’avrebbe lasciato. «Dove pensi che potrei andare?»

 Sherlock ansimò. «Non voglio rimanere solo…» bofonchiò.

 «Non sei solo.» assicurò il dottore. «Ci sono io, qui.»

 Le lacrime rigarono il volto del consulente investigativo, che singhiozzò. «Tu mi lascerai… te ne andrai ancora…» ansimò «Ti prometto che non ti ferirò più, ma non andartene di nuovo…»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia _Ancora?_ Non l’aveva mai lasciato solo. Gli era sempre rimasto accanto, nonostante tutto. Non avrebbe avuto motivo di abbandonarlo o lasciarlo indietro. Eppure Sherlock pensava il contrario. Perché?

 «Io non ti lascerò, Sherlock.» assicurò il dottore, stringendogli la mano per rassicurarlo dato che aveva nuovamente preso ad agitarsi. «Non ti ho mai lasciato solo e tantomeno lo farò adesso. Te lo prometto.»

 Sherlock, a quelle parole, sembrò rilassarsi. Per un momento i suoi occhi percorsero il volto di John, carpendo ogni dettaglio, quasi stesse studiando la sua espressione in cerca di qualcosa. «John, io sono…» esordì con voce tremante. Inspirò profondamente. «Io ti…»

 «Shh…» replicò John, interrompendolo e stringendogli maggiormente la mano. «Chiudi gli occhi e tenta di dormire. Quando ti sveglierai ti sentirai meglio.»

 Il consulente investigativo gemette nuovamente, rannicchiandosi su un fianco e chiudendo gli occhi. Cominciò a respirare affannosamente, quasi l’aria nella stanza fosse rarefatta e si portò le mani allo stomaco.

 «Ehi…» sussurrò John, accarezzandogli il capo.

 «Lo stomaco…» bofonchiò Sherlock. «Fa male…»

 Il medico rifletté per un momento sul da farsi, ma considerando che probabilmente era l’infezione a causare quei dolori, non avrebbe potuto fare molto, nemmeno con qualche terapia. Perciò si mise in piedi e si chinò su di lui per parlargli all’orecchio.

 «Sdraiati sulla schiena.» sussurrò.

 Sherlock, a fatica, eseguì, continuando ad ansimare dal dolore.

 Una volta sdraiato supino, John prese a massaggiargli il petto all’altezza dello stomaco, muovendo la mano in circolo, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava i capelli. Cercò il suo sguardo e quando agganciò i suoi occhi, sorrise.

 «Shh… passerà.» disse, parlando dolcemente. «Respira profondamente.»

 Sherlock prese a fare respiri profondi, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di John, che continuò a sorridergli rassicurante fino a che non si fu tranquillizzato del tutto. Poco dopo, beandosi delle carezze di John, Sherlock cadde in un sonno profondo.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft e Greg raggiunsero l’ospedale il giorno seguente. Quando entrarono nella stanza di Sherlock, trovarono John seduto sulla seggiola, il capo poggiato sulle braccia, incrociate sul materasso; era profondamente addormentato proprio come Sherlock, tanto che non si accorsero nemmeno del loro ingresso.

 Lestrade e il politico si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi il poliziotto si mosse verso il medico, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per svegliarlo.

 Lo scosse leggermente. «John?»

 Il dottore inspirò profondamente e aprì lentamente gli occhi. Sollevò il lentamente il capo e incontrò lo sguardo di Lestrade. A quel punto si mise a sedere diritto sulla sedia. «Ciao.»

 «Ehi…» ricambiò il poliziotto, accarezzandogli la spalla. «Sei qui da tre giorni, John, dovresti andare a casa a riposare. Sei distrutto.»

 «Non posso lasciarlo solo.» affermò John, stropicciandosi gli occhi e voltandosi verso Sherlock, ancora profondamente addormentato. «Ieri notte si è sentito male. Ha sviluppato un’infezione e i medici l’hanno messo sotto antibiotici. Mi ha chiesto di rimanere e di non lasciarlo solo. Non posso andarmene.»

 «Posso rimanere io con lui, John.» affermò Mycroft, avanzando. «Tu devi andare da tua figlia e poi a casa a riposare. Non ti sei ancora mosso di qui da quando l’hanno operato. Hai bisogno di una pausa.»

 John si voltò verso Sherlock, osservandolo nuovamente per un lungo momento. Poi sospirò e annuì. «D’accordo.» concesse e si mise in piedi, stiracchiandosi. «Se si sveglia e chiede di me, digli che torno stasera per darti il cambio.» aggiunse, rivolto al politico.

 Mycroft annuì e prese posto sulla seggiola accanto al letto.

 «Ti accompagno a casa.» aggiunse Greg, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «A presto, Mycroft.» concluse, rivolgendo un sorriso al politico, che ricambiò debolmente.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock aprì gli occhi di scatto, svegliato da un incubo. Ansimò, disorientato, ma non appena volse il capo, i suoi occhi si posarono sul viso di suo fratello, seduto sulla seggiola accanto materasso. Si rilassò e i suoi respiri divennero più regolari, ricordando che era in ospedale dopo essere stato ferito da Moran. Sbatté più volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva intorno e poi inspirò profondamente. Si mosse sul materasso, sentendo i muscoli delle gambe e delle braccia ancora doloranti a causa della febbre.

 «Mycroft…» mormorò, voltandosi verso di lui.

 «Come ti senti?» chiese il maggiore, mettendosi in piedi e poggiandogli una mano sulla fronte.

 Sherlock tremò. «Ho freddo…» mormorò. La febbre non era ancora passata del tutto, ma poteva decisamente affermare di sentirsi meglio dopo aver assunto gli antibiotici che il medico gli aveva somministrato la notte precedente.

 Mycroft annuì e prese la coperta che era poggiata ai piedi del letto, stendendola su di lui. «Hai ancora la febbre.» affermò, guardandolo negli occhi. «L’infezione non è ancora passata del tutto, ma con gli antibiotici che ti hanno somministrato presto ti sentirai meglio.»

 Al minore servì qualche istante per processare quelle parole, ancora avvolto dall’alone della febbre, ma alla fine annuì. «John?» chiese immediatamente, dopo aver voltato il capo a destra e a sinistra in cerca dell’amico, vedendo che non era lì con lui.

 «Gli ho dato il cambio per qualche ora. Non si muoveva di qui da tre giorni. Aveva decisamente bisogno di dormire e di vedere sua figlia.» lo informò il politico, prendendo posto sulla seggiola accanto al letto. «Tornerà questa sera. Non preoccuparti.» concluse.

 Sherlock inspirò profondamente e poi annuì. Anche se avrebbe tanto voluto che John fosse lì con lui, sapeva bene che avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di sua figlia e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di riposare, perciò non si lamentò.

 Per un momento rimase con gli occhi puntati sul soffitto, poi li spostò sul viso del fratello. Solo qualche giorno prima l’aveva trovato coperto di dinamite nel suo ufficio, insieme a Moran, che non solo l’aveva costretto a dire e fare ciò che voleva ma che aveva anche minacciato di farlo saltare in aria. Doveva ammettere che in quel momento aveva provato paura… paura di poter vedere suo fratello morire sotto i suoi occhi, senza la possibilità di aiutarlo o impedire che accadesse… paura di perderlo per sempre. Era stata una sensazione terribile – anche se gli era costato ammetterlo – la peggiore che avesse mai provato. Per questo l’avrebbe fatta pagare a Moran per ciò che aveva fatto. L’avrebbe trovato e l’avrebbe fatto soffrire per aver fatto una cosa del genere a suo fratello e per aver ucciso Mary, lasciando John vedovo e Gemma orfana.

 Si voltò verso il maggiore e si schiarì la voce. «Stai bene?» chiese, puntando gli occhi nei suoi, in cerca di qualche segno che lasciasse intendere che andava tutto bene.

 Mycroft sembrò sorpreso di fronte a quella domanda, tanto che esitò. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Sherlock e vi si soffermarono per un momento. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sì, certo.» rispose, perplesso. «Non dovrei?»

 «Dopo Moran…» disse soltanto Sherlock.

 A Mycroft bastarono quelle parole per capire cosa intendesse dire. Infatti abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi per un lungo momento, riordinando le idee e tentando di allontanare le immagini di quel terrificante pomeriggio dalla mente.

 «È solo…» si schiarì la voce e impallidì improvvisamente. «È stato…»

 «Eri spaventato.» concluse Sherlock. «Te l’ho letto negli occhi.»

 Mycroft sollevò le sopracciglia, poi abbassò lo sguardo. «Ero coperto di esplosivo.»

 Sherlock sospirò e si zittì, poi, dopo un momento, riprese. «Anche io ho avuto paura.» ammise. «Per un momento, io… non sapevo come comportarmi, non sapevo cosa fare per tirarti fuori da quella situazione. E ho avuto paura che Moran potesse farti del male.»

 Il politico risollevò il capo e assottigliò lo sguardo, osservandolo guardingo per qualche secondo. «La febbre ti sta facendo straparlare.» concluse, avendo intuito che fosse l’unica spiegazione possibile per quel comportamento. Sherlock non esprimeva mai i suoi sentimenti, esattamente come lui. E l’unico motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto cominciare in quel momento era che la febbre lo avesse confuso più del dovuto.

 «Forse.» concesse l’altro, portandosi una mano al petto e accarezzando le bende che coprivano la ferita inferta da Moran. «Ma ho veramente avuto paura di perderti. E dopo ciò che è successo con Mary…» sospirò. «Non voglio che altre persone muoiano a causa di Moran, quando è evidente che è me che vuole.»

 «Sì, ora ne ho la conferma. Stai straparlando.» disse Mycroft. «Dormi e quando sarai tornato completamente in te, potrai mettermi al corrente riguardo a ciò che pensi davvero.»

 Sherlock sospirò, deluso di fronte a quella reazione da parte del fratello, ma alla fine annuì, tornando ad affondare il capo tra i cuscini. Chiuse gli occhi e poco dopo cadde nuovamente in un sonno profondo.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock tornò a casa, la settimana seguente, lo fece insieme a John e Gemma, che finalmente era stata dimessa per restare in via definitiva insieme al padre. Watson si era offerto di riaccompagnare a casa il consulente investigativo, in modo da assicurarsi che tutto fosse in ordine e che l’amico non avesse bisogno di nulla. Perciò entrambi avevano preso un taxi ed erano partiti alla volta di Baker Street, ansiosi di tornare a casa e lasciarsi l’ospedale alle spalle.  

 Una volta entrati in salotto, Sherlock sorrise, sospirando. «Finalmente.» esordì. «Non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa.» si voltò verso John e sorrise, abbassando poi lo sguardo sull’ovetto in cui Gemma giaceva addormentata. «Ti va una tazza di tè?»

 John esitò. Forse sarebbe stato meglio tornare a casa per sistemare le cose di Gemma e preparare il lettino e tutto il necessario per prendersi cura di lei… ma in fondo che fretta c’era? Perciò alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire. «Certo. Grazie.»

 Holmes sorrise. «Siediti.» disse, dopo essersi sfilato il cappotto. «Ci penso io.» e, detto questo, si avviò in cucina.

 John poggiò l’ovetto sul tavolino da caffè, sedendosi sul divano e osservando sua figlia dormire tranquillamente. La signora Hudson aveva portato degli abiti in ospedale e gli aveva spiegato di vestirla in modo che non prendesse freddo, quindi, prima di tornare a casa, l’uomo aveva fatto indossare a Gemma la sua giacca, i guanti e un cappellino verde acqua che la padrona di casa aveva tessuto apposta per lei, per ripararla dal freddo invernale.

 Dato che in salotto l’ambiente era riscaldato dal fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino, John tolse alla figlia i guanti e il cappellino, scoprendo il leggero strato di capelli biondi e le manine dalle dita sottili. Accennò un sorriso. Quella bambina era sempre più simile a sua madre. I capelli, la forma del viso, il naso sottile, gli occhi… ogni cosa in lei ricordava Mary. Distolse lo sguardo, poggiando i guanti e il cappellino a terra sul borsone in cui erano contenuti tutti gli oggetti da utilizzare per Gemma.

 Chiuse gli occhi. Da quel momento in poi sarebbe rimasto solo. Avrebbe dovuto crescere una figlia e prendersene cura senza l’aiuto di nessuno. E sapeva che non sarebbe stato affatto facile. Sospirò. Nonostante tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto passare, doveva ammettere che avrebbe tanto voluto che Mary fosse lì con lui. Non poteva farcela da solo. Non sapeva come prendersi cura di un bambino, non sapeva come fare il padre… e se avesse sbagliato? Come avrebbe potuto rimediare? Gemma non era un giocattolo, ma una bambina vera, che aveva bisogno di cure vere e di attenzione, cose che John non era certo di poterle dare.

 Il corso dei suoi pensieri venne interro da Sherlock che entrò in salotto con un vassoio tra le mani. Lo poggiò sul tavolino da caffè, vicino all’ovetto e prese posto sul divano accanto all’amico. Versò il tè, miscelato con un po’ di latte, nelle tazze e porse a John quella senza zucchero, immergendo due zollette nell’altra, prendendola poi tra le mani.

 «È una gran dormigliona.» affermò, indicando Gemma con un cenno del capo, mescolando il tè con un cucchiaino. «Mi ricorda qualcuno…»

 John sorrise. «Non sono un dormiglione.» protestò portandosi la tazza alle labbra.  

 Sherlock rise. «Ma se sei il primo a crollare, quando ci occupiamo di qualche caso.» esclamò divertito. «Devo ricordarti chi resta sveglio tutta la notte fino a che non è venuto a capo del mistero?»

 «Infatti.» confermò John. «Sei tu che rimani sveglio troppo a lungo. E poi diventi suscettibile e ti chiedi il perché. Dormire è salutare, dovresti farlo più spesso. Così potresti essere mansueto come in questi giorni in ospedale.»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo, risoluto. «Perderei solamente tempo se passassi metà della mia esistenza a dormire.» fece notare con un’occhiata d’intesa. «Sono molto più produttivo quando sono sveglio.»

 John rise e si voltò di scatto verso Gemma, avendola sentita lamentarsi nel sonno. Vedendo che aveva preso a stiracchiarsi e lamentarsi sommessamente, poggiò la tazza sul tavolino da caffè, sganciò le cinghie che la tenevano legata alla culla e la prese tra le braccia. «Shh…» sussurrò, accarezzandogli la testolina con delicatezza e cullandola per calmarla. «Shh…» prese il ciuccio, che era caduto e lo avvicinò nuovamente alla bocca della piccola, che riprese a succhiarlo delicatamente, tranquillizzandosi.

 «Per essere qualcuno che è diventato padre per la prima volta, te la cavi molto bene.» fece notare Sherlock.

 Il medico accennò un sorriso, senza staccare gli occhi dal viso della figlia, che lo stava osservando con i suoi grandi occhi blu, tentando di afferragli la mano. «Non sarò mai all’altezza.» confessò, sentendo il suo cuore appesantirsi dopo quella ammissione.

 Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia. «All’altezza di cosa?»

 «Di Mary.» replicò Watson, spostando lo sguardo sul volto di lui. «Lei sarebbe stata una buona madre, aldilà di tutte le cose brutte che aveva fatto. Ma io…» sospirò e scosse il capo. «Non so da che parte si comincia a fare il padre e quando Gemma crescerà non credo che sarò in grado di-»

 «Tu non devi essere all’altezza di nessuno.» affermò Sherlock, interrompendolo e poggiando la tazza vuota sul vassoio. «Tu devi essere tu. John Watson. Il padre di Gemma. Anche perché, per quanti errori potrai fare, per quante volte potrai sbagliare, una cosa di cui non dovrai mai avere paura sarà di perdere la stima di tua figlia.»

 John, stupito da quelle parole, agganciò gli occhi dell’amico per un lungo istante.

 Sherlock, notando che il medico sembrava perplesso, riprese. «Sono cresciuto con Mycroft e grazie a Mycroft, anche se mi costa molto ammetterlo.» spiegò. «Quand’ero piccolo, i miei genitori non c’erano quasi mai. Avevano il lavoro di cui occuparsi e non avevano certo tempo di star dietro ai propri figli. Quindi passavo la maggior parte del tempo insieme a mio fratello. È stato lui ad insegnarmi tutto quello che so ed è grazie a lui se adesso sono… be’… così. Anche se, adesso che ci penso, non credo sia un vanto.» aggiunse inarcando le sopracciglia.

 John rise sommessamente.

 «Ciò che sto cercando di dirti, John, è che anche se i miei genitori non ci sono mai stati per me, questo non cambia di certo il fatto che io li stimi profondamente come persone e che li rispetti pienamente.» affermò Holmes, tornando serio. «Certo, hanno scelto una strada diversa a quella che avrei scelto io se i figli fossero stati miei, ma comunque sono orgoglioso per tutto ciò che sono stati capaci di costruire. E allo stesso modo, anche se mi costa ammetterlo, stimo mio fratello per ciò che è stato capace di insegnarmi, nonostante tutti gli errori che può aver fatto nel percorso.»  

 Il sorriso di John si addolcì.

 «Perché quella faccia? Non mi credevi capace di dire una cosa del genere?» domandò il consulente investigativo. «Guarda che a volte anche io dico cose sensate.»

 Il medico scosse il capo. «Non è questo.» dichiarò. «So bene che sei più saggio di quanto non ti piaccia mostrare e ammetto che sì, un po’ mi stupisce vederti attribuire a Mycroft il merito di tutto ciò che sai. Ma so che sei capace di questo e molto altro.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Ho visto come sei veramente, Sherlock. Non devi nasconderlo.» aggiunse John, vedendo che Holmes era arrossito. «Magari con gli altri sì, ma non con me. Ormai siamo amici da troppo tempo per poterci nascondere certe cose.»

 Sherlock rise sommessamente. «Non ti si può nascondere niente, dottor Watson.» disse, poggiando la tazza del dottore sul vassoio, per non dover incontrare il suo sguardo. «Non poteva capitarmi un amico migliore.»

 John gli diede un buffetto sul braccio e quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono nuovamente, gli sorrise dolcemente, tentando di celare il velo di tristezza che da tempo gli attanagliava il cuore. «Grazie per ciò che fai per me.» affermò. «È importante.»

 «Lo so.» confermò il moro e i suoi occhi blu incontrarono quelli dell’amico, studiando ogni particolare del suo viso. «Per questo lo faccio.»

 Dopo un momento di silenzio, John spostò lo sguardo su sua figlia, per poi riportarlo sul consulente investigativo. «Ti va di tenerla?» chiese. «Non l’hai ancora presa in braccio da quando l’hanno tolta dall’incubatrice.»

 Sherlock esitò, scuotendo leggermente il capo. «Non so se sono in grado.»

 «Non è difficile.» replicò Watson, porgendogli la bambina. «Devi mettere una mano dietro la testa e una dietro la schiena.» affermò e quando Sherlock la prese tra le braccia, sorrise. «Così, bravo. Ora fai in modo che abbia il collo poggiato nell’incavo del tuo gomito, in modo che il tuo braccio le regga la testa.» aggiunse.

 Sherlock eseguì e quando si fu posizionato la bambina tra le braccia, le accarezzò delicatamente una guancia con le dita. Un sorriso gli increspò le labbra e i suoi occhi sembrarono illuminarsi. «Diventa più bella ogni giorno che passa.» mormorò.

 John sorrise a sua volta, intenerito da quella scena. «Finalmente una donna è riuscita a conquistare il tuo cuore.» replicò. «Non credevo sarebbe mai accaduto.»

 Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico e aggrottò le sopracciglia, studiandolo per un lungo istante. «Ha conquistato il mio, ma sembra che non abbia fatto lo stesso con te.» fece notare.

 John sentì un moto di senso di colpa aggrovigliargli lo stomaco.

 «John, ho notato che ti comporti in modo strano da quando Gemma è nata. E non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che le riservi uno sguardo diffidente ogni volta in cui posi gli occhi su di lei.» riprese Sherlock «Quindi la mia domanda è: cosa può averti fatto una bambina tanto piccola per guadagnarsi quello sguardo?»

 John sospirò e scosse il capo. Ovviamente Sherlock l’aveva scoperto. Era stato stupido, da parte sua, tentare di nasconderlo. Era ovvio che prima o poi il suo amico lo avrebbe dedotto. «È solo che…» esordì, ma subito si interruppe. «Lei… io…» strinse i pugni tanto da far sbiancare le nocche. Come poteva ammettere una cosa tanto stupida e priva di senso? E soprattutto ingiusta. Perché in fondo sapeva di non poter incolpare sua figlia per i peccati della madre… eppure non poteva fare a meno di pensarci e ripensarci.

 «Fammi indovinare: ogni volta che la guardi ti sembra di vedere Mary.» disse Sherlock e vedendo lo sguardo stupito di Watson, aggiunse: «Avanti, John, non sono stupido. Tu stesso hai detto che siamo amici da troppo tempo per poterci nascondere certe cose.»

 John chinò il capo e per qualche secondo non parlò. Poi, con voce flebile e tremante disse: «È identica a lei. Ogni volta che la guardo rivedo Mary e le sue bugie. E allo stesso tempo vedo il sacrificio che ha compiuto per tenere Gemma in vita e mi sento in colpa perché sono così furioso con lei per quello che mi ha fatto… eppure non ha esitato a salvare nostra figlia.» spiegò con un sospiro. «Sembra che Gemma voglia ricordarmi costantemente che sono una persona orribile, che il mio odio per Mary era sbagliato, che non se lo meritava e che avrei dovuto perdonarla realmente, invece di fingere e illuderla.»

 «Avevi solo bisogno di tempo.»

 «Ho avuto sei mesi e non sono riuscito a perdonarla. Quanto tempo credi che ci voglia a perdonare qualcuno?» chiese, la voce incrinata dalla frustrazione. «Con te mi sono bastati pochi secondi, ma con lei non sono bastati sei mesi. E ancora adesso, dopo averla vista morire, non riesco a perdonarle ciò che ha fatto.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo su Gemma, cullandola delicatamente. «È stato un duro colpo per te. Hai scoperto la verità sul suo passato e il fatto che avesse tentato di uccidere Magnussen in un colpo solo. È normale che sia così complicato.» concluse, afferrando la manina di Gemma che le stava muovendo lentamente, tentando di afferrare le dita del consulente investigativo.

 «Credo che la cosa che più mi ha infastidito sia stata il fatto che abbia tentato di uccidere te.» confessò. Si portò le mani al viso e si massaggiò gli occhi. «Il fatto che ti stesse così vicino e il fatto di non sapere cosa gli passasse per la testa mi tormentava. A volte avevo paura che potesse tirare fuori la sua pistola e spararti ancora. Che potesse portarti via da me di nuovo.»

 «È assurdo, John.» replicò Sherlock, scuotendo il capo, riportando lo sguardo sul volto di John. «Abbiamo già chiarito che mi ha sparato per assicurarsi che né tu né io fossimo accusati dell’aggressione a Magnussen. L’ha fatto per aiutarci e di certo non mi avrebbe sparato ancora. Non ne avrebbe avuto motivo.»

 John si volse verso di lui, incrociando il suo sguardo. «Davvero la reputavi una così brava donna? Davvero credevi che se le fosse ricapitata un’occasione del genere ti avrebbe risparmiato?» chiese. Poi scosse il capo. «Se ti fossi messo nuovamente sulla sua strada, magari per proteggermi e farmi sapere la verità, lei ti avrebbe eliminato senza esitare. Ti aveva avvertito quella sera a Leinster Garden. Ti aveva detto che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per impedire che io venissi a sapere la verità e se tu avessi tentato di informarmi, lei ti avrebbe tolto di mezzo senza problemi.» fece notare. «Era prima di tutto un’assassina, Sherlock. Ricordatelo bene.»

 «Un’agente della CIA addestrata per uccidere criminali.» lo corresse. «Se davvero nella sua vita passata ha ucciso qualcuno, di certo quel qualcuno doveva essere un criminale. La CIA non permette ai suoi assassini di uccidere vicini di casa molesti.»

 «È pur sempre uccidere.» fece notare John.

 «Poco meno di un mese fa ho sparato a Magnussen.» dichiarò Sherlock. «Eppure non mi sei sembrato così turbato dopo avermi visto uccidere un uomo a sangue freddo.»

 «È diverso.»

 Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa è diverso?» domandò. «Magnussen era un criminale, esattamente come le persone che Mary ha ucciso prima di lasciare la CIA. Io e lei non siamo poi così diversi.» affermò. «Devo pensare che come non hai potuto perdonare lei, non riuscirai a perdonare me?»

 «Ti ho già perdonato.» replicò John.

 «Perché hai perdonato me e non lei?»

 Il dottore sembrò spiazzato da quella domanda. Esitò. «Perché tu… tu l’hai fatto per noi. Hai ucciso Magnussen per proteggere noi.» rispose. «Mary ha ucciso perché era pagata per farlo.»

 «E questo la rende più colpevole di me?»

 «Sì.» disse John, con voce ferma. «Tu uccideresti mai per denaro? Toglieresti la vita a qualcuno e accetteresti di essere pagato per averlo fatto?» chiese e quando Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, capì di aver colto nel segno. «No, infatti. Come immaginavo.» confermò. «Ed è perché sei una brava persona. Ma Mary ha scelto di farlo e io non sono costretto a condividere la sua scelta. E sì, quello è il suo passato, ma il fatto che abbia deliberatamente tentato di nasconderlo non giocava a suo favore e io non potrò mai perdonarglielo. Tu mi hai sempre raccontato la verità riguardo tutto ciò che ci e ti riguardava e come l’hai fatto tu con il tuo passato, poteva farlo anche lei con il proprio. Magari senza arrivare a spararti.»

 Sherlock sospirò.

 «Sai bene che ho ragione.»

 «Non ti sto dando torto. So che hai tutti i motivi per essere furioso.» affermò Sherlock. «Ma non far ricadere le colpe di Mary su Gemma. Tua figlia non è colpevole dei peccati della madre, né tantomeno è qui per farti sentire in colpa. È qui perché è nata dal vostro amore.»

 John strinse i pugni, sentendo pronunciare quelle parole. «Amore finito quando ti ha sparato.» precisò. «Non la amavo più, era evidente.»

 «Non importa.» replicò Sherlock. «L’amore potrà essere finito, ma Gemma rimane ed è tua figlia, John.» disse, accarezzandole il capo, vedendo che si era riaddormentata. Quando risollevò lo sguardo e vide che John aveva nuovamente il capo chinato, riprese, parlando dolcemente. «Davvero non ti rendi conto di quanto ti somigli?»

 Watson risollevò lo sguardo, stupito, incontrando gli occhi dell’amico. Non aveva notato nessuna somiglianza. Sua figlia era esattamente identica a Mary. Non somigliava per niente a lui. Era innegabile.

 «È te in tutto e per tutto.» dichiarò Holmes. «Avanti, John, guardala. Ha il tuo viso, i tuoi occhi e i tuoi capelli. È una bambina meravigliosa ed è tutto grazie a te.»

 John si stupì. Quella era la conversazione più strana che avesse mai avuto con Sherlock Holmes. E quello che aveva appena sentito aveva tutta l’aria di essere un complimento. Quando tentò di ribattere, però, la voce di Mycroft, proveniente dal corridoio, lo interruppe.

 «Disturbo?» chiese il politico, avanzando e varcando la soglia, senza nemmeno disturbarsi a chiedere il permesso.

 Sherlock e John sollevarono lo sguardo su di lui, vestito nel suo elegante completo grigio, abbinato a una cravatta verde acqua e a una camicia bianca. Il cappotto grigio scuro arrivava fino alle ginocchia e si abbinava perfettamente al fedele ombrello che teneva stretto nella mano destra.

 «No, fratellone.» rispose Sherlock. «Ti direi di accomodarti, ma sarebbe inutile.»

 «Infatti. In ogni caso sono solo di passaggio.» confermò il maggiore degli Holmes, infilando una mano nella tasca interna della giacca, estraendo un piccolo oggetto nero. «Sono venuto per portarti ciò che mi avevi chiesto.» concluse e si avvicinò al tavolino da caffè, per poggiarci sopra una chiavetta.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 Sherlock si voltò verso di lui e captando il suo sguardo perplesso passò a spiegare. «Ricordi quando mi hai affidato la copia che avevi fatto della chiavetta che Mary ti aveva dato?» e vedendolo annuire, proseguì. «L’ho affidata a Mycroft. Ma ho pensato che fosse arrivata l’ora di leggerla per scoprire qualcosa di più sui presunti legami tra Moran e Mary. Sebastian conosceva troppe cose per essere qualcuno non coinvolto.»

 Watson annuì. «Probabilmente lì c’è tutto ciò che stiamo cercando.»

 «Esattamente.» confermò Sherlock.

 Mycroft si schiarì la voce, riportando l’attenzione dei due su di sé. «Bene, credo che per me sia arrivato il momento di togliere il disturbo.» disse. «Vedo che la nuova arrivata ha già conquistato un posto nel tuo cuore, Sherlock.» fece notare, indicando la bambina, ancora stretta tra le braccia di suo fratello. «Credevo che appartenesse già a qualcun altro.»

 «Non avevi detto di essere solo di passaggio, Mycroft?» replicò il minore, senza tracce di imbarazzo dopo quell’insinuazione.

 Mycroft sorrise. «È stato un piacere.» disse, poi si voltò verso il medico e con sguardo gentile aggiunse: «Se avessi bisogno di qualcosa, John, non esitare a chiedere.» 

 John sgranò gli occhi. «Oh, d’accordo.» disse, stupito. «Grazie, Mycroft.»

 Il politico chinò il capo a mo’ di saluto e poi lasciò l’appartamento, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Scese lentamente le scale e quando la porta d’ingresso si fu richiusa, i due furono certi che avesse lasciato Baker Street.

 «A cosa si stava riferendo?» domandò John, tornando a voltarsi verso Sherlock, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Aveva detto che credeva che il cuore di suo fratello appartenesse già a qualcun altro. Ma a chi? Sherlock aveva forse trovato qualcuno? O si stava riferendo alla sua passata attrazione per Irene Adler? _Sempre che sia passata,_ sussurrò una voce nella sua testa. John tentò di allontanarla, dicendosi che Irene Adler era un capitolo chiuso e che era morta da troppo tempo per avere ancora un posto d’onore nel cuore di Sherlock. Eppure quel pensiero, non seppe perché, gli fece contorcere lo stomaco.

 «Non ne ho la più pallida idea.» rispose Sherlock, facendo spallucce. «Credo che dopo l’episodio con Moran abbia perso la testa. Quando mai Mycroft ti avrebbe offerto il suo aiuto? È chiaramente confuso.» concluse.

 John sospirò e decise di non indagare oltre, avendo capito che l’amico non gli avrebbe mai spiegato nulla. «Allora, cosa stia aspettando a leggerla?» chiese, indicando la chiavetta.

 Sherlock sospirò. «Non voglio che tu ci sia mentre lo faccio.»

 John sgranò gli occhi. «Cosa?!» esclamò.

 Gemma trasalì tra le braccia di Sherlock e l’uomo riprese a cullarla dolcemente. «Non sei ancora riuscito a perdonare Mary per ciò che ha fatto e vuoi leggere la chiavetta contenente le informazioni sul suo passato? Credi davvero che sia saggio?»

 «È mio diritto sapere cosa la madre di mia figlia aveva a che fare con Moran.» fece notare, con risolutezza. «Se prima non ero pronto, adesso lo sono. E poi hai bisogno di una mano con questo caso e se non mi coinvolgi non posso aiutarti.»

 «John…»

 «Non puoi impedirmelo. Mary era mia moglie.» gli ricordò. «Non mi escluderai da questo caso, Sherlock. Non te lo permetterò.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «D’accordo.» concesse dopo un momento. «Come vuoi.»

 John annuì. «Prendo il computer.» e detto questo si mise in piedi e si avvicinò al tavolo per prendere il portatile. Tornò a sedersi e lo accese, inserendo la chiavetta nella porta USB, facendo un respiro profondo, pronto a tutto. Sapeva che ciò che avrebbe letto non gli sarebbe piaciuto e che non avrebbe fatto altro che alimentare il suo odio per Mary, ma poco importava. In quel momento la priorità era ottenere delle risposte.

 Si voltò verso Sherlock e indicò Gemma. «Dalla a me.» disse.

 Sherlock sollevò Gemma, reggendole la testa e la passò a Watson, che quando l’ebbe fatta sdraiare nuovamente nell’ovetto, tornò a voltarsi verso lo schermo.

 «Pronto?» chiese Sherlock, incontrando il suo sguardo.

 John annuì.

 E il consulente investigativo aprì i file.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo due intere ore passate ad analizzare i documenti sulla chiavetta, Sherlock e John avevano scoperto che Mary e Sebastian Moran erano fratelli di madre, nati da due padri diversi che li avevano abbandonati entrambi prima della nascita. I due erano cresciuti insieme in una piccola cittadina del Sud Dakota, per poi essere reclutati dalla CIA ed essere addestrati come cecchini. Ovviamente Moran dopo qualche anno aveva lasciato il lavoro per dedicarsi alla sua attività da criminale, mentre Mary aveva continuato a lavorare per la CIA, lasciandosi dietro un curriculum di tutto rispetto, insieme alla più lunga lista di soggetti eliminati che Sherlock avesse mai visto.

 Durante la lettura, John non aveva aperto bocca. Era impallidito sempre di più, man mano che l’analisi dei documenti proseguiva, ma non aveva fatto una piega di fronte alle informazioni raccolte, mantenendo la posa da soldato e sguardo impassibile.

 «Stai bene?» chiese Sherlock, voltandosi verso John per studiare il suo viso, una volta finita l’analisi dei file. Avrebbe voluto consolarlo e fare di più, ma sapeva di non potersi spingere troppo oltre con il medico, altrimenti non sarebbe più riuscito a fermarsi. E non poteva permettersi di perdere il controllo.

 «Sì.» rispose lui, con voce ferma, forse con troppa rapidità.

 Holmes gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla in un gesto involontario. «Hai bisogno di un momento?»

 Il medico, stupito da quel contatto, si voltò e incontrò il suo sguardo preoccupato. Scosse il capo. «No. Voglio finirla con questa storia e metterci una pietra sopra.» affermò «C’è qualcos’altro?»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «È tutto.»

 Dopo un momento di silenzio passato ad osservare lo schermo del portatile, Watson riprese. «Quindi è per questo che Moran la conosceva. Erano fratello e sorella.»

 «Già.»

 «Ma allora perché l’ha uccisa?» chiese John, confuso. Non avrebbe avuto senso. A meno che non l’avesse odiata per qualche torto che lei gli aveva fatto in passato, perché ucciderla? Anche tra Sherlock e Mycroft non scorreva buon sangue, eppure non si sarebbero certo uccisi a vicenda. Erano pur sempre fratelli. «Se voleva arrivare a te, perché sparare rischiando di colpire lei?» aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi riprese. «Forse sapeva che Mary era tua amica e pensava che colpendo lei…»

 «Invece io credo che in qualche modo non fossi soltanto io l’obiettivo.» spiegò Sherlock, le sopracciglia aggrottate, le mani giunte sotto il mento nella sua posa meditativa. «Moran è un cecchino, un tiratore di precisione. Non avrebbe mai sbagliato quel colpo. Dopotutto io ero più esposto di Mary e se davvero avesse voluto uccidere solo me ci sarebbe tranquillamente riuscito. E se avesse voluto colpire soltanto lei, avrebbe potuto aspettare che la visuale fosse libera.» continuò, riflettendo ad alta voce.

 «A meno che sia tu che lei non foste i suoi obiettivi.» concluse John per lui, gli occhi spalancati. «Ma perché? Che cosa poteva avergli fatto, Mary, per spingerlo a volerla uccidere? E che cosa puoi avergli fatto tu?»

 «A parte battere Moriarty al suo stesso gioco?» chiese Holmes, sollevando un sopracciglio. «Sebastian vuole portare a termine l’obiettivo che si era prefissato Moriarty. Vuole distruggermi ed è stato disposto a esporsi in maniera eccessiva per arrivare a me. Ciò significa che non ha niente da perdere.» disse, come se stesse riflettendo ad alta voce.

 John scosse il capo. «Sì, ma cos’ha a che fare con Mary?»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Non lo so. Forse Mary gli ha fatto qualche torto quando ancora vivevano e lavoravano insieme. Forse…» si interruppe, i suoi occhi si spalancarono.

 «Che succede?» chiese John, cercando il suo sguardo.

 «C’è un buco temporale di cinque anni, da quando Mary è stata congedata dalla CIA a quando ha cominciato a lavorare come infermiera a Londra.» disse Sherlock, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, la mente che lavorava freneticamente. «Dev’essere successo qualcosa in quel lasso di tempo. Per questo Maron l’ha uccisa. _Deve_ essere così.»

 Watson scosse il capo. «Ma cosa?»

 «Non lo so.» rispose Sherlock, incontrando gli occhi di John. «Ma intendo scoprirlo.»


	5. The message

 Sherlock tornò dal Diogene’s Club a mani vuote.

 Aveva chiesto a Mycroft di procurargli i documenti riguardanti i cinque anni che Mary aveva trascorso dopo essere stata congedata dalla CIA, ma a quanto pareva la donna era riuscita a far perdere le sue tracce in quel lasso di tempo e nessun documento era stato rinvenuto, nonostante le ricerche approfondite. Perciò, distrutto dopo una estenuante ricerca durata ore e deluso per non aver trovato nulla, rientrò a casa con passo trascinato.

 Aveva detto a John che avrebbe potuto eseguire quella ricerca da solo, in modo che il medico potesse prendersi qualche giorno di riposo con passare con sua figlia, ma durante quei tre giorni passati a cercare e analizzare documenti, doveva ammettere che se n’era pentito.

 In quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto vedere John… Sarebbe stata l’unica consolazione dopo quella lunga e infruttuosa giornata. Vedere il suo viso, sentirlo parlare, osservarlo anche solo per qualche istante… chiuse gli occhi e l’immagine di John emerse nel suo palazzo mentale, accarezzandogli la mente. Il suo cuore accelerò. Ricordò la pressione delle sue mani sul suo viso e sui suoi fianchi, la delicatezza con cui le sue dita l’avevano sfiorato, la dolcezza con cui si era occupato di lui… e provò a immaginarsi la consistenza e il sapore delle sue labbra, la pressione che avrebbero potuto avere sulle proprie, la loro dolcezza…

 E aprì gli occhi. No. Non poteva farlo. _Non doveva_.

 Sì, Mary era morta, ma John non avrebbe mai potuto amarlo. Amava ancora Mary – anche se non era riuscito a perdonarla e sostenesse il contrario – e non era gay. E soprattutto, lui non poteva fare una cosa del genere a Mary. Non poteva offendere la sua memoria in quel modo, per un suo semplice desiderio… per _egoismo._ Doveva smetterla. Anche perché, che senso aveva fantasticare su qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto avere? Che senso aveva consumare se stesso e il suo cuore, desiderando qualcosa di impossibile?

Scosse il capo, allontanando quei pensieri. Doveva vedere John e informarlo che le ricerche non avevano dato i loro frutti, ma non avrebbe dovuto pensare a John in quel modo. Lui e John erano solo amici. Soltanto semplici amici. E nulla sarebbe mai cambiato. Avrebbe dovuto farsene una ragione e andare avanti.

 

* * *

 

 Quando John aprì la porta, trovò Sherlock ad attenderlo sulla soglia. Il consulente investigativo gli stava sorridendo, gli occhi brillanti come sempre, il viso leggermente tirato, probabilmente a causa della stanchezza.

 John accennò un sorriso. «Ciao, Sherlock.» doveva ammettere che gli era mancato in quei tre giorni. Spesso si era ritrovato a desiderare di andare a Baker Street per vederlo, ma sapeva bene che il caso di Moriarty lo stava impegnando e che non poteva permettersi distrazioni di nessun genere. Soprattutto quando si trattava di lui e di sua figlia.

 «Ciao, John.» replicò Holmes, con un mezzo sorriso. «Non volevo disturbarti. Sono solo passato per informarti che la ricerca che ho svolto insieme a Mycroft riguardo Mary è stata deludente. Non c’è nessun documento che attesti dove si trovasse Mary in quei cinque anni. Ma continueremo a cercare.» concluse.

 Watson annuì. «Grazie per aver cominciato le ricerche senza di me, ma con Gemma non sarei riuscito a-»

 Sherlock lo interruppe. «Non c’è problema. Capisco.» affermò. Poi sorrise. «Come sta?»

 «Bene.» rispose il medico, poi si scostò. «Ma perché non entri? Così puoi vederla.»

 «Oh, no, non voglio disturbare.»

 «Non disturbi affatto.» replicò John, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Mi fa piacere averti qui. Dai, entra.» aggiunse, indicando l’interno della casa con un cenno del capo e scostandosi per permettergli di entrare.

 Holmes sorrise e alla fine annuì. Varcò la soglia e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

 «Dammi pure il cappotto.» disse John e quando Sherlock se lo sfilò, lo prese. Per un momento le loro mani si sfiorarono e l’uomo sentì una sorta di formicolio attraversargli le dita. Sollevò lo sguardo sugli occhi di Sherlock e accarezzò le sue dita con le proprie. Quel contatto non durò più che una manciata di secondi, ma al medico bastarono per osservare gli occhi blu del suo migliore amico per un tempo sufficiente a leggerci qualcosa di molto simile al panico. Si schiarì la voce e distolse lo sguardo, appendendo la giacca all’appendiabiti, sentendo il sangue affluire alle guance. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Era Sherlock quello a cui davano fastidio i contatti fisici, non lui.

 Inspirò profondamente e si schiarì la voce, tornando a voltarsi verso Sherlock. «Vieni.» disse, facendogli cenno di seguirlo fino al salotto. Indicò la culla che era stata posta accanto al camino e si avvicinò, fermandosi accanto al lettino e osservando sua figlia giocherellare con le manine. «Eccola qui.»

 Sherlock lo affiancò e sorrise. «È cresciuta.»

 Watson annuì. Era vero: nelle ultime settimane era cresciuta davvero. I capelli biondi si erano allungati e gli occhi azzurri sembravano più luminosi che mai.

 Il consulente investigativo si chinò e sfiorò una guancia di Gemma con le dita. «Ciao, piccola.» la salutò, parlando dolcemente. La bambina gli afferrò l’indice con le mani e se lo portò alla bocca, mordicchiandolo. Sherlock rise sommessamente.

 «Ti adora.» dichiarò John.

 «A quell’età non credo che si possano odiare le persone.» affermò Sherlock. «Non credo nemmeno che sappia distinguerci l’uno dall’altro.»

 «Ti sbagli.» replicò il dottore. «Riconosce me e riconosce te, perché siamo le persone che ha visto più spesso da quando è nata. E quando ci sei tu è tranquilla. Invece quando ha visto Lestrade, ieri, è scoppiata in lacrime.»

 Sherlock rise. «Ha capito quanto sia incompetente solo guardandolo.» affermò. «Farai tanta strada, Gemma. Sei molto intelligente.» aggiunse, rivolto a lei.

 John rise. «È così strano vederti parlare con un bambino…»

 «Parlare con loro aumenta la loro intelligenza.» spiegò e vedendo lo sguardo perplesso dell’amico, riprese. «L’ho letto in un libro.» si giustificò. «Parlare con loro è importante.»

 «Buono a sapersi.» disse il dottore. «Lo farò più spesso.»

 Sherlock sorrise.

 John lo osservò per un lungo istante, sorridendo. Vederlo così diverso ogni volta in cui era insieme a lui o Gemma lo sorprendeva ogni volta di più. Era bello vedere quel lato di lui, gli scaldava il cuore e rendeva tutta quella solitudine e sofferenza più sopportabile.

 Quando la pendola del salotto batté le 18.30, John chiese: «Avresti voglia di tenerla mentre le preparo la cena?»

 Sherlock annuì. «Certo.»  

 Il dottore a quel punto si chinò, pose una mano sotto il capo e l’altro sotto la schiena di Gemma e la sollevò, porgendola all’amico. Sherlock la prese tra le braccia e le sorrise, cullandola dolcemente, poi seguì John in cucina, osservandolo mentre si destreggiava tra i fornelli, riscaldando il latte in polvere e preparando il biberon.

 «Tu come stai?» chiese ad un tratto.

 John si volse verso di lui, sorpreso da quella domanda. «Bene. Perché me lo chiedi?» domandò di rimando. Forse Sherlock aveva notato la sua espressione o qualche cosa che gli aveva fatto capire che si sentiva terribilmente solo. Eppure aveva tentato di nasconderlo, così come il fatto che fosse giù di morale. Era stato attento a non lasciar trapelare nulla e nascondere tutto dietro un sorriso.

 Sherlock fece spallucce, accarezzando il capo di Gemma. «Perché so che sei giù di morale. Te lo leggo negli occhi.» spiegò. «E hai tutte le ragioni per esserlo.»

 «Sto bene.» assicurò il dottore, tentando di dissimulare. «È solo un po’ complicato fare il padre. Ma per il resto va tutto bene.» aggiunse, poi, vedendo l’espressione sospettosa dell’amico, sorrise. «Davvero.»

 «D’accordo.» concesse Sherlock. «Ma sappi che se avessi bisogno di qualcosa – _qualunque cosa_ … io sono qui per te.»

 John annuì. «Lo so.»

 E Sherlock sorrise dolcemente.

 Dato che il latte aveva cominciato a bollire, Watson si voltò e spense la fiamma. Sollevò il pentolino e versò il latte caldo nel biberon, richiudendolo. Lo mise per qualche secondo sotto l’acqua fredda del rubinetto per farlo divenire tiepido e ne fece cadere alcune gocce sulla mano per controllare la temperatura. Quando fu certo che potesse andare bene, si avvicinò a Sherlock, che intanto aveva preso posto su una delle sedie intorno al tavolo.

 «Perché non glielo dai tu?» propose John, porgendo a Holmes il biberon.

 Il consulente investigativo esitò. «Ehm… io non credo sia una buona idea.» disse. «Non sono in grado.»

 «Dovrai imparare prima o poi.» replicò John con un sorriso. «Perché nel caso in cui dovessi avere dei figli saprai già come comportarti.»

 Sherlock rise. «Come se io potessi avere dei figli.» replicò e prese il biberon.

 «Perché no? Anche io non avrei mai pensato di averne. Eppure eccomi qui.» fece notare. Poi abbassò lo sguardo su sua figlia. «Allora, sollevala leggermente, in posizione quasi seduta e tienila stretta contro il tuo petto. Così.» confermò annuendo. «Adesso avvicina il biberon alla sua bocca e aspetta.»

 Sherlock fece come gli era stato detto e poco dopo Gemma cominciò a succhiare delicatamente del biberon, sfiorandolo con le manine, nel tentativo di afferrarlo. Il consulente investigativo si ritrovò a sorridere dolcemente.

 «Visto?» chiese John. «Non è stato poi così difficile. Se ce l’ho fatta io, può farcela anche Sherlock Holmes.» concluse e prese posto sulla sedia di fronte a quella dell’amico, osservando lui e la figlia con un leggero sorriso a illuminargli il volto. «Non avresti problemi a diventare padre, con Gemma te la cavi benissimo.»

 «Sì, ma Gemma è tua figlia.» replicò Sherlock.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «È una bambina come le altre.»

 «Non è come le altre. È la più fortuna. Ha te.» affermò, incontrando i suoi occhi. Poi, essendosi reso conto di ciò che aveva detto, arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

 Watson sentì il cuore accelerare e per un momento gli mancò il fiato. Quello era decisamene un complimento. E Sherlock Holmes non era il tipo che elargiva complimenti gratuiti. Con nessuno.

  _A parte te,_ sussurrò una vocina nell’angolo più recondito della sua mente. Certo, si disse, l’aveva fatto al suo matrimonio con quel bellissimo discorso che aveva scritto, ma in nessun’altra occasione. Cos’era cambiato?

 Un turbinio di sensazioni si fece largo fino al suo cuore, annebbiandogli la mente. Quelle parole l’avevano lusingato più di quanto avrebbero dovuto. Decise di non pensarci troppo e concentrarsi su sua figlia.

 «Dovrei farvi una foto e poi diffonderla a Scotland Yard.» disse, ridacchiando, riportando l’attenzione su Sherlock e Gemma. «E addio alla tua reputazione di sociopatico.»

 Il moro sollevò lo sguardo di scatto e gli rivolse un’occhiata penetrante. «Non oseresti.»

 «Oh, invece sì. Oserei eccome.» replicò il dottore, divertito. «Pregusto già le espressioni dei tuoi colleghi quando capiranno che non hanno a che fare con un sociopatico ma con un uomo dal cuore grande.» concluse con dolcezza. Captando lo sguardo truce del suo amico, aggiunse: «Non sarebbe poi così male se sapessero la verità.»

 Sherlock grugnì. «Ho una reputazione da difendere, come hai detto tu.»

 «Giusto.» confermò John, con aria solenne. «La tua reputazione è più importante di ogni altra cosa, William.»

 Sherlock sbuffò sonoramente. «Ma come mi è venuto in mente di rivelarti il mio nome completo?» chiese, più a se stesso che a John. «Perché non ti ho detto qualcos’altro? Qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe andata bene e invece ti ho rivelato il mio nome.» scosse il capo, sconsolato. «Pessima idea.»

 John rise. «Tu avevi scoperto il mio dopo approfondite ricerche. Era solo questione di tempo prima che io scoprissi il tuo.» spiegò. «Comunque William è un bel nome. Non quanto Sherlock, certo, ma ci si avvicina.»

 Sherlock sollevò il capo e poi entrambi esplosero in una risata.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Gemma ebbe finito di mangiare, Sherlock e John la riportarono in salotto, sdraiandola nel suo lettino e coprendola con le lenzuola. Dopo averla cullata per qualche minuto, la bambina si addormentò, succhiando il suo ciuccio.

 John sorrise. «Adesso direi che possiamo occuparci della nostra cena. Ti va di rimanere qui?» chiese, ma quando si voltò vide che Sherlock aveva il capo abbassato e gli occhi serrati e con una mano si stava reggendo alla mensola sopra il camino. «Ehi, che succede?»

 Sherlock ansimò. «Mi gira la testa.»

 John gli fu accanto in un attimo e solo in quel momento si accorse di quanto fosse impallidito. Gli cinse la vita con un braccio, gli prese la mano e lo accompagnò fino al divano, facendolo sedere e prendendo posto accanto a lui. Gli poggiò due dita sul polso per controllare il suo battito cardiaco, lento e flebile sotto la sua pelle cerulea.

 «Quando hai mangiato l’ultima volta?» chiese. Gli sollevò il viso con due dita e gli sollevò le palpebre, controllandole sue pupille, dilatate e vitree.

 Sherlock tremò. «A colazione.»

 John sospirò. «Per questo la pressione è così bassa.»

 Il consulente investigativo si portò una mano alla fronte e chiuse gli occhi, ansimando nuovamente e prendendo a tremare più violentemente. Ricordava la sensazione che precedeva uno svenimento. Le lenta assuefazione dei sensi, l’insensibilità dal corpo, la testa sempre più leggera e vuota… era la sensazione più terribile che avesse mai provato in tutta la sua vita e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non ripeterla ancora.

 «No, non di nuovo…» bofonchiò, portandosi le mani alle tempie, prendendo a respirare affannosamente. «Non di nuovo…» 

 «Ehi, tranquillo.» disse John, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. «Va tutto bene.» affermò, ma vedendo che l’amico stava continuando ad ansimare, gli circondò i polsi con le mani e fece in modo che allontanasse le mani dal viso. «Ehi, Sherlock, guardami.» quando i loro occhi si incontrarono gli rivolse uno sguardo rassicurante e riprese. «È tutto ok. Devi solo mangiare qualcosa.» assicurò accarezzandogli i polsi con le dita. «Facciamo così: adesso io vado in cucina e preparo qualcosa da mangiare e tu ti sdrai qui sul divano. Ok?»

 Il consulente investigativo annuì e ansimò.

 Watson a quel punto si mise in piedi e reggendogli la testa lo aiutò a sdraiarsi supino. Gli accarezzò il petto e gli pose un cuscino sotto la testa e due sotto i piedi, in modo da prevenire possibili svenimenti.

 «Fai respiri profondi e lenti.» si raccomandò. «Torno subito.» concluse. Poi entrò in cucina e cominciò a preparare la cena.

 

* * *

 

 Quando John tornò in salotto poggiò due piatti colmi di cibo sul tavolino da caffè, poi aiutò Sherlock a mettersi seduto, ponendogli un cuscino dietro la schiena per far sì che rimanesse seduto diritto. Poi gli porse uno dei due piatti che aveva poggiato sul tavolino da caffè e prendendo posto accanto a lui cominciarono a mangiare.

 Sherlock riprese lentamente colore, sentendosi decisamente meglio dopo quella cena abbondante e una volta finito poggiò nuovamente il piatto sul tavolino, inspirando profondamente e bevendo un sorso d’acqua dal bicchiere che Watson gli offrì.

 «Non dovresti rimanere così a lungo senza mangiare.» sbottò John. «Sai che con il tuo problema di pressione potresti svenire se rimani a digiuno per tanto tempo.»

 «Contavo di cenare una volta tornato.» spiegò Sherlock. «Non ho avuto tempo di pranzare perché ero al Diogene’s Club e lì prendono seriamente le regole riguardo l’introduzione di cibo negli uffici dei membri.» concluse. Poi sollevò lo sguardo, amareggiato, e incontrò gli occhi di John. «Mi dispiace. Scusa.»

 John sospirò, sorpreso di fronte a quelle scuse inaspettate. «Non importa. Ma presta più attenzione la prossima volta.» concluse, poggiando il piatto vuoto sul tavolino di fronte a sé. «Hai ancora fame?»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo, portandosi di riflesso una mano allo stomaco. «Sono sazio. E mi sento meglio.» aggiunse. «Grazie. Era tutto ottimo.»

 Watson sorrise. «Non c’è di che.» replicò, poi si voltò verso l’orologio appeso sopra il camino. «Ti va di rimanere e guardare un po’ di TV?» chiese. «È presto e non voglio stare solo.» ammise.

 «Certo.» disse Sherlock, incontrando il suo sguardo e sorridendo. E quando l’amico accese la televisione, affondò tra i cuscini del divano accanto a lui.

* * *

 

 Sherlock e John vennero svegliati dal suono della sveglia del medico, alle sette del mattino. Watson senza nemmeno sollevare il capo, allungò un braccio verso il tavolino da caffè e la spense con un violento colpo della mano.

 I due aprirono gli occhi contemporaneamente, inspirando profondamente e solo in quel momento si accorsero di essere entrambi sdraiati sul divano, stretti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro. La sera precedente dovevano essersi crollati di fronte alla TV, che intanto stava trasmettendo il notiziario del mattino, ronzando sommessamente rompendo il silenzio della stanza.

 John aveva il capo poggiato sul petto di Sherlock e un braccio allungato a circondargli i fianchi, le gambe intrecciate alle sue. Quando sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi dell’amico, a pochi centimetri dai suoi, per un momento vi si perse, abbandonandosi a quelle meravigliose sfumature d’azzurro. Quella vicinanza era più piacevole di quanto non avesse immaginato. Era bello sentire Sherlock così vicino. Sentirlo accanto a sé non solo mentalmente, ma anche fisicamente. Gli provocava una piacevole sensazione di sollievo, mista a qualcosa di… _diverso_. Qualcosa di piacevole, che lo fece sentire più leggero, qualcosa di mai provato prima di allora.

 I due si studiarono a vicenda per un lungo istante, gli sguardi incatenati gli uni agli altri; poi entrambi si misero seduti, quasi quella vicinanza li avesse scottati. I loro corpi si accarezzarono e i loro visi si avvicinarono pericolosamente.  

 John si ritrovò seduto a cavalcioni sul consulente investigativo, le mani poggiate sulle sue spalle, i loro occhi incatenati. Con le dita gli accarezzò delicatamente il collo, sfiorando la mandibola e le orecchie.

 Le mani di Sherlock scivolarono lungo la schiena del dottore, accarezzandola delicatamente e i suoi occhi saettarono da quelli di Watson alle sue labbra. Sarebbe bastato un minimo movimento, anche impercettibile, per colmare quella distanza e spezzarla. E non c’era cosa al mondo che Sherlock desiderasse più che baciare John. Il suo John… Con un movimento rapidissimo, fece scivolare il corpo di John sotto il proprio, facendolo sdraiare sulla schiena e posizionandosi sopra di lui.

 John non poté trattenere un verso di sorpresa, ma immediatamente le sue gambe circondarono i fianchi di Holmes per tirarlo verso di sé e le sue mani si aggrapparono alle sue spalle.

 Sherlock agganciò lo sguardo di John, gli occhi a pochi centimetri dai suoi. Il suo naso sfiorò quello del medico ed entrambi ansimarono di piacere, le bocche così vicine da poter respirare la stessa aria.  

  _No,_ si rimproverò il consulente investigativo. _Non è tuo e non lo sarà mai. Smettila, allontanati finché sei in tempo. Non rovinare tutto. Non puoi fargli questo. Non. Farlo,_ continuava a gridargli la sua mente. Ma il suo cuore lo stava spingendo a fare l’esatto contrario.

 La mano di John salì ad accarezzare il viso di Sherlock, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. Con il pollice gli percorse uno zigomo, risalendo fino ai capelli, dove affondò le dita. Gli accarezzò la base del collo, quasi volesse tirarlo maggiormente verso di sé e rompere quella distanza. Aumentò la presa delle gambe intorno ai fianchi dell’amico e i loro bacini si sfiorarono facendoli ansimare.

 Sherlock agganciò il suo sguardo. Doveva baciarlo. Non poteva resistere ancora. Non poteva continuare ad andare avanti se prima non l’avesse baciato. John era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato e anche se non poteva averlo, si sarebbe accontentato di un bacio. Dopotutto non avrebbe fatto nulla di male, giusto? E poi, osservando meglio John… le sue pupille dilatate, le guance colorate di un leggero rossore… forse, in fondo, anche lui lo voleva. Tutti quei segni lasciavano intendere che anche lui in quella situazione stesse provando qualcosa. Perciò Sherlock si mosse in avanti.

 E poi Gemma si mise a piangere.

 Entrambi si voltarono di scatto verso la culla e quando tornarono a guardarsi negli occhi, John inspirò profondamente e ruppe quel contatto allontanando le braccia dal corpo di Sherlock. Holmes a quel punto si mise seduto, allontanandosi dall’amico e liberandolo dalla sua presa per permettergli di prendere sua figlia tra le braccia e prima che Watson potesse accorgersene uscì dalla stanza, prese il suo cappotto e lasciò la villetta.

 

* * *

 

 «Shh…» sussurrò John, cullando sua figlia tra le braccia. «Shh… sono qui, tesoro. Va tutto bene.» disse e dopo un momento e qualche carezza, sua figlia si calmò, riprendendo a succhiare il ciuccio, gli occhi blu puntati sul volto del padre.

 John sorrise e la rimise nella culla, poi si voltò, ma vide che Sherlock era sparito. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e dopo essere entrato in cucina – vedendo che era completamente vuota – capì che dovesse essersene andato.

 Scosse il capo. Ciò che era successo l’aveva sconvolto. Non in negativo, certo, ma era decisamente stata una sorpresa. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere da Sherlock, l’uomo che professava di essere sposato con il suo lavoro e che si era sempre distaccato dai sentimenti e da qualsiasi contatto umano. Era stato piacevole, ma forse era stato solo un momento di debolezza per il consulente investigativo.

 John sospirò, tentando si raccapezzarsi ed estrarre qualche pensiero sensato dalla confusione che si era creata nella sua mente. Chiuse gli occhi. Dio, quanto gli era piaciuto sentire Sherlock così vicino. Sentire i loro corpi a contatto, i loro visi così vicini da potersi sfiorare, le loro mani ad accarezzare il loro corpi… avrebbe tanto voluto che accadesse ancora. Avrebbe tanto voluto che Sherlock fosse andato avanti. Perché era certo che se Gemma non si fosse messa a piangere, Holmes l’avrebbe baciato. Non sapeva se per provare qualcosa a sé stesso o perché provasse qualcosa per lui, ma glielo aveva letto negli occhi. Sherlock voleva baciarlo e stava per farlo. E anche lui lo avrebbe voluto. Avrebbe voluto sentire il sapore delle sue labbra a cuore e la loro consistenza. Avrebbe voluto assaporare la sua bocca e lasciarsi baciare e stringere… avrebbe voluto Sherlock.

  _No_ , si disse. Non poteva pensarci. Non poteva pensare a Sherlock _così_. Era suo amico e non avrebbe mai provato nulla per lui. Era inverosimile che Sherlock Holmes potesse provare qualcosa per lui, che non era altro che un semplice pesce rosso, come l’avrebbe definito Mycroft.

 Oppure sì?

 Sherlock avrebbe mai potuto provare qualcosa per lui che andasse oltre il semplice sentimento di amicizia che li legava? John lo conosceva bene, ma non _così_ bene da azzardare un’ipotesi del genere. Ma forse anche lui aveva dei sentimenti in fondo. Li aveva già mostrati, in passato, quindi era innegabile che anche lui provasse emozioni. Dopotutto anche Mycroft aveva detto che il suo cuore apparteneva a qualcuno.

 Certo, ma a chi?

 E se il suo cuore fosse realmente appartenuto a Irene Adler e quello fosse stato un modo come un altro per dimenticarla? Una sorta di passatempo per allontanarla dalla sua mente?

 E poi, anche se Sherlock avesse provato realmente qualcosa per lui, John era certo di poter provare lo stesso? Forse era lui a cercare un passatempo, un qualcosa per poter dimenticare quella solitudine che gli attanagliava l’animo. E forse tutto ciò che stava provando in quel momento non era altro che un’illusione creata dalla sua mente per superare la perdita di Mary.

 Oh, Dio, era tutto così confuso e complicato.

 Watson scosse il capo. Non c’era altro modo. Avrebbe dovuto parlare con Sherlock al più presto e chiarire quella situazione. Sì, avrebbe fatto così. Avrebbe lasciato passare qualche giorno e poi sarebbe andato da lui per parlare di ciò che era successo.

 Gemma emise un borbottio e John tornò alla realtà, voltandosi verso la culla. Allungò una mano verso sua figlia e gli accarezzò una guancia. «Andiamo, Gemma. È ora di colazione.»

* * *

 

 Sherlock tornò a casa nel pomeriggio, più scosso che mai, dopo aver vagato per Londra per ore e ore, senza una meta precisa. Ciò che era successo a casa Watson l’aveva confuso. Per un momento gli era sembrato di vedere una strana luce negli occhi di John quel mattino… qualcosa che gli era sembrato desiderio. Quasi John avesse desiderato baciarlo a sua volta. Ma non era possibile. Come avrebbe potuto, John Watson, desiderare _lui_? Doveva aver sicuramente frainteso. John non aveva mai provato nulla per lui, perché in caso contrario se ne sarebbe accorto molto prima.

 Eppure gli eventi di quella mattina continuavano a ronzargli nella mente e le immagini di loro due, stretti sul divano riaffioravano in continuazione, tormentandolo e facendogli girare la testa. Perché doveva ammette, oltre ad averlo sorpreso, ciò che era accaduto l’aveva fatto stare straordinariamente bene. Era stata la sensazione più piacevole che avesse mai provato. L’aveva fatto sentire bene, a casa. E nonostante la sua mente continuasse a sussurrargli che era tutto completamente sbagliato, il suo cuore sembrava gridare che aveva sbagliato a esitare e non spingersi oltre, se era davvero ciò che voleva.

 Con quei pensieri, varcò la soglia del suo appartamento. E il suo cuore si fermò. Per un momento gli mancò il fiato.

 Sul muro, a sinistra, proprio accanto alla faccina gialla che ogni giorno gli sorrideva, era comparsa una scritta. I caratteri erano semplici e chiari, di colore rosso sangue, e le parole erano un macabro avvertimento. Avvertimento che Sherlock stava aspettando da tempo.

 

**_STO ARRIVANDO._ **

**_SM_ **

****

****

Sherlock esitò solo qualche secondo prima di gridare: «Signora Hudson!»

 

* * *

 

 «Sicura che non sia entrato nessuno?» chiese Lestrade a una signora Hudson scossa ed estremamente pallida dopo aver ricevuto la notizia che un criminale si era introdotto nell’appartamento.

 «L’avrei sentito.» spiegò. «Sono rimasta in casa tutto il giorno, ieri, e se qualcuno fosse entrato me ne sarei accorta.»

 «Non se avesse avuto le chiavi.» si intromise Mycroft.

 Sherlock aveva chiamato la polizia subito dopo aver scoperto il messaggio e Lestrade aveva raggiunto Baker Street in meno di venti minuti, seguito a ruota da Mycroft, mezz’ora dopo. Nessuno dei poliziotti, proprio come il consulente investigativo, avevano trovato tracce, anche se tutti sapevano che dietro quell’episodio non poteva esserci che Moran, come lasciato intendere dalle iniziali _SM._

 «Nessuno ha le chiavi a parte me, John e la signora Hudson.» dichiarò Sherlock. «A meno che la porta non fosse aperta, nessuno può essere entrato senza essere sentito a meno che non avesse una copia delle chiavi.»

 «Magari è entrato questa notte.» azzardò Greg, rivolgendo uno sguardo fugace a Sherlock. «È sicura di non aver sentito nessun rumore strano?» domandò, tornando a rivolgersi alla padrona di casa.

 La donna scosse il capo. «Ho il sonno leggero. Le assicuro che non ho sentito nulla.»

 Lestrade annuì, prendendo appunti sul suo taccuino, poi si voltò verso Sherlock. «E tu, Sherlock?»

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò lo sguardo e lo puntò sul volto dell’Ispettore. Non poteva certo raccontare loro ciò che era successo con John, ma avrebbe potuto rivelare che non era a casa senza fornire ulteriori dettagli. Forse sarebbe bastato e non avrebbero fatto domande. «Non avrei potuto sentire nulla.» ripose. «Non ero in casa.»

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia e avanzò, affiancando il fratello. «E dov’eri?» chiese, visibilmente preoccupato.

 «In nessun covo di drogati, fratellone.» assicurò il minore, rivolgendogli uno sguardo torvo. Sapeva che probabilmente avrebbero sospettato che si fosse rifugiato in qualche covo di drogati, ma poco importava. Ovviamente non aveva fatto i conti con gli sguardi indagatori e di rimprovero che gli avrebbero rivolto e che stranamente lo fecero sentire terribilmente in colpa. Non voleva che nessuno di loro pensasse che era nuovamente caduto in tentazione, perciò si ritrovò ad aggiungere: «Ero con John. Potete chiederglielo, se non vi fidate.»

 «Eri con John?» domandò Greg, incredulo, uno sguardo sospettoso negli occhi. «Intendi _con_ John?»

 A quella domanda, nell’intera stanza piombò il silenzio. Fortunatamente a parte Mycroft, Greg e la signora Hudson, non c’era nessuno che potesse assistere a quella conversazione.

 Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. «No, non ci sono andato a letto, idioti. Stavamo discutendo del caso, mi pare ovvio.» replicò, scuotendo il capo, tentando di essere più convincente possibile. «Ma come vi vengono in mente certe idee?»

 Mycroft fece spallucce. «La tua affermazione lasciava spazio a equivoci.»

 «Equivoci?» chiese Sherlock, aggrottando la fronte. «Mycroft, non so se l’hai notato ma John non è gay. E poi non avrei motivo di andare a letto con lui.» si affrettò ad aggiungere, tentando di nascondere l’imbarazzo.

 «Certo.» confermò il maggiore, in tono ironico, rivolgendo un’occhiata in tralice a Greg.

 Lestrade si intromise, schiarendosi la voce, prima che la discussione potesse prendere una brutta piega. «Torniamo a noi.» sospirò. «Può andare, signora Hudson. Abbiamo finito.»

 «Oh, grazie al cielo.» disse lei, avviandosi verso la porta. «Ho davvero bisogno di un po’ di riposo.» concluse lasciando l’appartamento.

«Metterò qualcuno a sorvegliare la casa, almeno la signora Hudson si sentirà più tranquilla. Anzi, saremo tutti più tranquilli.» si corresse. «Se, come dici tu, il messaggio è di Moran, ed è riuscito ad arrivare fin qui, sicuramente non si fermerà. Chissà cosa potrebbe fare per arrivare a te. Dopo ciò che ha fatto a Mycroft…»

 «Non tornerà.» affermò Sherlock. «Non è così stupido. Sa bene che metterete degli agenti a guardia della casa. Sarebbe una mossa alquanto sconsiderata tornare qui. E poi non ne avrebbe motivo.»

 Greg annuì. «Forse hai ragione. Ma preferisco che vi tengano d’occhio.» concluse, poi sospirò. «Forse dovresti avvertire John.» aggiunse. «Anche lui è coinvolto in questa storia e per la sua sicurezza sarebbe meglio se tornasse qui a Baker Street per un po’. Almeno potremo tenere sotto controlla anche lui.»

 «Non credo che accetterà di tornare qui.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Ha una figlia di cui occuparsi e non potrà trasferirsi qui di punto in bianco. Forse sarebbe meglio che tu mettessi qualcuno a guardia di casa sua.»

 «Se gli chiedessi di tornare qui, accetterebbe.» fece notare Mycroft. «Non aspetta altro.»

 Sherlock si voltò verso di lui, assottigliando lo sguardo. «E tu come lo sai?»

 Il maggiore fece spallucce. «Istinto.»

 Il moro sospirò. «Proverò a convincerlo.»

 «Bene.» disse Lestrade. «Diffonderò un identikit di Moran in modo che possa essere identificato.» rivolse uno sguardo ai due fratelli, poi accennò un sorriso. «Adesso devo andare. Se dovessimo trovare qualcosa saresti il primo a saperlo, Sherlock. Ti terrò informato.»

 Il consulente investigativo annuì.

 Greg gli rivolse un ultimo cenno e si avviò verso la porta, ritirando taccuino e penna nella tasca della giacca. Poi uscì richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 Mycroft sospirò e si voltò verso il fratello. I loro occhi si incontrarono e nessuno dei due parlò per un lungo istante. Semplicemente si osservarono, gli occhi incatenati gli uni agli altri.

 «Incarica qualcuno di sorvegliare casa tua.» sbottò Sherlock, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. «Moran arriverà e non escludo che possa tornare da te. Non farti trovare impreparato. Non permettergli di arrivare ancora così vicino all’ucciderti.»

 «Sei preoccupato per me?» domandò il maggiore, una leggera nota di ironia nella voce.

 «Sì.» ammise Sherlock, senza tracce di imbarazzo. «Mi preoccupo sempre per te.»

 Mycroft sollevò un sopracciglio. «Toccante.»

 Sherlock sbuffò. «Puoi essere serio per una volta?» chiese, avvicinandosi in modo da poter avere il viso a poca distanza dal suo. «Non voglio che ti faccia del male.»

 «Perché no?» chiese Mycroft. «Se morissi ti risparmierei un sacco di problemi.»

 «Sei la mia famiglia. Non desidero la tua morte.» affermò il minore. «Mi credi davvero così insensibile?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Sei mio fratello, Mycroft.» disse con ovvietà.

 «Questo non ti costringe a tenere a me.» fece notare il politico. Poi sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo e aggiunse: «Ho sempre pensato di esserti indifferente.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «E io ho sempre pensato che fossi uno stupido. E avevo ragione.» affermò e cercò il suo sguardo. «Tengo a te. Come puoi, anche solo per un momento, aver pensato il contrario?»

 «Perché non lo dimostri.» replicò Mycroft, risollevando il capo. «Anzi, non perdi occasione per disprezzare tutto ciò che faccio per proteggerti. Butti all’aria i miei sacrifici e i miei tentativi di avvicinarmi a te e di aiutarti… cosa dovrei pensare?»

 Sherlock sospirò e scosse il capo. «È solo che sono abituato a cavarmela da solo e avere l’aiuto di qualcuno mi fa sentire… inutile. Come se non fossi in grado di cavarmela da solo.» spiegò. «Ma anche se non lo dimostro, apprezzo il fatto che tu voglia aiutarmi. Sul serio.»

 Mycroft lo osservò per un lungo istante, poi annuì. «Devo tornare al lavoro.» affermò, schiarendosi la voce e abbottonandosi il cappotto per ripararsi dal freddo. «Tu mi prometti che starai attento?»

 «Farò del mio meglio.» assicurò Sherlock.

 Il maggiore si avviò verso la porta. «Chiama John.» si raccomandò. «Non lasciare che rimanga solo. Ha bisogno della tua protezione, soprattutto adesso che ha una figlia a cui badare.»

 Sherlock annuì. «Non lo lascerò solo.» assicurò.

 Il maggiore annuì, gli rivolse un ultimo cenno del capo e poi uscì.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo aver avvertito i suoi uomini di aumentare la sorveglianza intorno alla casa e al Diogene’s Club – dove Moran era già riuscito a eluderla – Mycroft congedò Anthea, dicendole che sarebbe potuta tornare a casa e che avrebbe avuto il giorno seguente libero.

 Mentre era in salotto ad analizzare alcuni documenti trovati sul passato di Mary – nessuno così interessante da essere portato all’attenzione di Sherlock – il campanello suonò.

 Il politico chiuse i fascicoli, riponendoli nel cassetto superiore della scrivania, e poi si avviò verso la porta. Quando la aprì, vide che fermo sulla soglia, c’era Lestrade.

 «Greg» disse stupito. «Che sorpresa.»

 L’Ispettore sorrise. «Ciao. Ti disturbo?»

 «No, affatto.» replicò. Poi si scostò e indicò l’ingresso. «Prego, entra.»

 «Grazie.» replicò il poliziotto e varcò la soglia, porgendo poi il cappotto al politico, che lo appese all’appendiabiti. «Sono passato a controllare che fosse tutto in ordine e ho notato i tuoi uomini fuori dalla villa. Hai già mobilitato varie squadre.»

 Mycroft annuì. «Ho provveduto a mettere in sicurezza la villa e il Diogene’s Club immediatamente, in modo da prevenire possibili attacchi. Non voglio sorprese.» spiegò, poi chiese: «Posso offrirti una tazza di tè?»

 «Oh, no, non voglio disturbare.» rispose Greg.

 «Non disturbi, Greg.» assicurò Mycroft. «Vieni.» concluse e lo guidò in cucina.

 Prese il bollitore, lo riempì d’acqua e lo mise sul fuoco, chiedendo intanto a Lestrade di accomodarsi. Poi prese un vassoio dalla credenza e ci poggiò sopra due tazze e la zuccheriera. Quando tornò a voltarsi verso l’Ispettore, vide che aveva preso posto al tavolo.

 «Avete fatto progressi con le indagini?» domandò, sedendosi accanto a lui a capotavola.

 Greg scosse il capo. «Non c’erano tracce a Baker Street e nessun segno di scasso, perciò l’unica spiegazione possibile è che sia entrato perché aveva una copia delle chiavi.» spiegò. «Il che rende Baker Street un posto a rischio.»

 «Sherlock ha detto che non tornerà.»

 «Sherlock potrebbe sbagliarsi.» fece notare Lestrade.

 Mycroft sospirò. «Credi che dovremmo allontanarlo da lì, per la sua sicurezza?»

 «Non lo so.» ammise Greg. «Non accetterà mai di andarsene, soprattutto a causa di Moran. Non credo che ci darebbe ascolto in ogni caso. Perciò spero che abbia ragione e che Moran non torni da lui.»

 Il politico, intanto, aveva abbassato lo sguardo.

 «Ehi…» lo chiamò Greg, cercando il suo sguardo. «Andrà tutto bene.»

 «Non ne sono così sicuro.» replicò il maggiore degli Holmes, risollevando lo sguardo. «Non credo che Moran si fermerà prima di aver distrutto Sherlock e tutto ciò che gli sta più a cuore. Quest’uomo non è come Moriarty. Non gli piace giocare con la sua preda, ma agire e se decidesse di compiere qualche gesto azzardato, sappiamo bene come andrebbe a finire.» sospirò «Non voglio perdere ancora mio fratello.»

 Greg allungò una mano e la poggiò su quella del politico. «Non accadrà.» assicurò. «Non lo permetterò.»

 Mycroft agganciò lo sguardo dell’Ispettore e per un momento si perse nei suoi profondi e dolci occhi marroni. Le loro dita si stavano sfiorando e accarezzando delicatamente e per un momento il cuore del politico accelerò. _Cosa mi sta succedendo?_ si chiese, il fiato corto e le guance in fiamme.

 Poi il bollitore sbuffò e il contatto visivo si interruppe. Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo e si mise in piedi, raggiungendo il fornello. Spense la fiamma, lo prese e si avvicinò al tavolo, ma prima di poterne versare il contenuto nelle tazze, qualcosa lo bloccò.

 Le mani dell’Ispettore si chiusero intorno alle sue, risalirono lungo le braccia e si poggiarono sui suoi fianchi, facendolo voltare. Gli occhi dei due si incontrarono nuovamente, incatenandosi gli uni agli altri e le braccia di Mycroft cinsero la vita del poliziotto, tirandolo impercettibilmente verso di sé. Il politico percepì le dita di Greg accarezzargli le guance, coperte da un sottile strato di barba, e il suo cuore accelerò nuovamente. Quella vicinanza riusciva a togliergli il fiato. Greg riusciva a togliergli il fiato. E nessuno nella sua vita ci era mai riuscito.

 «Dio, ti voglio così tanto, Mycroft…» sussurrò Lestrade sulle sue labbra, ormai a pochi centimetri dalle proprie, accarezzandogli il collo e la schiena, avvicinando i loro corpi in modo che fossero in contatto.

 «Allora chiedi.» replicò Mycroft, gli occhi blu puntati in quelli marroni dell’altro, le mani che scorrevano alla base della sua schiena. «Se me lo chiedessi, sarei tuo anche subito.»

 In risposta, Greg si mosse in avanti e poggiò le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo con tenerezza. Cercò con dolcezza le sue labbra, catturandole tra le proprie, trovando ben presto una risposta.

 Gli occhi di entrambi si chiusero e i due ansimarono uno nella bocca dell’altro non appena le loro lingue arrivarono a toccarsi, accarezzandosi e cercandosi in una danza sensuale e lenta. Le braccia di Mycroft salirono a circondare il collo dell’Ispettore, che fece scorrere le mani sulle cosce di Mycroft, sollevandolo e facendolo sedere sul tavolo. Le gambe del politico circondarono la vita del poliziotto, tirandolo maggiormente verso di sé e facendo aderire i loro corpi con un gesto fluido. Le loro bocche non si allontanarono nemmeno per un secondo e i due continuarono a baciarsi, fino a che non furono a corto di fiato.

 Non appena si allontanarono, Mycroft ansimò e fece scorrere le mani sulla schiena di Greg, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e poggiando la fronte contro la sua. «Per quanto io ti voglia, Greg, non credo che farlo qui su questo tavolo sia l’ideale.»

 Greg sorrise e annuì, il fiato corto. «Hai ragione.»

 Mycroft gli morse il labbro inferiore. «Andiamo in camera mia.» mormorò sulla sua bocca, poi scese dal tavolo e gli prese la mano, guidandolo al piano superiore.

 

* * *

 Mycroft aprì la porta della sua stanza con una spinta e quando Greg entrò, la richiuse senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di accendere la luce. Ripresero immediatamente a baciarsi e si mossero verso il materasso. Mycroft si ritrovò sdraiato sulla schiena e Greg si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, bloccando il suo corpo con le gambe; poggiò le mani contro le sue, palmo contro palmo, e intrecciò le loro dita, bloccando le sue braccia sopra la testa. Si chinò su di lui e riprese a baciarlo, sulla bocca, sulle guance, sul collo, sfiorando e mordicchiando la sua pelle, strappandogli ansiti di piacere. Ad un tratto Mycroft ribaltò le posizioni e dopo aver accarezzato il petto del poliziotto, poggiò le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo appassionatamente e accarezzando il suo corpo con il proprio.

 I due si spogliarono a vicenda, lentamente, ammirandosi e accarezzandosi.

 Quella notte, Greg amò Mycroft dolcemente e con passione e il politico si concedette completamente a lui, mettendo per la prima volta la propria vita nelle mani di qualcun altro.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock, quella sera, passate le dieci, raggiunse la villetta dei Watson.

 Su Londra stava infuriando una tempesta da quel mattino. Lampi illuminavano la città e tuoni scuotevano le vetrate di ogni palazzo, rombando ed echeggiando nell’aria scura che avvolgeva la capitale inglese. Una coltre di nubi aveva coperto il cielo dando l’impressione che fosse scesa la notte; il vento sferzava con violenza alberi e palazzi, tanto potente da aver costretto le persone a rifugiarsi in casa per salvarsi da quel tempaccio.    

 Sherlock bussò alla porta. Le immagini di ciò che era successo quella mattina e un milione di domande continuavano ad affiorare nella sua mente, ma l’uomo continuava a ripetersi di non potervi cedere. In quel momento, l’importante era avvertire John e portarlo al sicuro insieme a Gemma.

 Perciò quando bussò alla porta della villetta, si impose di mantenere la calma e il controllo, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa. Doveva rimanere lucido e agire in fretta, prima che fosse troppo tardi. Sapeva che era decisamente tardi e sperava davvero di non svegliare Gemma facendo troppo rumore, ma doveva assolutamente portare John via di lì. Il fratello di Mary gli aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato e quando l’avesse fatto, sarebbe andato a cercare John, Sherlock ne era certo.

 Il consulente investigativo attese a lungo fuori dalla porta, prima di accorgersi che la serratura era saltata. Il cuore gli balzò nel petto e senza attendere oltre, spinse la porta ed entrò. Il corridoio era illuminato dalla luce proveniente dal salotto, ma quando Sherlock vi si affacciò, vide che era completamente vuoto e nulla sembrava essere stato toccato. Dunque non potevano essere stati dei ladri, altrimenti a che pro entrare e non toccare nulla?

 Varcò la soglia e aggrottò le sopracciglia, notando che il camino era accesso. Perché John avrebbe dovuto lasciare il camino acceso se non era in casa? E anche supponendo che qualcuno potesse essere entrato per una rapina, perché accendere il camino?

 Sherlock a quel punto si voltò per uscire, prendendo il cellulare per chiamare John e avvertirlo di tornare a casa immediatamente, ma si bloccò, sgranando gli occhi. Sulla parete di destra, a caratteri cubitali identici a quelli comparsi sul muro a Baker Street, erano state dipinte delle lettere.

 

**_HO IL DOTTORE._ **

**_RICORDATI CHE TI DEVO UNA CADUTA._ **

**_SM_ **

****

 Sherlock sentì il suo respiro accelerare e si portò una mano alla bocca. Era arrivato troppo tardi. Moran aveva già preso John, per portarlo chissà dove e magari fargli del male per fargliela pagare. Ansimò e si avvicinò alla parete, sfiorando le lettere con i polpastrelli. Il liquido era ancora fresco, quindi doveva essersene andato da poco. Avvicinò la mano al viso e annusò. Sì, decisamente era vernice spray, probabilmente quella di una bomboletta.

 «No…» gli sfuggì dalle labbra. «No, John, no, no…» scosse il capo, chiudendo gli occhi. Perché era stato così stupido? Perché non aveva fatto mettere John sotto sorveglianza immediatamente? Era stato un folle ad aspettare così a lungo e soprattutto a credere di poter fronteggiare Moran e prevedere le sue mosse. Quell’uomo era scaltro, quasi quanto Moriarty e Sherlock Holmes si era fatto fregare.

 Un lampo fortissimo illuminò a giorno il salotto, seguito immediatamente da un tuono che rimbombò per tutta la casa, facendolo sobbalzare e riportandolo alla realtà. E fu in quel momento che Sherlock lo sentì. Prima flebile e poi sempre più forte.

 Uscì dal salotto di corsa, entrando in corridoio e tendendo l’orecchio verso il piano superiore. E poi lo sentì ancora.

 «Gemma» disse e senza attendere oltre, salì di corsa le scale, diretto al piano superiore.

 Oltrepassò la porta della camera da letto di John e Mary e raggiunse quella socchiusa della cameretta di Gemma. La spinse e vide che l’abatjour sulla cassettiera accanto alla porta era accesa, illuminando parzialmente la stanzetta. Non appena varcò la soglia e si avvicinò alla culla, vide che Gemma era sdraiata sotto le coperte e stava piangendo, dimenandosi tra le coperte, sperando che qualcuno la sentisse.

 L’uomo le pose una mano dietro il capo e una dietro la schiena e la sollevò, prendendola tra le braccia. «Ehi…» sussurrò, stringendola delicatamente come gli aveva insegnato John. La bambina singhiozzò e lui la cullo dolcemente tra le braccia, accarezzandole il viso. «Ehi, cucciolo, va tutto bene.» mormorò. «Andrà tutto bene. Adesso ci sono io qui.» concluse, portando il ciuccio alle sue labbra.

 Fortunatamente, Moran non aveva preso con sé anche la bambina, altrimenti l’avrebbe sicuramente uccisa. Sherlock si ritrovò a sospirare di sollievo, mentre, lentamente, la bambina si calmava e smetteva di piangere, per prendere a succhiare il suo ciuccio e rilassandosi tra le sue braccia.

 A quel punto il consulente investigativo prese il cellulare dalla tasca e inviò un messaggio a Lestrade, sperando che lo raggiungesse al più presto per cominciare le indagini e le ricerche di John. E questa volta, anche se gli sarebbe costato molto chiedere l’aiuto di suo fratello, avrebbe mobilitato anche tutte le squadre di Mycroft.

 Moran non l’avrebbe passata liscia.


	6. The truth

 Lestrade e Mycroft varcarono la soglia della villa di John che erano da poco passate le undici. Entrambi avevano il fiato corto per la corsa ed erano fradici a causa della pioggia che continuava a cadere fitta sulla città. Non appena varcarono la soglia, si voltarono a sinistra, verso il salotto e videro Sherlock, seduto sul divano, con Gemma addormentata fra le braccia. Si scambiarono uno sguardo e poi lo raggiunsero.

 «Stai bene, Sherlock?» chiese Greg, immediatamente, studiandolo per capire se ci fosse qualche segno di aggressione. «Cos’è successo?»

 Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo e annuì, imponendosi di mantenere la calma, nonostante nella sua mente si affollassero pensieri di ogni genere, sempre più oscuri e spaventosi man mano che il tempo passava. «Moran ha preso John.» spiegò con voce flebile. «E ha lasciato quel messaggio.» concluse, indicando la parete alle sue spalle e tornando a osservare Gemma, che si stava muovendo nel sonno, tra le sue braccia.

 «Come sta Gemma?» chiese Mycroft, avvicinandosi a lui e studiando il viso della piccola.

 «Quando sono arrivato era nel suo lettino e stava piangendo, ma sta bene.» rispose Sherlock, accarezzandole delicatamente una guancia. «Credo che Moran non si sia nemmeno accorto della sua presenza. Fortunatamente non l’ha portata via con sé o l’avrebbe uccisa.» chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. «Lo ucciderà.» mormorò con voce rotta. «Ucciderà John e sarà tutta colpa mia.»

 Mycroft sospirò. «Sai che non è vero.»

 «E di chi è, allora?» lo sfidò, sollevando lo sguardo sul suo viso. «Moran vuole _me_! E sapeva che per colpirmi avrebbe dovuto arrivare alle persone che amo. Prima te e adesso John. Se con te è stato clemente non significa che lo sarà con lui.» scosse il capo, ansimando. «Sa quanto è importante per me e sa che fargli del male mi distruggerà e…» si interruppe, dato che aveva preso ad ansimare e si era fatto sempre più pallido. Si portò una mano alla fronte e gemette. «Oh, no…» gli sfuggì fra i denti.

 Greg e Mycroft si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace, poi l’Ispettore si rivolse ai membri della scientifica presenti nella stanza. «Uscite tutti!» disse, sollevando una mano per richiamarli e indicando la porta. «Avanti, continuerete più tardi. Fuori!» non poteva permettere che qualcuno vedesse Sherlock così, lui non l’avrebbe voluto.

 Gli agenti si osservarono per un momento, poi abbandonarono i loro strumenti e lasciarono la stanza, parlottando tra loro, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 Lestrade a quel punto prese Gemma tra le braccia e la porse a Mycroft. «Prendila.»

 Il politico spalancò gli occhi. «Io?» chiese «Non credo sia-»

 «Avanti, Mycroft, non è difficile.»

 Holmes allungò le braccia e il poliziotto posizionò la bambina contro il suo petto.

 Greg si voltò verso Sherlock e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, poggiandogli due dita sul polso. Il suo cuore stava galoppando. L’Ispettore scosse il capo. Un altro sbalzo di pressione era proprio ciò che ci voleva. «Sherlock» lo chiamò, ma vedendo che il consulente investigativo aveva lo sguardo basso e stava ansimando sempre più convulsamente, gli sollevò il volto con le mani, accarezzandogli gli zigomi. «Sherlock, guardami.»

 Gli occhi di Sherlock incontrarono i suoi.

 «Concentrati sulla mia voce.» disse Greg, parlando lentamente. «Ascoltami bene: sdraiati sulla schiena e fai respiri profondi e lenti. Ok?» chiese e, vedendolo annuire, lo aiutò a sdraiarsi e gli sollevò le gambe.

 Sherlock continuò ad ansimare, ma lentamente riprese colore. Chiuse gli occhi e prese a fare respiri lenti e cadenzati e lentamente sembrò calmarsi. Quando fu certo che il capogiro fosse passato e che il battito del suo cuore fosse tornato nella norma, riaprì gli occhi, puntandoli sul viso dell’Ispettore.

 «Va meglio?» chiese Lestrade.

 Il consulente investigativo annuì, tremando leggermente.

 «Rimani sdraiato, io vado a prenderti un po’ d’acqua e zucchero.» annunciò, poi uscì.

 Sherlock lentamente si mise seduto e sollevò lo sguardo su suo fratello, che stava cullando Gemma fra le braccia, accarezzandogli il capo.  

 «Sei un esperto.» disse con voce sommessa.

 Mycroft puntò gli occhi in quelli di lui. «Ho fatto pratica con il mio fratellino.»

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso e abbassò lo sguardo.

 Lestrade tornò dalla cucina e porse al consulente investigativo un bicchiere di acqua e zucchero, prendendo posto al suo fianco, osservandolo bere. Si volse verso Mycroft, poi sospirò.

 «Ascolta, Sherlock…» esordì. «So che ti senti in colpa per quello che è successo, ma non è colpa tua se Moran ha rapito John. Tu non potevi sapere che sarebbe venuto da lui. Non così presto, almeno.»

 «Per favore, Lestrade. Risparmiami queste sciocchezze.» replicò Sherlock in tono sprezzante, poggiando il bicchiere sul tavolino da caffè. «Sappiamo bene che è tutta colpa mia. È _sempre_ colpa mia.» mormorò. «Moriarty. Magnussen. E adesso Moran. Ce l’avevano con me e hanno deciso di prendersela con John, perché sanno che io…» si interruppe e abbassò il capo, scuotendolo.

 «Sanno che lo ami.» concluse per lui l’Ispettore. «Ma questo non ti rende certo responsabile.»

 Sherlock e Mycroft si volsero di scatto verso di lui, stupiti da quell’affermazione.

 «Come…?» balbettò il consulente investigativo.

 «Andiamo. Non sono così stupido come credete.» replicò Greg, sollevando le sopracciglia. Poi tornò a voltarsi verso Sherlock. «Ed è abbastanza evidente che provi qualcosa per lui. Basta far caso a come lo guardi.»

 Il consulente investigativo sospirò. «Se te ne sei accorto tu, era abbastanza ovvio che anche Moran l’avrebbe scoperto.» disse, poi aggiunse: «Senza offesa.»

 Lestrade fece spallucce. «Nessuna offesa.»

 «I miei sentimenti hanno offuscato la mia capacità di giudizio. Mi hanno fuorviato.» disse Sherlock, prendendosi il capo fra le mani e affondando le dita fra i capelli. «Se fossi stato più sveglio e fossi venuto subito da John, lui sarebbe stato al sicuro e tutto questo non sarebbe successo.» concluse. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche. «Come ho potuto essere così stupido? Sapevo ciò che sarebbe successo. E adesso John patirà le pene dell’inferno per colpa mia.»

 «Qualsiasi cosa accadrà, non sarà colpa tua.» rispose Greg. «Comunque non preoccuparti, ho già mobilitato varie squadre di ricerca. Se Moran si trova a Londra lo troveremo presto, puoi starne certo.» concluse poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

 Sherlock annuì. «Grazie.»

 Lestrade sorrise e annuì, poi si mise in piedi. «Chiedo alla scientifica di rientrare e poi vi riporto a casa. Avete entrambi bisogno di un po’ di riposo.» disse e lasciò la stanza.

 A quel punto il moro sollevò lo sguardo su suo fratello. «Mycroft, potresti mobilitare anche i tuoi uomini?» chiese gentilmente. «Voglio trovare John prima che sia troppo tardi.» spiegò, poi, incontrando gli occhi del maggiore, aggiunse: «Per favore.»

 Mycroft annuì. «Ho già chiesto ad Anthea di richiamare quanti più uomini possibile e di mettersi al lavoro.»

 Sherlock sembrò sorpreso. «Grazie.»

 «Non guardarmi così, fratellino.» lo rimproverò, continuando a cullare la bambina. «So quanto tu tenga a John e io tengo a te. Farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per aiutarti.»

 

* * *

 

 Con la scomparsa di John, Sherlock accettò di occuparsi di Gemma fino a che suo padre non fosse stato ritrovato. Trasportò la culla e alcuni degli oggetti che gli sarebbero serviti a Baker Street e tornò a casa insieme alla bambina.

 Prendersi cura della bambina non fu così complicato come avrebbe pensato e nonostante le ricerche di John stessero continuando instancabili giorno e notte, Sherlock riusciva a seguire Gemma e prendersi cura di lei senza trascurare il lavoro, grazia al prezioso aiuto della signora Hudson, che si era offerta di fare da baby-sitter alla bambina durante il giorno.

 Gli uomini di Mycroft e Lestrade stavano lavorando duramente per rintracciare John e Moran, ma non era un lavoro semplice, considerando che il criminale era riuscito a non lasciare tracce a casa Watson e nonostante le approfondite ricerche della scientifica, nessuno era riuscito a capire da dove potesse essere venuto o dove potesse essere fuggito con il dottore.

 

* * *

 

 Quando John aprì gli occhi, ci mise qualche secondo ad abituarsi all’oscurità della stanza. Non appena ebbe sbattuto più volte le palpebre ed ebbe messo a fuoco ciò che lo circondava, intuì che dovesse trovarsi in un seminterrato, a giudicare dall’umidità dall’oscurità che lo avvolgevano. Ovviamente, considerando che casa sua non ne aveva mai avuto uno, non poteva di certo essere nella sua villetta.

 Tentò di muoversi per guardarsi intorno a capire dove si trovasse, ma una potente fitta alle gambe lo immobilizzò. Gemette e solo quando mosse le braccia, si accorse di averle bloccate accanto alla testa da quelle che sembravano cinghie di cuoio, così come le caviglie. Poté sentire la durezza del legno di un tavolo sotto la sua schiena e per un momento andò nel panico. Com’era arrivato lì? Chi ce lo aveva portato? E perché era legato a un tavolo?

 Si dimenò, ignorando il dolore agli arti, ma non riuscì a liberarsi dalle cinghie che gli tenevano ferme le caviglie e i polsi. Volse il capo a destra e a sinistra per capire se ci fosse qualcuno con lui in quella stanza, ma nonostante l’oscurità, capì di essere solo.

 Possibile che fosse stato lasciato completamente solo? Insomma, chi avrebbe potuto rapirlo e poi lasciarlo solo con il rischio che scappasse? Non aveva senso. Certo, c’era da considerare che chiunque l’avesse portato lì, si era assicurato che la fuga fosse complicata, legandolo in quel modo ad un tavolo.

 Si voltò verso destra per cercare qualcosa per liberarsi e solo allora notò la flebo che era collegata al suo braccio. Il botticino era completamente vuoto e il liquido doveva aver smesso di scorrere da un po’, considerando che il vetro era quasi completamente asciutto. Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non riuscì a leggere l’etichetta che indicava il nome, ma a giudicare dal leggero capogiro che continuava a scuoterlo e ai dolori articolari, doveva trattarsi di un sonnifero. Bella idea stordirlo per impedirgli di scappare. Chiunque l’avesse rapito doveva essere un professionista.

 Chissà da quanto tempo era rinchiuso lì… Doveva essere rimasto immobile svariati giorni se le gambe e le braccia dolevano così tanto da impedirgli di muoversi.

 Gemette e chiuse gli occhi per riordinare le idee.

 _Avanti, John,_ si disse. _Pensa. Prova a ricordare._

Immagini confuse e apparentemente sconnesse affollavano la sua mente, confondendolo ancora di più, ma da quel groviglio di pensieri riuscì ad estrarre qualche immagine. Lui e Sherlock stesi sul divano, Sherlock che lasciava la villa, Gemma tra le sue braccia… e poi un rumore assordante – come un colpo di pistola – delle minacce e un viso tremendamente famigliare.

 Aprì gli occhi di scatto.

 Moran. Era di Moran il volto che ricordava. Certo, ovvio, era stato lui a rapirlo. Era andato da lui alla villa e l’aveva minacciato, poi l’aveva stordito e doveva averlo trascinato fuori per portarlo lì.

 Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, sospirando. Sperava solo che qualcuno avesse trovato Gemma. Moran probabilmente non l’aveva portata con sé per non doversi sobbarcare un peso in più, perciò, forse, era al sicuro. Sempre che qualcuno l’avesse trovata prima che…

  _No_ , si disse, _Gemma è viva_. L’avevano trovata e stava bene.

 Ma perché Moran aveva deciso di rapirlo? Cosa credeva di poter ottenere da lui? Aveva detto di volere Sherlock morto, ma con lui lì, cosa avrebbe potuto ottenere? Lui non era intelligente quanto Sherlock, né aveva fatto nulla per scatenare la sua ira – esattamente come Sherlock – né avrebbe potuto dargli nulla che gli interessasse.

 Poi capì. Il suo cuore accelerò bruscamente togliendogli il fiato. Non erano informazioni che Moran voleva. Né tantomeno lui era l’obiettivo. Era soltanto l’esca… l’espediente che Moran avrebbe utilizzato per attirare lì Sherlock. Perché lui era il vero obiettivo. L’unico vero motivo per cui John si trovava lì era perché Sebastian era completamente certo che il consulente investigativo sarebbe andato a cercarlo e non si sarebbe dato pace fino a che non l’avesse trovato. E il medico sapeva bene che aveva ragione: Sherlock non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato, sarebbe andato in capo al mondo per trovarlo. Era arrivato a uccidere per proteggerlo e non l’avrebbe di certo lasciato nelle mani di Moran.

 Per un momento John si ritrovò a sperare che si sbrigasse, che lo trovasse il prima possibile per riportarlo a casa, ma immediatamente si rimproverò. Volerlo lì avrebbe significato condannarlo a morte certa, perché se Sherlock fosse andato a cercarlo, Moran l’avrebbe ucciso, ottenendo il risultato sperato.

 E John non avrebbe mai voluto una cosa del genere. Sebastian sarebbe dovuto passare sul suo cadavere per fare del male al suo amico, di questo era certo. Non avrebbe mai permesso a Moran di toccare Sherlock e di portarglielo via un’altra volta. Questa volta sarebbe stato lui a fare il possibile per proteggerlo e impedire che gli venisse fatto del male.

 

* * *

 

 Quando la porta del seminterrato si aprì e Moran fece il suo ingresso – il giorno seguente -  John non poté trattenere un ringhio furioso nel rivederlo lì, sano e salvo, dopo ciò che aveva fatto passare a tutti loro. Il suo rapitore accese la luce e John impiegò qualche secondo per abituargli alla tagliente luce della lampadina che pendeva dal soffitto proprio sopra il tavolo.

 «Liberami.» disse Watson con voce roca, ma straordinariamente ferma. Sbatté più volte le palpebre e dopo averlo messo a fuoco, si ritrovò a desiderare di averlo ucciso quel giorno al Diogene’s Club. Se non avesse esitato, probabilmente non sarebbero mai arrivati fino a quel punto. E invece la sua debolezza gli era costata cara.

 «Quanta fretta, dottore.» replicò Moran, avvicinandosi al tavolo e sorridendo maliziosamente. «Non vorrebbe prima sapere perché l’ho condotta qui?»

 «Voglio che mi lasci andare immediatamente, così potrò ucciderti.» disse il dottore, dimenandosi, anche se sapeva bene che sarebbe servito a poco. Aveva tentato di liberarsi per ore, ma non ci era riuscito e continuare a tentare non avrebbe fatto altro che danneggiare polsi e caviglie, più di quanto non lo fossero già.

 Sebastian rise. «Molto scortese.» sentenziò. Poi sospirò e scosse il capo, avendo notato i tentativi del medico di liberarsi dalle cinghie. «È inutile che continui a dimenarsi, non riuscirà a liberarsi dalle cinghie. Deve accettare di essere completamente alla mia mercé.» 

 Watson ringhiò. «Vai all’inferno.»

 Moran si chinò su di lui in modo da parlargli all’orecchio. «Non sono io ad essere all’inferno, John.» sussurrò. Poi raddrizzò nuovamente la schiena, allontanandosi da lui. Puntò gli occhi in quelli del dottore e riprese. «Ho saputo che lei e Sherlock vi siete premurati di leggere la chiavetta contenente la storia travagliata di Mary. Quindi suppongo che sia consapevole di avere davanti suo fratello.»

 John non si mosse, né rispose. Si limitò ad osservarlo con sguardo tagliente.

 «Ovviamente, ciò che nemmeno il suo alquanto intelligente amico avrà potuto dedurre, è ciò che ha portato me e Mary a una separazione e alla mia conseguente scelta di lasciare la CIA per unirmi a Moriarty.»

 «Come se mi interessasse.» disse, volgendo il capo per evitare il suo sguardo.

 Moran rise. «Oh, sì che le interessa. Lei vuole capire. Proprio come lo vuole Sherlock.» replicò, con un sorriso malizioso a increspargli le labbra. «Quindi, poiché so che la curiosità può corrodere l’animo, passerò a spiegare il perché lei si trovi qui e il perché Mary sia morta. Le racconterò la mia storia dall’inizio.»

 Quelle parole attirarono l’attenzione di John, che si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo del criminale. In fondo sapere la verità riguardo ciò che era successo era ciò che gli interessava. Voleva capire, _sapere._ Non sapeva perché, eppure era così. La curiosità lo stava corrodendo da troppo tempo, ormai.

 «Come già saprà, io e Mary siamo fratelli di madre.» esordì Sebastian, poggiando la schiena al tavolo e incrociando le braccia al petto. «Siamo cresciuti insieme in una piccola cittadina americana, entrambi orfani di padre, abbandonati a noi stessi e una madre che pensava solamente a se stessa e ad affogare i suoi dispiaceri nell’alcool.» raccontò. «Quando quella donna non era ubriaca era fatta di qualche sostanza e lo era così tanto da non riuscire nemmeno a prendersi cura dei suoi stessi figli. Forse proprio per questo i nostri padre, nonostante si fossero rifiutati di vivere con noi, si premuravano di farci visita mensilmente per controllare che fosse tutto in ordine e che nostra madre non ci avesse ucciso con qualche dose letale di eroina.»

 «E credi che questo giustifichi le tue azioni?» chiese John, interrompendolo. «Un’infanzia difficile non giustifica omicidi e gesti come quelli che hai compiuto. Conosco persone che hanno avuto una vita difficile quanto la tua, eppure sono persone buone e giuste, perché hanno scelto di esserlo.»

 «Come Sherlock?» chiese Moran, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Un povero bambino che non ha potuto avere altro che l’amore di suo fratello perché i suoi genitori erano troppo impegnati per occuparsi di lui? Oh, sì, davvero un’infanzia dolorosa.» rise, senza alcuna traccia di divertimento. «E mi dica una cosa, dottor Watson, Sherlock ha dovuto sopportare abusi fisici e mentali da parte dei propri genitori? Ha dovuto sopportare nottate in bianco a curare le proprie ferite e quella della sorella, sperando che la madre e il padre non si accorgessero dei singhiozzi e delle lacrime, perché altrimenti sarebbero stati puniti in modo ancora peggiore?»

 Gli occhi di John si spalancarono.

 «Sì, ha capito bene. L’infanzia di Sherlock non somiglia neanche lontanamente alla mia.» confermò Moran. «Perlomeno i suoi genitori non lo malmenavano per puro divertimento.»

 Watson rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi riprese. «Non credere che la tua triste storia mi farà cambiare idea su di te. Non giustifica comunque quello che hai fatto.»

 «Ne è sicuro?» domandò Sebastian, in tono di sfida. «Io credo che quando avrò finito, le avrò fatto cambiare idea.» affermò, poi si voltò verso di lui, poggiando le mani sul tavolo.

 John dovette ammettere che, per la prima volta da quando l’aveva conosciuto, si sentì seriamente incuriosito da ciò che il criminale gli avrebbe raccontato. Forse finalmente avrebbe scoperto la verità su sua moglie e sarebbe riuscito a perdonarla. Forse tutto ciò che aveva fatto e tutte le scelte che aveva compiuto avevano una spiegazione logica.

 Si ritrovò a scuotere il capo. Ma come poteva pensare che eventi terribili come quelli narrati da Sebastian e un’infanzia difficile, potessero giustificare un comportamento del genere? Nulla avrebbe mai potuto giustificare omicidi e torture. Nulla.

 «A parte la mia infelice infanzia, credo che tutto abbia avuto inizio quando lasciai la CIA. Lavoravo per loro come cecchino insieme a mia sorella ed eravamo due delle migliori reclute, come avrà potuto leggere nei documenti contenuti sulla chiavetta.» cominciò Sebastian, schiarendosi la voce. «Entrambi, però, eravamo insoddisfatti. Quel lavoro alla CIA non ci gratificava come avremmo voluto e ci ritrovammo più volte a desiderare di poter tornare indietro e cambiare le cose, magari cambiare la nostra infanzia e la nostra famiglia, per vivere finalmente felici, come ci saremmo meritati. Ma poiché il passato era impossibile da cambiare, decidemmo di cambiare il nostro futuro, vendicandoci dei torti subiti. Stupidamente avevamo creduto che uccidere delle persone essendo pagati per farlo ci avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, ma man mano che proseguimmo con il lavoro, ci rendemmo conto che nulla ci avrebbe ridato indietro un’infanzia rubata e che niente a questo mondo avrebbe potuto colmare il vuoto lasciato dall’assenza e dalla violenza gratuita regalataci dai nostri genitori. Niente a parte colpire le persone che erano direttamente responsabili dell’inferno che avevamo vissuto. Perciò decisi di abbandonare la CIA per dedicarmi a tempo pieno alla ricerca di mio padre, per fargliela pagare per tutto ciò che ci aveva fatto passare ogni qualvolta tornava a casa.» spiegò. «Fu così che incontrai Jim.»

 John rimase impassibile. Quella parte della storia la conosceva già, ma la ricchezza di particolari con cui Moran stava raccontando, l’aveva resa più vivida e reale ai suoi occhi, aggiungendo nuovi dettagli che non erano presenti nei documenti forniti da Mary.

 «Non avevo mai incontrato qualcuno come lui prima di allora: carismatico, intelligente, sveglio più di qualsiasi altra persona al mondo. Un uomo pronto a tutto per ottenere ciò che voleva.» riprese il criminale. «Forse fu proprio per questo che decisi di unirmi a lui e alla sua causa, sperando che decidesse di aiutarmi nella mia. E lui lo fece. Mi aiutò a ritrovare mio padre e a fargliela pagare per tutto il male che mi aveva fatto.» ghignò soddisfatto. «E il momento in cui trafissi il suo cuore con un coltello fu il più glorioso e gratificante della mia vita. Per la prima volta da quando ero bambino, ero riuscito a sentirmi superiore a mio padre… a quel mostro schifoso che tanto mi aveva fatto soffrire.»

 «Uccidere non ti rende superiore.» replicò John con sguardo risoluto e disgustato. «Ti rende disumano e peggiore di qualsiasi altra persona, indipendentemente da quanto torto potesse avere.»

 «Jim e io non la pensavamo come lei. E nemmeno la sua dolce Mary.» aggiunse, sorridendo. «Lei e Sherlock vi siete chiesti cosa sia successo in quei cinque anni mancanti dai fascicoli. Be’, posso raccontarglielo io.»

 Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia. Come poteva sapere che avevano scoperto di quel buco temporale? Come sapeva che avevano fatto ricerche su Mary? E soprattutto: come poteva essere a conoscenza dell’infanzia di Sherlock, quando nemmeno lui, fino a qualche settimana prima ne era a conoscenza?

 Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.

 L’unica spiegazione era che li avesse osservati.

 Ecco come aveva fatto ad anticipare le loro mosse e sorprenderli… era bastata qualche telecamera o qualche cimice piazzata a Baker Street ed era riuscito ad ottenere tutte le informazioni utili per giocare d’anticipo e sorprenderli, prima che loro sorprendessero lui.

 «Da quanto ci osservavi?» chiese il medico.

 «Anni. Ma non è importante, considerando che non ve ne eravate accorti.» rispose Moran con un’alzata di spalle. «Piuttosto… non vuole sapere fino a che punto Mary fosse coinvolta?» chiese, un sorriso malizioso dipinto sul volto. Poi riprese, avendo capito di aver scatenato la curiosità del dottore. «Poco dopo aver lasciato la CIA, chiesi a Mary di unirsi a me e Jim. Anche lei odiava suo padre tanto quanto io aveva odiato il mio e sapevo che in fondo anche lei avrebbe desiderato di cambiare vita. Inizialmente rifiutò, ma alla fine si convinse che venire con noi sarebbe stata la cosa migliore per tutti. Tuttavia decise di non lasciare la CIA, per assicurarsi una copertura nel caso l’avessero arrestata, ma cominciò a lavorare per Jim, esattamente come me.» raccontò. «Eravamo i suoi sicari, i suoi collaboratori più fidati. E ben presto la relazione lavorativa di Jim e Mary si tramutò in qualcosa di più. Mia sorella era sempre stata molto attraente, perciò Jim decise di dare il via a una relazione amorosa. E finalmente potei vedere mia sorella veramente felice, per la prima volta dopo anni.»

 Lo stomaco di John venne attraversato da una fitta potente e il disgusto lo pervase. Mary e Moriarty avevano una relazione. Una _vera_ relazione. Chiuse gli occhi, allontanando quel pensiero dalla mente.

 «Rimasero insieme per quindici anni.» aggiunse Sebastian, prendendo a camminare intorno al tavolo. «Quindici anni durante i quali cominciammo a girare il mondo, offrendo il nostro aiuto a persone che avevano bisogno di qualche consulenza in campo criminale. Eravamo così richiesti da non riuscire a concederci un momento di pausa. È incredibile quante persone decidano di ricorrere a un consulente criminale per sbarazzarsi di amici scomodi o per regolari i conti con qualcuno.» disse. Sospirò. «Ovviamente questo fino a che Jim non sentì parlare di un certo Sherlock Holmes, un consulente investigativo dalle grandi abilità che a Londra offriva i suoi servigi a Scotland Yard, da buon cavaliere e paladino della giustizia.» un ringhio gutturale risalì la gola di Moran, che strinse i pugni fino a fare sbiancare le nocche. «Da quel momento in poi, Jim divenne ossessionato. Sherlock era diventato il suo avversario prediletto e nessuno lavoro aveva più importanza per lui. Ogni cosa ruotava attorno a Sherlock e al loro piccolo gioco. Io e Mary, che prima eravamo il suo mondo, divenimmo niente più che un passatempo, e ben presto ci trasformammo nelle sue pedine.» spiegò «Un po’ ciò che è capitato a lei con Sherlock.»

 «Non sono la pedina di Sherlock.»

 «Ah, davvero?» lo sfidò, guardandolo negli occhi. «E come spiega il fatto che le abbia nascosto per due anni di essere vivo e di essere partito per una missione in Europa per trovare me e gli altri collaboratori di Jim, infischiandosene di lei e tenendola buono per quando fosse tornato a casa? Come spiega il fatto che l’abbia usata per arrivare a Jim e a Magnussen?» chiese, poi scosse il capo. «Jim e Sherlock sono uguali. Adorano giocare e adorano farlo muovendo le loro pedine e godendosi la partita.» sorrise. «Proprio come me e Mary, lei non è altro che una pedina, dottor Watson. Una pedina su un’enorme scacchiera su cui è in corso una partita che dura da anni. Lei è arrivato nel bel mezzo del match e ha solo aggiunto qualche pedina al gioco di Sherlock. Nulla di più.»

 John, il cuore sempre più pesante, scosse il capo. «No. Non è vero.»

 «Continui pure a negarlo. Non mi interessa. Ciò non toglie che non sia la verità. Lo capirà molto presto, a sue spese.» disse Sebastian con un’alzata di spalle. «Ma torniamo a noi… la sera in cui Sherlock attirò Jim alla piscina, sia Mary che io eravamo lì. Eravamo entrambi pronti a sparare alle vostre teste e porre fine a quello stupido gioco, ma ovviamente gli ordini di Jim ce lo impedirono. Non ha idea di quanto entrambi avremmo desiderato porre fine alle vostre vite. Alle vite di coloro che ci avevano sottratto ciò che di più simile a una famiglia avessimo mai avuto…»

 John ansimò. Non poteva credere che Mary avesse voluto ucciderlo. Se davvero fosse stato così, perché sposarlo? Non aveva senso. Moran stava sicuramente mentendo per farlo crollare. Non c’era altra spiegazione.

 «Nonostante la delusione alla piscina, ben presto il gioco si fece più interessante, tanto che Jim ci promise che presto tutto sarebbe arrivato alla fine e che Sherlock sarebbe morto.» riprese il criminale. «Sia io che Mary provammo sollievo nel saperlo. Credevamo che avremmo riavuto Jim indietro e che saremmo potuti tornare al nostro vecchio lavoro e alla nostra vecchia vita ed essere finalmente felici. Ma non fu così.» sospirò. «Quel giorno, quando Sherlock e Jim si ritrovarono sul tetto, eravamo nuovamente pronti a colpire. Moriarty ci aveva spiegato che se il suo caro Sherlock avesse scelto di non buttarsi, io avrei dovuto porre fine alla vita di Lestrade, Mary alla sua e un altro cecchino a quella della vostra padrona di casa, in modo da togliere ogni cosa al grande Sherlock Holmes e lasciarlo completamente solo e isolato, per poi finirlo definitivamente.» raccontò e si fermò, poggiando il fianco al tavolo, per poter studiare attentamente la reazione di John. «Ovviamente nessuno di noi sapeva che Jim sarebbe arrivato ad uccidersi per ottenere ciò che voleva. E mi creda, quando scoprimmo che Jim si era sparato, anche dopo aver visto Sherlock saltare, sia per me che per Mary fu complicato decidere di non premere il grilletto.»

 John chiuse gli occhi. Non poteva essere la verità. Erano tutte bugie.

 «Quel giorno perdemmo tutto. Un amico, un amante, la nostra famiglia. E mi creda quando le dico che non è stato semplice convincere Mary a scendere in campo per sedurla e portare a termine il nostro piano.»

 Gli occhi del medico si spalancarono di scatto. Doveva aver sentito male. Non era possibile. No. Ciò che era successo tra lui e Mary non poteva essere stato tutto un gioco. Era impossibile che fosse così. «Non ti credo.» disse infatti.

 «Oh, John… solo perché Mary ha scelto di sposarla, non significa che prima non avesse in mente altri piani per lei.» lo canzonò Sebastian. «Su, non faccia così… in fondo sapeva che Mary era un’assassina e gli assassini non provano sentimenti di nessun genere. O almeno, di solito è così.» scosse il capo, divertito. «Il problema è che non sempre le cose vanno come sperato e anche il più spietato dei sicari si innamora.» sorrise e annuì. «Proprio così. Mary, nonostante fosse stata incaricata di sedurla per portarla da me per porre fine alla sua vita, ben presto si innamorò di lei e mi si rivoltò contro. Il suo amore per lei era più grande di quello che fin da bambini ci aveva legati e quindi la nostra dolce fanciulla decise di lasciare tutto per formare una famiglia con lei.» strinse i pugni. «Non ricordo di essere stato più furioso in tutta la mia vita. Ricordo di averla minacciata di ucciderla e di uccidere lei, ma Mary minacciò di uccidermi se non vi avessi lasciati in pace e di svelare la nostra rete criminale alle autorità, rifiutandosi di tornare da me.» spiegò. «Perciò mi allontanai, decidendo di lasciarvi vivere, per il momento, un’esistenza tranquilla, mentre alle vostre spalle pianificavo per tornare e farla pagare ad entrambi.»

 «Per questo l’hai uccisa?» chiese John a quel punto. «Perché si era innamorata di me?»

 «Sì.» confermò Sebastian. «Lei aveva scelto il suo dolce dottore piuttosto che l’uomo che si era preso cura di lei per tutta la vita e io mi ripromisi che gliel’avrei fatto rimpiangere. E così è stato. L’ho uccisa.»

 «Come hai potuto fare una cosa del genere a tua sorella?» chiese Watson. «Affermi di amarla, eppure hai scelto di ucciderla. Come hai potuto?»

 «Non vorrà dirmi che le dispiace che sia morta?» domandò aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Andiamo, sappiamo entrambi che lei non la amava più e che Mary non era altro che un ostacolo alla sua storia con Sherlock.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Tra me e Sherlock non c’è nulla.»

 «Sul serio?» lo sfidò. «Quattro giorni mi avete dato tutt’altra impressione. Se sua figlia non si fosse messa a piangere, sicuramente vi sareste baciati. Magari sareste anche andati oltre.» fece notare. «Quello che c’è tra voi è più di una semplice amicizia. E solo perché lei non è ancora riuscito a realizzarlo, non vuol dire che non sia così. Il suo amico Sherlock mi sembra abbastanza convinto riguardo ciò che prova.» poi sospirò. «In ogni caso, non si preoccupi. Se lei non prova lo stesso, non importa. Tanto ucciderò anche Sherlock.»

 Quelle parole fecero montare una profonda rabbia dentro John, che ringhiò e strinse i pugni, scattando. «Tu non gli torcerai neanche un capello.» ringhiò, riprendendo a dimenarsi. «Non osare avvicinarti a lui o giuro che te ne farò pentire amaramente.»

 Moran rise. «E come? È in trappola. Come crede di potersi liberare per uccidermi?»

 «Non riuscirai a tenermi incatenato qui per sempre.»

 Il criminale sorrise. «Ah… l’amore!» esclamò. «È così bello vedere che tenete così tanto l’uno all’altro… davvero toccante. Potrei mettermi a piangere.» e finse di asciugarsi una lacrima, sfiorandosi lo zigomo con il pollice. «Peccato che non la lascerò andare tanto facilmente. Avrà sicuramente già capito di essere l’esca, considerando che nemmeno lei è così stupido da non arrivarci. Ma nessuno ha mai parlato del fatto che la mia esca dovesse essere viva.» concluse avvicinandosi alla parete a cui erano appesi dei coltelli.

 A John si mozzò il respiro.

 «Ovviamente non la ucciderò subito.» si affrettò ad aggiungere Moran. Sorrise perfidamente e si voltò verso John, avvicinandosi e rigirandosi un coltello tra le mani. «Prima voglio divertirmi un po’.»

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock tornò a casa da Scotland Yard distrutto dopo una lunghissima giornata passata ad analizzare nastri della videosorveglianza di tutte le case intorno alla villette di John. Naturalmente non era stato trovato nulla di utile e nemmeno gli uomini di Mycroft erano stati in grado di trova qualcosa nelle tracce audio. Perciò il consulente investigativo aveva deciso di tornare a casa, troppo stanco per continuare quell’infruttuosa ricerca.

 Aveva lasciato Gemma alla signora Hudson, quella mattina, perciò avrebbe potuto riposarsi per un po’, finalmente, dopo quell’estenuate giornata durata anche troppo.

 Quando aprì la porta del salotto, però, si bloccò sulla soglia.

 Di fronte al camino, in piedi, con Gemma tra le braccia, c’era Mycroft.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia, vedendo che l’uomo stava sollevando in aria la bambina per poi riportarla sul suo petto, mentre lei stava ridendo sommessamente e sorrideva, le manine che tentavano di aggrapparsi alla giacca del politico.

 «Mycroft» disse il consulente investigativo, stupito.

 Mycroft si voltò, riprendendo la bambina tra le braccia e cullandola, riportando il cuccio che aveva tra le mani alle sue labbra. «Ciao.» ricambiò.

 «Cosa ci fai qui?»

 «Ero passato per vedere come stavi e la signora Hudson mi ha detto che eri ancora a Scotland Yard. Così ho pensato di tenere d’occhio Gemma per un po’ mentre lei andava a fare la spesa.» spiegò. «Spero che non ti dispiaccia.»

 Il minore fece spallucce. «Sei passato a vedere come sto?»

 «Sì.» confermò il maggiore. «La signora Hudson ha detto che sei dimagrito ancora e guardandoti meglio, devo dire che aveva ragione.» aggiunse, avvicinandosi. Scosse il capo, sospirando mestamente. «Finirai per sentirti male di nuovo, Sherlock. Non puoi continuare a trascurarti così.»

 «Sto bene.» rispose lui, appendendo il cappotto e la sciarpa all’appendiabiti.

 «Ti sembra di stare bene, fino a che la pressione non calerà nuovamente a picco e non sverrai di nuovo, magari procurandoti una commozione cerebrale.» disse Mycroft. «Per favore, non puoi trascurare in questo modo la tua salute, soprattutto adesso che hai una bambina di cui occuparti.» fece notare. «E se dovessi sentirti male quando sei da solo con Gemma e dovesse succederle qualcosa?»

 «A quanto pare non ha conquistato solo il mio cuore, fratello.» replicò Sherlock, rivolgendogli uno sguardo d’intesa.

 «Non si tratta di affetto, ma di senso di responsabilità.» affermò il maggiore. «Devi prenderti cura di lei e non puoi prendere tutto così alla leggera. Sei responsabile per lei fino a che John non tornerà.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo.

 Mycroft sospirò e avanzò. «Ascolta, so che sei preoccupato per John. Lo siamo tutti.» disse, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, pur sapendo che era un azzardo. «Ma non puoi lasciarti andare in questo modo. Non servi a nessuno in un letto d’ospedale.»

 Il minore sospirò. «Non so cosa fare.» ammise a bassa voce. «John è tutto quello che ho. Non posso perderlo, ma se non riesco a trovare nulla che mi possa condurre a lui, come farò a riportarlo a casa?»

 «Lo troveremo.»

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò lo sguardo sul suo volto. «Come lo sai?»

 «Ho fiducia nei miei uomini e in Scotland Yard.» spiegò. «E ho fiducia in te e nelle tue capacità. Riusciremo a trovarlo e a riportarlo a casa sano e salvo.»

 I loro sguardi si incontrarono per qualche secondo e i loro occhi rimasero a lungo incatenati. Nessuno dei due ricordava un momento negli ultimi anni in cui fossero stati così vicini, non solo fisicamente, ma anche mentalmente. Era una sensazione strana, ma allo stesso tempo piacevole.

 Il primo a distogliere lo sguardo fu Sherlock, che lo puntò verso il camino, tentando di nascondere l’imbarazzo che quella vicinanza gli aveva provocato. Fu allora che notò la busta. Era stata piazzata sotto il coltellino conficcato nella mensola in legno sopra il camino. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si avvicinò. Estrasse la lama e prese la busta bianca tra le mani, osservandola, in cerca di tracce.

 «L’hai portata tu?» chiese, rivolto al fratello.

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia. «No.»

 Sherlock la osservò in controluce. Non c’erano né il nome del mittente né quello del destinatario, ma era ovvio che dato che si trovava lì, nel suo salotto, doveva essere indirizzata a lui. Non era stato indicato alcun indirizzo, perciò doveva essere stata consegnata di persona. Sherlock inspirò profondamente e la aprì. Osservandone il contenuto, aggrottò le sopracciglia ed estrasse un sottile lembo di tessuto bianco che era contenuto all’interno, sollevandolo di fronte a sé.

 «Ma cosa…?» sfuggì a Mycroft, anche lui più confuso che mai. «Chi è il mittente?»

 «È anonima.» Sherlock osservò il tessuto. Doveva essere di una tenda a giudicare dai ricami in pizzo. Lo avvicinò al viso e lo annusò. Doveva appartenere ad un ambiente in cui era presente una stufa a legna a giudicare dall’odore di legno bruciato di cui era impregnato.

 «Credi che sia…?» non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di concludere la frase che vide Sherlock annuire.

 «È sicuramente Moran.» confermò il consulente investigativo.

 «Ma non è il suo Modus Operandi.» fece notare il fratello. «Lui ha sempre giocato a carte scoperte. Perché inviarti una cosa del genere proprio adesso? Credevo che non gli piacessero gli enigmi e i giochetti.» esitò, poi scosse il capo. «Forse è solo uno stupido scherzo. Qualcuno si sta prendendo gioco di te e vuole distrarti dalle indagini.»

 «No, deve essere lui.» dichiarò Sherlock. «Vuole farmi capire dove si trova John e probabilmente vuole divertirsi con me vedendomi all’opera. Questa busta non è arrivata qui per caso.»

 «Ma cosa può significare un lembo di tessuto?»

 Sherlock la osservò per un momento, poi riprese. «Devo analizzarlo.»

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock si mise immediatamente al lavoro, continuando per tutta la notte, anche dopo che Mycroft se ne fu andato. Analizzò il tessuto, la fattura e la trama, cercando eventuali impronte digitali o tracce. Fece una pausa soltanto per preparare la cena a Gemma e per mangiare qualcosa e accontentare Mycroft, che sicuramente lo stava osservando tramite le telecamere.

 In fondo sapeva che suo fratello aveva ragione. Trascurarsi non sarebbe stato utile a nessuno, tantomeno a John. Doveva essere completamente attivo per poterlo aiutare e trascurando la propria salute avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Perciò si decise a mangiare e bere un caffè per rimanere sveglio e alzare la pressione.

 Quando riprese a lavorare, decise di analizzare i frammenti di polline trovati sulla superficie del lembo di tessuto, per scoprire di più riguardo la zona dalla quale il tessuto proveniva. Era un tipo di polline giallo, tipico delle conifere, e dopo un’altra ora di attenta analisi al microscopio e qualche ricerca su internet, finalmente riuscì a capire da quale albero provenisse. Proveniva da un tipo di larice molto raro, tipico di una zona alla periferia sud di Londra.

 Sherlock sollevò il capo dai documenti raccolti solo alle prime luci dell’alba, dopo aver studiato attentamente, per tutta la notte, la cartina di Londra. Ciò che era riuscito a dedurre era che John si trovasse in un edificio – probabilmente una casa a giudicare dal lembo di tessuto, probabilmente di una tenda – nella periferia sud di Londra, vicino ad un bosco di conifere, più precisamente un bosco di larici. E non importava quanto avesse dovuto vagare per le periferia della città, Sherlock avrebbe trovato John.

 Il consulente investigativo si mise in piedi e raggiunse il salotto, dove Gemma aveva preso ad agitarsi nel suo lettino, che Sherlock aveva spostato accanto al camino perché rimanesse al caldo. Sorrise e dopo averle accarezzato il pancino, la sollevò tra le braccia.

 «Buongiorno, cucciolo.» sussurrò, baciandole delicatamente il capo e cullandola. «Sto per ritrovare il tuo papà. Presto tornerà da te.» concluse e detto questo si avviò verso il piano di sotto, per lasciare Gemma alla signora Hudson e cominciare le ricerche.


	7. Safe and sound

 John si svegliò di soprassalto, ansimando, terrorizzato dall’ennesimo terribile incubo; volse il capo a destra e a sinistra, prima di rendersi conto di trovarsi nel seminterrato nella casa di Moran.

 Inspirò profondamente e poggiò nuovamente il capo alla parete, rassegnato, chiudendo gli occhi. Il giorno precedente Sebastian l’aveva liberato dalle cinghie che lo tenevano inchiodato al tavolo per trascinarlo sul pavimento e legarlo a una catena assicurata alla parete e lunga circa un metro, che ne avrebbe limitato ai movimenti. I polsi, già dilaniati dal cuoio, erano ora graffiati dal metallo delle manette e così tanto lacerati da impedire il rimarginamento della ferita. Il sangue continuava a colare lungo gli avambracci, mescolandosi a quello delle altre ferite recenti e anche il più piccolo movimento era diventato doloroso.

 John sollevò le braccia di fronte a sé, massaggiandosele delicatamente, sperando di lenire il dolore; ma oltre a quello fisico doveva fare i conti con quello mentale e psicologico. La storia che Moran gli aveva raccontato tre giorni prima l’aveva sconvolto e continuava a tormentarlo giorno e notte. L’idea che Mary fosse andata da lui con il preciso intento di raggirarlo e ucciderlo gli faceva contorcere lo stomaco dalla rabbia. Sì, alla fine Mary si era innamorata, a detta di Sebastian, ma poco importava. E, in ogni caso, come avrebbe potuto sapere qual era la verità? Dopotutto sua moglie voleva uccidere lui e Sherlock. Voleva eliminarli entrambi per vendicare Moriarty ed effettivamente aveva ucciso Sherlock, la notte in cui gli aveva sparato nell’ufficio di Magnussen. I medici ne avevano constatato il decesso, anche se, miracolosamente si era poi ripreso.

 Un moto di odio gli scosse la mente, e per la prima volta dalla morte di sua moglie si ritrovò a pensare che Mary avesse avuto ciò che meritava. Aveva rovinato così tante vite… e tutto per una stupida vendetta.

 Ecco perché era sembrata così sollevata quando John aveva bruciato la chiavetta a casa Holmes a Natale. Perché sapeva bene che ciò che ci era contenuto non avrebbe fatto altro che allontanarli ancora di più. E sapeva bene che una volta letta, John avrebbe smesso di amarla all’istante. E così era stato, John non poteva continuare a negarlo. Non appena aveva letto quei documenti si era ritrovato ad odiarla ancora di più e ad odiare se stesso per aver sposato un mostro del genere.

 E poi quella maledetta storia… Forse qualunque persona sana di mente avrebbe provato pietà di fronte alla storia dell’infanzia terribile che Mary e Sebastian avevano vissuto, ma non lui. Probabilmente, dopo tutto ciò che aveva passato, non c’era più traccia del buon vecchio John Watson. Ormai il medico militare dal cuore buono era scomparso, per lasciare il posto a una persona completamente diversa, senza cuore e colma d’odio.

 Ma non poteva certo incolpare Mary per questo. Lui aveva scelto di sposarla e di passare la vita con lei. Lui aveva scelto lei al posto di valutare le altre possibilità, forse troppo stanco dopo aver perso tutto ciò che gli stava più a cuore. Lui aveva messo la sua vita nelle mani di un’assassina spietata e senza scrupoli, che non aveva fatto altro che approfittarsi di lui. Era tutta colpa sua.

 Sospirò e si sistemò meglio con la schiena contro la parete. Quando poggiò le mani a terra per sorreggersi, le braccia vennero attraversate da una potente fitta di dolore. Gemette e automaticamente abbassò lo sguardo.

 I segni lasciati dalla lama di Moran sulle sue braccia e sul suo collo erano così profondi che quasi certamente avrebbero lasciato il segno. Ad ogni movimento continuavano ad aprirsi, sanguinando e macchiando i suoi abiti e il pavimento. Forse per questo si sentiva così debole e privo di forze. Erano giorni che non mangiava e non beveva e la continua perdita di sangue non faceva altro che peggiorare le cose.

 Al ricordo di ciò che Moran gli aveva fatto passare in quei tre giorni di prigionia, da quando aveva aperto gli occhi, tremò. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente un paio di volte, per mantenere il controllo. Ciò che aveva subito era stato disumano. Nemmeno in guerra John avrebbe potuto immaginare di vivere una cosa del genere: torture fisiche che oltre a provare il fisico provavano la mente e l’animo, vessazioni psicologiche che lo avevano lacerato dentro, minacce spaventose che al solo pensiero lo facevano ancora rabbrividire dall’orrore.

 Il medico non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe arrivato a implorare qualcuno di avere pietà di lui, eppure era accaduto. Dopo due giorni di torture aveva implorato Moran, sperando che, mosso da pietà, cessasse quelle barbarie. Ma l’uomo aveva continuato imperterrito, con il preciso intento di sgretolarlo e distruggerlo, fino a che di lui non fosse rimato più niente. E forse ci era riuscito. John non sentiva più nulla a parte dolore e paura. Non c’era più traccia de soldato forte e coraggioso. Ormai John Watson non era altro che un’ombra di se stesso, il fantasma di ciò che era stato.

 Il medico poggiò il capo alla parete, chiudendo gli occhi. Sentì le lacrime bagnargli le ciglia, pronte a sgorgare. Non aveva mai pianto così tanto come in quella settimana di prigionia. L’idea che sarebbe potuto morire lì, da solo, nel buio, lo spaventava profondamente e, ancora di più, lo impauriva l’idea di non poter più rivedere sua figlia e Sherlock.

 Sherlock… Dio, gli mancava così tanto… Gli mancavano i suoi occhi, il suo sguardo rassicurante, il sorriso sghembo che rivolgeva solamente a lui, i suoi capelli neri come la notte e soffici come seta…

 E non l’avrebbe più rivisto. Sarebbe morto in quel maledetto seminterrato e avrebbe perso Sherlock per sempre. Sperava solo che Sherlock decidesse di prendersi cura di Gemma. Lui sarebbe l’unico a cui John l’avrebbe affidata, perché sapeva che nonostante i suoi difetti l’avrebbe cresciuta amandola come fosse sua figlia.

 Sospirò, stringendo i pugni.

 Avrebbe tanto voluto dare un ultimo – e primo – bacio a Sherlock prima di andarsene. Assaporare quelle meravigliose labbra a cuore che tanto amava e tenerlo stretto a sé un’ultima volta… avrebbe voluto essere suo. Avrebbe voluto essersi spinto oltre quella mattina quattro giorni prima, a casa sua. Avrebbe voluto averlo baciato o stretto a sé più a lungo. E invece non ci era riuscito e se ne sarebbe pentito per tutta la vita. E Sherlock non avrebbe mai saputo la verità riguardo ciò che John provava per lui. 

 Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance, sgorgando con violenza dai suoi occhi, calde a contrasto con la sua pelle fredda. Il suo corpo tremò. Sentiva la testa terribilmente leggera, quasi stesse per perdere da un momento all’altro e sapeva che non avrebbe avuto la forza per ribellarsi ai soprusi di Moran.

 Era troppo per lui. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Sarebbe crollato molto presto.

 «Sherlock…» si ritrovò a sussurrare, portandosi le mani alle tempie e premendole con forza sulla pelle. Un singhiozzo eruppe dalle sue labbra. «Sherlock, ti prego, non lasciarmi solo…» implorò e poco dopo, stremato, cadde nuovamente in un sonno tormentato da incubi.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock raggiunse la periferia sud di Londra, non ci volle molto prima che riuscisse a trovare l’unica villa nel raggio di chilometri che fosse circondata da un boschetto di larici. Era isolata e spiccava al centro di un’ampia distesa di campi, ergendosi come un macchia verde acqua nel colore bruno dei campi.

 Il consulente investigativo parcheggiò appena fuori il cancello, tentando di nascondere l’auto tra siepi e arbusti, assicurandosi però che fosse a portata di mano per un’eventuale fuga. Se Moran fosse stato in casa, magari insieme a qualche suo scagnozzo, non avrebbe dovuto accorgersi della sua presenza e della sua partenza dopo il ritrovamento di John. Doveva essere silenzioso, rapido e invisibile se voleva portare John fuori da quella casa illeso e senza essere scoperto da Moran.

 Scese dall’auto e percorse il perimetro del muro che circondava la casa. Svoltò a sinistra e vide, poco lontano da lui, una pianta rampicante che arrivava fino alla cima.

 Arrampicarsi sarebbe stato molto meglio che entrare dal cancello. Perciò si tolse i guanti, riponendoli in tasca, si avvicinò e prese ad arrampicarsi, un passo alla volta, lentamente e con precisione, per non attirare l’attenzione degli abitanti della villa. Quando fu in cima, si aggrappò al muro e si lasciò scivolare a terra dall’altra parte, all’interno del giardino.

 Tutto intorno sembrava tranquillo. Non c’erano auto parcheggiate lungo il vialetto o nel garage, il che poteva suggerire che chiunque abitasse lì se ne fosse andato lasciando la casa incustodita, ma Sherlock sapeva bene che Moran non se ne sarebbe mai andato, lasciando il suo prigioniero da solo, sapendo che lui era sulle sue tracce, perciò significava che doveva averla nascosta per sviare i sospetti.

 Per entrare avrebbe potuto dirigersi verso il retro e tentare con la porta di servizio, ma era una mossa troppo prevedibile, perciò approfittò del fatto che il portone dal garage fosse spalancato, per entrare e utilizzare la porta che comunicava direttamente con l’interno.

 La aprì ed entrò nella piccola cucina. Uscì e si affacciò sul corridoio; alla sua sinistra vide la porta principale e a destra, al fondo del corridoio, una rampa di scale che portavano al piano superiore.

 Sherlock rifletté, per capire dove Moran potesse aver rinchiuso John, avviandosi intanto lungo il corridoio. Quando arrivò alla fine del corridoio, pronto a salire al piano di sopra, notò una porta nel sottoscala e concluse che il seminterrato sarebbe stato il luogo più adatto per rinchiuderlo in modo che non creasse problemi.

 Prese un bel respiro e avanzò, aprendo la porta il più silenziosamente possibile. Lentamente scese le scale che conducevano alla seconda porta, qualche gradino più in basso, e una volta di fronte ad essa, la spalancò. Varcò la soglia della stanza e la luce proveniente dal corridoio al piano superiore ne illuminò una porzione.

 Il consulente investigativo notò con orrore che in quel freddo scantinato era stata allestita una vera e propria sala delle torture. Appesi alle pareti c’erano attrezzi di ogni genere: coltelli, pezzi di ferro, armi da fuoco e da taglio… e al centro della stanza era stato posto una tavolo in legno – munito di cinghie in cuoio per mani e piedi – ormai rovinato dal tempo e inciso da quella che doveva essere una lama.

 Sherlock sentì una stretta al cuore. Moran doveva essere sadico almeno quanto Moriarty – se non di più – per aver ideato una cosa del genere per poter torturare le proprie vittime, e soprattutto per averla posizionata in casa propria.

 Un leggero tintinnio lo fece voltare di scatto verso destra. Il buio non gli permetteva di vedere nulla, perciò allungò una mano verso l’interruttore e accese la luce. Si mosse lungo la parete e quando oltrepassò il tavolo lo vide. Era seduto a terra, contro il muro, un paio di catene partivano dai polsi per assicurarsi alla parete in modo che non potesse tentare di fuggire; il corpo era magro e deperito dopo giorni di prigionia e stava tremando a causa del freddo dell’ambiente.  

 «John…» mormorò il consulente investigativo, in un sussurro appena udibile, gli occhi spalancati. Si avvicinò ancora e non appena il medico ebbe sollevato lo sguardo, Holmes ebbe la conferma che si trattasse di lui. Il suo cuore accelerò. «John!» esclamò.

 «Sherlock…?» ansimò il dottore, stupito, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per abituarsi alla luce e mettere a fuoco la sua figura.

 Sherlock si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e studiò il suo volto, prendendolo fra le mani e accarezzandolo. Il viso di John era pallido e stirato e un leggero strato di barba gli accarezzava le guance; i suoi occhi che prima sembravano spenti, parvero illuminarsi non appena si posarono sul volto del consulente investigativo.

 «Sherlock…» sussurrò nuovamente Watson, con voce rotta e occhi spalancati, chiudendo le mani intorno ai polsi di Sherlock, quasi volesse accertarsi che fosse reale. Le lacrime gli salirono agli occhi. «Sei venuto…» ansimò, facendo fatica a parlare. «Credevo… credevo che…»

 «Sì, certo che sono venuto.» disse Sherlock, accarezzandogli una guancia. «Non ti avrei mai lasciato nella mani di Moran.»

 «Sei reale…» gemette il medico, fra le lacrime. «Sei tu… sei davvero tu…»

 «Sì.» replicò Holmes, accennando un sorriso. «Sono qui con te e ti porterò via.»

 Alcune lacrime lasciarono gli occhi di John, che si aggrappò ai lembi del cappotto dell’amico, ansimando. «Sherlock…» mormorò con voce impastata dalle lacrime.

 «Non piangere, John.» replicò il moro, con dolcezza, poggiando le mani sulle sue braccia e accarezzandole. «Va tutto bene.»

 Un singhiozzo eruppe dalle labbra del medico. «Stringimi, Sherlock… per favore…»

 Sherlock, sentendo una fitta al cuore di fronte a quelle parole così cariche di dolore, tirò l’amico verso di sé, stringendolo tra le braccia e cullandolo dolcemente. Gli accarezzò i capelli, sentendolo singhiozzare contro la sua spalla e tremare violentemente. E il suo cuore si spezzò di fronte a quella scena così terribile e al suo John, distrutto e spaventato come mai era stato prima di allora, vedendolo crollare sotto il peso di tutta quella paura e quel dolore.

 «Shh…» sussurrò, stringendolo forte a sé. «Va tutto bene. Sono qui, va tutto bene.»

 John si aggrappò alle sue spalle e ansimò. «Mi dispiace tanto… scusami, mi dispiace… se fossi stato più attento, lui…»

 «Shh… non devi dispiacerti.» disse il consulente investigativo. Poi lo allontanò da sé e gli accarezzò teneramente le guance, cercano i suoi occhi. «Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua.» assicurò, asciugandogli le lacrime che gli avevano rigato il viso. Sorrise dolcemente e abbassò lo sguardo sulle catene che erano chiuse intorno ai suoi polsi. «Adesso ti libero, così potremo andarcene.»

 Si voltò e vedendo un mazzo di chiavi appese alla parete, si mise in piedi e lo prese. Quando ne ebbe provate un paio e trovò quella giusta, sganciò le catene, liberando i polsi ormai lacerati dell’amico.

 «Ecco fatto.» concluse, prestando attenzione e non toccare le ferite per non infettarle o procurare altri danni. Solo in quel momento si accorse dei tagli e delle bruciature che costellavano la pelle del medico, risalendo dai polsi fino al gomito a al sangue che aveva impregnato i suoi abiti. Sollevò lo sguardo e notò i tagli che gli martoriavano il collo, sotto il colletto del maglione. Incontrò gli occhi del medico, vuoti e carichi di dolore, in cerca di una spiegazione. Cosa gli aveva fatto Moran?

 «È stato Moran.» mormorò John, tremando e sollevando la braccia martoriate, osservandole. Le lacrime gli rigarono nuovamente le guance. «Ha detto che gli servivo per attirate te qui e che prima di uccidermi si sarebbe divertito. E poi ha…» si interruppe e volse lo sguardo, chiudendo gli occhi per allontanare quei terribili ricordi. Ansimò.

 «Non gli permetterò più di farti del male di nuovo.» affermò Sherlock, prendendogli il volto fra le mani per farlo voltare verso di sé.

 Il medico evitò accuratamente il suo sguardo.

  «John, guardami.» sussurrò Holmes, a quel punto. E gli occhi di John incontrarono nuovamente i suoi. «Lui non ti toccherà più.» concluse con voce ferma.

 Altre lacrime bagnarono il volto di John, che, nonostante ciò, annuì.

 «Adesso dobbiamo uscire di qui.» sbottò Holmes, mettendosi in piedi. Poi gli offrì le mani.

 John le prese e si fece aiutare a mettersi in piedi. Non appena si issò sulle gambe, però, le sentì tremare e cedere sotto il suo peso, dopo giorni e giorni di immobilità.

 Il consulente investigativo lo afferrò per i fianchi appena in tempo, sorreggendolo prima che cadesse a terra. «Ce la fai?» chiese, quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono.

 John annuì, respirando affannosamente per lo sforzo e aggrappandosi alle spalle dell’amico per reggersi in piedi.

 «Sai se c’è qualcuno in casa?» domandò Sherlock.

 John scosse il capo. «Ho sentito qualcuno uscire poco prima che arrivassi, ma non sono certo che Moran se ne sia andato.» spiegò. «C’è soltanto lui in casa. Nessun aiutante, nessun collaboratore. Ha fatto tutto da solo.»

 Sherlock lo osservò per un lungo istante, ponderando la decisione da prendere prima di agire, poi annuì. «Ok, usciamo di qui.» lo prese per mano e insieme lasciarono la stanza, spegnendo la luce e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. «Passeremo dalla porta d’ingresso e usciremo dal cancello principale.» spiegò sottovoce.

 «Il cancello principale?» chiese John, allarmato, parlando sommessamente. «Le finestre del salotto si affacciano proprio lì. Ci vedrà.»

 «Lo so, ma non credo che riusciresti a scavalcare il muro in queste condizioni.» fece notare Sherlock, voltandosi verso di lui mentre salivano lentamente le scale, per non fare rumore. «Non possiamo fare altro che passare dal cancello e tentare di essere più rapidi e silenziosi possibile.»

 Quando arrivarono alla porta in cima alle scale, il consulente investigativo si affacciò per controllare che la via fosse libera e vedendo che non c’era nessuno, guidò John nel corridoio e lo imboccarono, sempre mano nella mano. Svoltarono a destra e, camminando velocemente lungo la parete.

 Ad un tratto John si bloccò.

 Sherlock si fermò a sua volta e si voltò verso di lui. «Che succede?»

 Watson si portò una mano alla fronte. «Mi gira la testa…» ansimò e barcollò, malfermo sulle gambe.

 Il consulente investigativo ebbe la prontezza di riflessi di afferrarlo prima che cadesse a terra, sorreggendolo e accompagnandolo nella caduta, sentendo le mani del medico chiudersi intorno al suo cappotto. Lo fece sedere contro la parete e si inginocchiò al suo fianco, tenendogli la mano per richiamare la sua attenzione. Vedendo le palpebre dell’amico traballare e notando che si era fatto sempre più pallido, gli prese il volto fra le mani.

 «Ehi… John, resta con me.» disse, cercando il suo sguardo. «Manca poco. Dobbiamo solo arrivare alla macchina e poi potremmo andarcene. Non puoi lasciarti andare proprio adesso.»

 John scosse il capo. «Non ci riesco…» gemette, premendo le mani sulle tempie. Percepì una fitta potente attraversargli il capo e per un momento sembrò mancargli l’aria. «Non mangio da giorni. Non posso farcela… non ci riesco…»

 «Sì, invece.» insistette Sherlock, parlando sommessamente. «Puoi farcela. _Devi_ farcela.»

 Watson ansimò. «Non riesco nemmeno a stare in piedi. Non ce la farò mai ad arrivare fino alla macchina.» disse, una nota di frustrazione nella voce. «Ma tu devi uscire di qui. Se Moran è in casa, potrebbe trovarti.» affermò, incontrando il suo sguardo. «Devi andartene.»

 «E lasciarti qui?» chiese Holmes, gli occhi spalancati come se avesse appena ricevuto un pugno allo stomaco. «Non se ne parla.»

 «Non puoi rimanere.» fece notare il medico, gli occhi colmi di lacrime. «Sai bene che ti rallenterei soltanto e Moran finirebbe per fare del male a entrambi. Non voglio che ti succeda qualcosa. Vai e lasciami qui.»

 «No.» quasi ringhiò Sherlock con sguardo risoluto, prendendo John per le spalle. «È fuori discussione. Non ti lascio indietro.» disse con voce ferma, agganciando lo sguardo dell’amico. «Non penserai davvero che ti lascerei nelle mani di Moran? Sono venuto per te e ti porterò via, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio. Non ti lascerò, John. Non me ne vado senza di te.» gli accarezzò le guance. «Siamo io e te contro il resto del mondo. Ricordi? _Io e te._ » precisò. «Non vado da nessuna parte se tu non ci sei.»

 A quelle parole, le lacrime rigarono le guance del dottore, bollenti a contatto con la sua pelle fredda e pallida. Prima di potersi dire che era una follia o che non era il momento adatto, John si sporse verso Sherlock, portò una mano dietro il suo capo per tirarlo verso di sé e lo baciò sulle labbra.

 Sherlock, dapprima sorpreso da quel bacio, si ritrovò ben presto a ricambiarlo con tenerezza, stringendo il volto dell’amico tra le mani e accarezzandogli le guance, mentre le loro labbra si muovevano le une sulle altre, cercandosi e accarezzandosi. Sentì il suo cuore accelerare e colmarsi di gioia, e la sua mente placarsi.

 Lo desiderava da così tanto tempo, che in quel momento si sentì finalmente completo. Dopo mesi – _anni_ passati a struggersi nel dolore per aver perso il suo migliore amico e l’unico uomo che avesse mai amato, finalmente poteva assaporare le sue labbra.

 Tuttavia, la consapevolezza che quello non fosse il momento più adatto per scambiarsi il loro primo bacio, lo colpì in pieno viso, costringendolo ad allontanarsi dall’amico. I loro occhi si incontrarono e Sherlock accarezzò la guancia del medico. «Aspetta…»

 John sembrò allarmato dal suo stesso gesto. «Scusami…» balbettò «È che… volevo farlo prima che fosse troppo tardi…» mormorò John, accarezzando il petto del consulente investigativo, aggrappandosi poi alla sua camicia all’altezza dei fianchi, mentre altre lacrime gli rigavano le guance. «Non voglio morire sapendo che…»

 Sherlock gli accarezzò il viso e la nuca, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli. «Non morirai.» disse, risoluto. «Non ti permetterò di morire.» aggiunse, voltandosi per controllare che nessuno tentasse di sorprenderli alle spalle. «Adesso dobbiamo pensare ad uscire di qui.» affermò, tornando a voltarsi verso Watson. «Fai ancora un piccolo sforzo.» aggiunse, mettendosi in piedi. «Resisti.»

 John annuì flebilmente, sempre più pallido.

 Holmes gli porse le mani e quando l’uomo le prese, il consulente investigativo lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi e lo sorresse tenendolo per i fianchi.

 «Puoi farcela.» aggiunse.

 John sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi di Sherlock. «Tienimi stretto.»

 Il consulente investigativo accennò un sorriso e gli prese la mano, stringendola con forza. «Non ti lascio indietro.» concluse e insieme si avviarono lungo il corridoio.

 Non ebbero il tempo di muovere qualche passo, che subito si bloccarono, vedendo un’ombra avanzare, fermandosi di fronte alla porta d’ingresso ed entrando nel loro campo visivo. Arrestò la sua avanzata a pochi passi da loro, nascosta dal riverbero della luce proveniente dall’esterno, ma la sua risata roca e inconfondibile echeggiò nel silenzio dell’ambiente.

 «Bene, bene, bene…» esplose. «Che cosa abbiamo qui?»

 «Moran» disse soltanto Sherlock prima di estrarre la pistola che aveva preso dalla scrivania di John prima di partire per quella missione di salvataggio. «Finalmente ci rivediamo.» disse, caricando il cane e puntandola verso il criminale. «E questa volta non ne uscirai vivo.» ringhiò, ricordando i segni sul corpo di John.

 «Ti stavo aspettando, mio caro Sherlock.» replicò semplicemente l’altro, avanzando con sguardo beffardo ed entrando nel suo campo visivo. Anche lui aveva una pistola e la stava tenendo sollevata di fronte a sé, puntata verso Sherlock. «A questo punto il dottor Watson non mi serve più.»

 John gemette.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò verso di lui appena in tempo per vedere una macchia di sangue allargarsi sul suo maglione. I suoi occhi si spalancarono per l’orrore. «John…» mormorò, la voce carica di terrore.

 Watson ansimò e cadde tra le sue braccia.

 Holmes lo accompagnò nella caduta, reggendogli la testa. «John, no… no, no, no, no. Resta con me.» disse, poggiandogli una mano sul petto e poi sul volto, cullandolo fra le sue braccia.

 «Oh, quando mi dispiace…» disse Moran, ghignando. «Vi eravate appena ritrovati. E quel bacio… che peccato!» rise a squarciagola, beandosi della vista che aveva di fronte.

 Sherlock non sembrò averlo sentito. Continuò ad accarezzare il volto di John, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, sperando di riuscire a tenerlo sveglio. «John…» lo chiamò «John, rimani sveglio. Resta con me.»

 John ansimò e gli occhi si riversarono all’indietro. La testa cadde di lato e l’uomo perse i sensi tra le braccia del suo migliore amico, mentre sul suo petto si allargava un’enorme macchia di sangue.

 «John…» disse Sherlock, allarmato. «No. No, ti prego… apri gli occhi, John, per favore.» scosse il capo e ansimò, sentendo la sua mente sull’orlo di un’esplosione. C’era troppo sangue. Troppo, troppo sangue… «Non so cosa fare, John… ti prego…» mormorò. Come poteva aiutarlo se non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare? Il suo cervello sembrava essersi spento completamente, avvolto da un’oscurità che gli impediva di pensare con lucidità e agire di conseguenza. «John, devi aiutarmi… non so che fare…»

 Fu in quel momento che la udì. Una voce proveniente dalla sua mente, forte e chiara come se fosse stata reale.

  _«Calmati, Sherlock, andrà tutto bene.»_ la voce di John era ferma ma allo stesso tempo dolce e calma. _«Devi fare pressione sulla ferita e bloccare l’emorragia.»_ spiegò. _«Prendi la tua carta di credito dal portafoglio e premila sulla ferita. Ti aiuterà a fare pressione.»_

Sherlock scosse il capo. «Stai perdendo troppo sangue.»

  _«Lo so, ma devi provarci comunque. Puoi farlo. Ricorda che tu puoi fare tutto.»_ aggiunse il dottore. _«Sei Sherlock Holmes.»_

 Holmes annuì e dopo aver estratto il portafoglio dalla tasca, prese la sua carta di credito. Senza troppe cerimonie, sfilò il maglione all’amico e gli aprì la camicia, facendo saltare i bottoni, poi premette con forza la carta plastificata sul foro del proiettile.

  _«Adesso togliti la sciarpa e premila sulla ferita. Forte.»_ disse John, parlando lentamente ma con decisione. _«Devi bloccare il sangue. Il proiettile ha colpito un’arteria, per questo ce n’è così tanto.»_

Sherlock annuì e premette con forza la sciarpa appallottolata sul petto dell’amico. Tentò di fare abbastanza pressione da bloccare almeno in parte il sanguinamento, ma sembrò non funzionare. Il sangue continuava a zampillare fuori dalla ferita, macchiando il pavimento, le sue mani e la sua camicia.

 «Non funziona.» disse il moro, con voce rotta. «E l’ambulanza dovrebbe già essere qui… ho chiamato la polizia prima di arrivare… perché non sono ancora qui?»

  _«Ehi…»_ la voce del medico gli accarezzò le orecchie con estrema dolcezza. « _Calmati. Comunque andrà a finire, sei stato bravissimo, Sherlock. Hai fatto tutto il possibile per aiutarmi.»_

 «Non è abbastanza.» replicò Sherlock, la voce rotta dalle lacrime che minacciavano di traboccare dai suoi occhi da un momento all’altro.

  _«Sì, invece.»_ concluse John.

 E al consulente investigativo sembrò di sentire una mano poggiarsi sulla sua spalla.

 

* * *

 

 Quando i paramedici arrivarono e li trovarono nel corridoio, non persero tempo. Caricarono John sulla barella, assicurandolo con le cinghie, gli poggiarono una mascherina dell’ossigeno sul volto e lo portarono via per caricarlo in ambulanza e cominciare la corsa verso l’ospedale.

 Greg e Mycroft arrivarono subito dopo. Osservarono la barella lasciare la casa e poi si avviarono lungo il corridoio per raggiungere Sherlock, che era immobile, la schiena poggiata alla parete, il volto pallido e segnato dalla stanchezza, dopo giorni e giorni di ricerche.

«Sherlock!» esclamò Lestrade e si avvicinò, fermandosi di fronte a lui. Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e cercò il suo sguardo. «Cos’è successo?»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Moran ha sparato a John.»

 A quelle parole, l’Ispettore impallidì e rivolse uno sguardo fugace al maggiore degli Holmes. Poi tornò a voltarsi verso il consulente investigativo e fu in quel momento che si accorse che era coperto di sangue. «Stai sanguinando.» disse, scostando i lembi del cappotto dell’amico per trovare la ferita da cui proveniva tutto quel sangue.

 «È di John…» bofonchiò Sherlock, scuotendo il capo e portandosi una mano alla fronte. Ansimò pesantemente, sentendo il suo corpo non rispondergli più e cedere alla stanchezza e alla paura accumulata in quei giorni. Gemette, stringendo una mano intorno alla camicia, all’altezza del cuore e un singhiozzo eruppe dalle sue labbra. «Morirà… John morirà… c’era troppo sangue…»

 A quel punto intervenne Mycroft, che avanzò e gli prese il volto fra le mani, vedendo che aveva preso ad agitarsi. «Ehi… ehi, Sherlock, guardami…» disse, cercando i suoi occhi. «Andrà tutto bene. John starà bene.» assicurò. «Ho sentito i paramedici dire che gli hai salvato la vita.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile.

 Greg aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa?»

 «Moran…» disse il consulente investigativo, sollevando lo sguardo. «Ha tenuto John rinchiuso per giorni nello scantinato e Dio solo sa cosa potrebbe avergli fatto passare. Se fossi riuscito a proteggerlo… se avessi fatto in modo di tenerlo al sicuro… sapevo che Moran sarebbe andato a cercarlo, ma sono stato troppo cieco e adesso John morirà a causa mia…» concluse, il respiro accelerato e rotto, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. Prima di potersi fermare, affondò il capo nella spalla del fratello, aggrappandosi a lui.

 «Lui non morirà, Sherlock. E di certo non a causa tua.» affermò il maggiore, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Adesso calmati. Andrà tutto bene.»

 «Myc, io non… non posso…» bofonchiò il consulente investigativo. «Moran è scappato… l’ho lasciato scappare e tornerà…» poi si portò una mano alla fronte, massaggiandosi una tempia, sentendo una potente pulsazione alla testa. «Lui…» ansimò e fu in quel momento che le gambe cedettero sotto il suo peso, trascinandolo a terra.

 Mycroft lo sorresse appena in tempo, circondandogli il petto con le braccia e accompagnandolo nella caduta. Lo tenne tra le braccio e vedendo che aveva perso i sensi, si voltò verso Greg.

 All’Ispettore basò quello sguardo per capire. «I paramedici!» gridò.

 

* * *

 

 Non appena Sherlock aprì gli occhi, capì di trovarsi in un ospedale. Pareti bianche, lenzuola pulite, odore di disinfettante… non ricordava come ci fosse arrivato, ma decisamente si trattava di un ospedale.

 Inspirò profondamente per recuperare la lucidità sufficiente a riordinare le idee e nonostante le terribili fitte che continuavano ad attraversargli il capo, si impose di concentrarsi.

 Ricordava di essere uscito di casa per trovare John, ricordava di aver trovato la villa in cui Moran si nascondeva, di aver ritrovato John e poi il sangue, così tanto sangue da imbrattare ogni suo abito e ogni cosa intorno a lui. E poi il buio.

 Sherlock sentì il cuore accelerare. Di chi era il sangue? Suo? Di John? Chi era stato ferito? Erano riusciti ad arrestare Moran? E soprattutto: dov’era John?

 Tutte quelle domande si affollavano nella sua mente, accavallandosi le une alle altre, creando confusione e scompiglio.  

 Colto da un improvviso panico si voltò verso destra e vide due persone sedute sul divanetto accanto alla finestra, profondamente addormentate. Socchiuse gli occhi per tentare di vedere oltre il riverbero della luce e capì che si trattasse di Mycroft e Lestrade.  

 Quando li ebbe messi a fuoco sgranò gli occhi. La cosa che lo sorprese non fu sapere che erano entrambi lì per vegliare su di lui – considerando che ogni qualvolta si svegliava in un letto d’ospedale, qualcuno era lì per controllarlo – ma il fatto che si stessero tenendo la mano, le gambe tanto vicine da sfiorarsi, i corpi a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro.

 Scosse il capo e si disse che avrebbe dovuto capire fin da subito che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa. Ultimamente si guardavano e comportavano in modo decisamente strano e sospetto. Era ovvio che si fossero visti di nascosto – Sherlock l’aveva capito quando aveva sentito il profumo di suo fratello sugli abiti di Lestrade – e Mycroft era diventato decisamente troppo amichevole con l’Ispettore, e lui non lo era mai con nessuno, nemmeno con suo fratello o i suoi collaboratori.

 Ovviamente con tutto ciò che era successo, Holmes non era stato abbastanza sveglio da dedurre che tra i due fosse nato qualcosa. Si rimproverò mentalmente per non averlo fatto, ripromettendosi di indagare più a fondo riguardo alla natura del rapporto che era nato tra i due.

 «Sherlock…»

 Una voce flebile e sommessa lo fece voltare di scatto verso sinistra. Il suo cuore accelerò. Quella voce era piacevolmente famigliare. Non appena ebbe inclinato il capo, incontrò il viso di John, sdraiato sul materasso accanto al suo.

 Il dottore lo stava osservando con sguardo stanco; il volto era pallido e segnato dopo quasi una settimana di prigionia, le guance accarezzate dalla barba e gli occhi meno brillanti del solito, ma per il resto sembrava stare bene.

 «John…» disse Sherlock, sentendo il cuore mancare un battito. Non poté trattenere un sospiro di sollievo, quando il medico gli sorrise. John era lì e stava bene. Era salvo, illeso, accanto a lui.

 Ovviamente non ci fu bisogno di parole.

 Semplicemente John allungò la mano oltre il bordo del letto, con il palmo di rivolto verso l’alto e Sherlock la toccò con la sua, sfiorando le dita dell’amico e beandosi di quella meravigliosa sensazione, dopo una settimana di lontananza.

 «Ciao…» mormorò Sherlock, stringendo la mano del medico con la sua.

 John accennò un sorriso, ricambiando debolmente la stretta. «Ciao…»

 Dopo un momento di silenzio passato ad osservare il suo viso, Holmes riprese. «Stai bene?» domandò.

 Watson annuì. «È solo grazie a te.» spiegò «Se non avessi bloccato l’emorragia prima dell’arrivo dei paramedici, sarei sicuramente morto dissanguato.»

 «Emorragia?» chiese Sherlock, perplesso. «Cosa…?»

 «Non ricordi?»

 Holmes scosse il capo. Ricordava poco di ciò che era successo alla villa di Moran. Ma in quel momento, dopo quell’affermazione, i pezzi del puzzle cominciarono ad andare al loro posto. Ecco a chi apparteneva tutto quel sangue. Era di John.

 «Moran mi ha sparato e tu hai fermato l’emorragia prima che perdessi troppo sangue. Bella trovata quella della carta di credito.» aggiunse John con un mezzo sorriso. «Quando i paramedici sono arrivati sono intervenuti immediatamente e sono riusciti a limitare i danni. Basterà qualche giorno in ospedale e potrò tornare a casa.»

 Sherlock sorrise, decisamente sollevato. «Ne sono felice.» replicò. Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Perché io sono qui? Cosa mi è successo?»

 «Sei svenuto di nuovo mentre eri con Lestrade e Mycroft.» spiegò il medico. «Dev’essere stato lo shock. Ha causato un calo di pressione e hai perso i sensi. Sei stato privo di sensi per due giorni.» dichiarò, sospirando mestamente. «Dovevi davvero essere distrutto. Lestrade mi ha detto che non hai fatto una pausa da quando Moran mi ha rapito.»

 «Non potevo abbandonarti.» fece notare, anche se sapeva che l’amico l’avrebbe severamente rimproverato per essere stato un incosciente. «Avevo paura che Moran potesse farti del male e dovevo trovarti prima che fosse troppo tardi.»

 «Lo so.» confermò John, aumentando la presa sulla sua mano per rassicurarlo. «Avrei fatto lo stesso per te.»

 Sherlock, dapprima spiazzato di fronte a quell’affermazione, si ritrovò ad accennare un sorriso. «Quindi non sei arrabbiato?» domandò, accarezzando il dorso della mano di John con il pollice.

 «Dovrei?» chiese Watson, di rimando. «Sei venuto a cercarmi e non mi hai abbandonato. L’unica cosa che possa fare è ringraziarti per aver fatto di tutto per trovarmi e per aver rischiato la tua vita venendo a cercarmi e fronteggiando Moran.» fece notare. Poi accennò un sorriso. «Grazie, Sherlock. Anche per esserti occupato di Gemma, mentre non c’ero.»

 Il consulente investigativo sorrise. «L’ho fatto volentieri.»

 Dopo un momento passato ad osservarsi, John indicò Lestrade e Mycroft con un cenno del capo. «Te n’eri accorto?» domandò, sollevando il capo per osservarli.

 Holmes scosse il capo. «Per la verità no.» ammise. «Sono alquanto sorpreso, se devo essere sincero. Non credevo che mio fratello potesse provare questo tipo di sentimenti, né tantomeno per qualcuno come Lestrade.»

 «Greg è un brav’uomo, Sherlock.» replicò il medico. «E se davvero tra lui e Mycroft c’è qualcosa, tuo fratello è stato fortunato a trovare qualcuno come lui.»

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Lo so.» ammise, sovrappensiero. «Se lo merita, in fondo.»

 «Wow» disse John, stupito. «Non penso che smetterò mai di stupirmi sentendoti parlare di tuo fratello in questo modo.»

 «Anche io ho un cuore, dottor Watson, per quanto mi costi ammetterlo.» dichiarò Sherlock, rivolgendogli un caldo sorriso, senza tracce di imbarazzo di fronte a quell’ammissione. Dopotutto John aveva già avuto un assaggio di quel lato di sé che con gli altri aveva sempre tentato di nascondere, non aveva di che vergognarsi con lui.

 «Lo so, signor Holmes.» confermò John, con un dolce sorriso a increspargli le labbra. «L’ho visto.»

 

* * *

 

 Durante la notte, Sherlock venne svegliato da gemiti e ansiti sommessi. Quando aprì gli occhi, impiegò qualche secondo per abituarsi all’oscurità. La pallida luce che proveniva dal corridoio, illuminava una porzione di stanza, ma non abbastanza da rivelare se ci fosse qualcuno all’interno. Ovviamente, considerato che Lestrade e Mycroft se n’erano andati poco dopo la fine dell’orario di visita – avendo appurato che sia John che Sherlock stavano abbastanza bene da poter rimanere da soli – l’unico che poteva essersi lamentato nel bel mezzo della notte, doveva essere John.

 Il consulente investigativo si mise seduto e socchiudendo gli occhi poté vedere l’amico dimenarsi tra le coperte, lamentandosi e sussurrando parole apparentemente prive di senso. Sicuramente stava avendo un altro incubo. E dopo ciò che aveva vissuto, non avrebbero fatto altro che peggiorare.

 Sherlock poggiò i piedi sul freddo pavimento in linoleum e lentamente si mise in piedi. Raggiunse il materasso e dopo aver acceso la piccola abatjour sul comodino, poggiò una mano sulla spalla dell’amico, scuotendolo.

 «John?» lo chiamò sommessamente. «Svegliati.»

 John continuò a dimenarsi. «Basta… basta… fa male…» ansimò. «Ti prego, smettila…»

 «John, è solo un incubo. Svegliati.» ripeté Sherlock, alzando la voce. Vedendo che aveva preso ad agitarsi sempre di più e a respirare affannosamente, lo prese per le spalle per scuoterlo maggiormente. «Svegliati, John! Apri gli occhi.»

 Il medico spalancò gli occhi di scatto, annaspando per cercare aria. Si mise a sedere e indietreggiò sul materasso, gli occhi sgranati dal terrore, il volto pallido come un cencio, gli occhi colmi di lacrime. «Basta… basta, smettila…» singhiozzò, portandosi le mani alle orecchie e scuotendo il capo. Emise un ansito e il suo respiro accelerò.

 «John, ehi…» lo chiamò Sherlock, cercando il suo sguardo. «Va tutto bene.»

 L’uomo sollevò il capo. «Moran…» balbettò, agitandosi e facendo saettare lo sguardo dal volto di Sherlock alla stanza. «Lui… lui stava… era…»

 «Va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro.» aggiunse Sherlock, poggiandogli le mani sulle braccia per calmarlo. «Moran non è qui. Sei a Londra, in ospedale e ci siamo solo io e te in questa stanza. Solo io e te. Vedi?» chiese, indicando la camera da letto, completamente vuota.

 John ansimò e alcune lacrime traboccarono dai suoi occhi. Si aggrappò con le mani alle maniche della camicia di Sherlock, tremando violentemente, essendosi reso conto che a parte lui e l’amico, nessuno era lì nella stanza.

 «Sherlock…» ansimò, incontrando il suo sguardo.

 «Sono qui.» sussurrò il consulente investigativo, con sguardo rassicurante. «Va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro.»

 Un singhiozzo eruppe dalle labbra del medico, che prese a respirare affannosamente. «Ho paura…» ammise. «Sherlock, ho paura… non voglio che lo faccia ancora… non voglio…»

 «Non devi avere paura.» replicò Holmes. «Io sono qui e non permetterò che ti accada nulla di male. Ok?» chiese. Sentendolo tremare gli prese il volto tra le mani e fece in modo che i loro occhi si incontrassero. «Ti fidi di me?»

 John gli circondò i polsi con le mani, poi annuì, mentre alcune lacrime si infrangevano sulle dita di Sherlock.

 «Bene.» concluse Sherlock. «Allora fidati quando ti dico che sei al sicuro e che non permetterò che nessuno si avvicini a te o ti faccia del male.»

 Watson annuì. «Mi dispiace…» mormorò. «Scusa, io…»

 «Shh…» replicò Holmes, accarezzandogli le guance. «Non devi scusarti. Non hai fatto nulla di male.» poi sorrise. «Perché non torni a dormire? È ancora presto e hai bisogno di riposare.» vedendolo annuire, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «D’accordo. Sdraiati.»

 Prima di sdraiarsi, John sollevò gli occhi sul volto di Sherlock. «Resti con me?» chiese flebilmente.

 Sherlock agganciò lo sguardo dell’amico. I suoi occhi erano ancora colmi di lacrime e il suo viso pallido e segnato dalla stanchezza, ma oltre alla paura, Holmes poté leggere nei suoi occhi una profonda tristezza ma anche un barlume di speranza.

 Che male c’era, in fondo, a rimanere con lui per quella notte? Non sarebbe certo stata una tragedia condividere il letto con il suo migliore amico. Sì, forse non era un’idea brillante tenendo conto dei sentimenti che provava nei suoi confronti, ma in fondo si erano baciati a villa Moran. Ricordava bene quel momento, ma considerato lo stato emotivo del dottore, non gli aveva dato il giusto peso. Forse l’aveva fatto per scaricare la tensione o perché in quel momento Sherlock era stata l’unica cosa a cui aggrapparsi per poter resistere fino alla fine.

 In ogni caso, era certo di potersi controllare come aveva sempre fatto. Perciò annuì, avendo constatato che il suo amico aveva bisogno di lui.

 John si spostò, lasciandogli spazio sul materasso e quando Sherlock si fu sdraiato su un fianco accanto a lui, il medico incontrò i suoi occhi. «Puoi stringermi?» domandò timidamente, quasi avesse paura di un rifiuto, mentre altre lacrime traboccavano dai suoi occhi.

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso, annuì e allargò le braccia per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi.

 Il medico strisciò sul materasso e si strinse contro di lui, facendo aderire i loro corpi. Gli cinse il petto con le braccia e affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, inspirando il suo profumo. «Tienimi stretto, Sherlock.» mormorò.

 E Sherlock ricordò che John aveva pronunciato quelle stesse parole a villa Moran. Sentì una stretta al cuore, intuendo che dovesse essere altrettanto spaventato in quel momento, e prima di potersi fermare, poggiò le labbra sulla sua fronte, regalandogli un bacio leggero.

 «Non ti lascerò andare.» promise, sussurrando contro la sua pelle. «Te lo prometto.»

 

* * *

 

 Il mattino seguente, quando John si svegliò, scoprì di essere ancora stretto tra le braccia di Sherlock, che era già sveglio e gli stava accarezzando dolcemente i capelli e la schiena, osservandolo di tanto in tanto per controllare se fosse sveglio. Il medico sollevò il capo e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, Sherlock sorrise.

 «Ciao.» sussurrò.

 «Ciao» replicò John, traendo un profondo respiro. «Da quanto sei sveglio?»

 «Un po’.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non dirmi che sei rimasto sveglio tutta la notte.»

 Sherlock fece spallucce. «Controllavo che non avessi altri incubi. Sono rimasto sveglio nel caso in cui fosse successo, così avrei potuto svegliarti.» spiegò e notando la sua espressione di rimprovero, riprese, sulla difensiva. «Non preoccuparti. Ho dormito per due giorni, ho avuto tempo per riposarmi.»

 John lo osservò per qualche istante. «Grazie.» disse alla fine.

 «Per cosa?»

 «Per essere rimasto sveglio per me.» rispose il medico. «Devo ammettere che è un po’ inquietante il pensiero che tu mi abbia osservato per tutta la notte, ma so che non è la prima volta che accade.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Che vuoi dire?»

 «Avanti, non vorrai farmi credere che fosse un caso che ogni volta in cui mi svegliavo a causa di un incubo tu stessi suonando qualche melodia col tuo violino.» replicò, inarcando un sopracciglio. Era accaduto spesso, durante la loro convivenza a Baker Street, che John si addormentasse sul divano mentre erano nel bel mezzo delle indagini per un caso, e ogni volta in cui si svegliava in preda agli incubi, Sherlock stava suonando il suo violino. Sempre la stessa, dolce e tranquilla melodia, quasi sapesse che in quel modo l’avrebbe tranquillizzato. Quindi il dottore era arrivato alla conclusione che in quelle occasioni, Sherlock avesse vegliato su di lui e non appena l’aveva visto agitarsi nel sonno, avesse cominciato a suonare per tranquillizzarlo.

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo. «Io… ehm…» esitò, poi si schiarì la voce. «Mi sono accorto che il suono del mio violino sembrava tranquillizzarti, quindi quando avevi un incubo mi mettevo a suonare per farti stare meglio. Tutto qui.» concluse. «Non passavo di certo la notte ad osservarti…»

 John lo interruppe. «Grazie per aver vegliato su di me.» disse «So che lo fai da quando ci siamo conosciuti e non hai mai smesso. Perciò il minimo che possa fare è ringraziarti.»

 Holmes sorrise dolcemente.

 I loro occhi si incontrarono e si incatenarono gli uni dagli altri. I due si osservarono a lungo, in silenzio, senza allontanarsi l’uno dall’altro, beandosi di quel contatto tra i loro corpi che sembrava riuscire a dare sicurezza ad entrambi. Sherlock continuava ad accarezzare la schiena di John, studiando i suoi occhi e ogni sfumatura del suo viso e John continuava a tenere una mano sul petto dell’amico, ascoltando i battiti ritmici del suo cuore sotto i polpastrelli, poi la sollevò e sfiorò con le dita la linea del viso spigoloso del consulente investigativo, facendo saettare lo sguardo dagli occhi variopinti di Sherlock alle sue labbra.

 «Cosa c’è?» chiese Sherlock in un sussurro.

 John sospirò, senza staccare gli occhi dalle sue labbra. «Vorrei baciarti, ma ho paura che tu possa respingermi.» mormorò, sollevando gli occhi, le guance colorate di un leggero rossore.

 Sherlock gli accarezzò il volto con una mano. «Non avere paura.» replicò.

 I loro sguardi si agganciarono e per un momento nessuno dei due osò muoversi o parlare. Si studiarono a vicenda per un lungo istante, poi John si sporse verso Sherlock e poggiò delicatamente le labbra sulle sue.

 Entrambi chiusero gli occhi e si abbandono a quel contatto. Inspirarono profondamente e Sherlock spostò il proprio corpo in modo che quello di John fosse posizionato sotto il suo. Agganciò una gamba di Watson con la propria e con un braccio gli cinse i fianchi per tirarlo maggiormente verso di sé e fare entrare i loro corpi in contatto. John gli accarezzò il viso con le dita, dischiudendo le labbra, permettendo alla lingua di Sherlock di toccare a propria. I loro corpi si mossero e si sfiorarono facendo ansimare entrambi, che si strinsero maggiormente l’uno all’altro. Le loro labbra, bollenti e gonfie, continuavano a cercarsi e sfiorarsi, tentando di approfondire quel contatto e avere di più.

 John ansimò. Quel contatto non era abbastanza. Non riusciva a baciarlo o a stringerlo abbastanza… o almeno, non quanto avrebbe voluto. Sollevò una mano e accarezzò la nuca del consulente investigativo, tirandolo maggiormente verso di sé. Gemette quando la bocca di Sherlock scese a baciargli il collo e la linea del viso, accarezzandogli la pelle con le labbra, facendolo rabbrividire.

 I loro corpi continuarono a sfiorarsi e accarezzarsi, in cerca di una maggiore vicinanza; i loro petti entrarono in contatto e quando le braccia di Sherlock circondarono il corpo del medico, John intrecciò le loro gambe e affondò le dita nei suoi capelli ricci.

 Sherlock tornò a baciare le labbra di John, muovendo il corpo sopra il suo e accarezzando la pelle bollente sotto la sua camicia, all’altezza dei fianchi. 

 Quando si separarono, rimasero con le fronti a contatto e gli occhi chiusi, stretti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro. John si aggrappò alle spalle di Sherlock e accarezzò le sue labbra con le proprie, in un altro breve bacio. Non appena aprirono gli occhi e si furono allontanati, si sorrisero.

 «Credo di amarti.» soffiò John sulla bocca di Holmes. «Non so quando sia successo e non so come possa non essermene reso conto prima, ma è così.»

 Sherlock sembrò sorpreso.

 John sospirò. «E so cosa pensi riguardo ai sentimenti e all’amore, ma ci ho pensato a lungo e io… credo di essermi innamorato di te.» spiegò, accarezzandogli il viso. «E so bene che dopo tutto ciò che ti ho fatto passare non ho nessun diritto di dire una cosa del genere e so anche che non proverai mai nulla per me, ma non mi importa. Dovevo dirtelo… Perdonami.»

 «No.» replicò Sherlock.

 John sembrò deluso e si pentì immediatamente di avergli confessato i suoi sentimenti. Sapeva che era un errore. Sapeva che Sherlock non avrebbe mai provato nulla per lui, eppure gli aveva comunque fatto sapere di essersi innamorato di lui. Come aveva potuto compiere un gesto così stupido? Abbassò lo sguardo, amareggiato.

 «Devi essere tu a perdonare me, John.» riprese Sherlock, parlando sommessamente e cercando il suo sguardo. «Perché anche io sono innamorato di te. E lo sono da sempre.»

 Gli occhi di Watson si spalancarono e incontrarono nuovamente quelli di Sherlock.

 «Ti ho sempre amato.» aggiunse Holmes. «Non ricordo un momento di quelli che abbiamo passato insieme in cui io non sia stato follemente innamorato di te. Non credo ci sia stato un singolo secondo della mia vita, da quando ci siamo conosciuti, in cui non ti abbia amato con tutto me stesso.» confessò. «Non ricordo come fosse la mia vita prima di te, ma sono quasi certo che fosse completamente priva di senso. Tu dai un senso al mio mondo e lo hai reso migliore, proprio come hai reso migliore me.»

 Il medico esitò. «Tu…?» esordì, ma non riuscì a concludere.

 Holmes annuì, sapendo quale sarebbe stata la sua domanda. «Sì.»

 John, stupito di fronte a quella confessione, balbettò: «Io non… non credevo che… avevi detto di non provare nulla per nessuno e di essere sposato con il tuo lavoro.»

 «Lo ero.» confermò il consulente investigativo. «Prima di conoscere te.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?»

 «Tu.» rispose Sherlock, con ovvietà.   

 Il volto del medico venne attraversato da un’ondata di stupore. Abbassò lo sguardo, processando le parole che l’amico gli aveva appena rivolto. Sherlock era _innamorato_ di lui? Era davvero possibile?

 «Davvero è così strano che possa provare qualcosa per te?» chiese Sherlock, stupito da quel silenzio che si era fatto fin troppo lungo e pesante.

 «Non è questo.» replicò immediatamente John, quasi quella domanda l’avesse scottato. «È che non pensavo potessi provare qualcosa per me, né tantomeno credevo che potessi ricambiare.» sospirò e si mise seduto, allontanando il suo corpo da quello dell’amico. «Voglio dire, so che tieni a me. Me l’hai fatto capire spesso, ma non credevo che tenessi a me _così_.»

 «Ci siamo baciati alla villa.» fece notare il consulente investigativo e si sedette di fronte a John.

 John abbassò lo sguardo. Era vero, si erano baciati e nelle ultime settimane erano stati più vicini di quanto non lo fossero mai stati negli anni passati, ma credeva che per Sherlock non significasse nulla.

 «Sì, ma…» il dottore esitò. «Sono stato io a baciarti e credevo che avessi ricambiato solo per non farmi crollare e spingermi a resistere.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non lo farei mai.» replicò. «Davvero mi credi capace di una cosa del genere?» domandò, un’ombra di delusione a scurirgli il volto.

 «No.» scattò Watson, immediatamente. «È solo che non credevo possibile che tu potessi innamorarti di qualcuno come me. Tutto qui.»

 Holmes venne colpito da quell’affermazione. «Qualcuno come te?» chiese, aggrottando la fronte. Per la prima volta nella sua vita non riuscì a capire cosa il suo amico stesse cercando di dirgli.

 Il dottore annuì. «Sai… normale.»

 «Vorresti dire che io non sono normale?»

 «No, tu sei speciale.» rispose John, con ovvietà. «E io non sono altro che una persona normale. Non ho nessuna qualità particolare, niente che possa rendermi speciale ai tuoi occhi. Insomma, sono solo… io.»

 Quelle parole, per Sherlock, furono come una stilettata al cuore. Non credeva che John si reputasse una persona di così poco valore per lui, quando in realtà era tutto il suo mondo. Ma la cosa che più lo ferì, fu la consapevolezza di non essere riuscito a farglielo capire. Era il suo migliore amico, era innamorato di lui da anni e nonostante ciò, non era riuscito a fargli capire quanto speciale e importante fosse per lui.

 Sospirò e prese il volto di John tra le mani, accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici. «Vuoi sapere che cosa vedo io, invece?» chiese e gli occhi del medico saettarono nei suoi. «Io vedo un uomo coraggioso, intelligente e dal cuore grande. Vedo una persona meravigliosa, pronta a fare qualsiasi cosa per coloro che ama. Vedo un amico fantastico, sempre pronto a dare una mano. Vedo un padre premuroso e un marito disposto a perdonare. Vedo un uomo forte che ha vissuto cose terribili, ma che, anche se la vita l’ha messo alla prova in ogni modo, è sempre stato pronto a rialzarsi e combattere.» sorrise dolcemente. «Vedo te. Vedo John Watson. Il mio John Watson.»

 Gli occhi di John si soffermarono a lungo sul viso di Sherlock, brillanti sotto la luce delle lampade a neon, studiandolo con attenzione. Poi si mosse in avanti, circondò il collo di Holmes con le braccia e lo abbracciò, poggiando il capo sul suo petto, lasciandosi cullare dai battiti regolari e lenti del suo cuore.


	8. Unbearable pain

 Due settimane dopo essere stato dimesso dall’ospedale, John si trasferì definitivamente a Baker Street. Sherlock gli aveva chiesto di tornare a vivere con lui e dato che il medico aveva bisogno di una mano con Gemma e non c’era più nulla per lui, a parte dolore, in quella casa, aveva accettato di buon grado la proposta del consulente investigativo e aveva cominciato il trasloco. In poco tempo aveva riportato tutte le sue cose e quelle di Gemma al 221B e si era nuovamente sistemato nella sua vecchia stanza, felice di essere finalmente tornato a casa e di aver dato inizio a una relazione con il suo migliore amico. Dato che entrambi avevano chiarito che il sentimento che li legava era più di una semplice amicizia, avevano deciso di dare inizio a una relazione sentimentale, dato che non aveva più senso negare ciò che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Ovviamente il loro rapporto non poteva definirsi convenzionale, ma dopotutto, cosa fra loro due lo era mai stato?

 Anche se con il ritorno a casa di John, tutto sembrava essere tornato alla normalità, in realtà non era così. Nonostante Moran avesse fatto perdere le sue tracce e non si fosse più fatto vivo dopo averlo rapito, John man mano che il tempo passava, risentiva sempre di più dei giorni passati alla mercé di Sebastian.

 Dapprima gli incubi lo perseguitavano solo di notte nell’oscurità della sua stanza, dove la paura riusciva a prendere il sopravvento, poi presero a tormentarlo ogni qualvolta chiudeva gli occhi, anche solo per qualche minuto, con il risultato di renderlo sempre più provato. Ormai dormire era diventato impossibile: John odiava svegliarsi piangendo nel bel mezzo della notte, odiava dover convivere con ciò che aveva dovuto subire a causa di Moran e ancora di più odiava dover ammettere di non star bene, perché era evidente che non stesse bene e che avesse bisogno di aiuto. Ma lui era un soldato, per la misera. Avrebbe dovuto comportarsi diversamente… mostrarsi forte e coraggioso e non debole e spaventato. Aveva vissuto cose terribili in guerra… ma allora perché dopo quella settimana di prigioni, tutto sembrava diverso? Perché il ricordo di ciò che era successo voleva impedirgli di tornare a vivere e tentava di soffocarlo, stringendolo in una mostra per farlo crollare?

 Avrebbe dovuto superarlo, dimenticarlo e non riviverlo ogni notte – o ogni qualvolta i suoi occhi si posavano sulle ferite che Moran gli aveva barbaramente regalato – ciò che aveva passato durante la prigionia.

 Eppure non accadeva. E John non sapeva fino a quando sarebbe riuscito a resistere. 

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock stava analizzando frammenti di tessuto e polvere trovati a casa Moran, al microscopio. Scotland Yard aveva raccolto più prove di quante Sherlock si sarebbe aspettato e dato che Sebastian sembrava essere scomparso ormai da più di un mese, la scientifica aveva avuto campo libero alla villa e l’aveva analizzata da cima a fondo, raccogliendo anche le testimoniante di persone che vivevano nel circondario.

 Ovviamente nessuno sembrava aver visto nulla, a parte un normale cittadino che passava in quella casa la maggior parte della sua giornata. Nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato che il tranquillo Sebastian Moran potesse essere un criminale e quando la sua foto era stata diffusa ai notiziari, nessuno aveva detto una parola, forse troppo impauriti per farlo.

 Nonostante gli indizi trovati, nessuno sembrava poter condurre direttamente al criminale, che sembrava essere sparito dalla faccia della terra dato che nessun posto di blocco o squadra di ricerca era riuscito a individuarlo.

 Il consulente investigativo sospirò, staccando gli occhi dal microscopia e passandosi le mani sul viso. Era distrutto. La calma della notte era conciliante per la concentrazione, ma la stanchezza accumulata durante la settimana di ricerche, aveva cominciato a farsi sentire, nonostante avesse dormito per due giorni interi in ospedale.

 John, al contrario di lui, era andato a dormire presto dato che la notte precedente Gemma li aveva tenuti svegli entrambi a causa di un dentino che stava lottando per uscire; e dato che nessuno dei due era riuscito a chiudere occhio, dopo aver passato una notte in bianco, John si era ritirato nella sua stanza per riposare qualche ora in più, salutando Sherlock e augurandogli la buona notte. E Sherlock, approfittando di quei momenti di tranquillità, aveva deciso di dedicarsi allo studio delle tracce trovate in casa di Moran, dato che con Gemma sempre più attiva, durante il giorno, era impossibile.

 Un rumore improvviso lo fece trasalire. Si mise in piedi lentamente e aggrottò le sopracciglia, tendendo l’orecchio e avviandosi verso il salotto. Che fosse entrato qualcuno in casa? Magari Moran?

 Si affacciò alla porta del salotto, ma vide che era tutto tranquilla, perciò pensò di esserselo immaginato. Ultimamente sia lui che John avevano i nervi a fior di pelle e trasalivano ad ogni minimo rumore, preoccupandosi ogni qualvolta un cliente suonava alla porta o qualche passante li fermava in strada per avere informazioni… la loro vita era diventata un tormento e tutto a causa di Sebastian Moran e del suo piano per avere vendetta.

 Un altro rumore, questa volta più udibile, lo riportò alla realtà. Era stato un suono flebile e sommesso, più forte del precedente. Venne seguito da un leggero lamento e da ansiti che ben presto si tramutarono in grida di terrore.

 Fu allora che Sherlock capì che si trattava di John.

 Da quando erano tornati a casa dall’ospedale, gli incubi avevano preso a tormentare entrambi. Ovviamente, dato che Sherlock dormiva poco, era raro che si svegliasse in preda al panico. Invece per John la situazione era completamente diversa: da settimane si svegliava di soprassalto ed era terrorizzato all’idea di chiudere occhio anche solo per qualche minuto. A volte si limitava a lasciare semplicemente la sua stanza per scendere in cucina e bere un bicchiere d’acqua, dissimulando per non farlo preoccupare; altre volte, invece, come quella notte, gridava dal terrore, fino a che Sherlock non interveniva per svegliarlo e tirarlo fuori dall’incubo che l’aveva intrappolato.

 Holmes si diresse verso il piano superiore e una volta di fronte alla camera dell’amico, aprì la porta ed entrò.

 John si stava dimenando tra le lenzuola, lamentandosi e singhiozzando convulsamente, mentre Gemma, svegliata dalle sue grida, piangeva, ancora sdraiata nella sua culla, posta accanto al materasso.

 Sherlock sospirò e si avvicinò al materasso. Prese John per le braccia per tenerlo fermo ed evitare che si facesse del male, e lo scosse violentemente tentando di svegliarlo. «John» lo chiamò.

 Il dottore continuò a dimenarsi e ansimare, gli occhi serrati, come se nemmeno l’avesse sentito. Il suo volto era pallido e segnato da settimane di notti insonni e il suo corpo magro più che mai a causa dei prolungati digiuni che si era imposto da quando era stato liberato dalla prigionia.

 «John, avanti, svegliati.» il consulente investigativo lo scosse ancora, senza ottenere alcun risultato. «Apri gli occhi. È soltanto un incubo.» disse, alzando maggiormente la voce. «John!» lo scosse ancora e ancora, tentando di tenerlo per le braccia in modo che non si facesse del male. Vedendo che il dottore continuava ad avere gli occhi serrati e non sembrava volersi svegliare, sentì un brivido risalire lungo la colonna vertebrale. «John, apri gli occhi. Per favore.»

 E il medico aprì gli occhi di scatto, annaspando per cercare aria. Gli occhi erano colmi di lacrime, le pupille dilatate e vitree e il suo volto era tirato e sempre più pallido. Non appena sentì la presa di Sherlock aumentare intorno alle sue braccia, tremò e si mise seduto, tentando di liberarsene. Abbassò il capo, portandosi le mani al volto e premendole sulle orecchie.

 «Lasciami andare…» implorò. «Lasciami, ti prego… non farmi questo…» singhiozzò scuotendo il capo, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance con violenza. «Non ce la faccio più… uccidimi, ma non farmi questo di nuovo…»

 «John, sono io.» disse il consulente investigativo, cercando i suoi occhi e rabbrividendo di fronte a quelle parole. Cosa diavolo gli aveva fatto Moran per fargli desiderare la morte? Cosa poteva avergli fatto subire oltre ad averlo torturato, incidendo sulla sua pelle con un coltello? Una reazione del genere non poteva essere stata scatenata solo da giorni e giorni di pressione psicologica. Era impossibile… «Sono Sherlock.» ripeté Holmes.

 John scosse il capo e prese a dondolarsi avanti e indietro, spaventato e disorientato, respirando affannosamente.

 In quel momento una figura comparve sulla soglia della stanza. «Buon Dio, Sherlock, cosa succede? Ho sentito gridare dal piano di sotto.» esclamò la signora Hudson, gli occhi spalancati, la camicia da notte bianca ben visibile nel buio della stanza.

 «Un incubo, signora Hudson.» rispose Sherlock, voltandosi verso di lei. «Potrebbe occuparsi di Gemma, questa notte? Io devo pensare a John.»

 «Ma certo, tesoro. Occupati di lui, alla bambina ci penso io.» assicurò e si avvicinò alla culla, prendendo Gemma tra le braccia, che intanto stava continuando a piangere. «Shh… va tutto bene, piccola. Shh…» la donna la cullò tra le braccia e lasciò la stanza, diretta nuovamente al piano inferiore, nel suo appartamento, sussurrando parole di conforto alla bambina.

 Sherlock a quel punto di voltò verso John – che stava respirando affannosamente, singhiozzando e lamentandosi – e sedendosi accanto a lui su materasso, gli accarezzò il capo e la schiena. «Guardami, John» sussurrò. Vedendolo scuotere il capo riprese. «Sì, guardami. Sono Sherlock, va tutto bene. Sei a Baker Street, al sicuro. Moran non è qui. Sei a casa.»

 A quelle parole, John sembrò tonare alla realtà. Si immobilizzò e aprì gli occhi, sollevando lentamente lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico. Quando incontrò i suoi occhi, ansimò. «Sherlock…?»

 «Sì.» confermò Holmes. «Stai tranquillo.»

 «Sherlock…» ripeté il medico.

 «So che hai paura, ma è tutto finito.» assicurò Sherlock. «Nessuno ti farà del male.»

 John gemette e prese a guardarsi intorno, spaventato. «Cosa…? Dove sono?»

 «Sei a casa. A Baker Street, nella tua stanza. Ci siamo io, Gemma e la signora Hudson. Nessun’altro.» assicurò il consulente investigativo. «Adesso accendo la luce, così potrai vederlo.» e detto questo si sporse verso il comodino e premette l’interruttore dell’abatjour.

 La stanza si illuminò parzialmente e John mise finalmente a fuoco ciò che lo circondava. Il suo respiro rallentò e l’uomo sembrò rilassarsi. Riportò lo sguardo sul volto di Sherlock e prima che le lacrime potessero rigargli nuovamente le guance, gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo tirò verso di sé, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e singhiozzando, buttando fuori tutta la paura e il dolore che fino a quel momento aveva provato.

 Sherlock ricambiò la stretta e prese a cullarlo fra le braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli e la schiena. I loro corpi entrarono in contatto trasmettendosi calore e quella vicinanza sembrò tranquillizzare il dottore.

 Dopo un lungo momento passato a piangere tra le braccia dell’amico, si calmò, ma non si allontanò da lui. Continuò a rimanere stretto tra le sue braccia, il volto premuto nell’incavo del suo collo, il suo corpo a contatto con quello del consulente investigativo.

 «Mi dispiace…» sussurrò John. «Mi dispiace tanto…»

 Sherlock gli accarezzò il capo. «Non scusarti.»

 «Non lasciare che mi porti via, Sherlock…» singhiozzò. «Non lasciarmi andare…»

 Sherlock lo allontanò da sé e gli prese il volto fra le mani, cercando il suo sguardo. «Non ti lascerò andare mai più.» disse. «E non permetterò a Moran di farti del male. Te lo prometto.» gli baciò la fronte. «Adesso calmati, John. Va tutto bene.»

 Le lacrime rigarono nuovamente le guance del dottore, che tremò sotto il tocco dell’amico. «Rimani qui.» mormorò, circondandogli i polsi con le mani. «Non lasciarmi solo.»

 Sherlock sorrise. «Va bene.» replicò «Sdraiati.»

 John si sdraiò sul materasso e Sherlock prese il posto accanto a lui, allargando le braccia. Il medico scivolò sul materasso e si strinse contro di lui, circondandogli il petto con le braccia. Senza rendersene conto ricominciò a singhiozzare e Holmes lo abbracciò.

 «Shh…» sussurrò Sherlock. «Shh… non piangere. Sono qui.» e prese a cullarlo tra le braccia, sussurrando parole di conforto fino a che non si fu calmato e non fu nuovamente sprofondato nel sonno.

 

* * *

 

 Il mattino seguente, Sherlock e John si svegliarono ancora stretti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro. La sensazione dei loro corpi a contatto era piacevole, tanto che nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di rompere quella stretta, preferendo bearsi del calore dei loro corpi stretti l’uno all’altro.

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Buongiorno» sussurrò, accarezzando il capo dell’amico con delicatezza.

 «Ciao.» ricambiò John, poggiando la testa sul suo petto.

 Sherlock gli accarezzò la schiena. «Come ti senti?»

 «Molto meglio.» rispose il medico, poi sollevò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico. Gli accarezzò il petto con una mano e sospirò. «Grazie per stanotte. E scusami se ti ho svegliato.»

 «Ero sveglio, non preoccuparti.» replicò Sherlock, sorridendogli rassicurante. «Mi hai fatto preoccupare. È stato più difficile svegliarti, questa volta.» ammise. Aveva davvero avuto paura di non riuscire a riportarlo da lui, la notte precedente. E non era mai successo prima.

 «Sto bene.» assicurò il dottore, accennando un sorriso. «Questo incubo era solo un po’ più… _spaventoso_ di altri. Ma va tutto bene.» assicurò, accarezzando il viso del consulente investigativo.

 Sherlock sollevò una mano a sua volta e gli sfiorò il volto, percorrendo lo zigomo con il pollice. La conversazione che sarebbe seguita, sarebbe stata tutt’altro che piacevole, ma non poteva più aspettare. Quella notte, prima di addormentarsi, aveva pensato a lungo a ciò che stava succedendo ed era arrivato alla conclusione che John non avrebbe potuto continuare così. Tutto ciò che stava accadendo stava cambiando il suo migliore amico, e tutte le persone che gli stavano intorno ne stavano risentendo, compresa sua figlia. Ed era arrivato il momento di mettere la parola fine a quella storia. Qualcuno doveva pur fare qualcosa per aiutarlo…

 Inspirò profondamente e poi riprese: «John, ti rendi conto che non puoi continuare così, vero? Che tutto questo sta diventando logorante?» chiese. «Dovresti parlare con qualcuno di ciò che è successo.»

 John abbassò gli occhi.

 «Hai bisogno di aiuto.» affermò il consulente investigativo. «Sono il primo a sostenere che il lavoro di una psicoterapeuta sia inutile, ma in questo caso parlare con qualcuno ti aiuterà.»

 Watson scosse il capo.

 «Perché no?»

 «Non mi serve l’aiuto di nessuno.» assicurò il medico. «Sto bene.»

 Sherlock si mise seduto. «Bene?» chiese, incredulo. Davvero sosteneva di stare bene, dopo tutto ciò che aveva passato il quelle settimane, dal suo ritorno a casa? Come poteva affermare una cosa del genere? «Questo ti sembra star bene?» domandò.

 John si mise seduto a sua volta, poggiando i piedi a terra, dandogli le spalle. Strinse le mani intorno al materasso, facendo sbiancare le nocche, evidentemente messo a disagio da quella conversazione. «Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per riprendermi.» spiegò, i muscoli delle spalle tesi e contratti sotto la sottile stoffa della camicia. « _Starò_ bene.»

 «E quanto altro tempo ti servirà?» indagò Sherlock, cercando il suo sguardo, una scintilla di rabbia negli occhi, pronto ad esplodere. «Un mese? Un anno?» chiese, il tono sempre più teso. «Giusto per sapere per quanto ancora dovremo fare a meno di te.»

 John volse il capo per incontrare gli occhi di Sherlock, le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Ma cosa stai dicendo?» domandò. «Io sono qui.»

 «Non è vero.» replicò il moro. «Sei qui, ma allo stesso tempo non ci sei.» replicò Holmes. «Sei distante e ti stai perdendo ogni cosa. Tua figlia sta crescendo ogni giorno di più e tu non sembri accorgertene… abbiamo deciso di dare inizio a una relazione e sembra non importarti…»

 A quelle parole, sul volto di John guizzò un’espressione di sorpresa. «Ma certo che mi importa, Sherlock.» assicurò, poggiando una mano sulla sua. «Tu e Gemma siete le cose che più contano per me.»

 «Al momento non sembra così, credimi.»

 John sospirò. «Dammi solo un po’ di tempo.»

 «È da quando sei tornato a casa che aspetto che la situazione torni alla normalità e non è ancora accaduto. E non è perché io abbia un disperato bisogno di attenzioni che ti sto dicendo questo, ma perché sono seriamente preoccupato per te e per la tua salute.» spiegò, gli occhi velati dalla preoccupazione. «È come se te ne stessi andando e io stessi lottando per trattenerti, ma tu continuassi a scivolare via lentamente. E mi sembra di non è poter fare nulla per impedirlo. Per la prima volta nella mia vita, io non… non so come comportarmi.»

 «Sciocchezze.» replicò John, mettendosi in piedi per guardarlo negli occhi. «Sono qui e non me ne andrò. Non c’è niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti.»

 Sherlock scattò in piedi e gli prese la mano per impedirgli di allontanarsi. «Ti prego, John.» disse. «Per favore, devi ascoltarmi… lo sto dicendo per il tuo bene. Parla con qualcuno di ciò che è successo.»

 Watson si liberò dalla sua presa con uno strattone e indietreggiò. «Ti ho già detto che non ne ho bisogno.» dichiarò con voce ferma e tono duro. Sbuffò sonoramente. «Stai ingigantendo una cosa di poco conto.»

 A quel punto Holmes prese John per il polso e sollevò la manica del suo pigiama, sollevandogli poi il braccio, in modo che lo vedesse. «Queste sono di poco conto?» chiese, indicando le ferite.

 John abbassò lo sguardo, evitando di posare gli occhi sulle cicatrici che gli martoriavano le braccia, e tentò di liberarsi dalla presa dell’amico. «Non sono niente.»

 «Davvero?» lo sfidò il consulente investigativo. «Non riesci nemmeno a guardarle.» affermò. «Perché ti è così difficile ammettere che hai bisogno di aiuto? Perché ti fa tanta paura ammettere che ciò che hai vissuto ti tormenta?»

 «Perché non è così!» esplose il dottore, liberandosi dalla presa dell’altro con un violento strattone. «Ho vissuto cose ben peggiori in Afghanistan. Perciò perché dovrebbe tormentarmi?»

 «Non ti ho mai sentito implorare di morire quando gli incubi sull’Afghanistan ti tormentavano. Né ti ho mai visto piangere per tutta la notte, troppo spaventato per tornare a dormire. Non avevi mai avuto una reazione del genere, prima. Quindi è evidente che ciò che è successo ti sta distruggendo.» fece notare Sherlock. «Non capisci che lo sto dicendo per te? Non voglio perderti, John… non a causa di Moran. E nemmeno voglio che tu perda te stesso. E… e perché so cosa vuol dire subire una cosa del genere. So cosa significa e so che può segnare profondamente, anche più di quanto ci si aspetti.» ammise, anche se sapeva che quella confessione avrebbe portato a domande e quelle domande avrebbero condotto a un discorso ancora meno piacevole di quello in corso.

 John abbassò lo sguardo. «Non mi interessa. Non voglio parlarne.» ringhiò, sillabando ogni parola per essere certo che Sherlock avesse capito. «Ora, se permetti, vado a prendere Gemma.» concluse e aprì la porta. Lasciò la stanza, scendendo al piano inferiore con passo pensate e trascinato, evidentemente provato da quella conversazione.

 Sherlock lo seguì, scendendo velocemente le scale. Una volta raggiunto, lo prese per un braccio prima che potesse andarsene e lo trascinò in salotto, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, frapponendosi tra Watson e l’uscita.

 John sospirò, spazientito. «Adesso basta, Sherlock. Stai decisamente cominciando a stancarmi e sai bene che la mia pazienza ha un limite.» sibilò, furioso. «Fammi uscire.»

 «No. Prima voglio che tu mi guardi negli occhi e che mi dica che stai bene. Guardami dritto negli occhi e dimmi che tutto quello che Moran ti ha fatto passare non è stato nulla.» lo sfidò Sherlock, con voce ferma e sguardo risoluto.

 John rise. «È ridicolo.»

 «No, non lo è.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Fallo, perché in caso contrario non ti crederò e continuerò ad insistere.»

 «Te l’ho già detto.» sibilò, furioso. «Sto. Bene.»

 «Credi che non me ne sia accorto?» domandò il moro, assottigliando lo sguardo. «Credi non mi sia reso conto che trasalisci ogni volta in cui mi avvicino? O che non vuoi più che ti baci e che ti tocchi? Credi che sia così stupido da non essermene reso conto?»

 Gli occhi di John si spalancarono a d’istinto abbassò lo sguardo. Deglutì a vuoto.

 «Non so cosa sia successo in quello scantinato, ma posso immaginarlo. E qualsiasi cosa sia, non è stata colpa tua.» riprese Holmes. «Ciò che ti ha fatto Moran è stato terribile e so che sei un soldato e che sai gestire il dolore… ma tutto questo sarebbe troppo per chiunque. Ti prego, lascia che ti aiuti.»

 John scosse il capo. «Non voglio parlarne.»

 «John, guardami.» disse il consulente investigativo. Poi, vedendolo scuotere il capo, si avvicinò e gli sollevò il volto con due dita. «Voglio aiutarti. Parlami.»

 Le spalle del medico tremarono. «No…» mormorò, la voce incrinata dal dolore. «Non chiedermelo… ti prego… ti prego, non farlo…» singhiozzò. «Se tieni a me, non farlo…»

 «Non puoi portare questo peso da solo.»

 «Invece sì.» replicò.

 «Perché?»

 «Perché voglio proteggerti.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Credi che la verità sia troppo dura da sopportare, per me?» domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Io mi sono sempre fidato. Ti ho confidato tutto, senza paura di sentirmi giudicato. Perché non puoi farlo anche tu?»

 John ansimò, portandosi le mani alle orecchie. «Basta, Sherlock…» lo pregò. «Ti imploro, basta…»

 «Spiegami soltanto perché.»

 «Basta!» esplose John. «Smettila e lasciami in pace!» singhiozzò, portandosi le mani alle orecchie. «Per favore… basta…» e detto questo lo oltrepassò e tornò in camera sua, salendo le scale di corsa e chiudendosi dentro.

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo. Non poteva permettere che John si distruggesse in quel modo. Non voleva parlare con lui e non poteva costringerlo, ma sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe crollato e l’avrebbe fatto. Era solo questione di tempo.

 

* * *

 

 Le settimane passarono lente e di Moran non c’era ancora nessuna traccia. Sembrava sparito dalla circolazione, quasi avesse voluto abbandona il proposito di quella vendetta, ma Sherlock sapeva bene che sarebbe tornato e che il gioco non era ancora finito.

 Dopo qualche settimana di riposo, John era tornato al lavoro, proprio come Sherlock che aveva ripreso ad occuparsi dei casi fornitegli da Lestrade e da suo fratello, che intanto si assicuravano che non si affaticasse troppo con le indagini su Moran, dandogli una mano con le ricerche.

 John, dato che Greg e Mycroft avevano deciso di contribuire per aiutare Sherlock, aveva colto la palla al balzo: si era tirato fuori da qualsiasi tipo di indagine per non dover avere a che fare con Sherlock, con cui non parlava da settimane dopo il loro litigio e al quale aveva chiesto di prendersi una pausa dalla loro relazione. E dopo quel giorno non era più stato lo stesso. Mangiava e dormiva di rado ed era sempre più pallido e magro man mano che il tempo passava. Ormai trascorreva le sue giornate al lavoro, lontano da tutto e da tutti, tanto che non aveva nemmeno più la forza di occuparsi di sua figlia, che passava tutto il suo tempo con Sherlock e la signora Hudson o con Mycroft, quando andava a Baker Street per dare una mano al fratello.

 Il consulente investigativo aveva provato a parlare con Watson e a tentare di aiutarlo, ma il medico continuava a sostenere di star bene e di non avere bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, perciò Sherlock aveva ben presto smesso di fare domande, abbandonando il proposito di dargli una mano, per dedicarsi completamente alle indagini e tentando di non pensare al fatto che l’uomo che amava si fosse nuovamente allontanato da lui, spezzandogli il cuore.

 

* * *

 

 Un mese dopo il loro litigio, Sherlock era a Baker Street, seduto sulla sua poltrona. Quel giorno aveva deciso di abbandonare le indagini per occuparsi della piccola Watson. Gemma era stesa sulle ginocchia e stava giocherellando con le sue mani, tentando di afferrarle. L’uomo le stava sorridendo dolcemente, facendole il solletico di tanto in tanto, per poi scoccargli delicati baci sul volto, scatenando le sue risate.

 «Pa…pa…» mormorò Gemma ad un tratto, afferrando l’indice di Sherlock e stringendolo con una manina.

 Sherlock sorrise e le accarezzò il viso. «Papà è al lavoro.» spiegò, prendendola tra le braccia e adagiandosela contro il petto. La cullò dolcemente. «Tornerà presto.» assicurò, poi si chinò a baciarle la fronte, soffermandosi per un momento sulla sua pelle con le labbra. Le accarezzò il capo, intenerito dall’espressione confusa della bambina, e sorrise.

 Una voce irruppe nel silenzio della casa. «Ciao.»

 Sherlock sollevò il capo di scatto, puntandolo verso la porta, incontrando lo sguardo di suo fratello, fermo sulla soglia.

 «Ciao.» salutò. Ormai era abituato alle visite di suo fratello, che andava da lui quasi ogni giorno per dargli una mano con Gemma e con i casi. Trovava quasi confortante la sua presenza, in quel periodo difficile. Sapeva di poter contare su Mycroft, che sembrava l’unico – in assenza di John – a riuscire a confortarlo con la sua sola presenza.

 «John?» chiese Mycroft.

 «Al lavoro.» rispose il minore, con un sospiro, portando le mani sotto le braccia di Gemma e sollevandola di fronte a sé, per scoccare un bacio su una guancia. «Come sempre.» mormorò fra i denti. Poi tornò a voltarsi verso il maggiore. «Entra.»

 Il maggiore annuì. «Avete ancora parlato della vostra relazione?» domandò togliendosi la giacca e appendendola all’appendiabiti, andando poi a sedersi sulla poltrona del medico.

 Non appena John aveva chiesto a Sherlock di prendersi una pausa, il consulente investigativo l’aveva fatto sapere al fratello, che l’aveva rassicurato dicendogli che tutto si sarebbe sistemato entro breve, se gli avesse concesso del tempo. Anche se Sherlock ne era sempre meno certo dopo un messa passato a non rivolgersi nemmeno la parola.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Non abbiamo parlato affatto. Di nulla.» disse, volgendo lo sguardo su Gemma, che intanto stava tentando di alzarsi, puntando i piedi sulla gambe di Sherlock. Lui e la sollevò, in modo che fosse in piedi, col viso rivolto verso Mycroft, sostenendola.

 Il politico spostò lo sguardo sul viso della bambina e sorrise; quando Gemma allungò le braccia verso di lui, poggiò l’ombrello alla poltrona, si allungò verso di lei e la prese in braccio. «Ciao, piccola» disse e la sollevò in aria un paio di volte.

 Gemma rise e quando poggiò i piedi sulle sue gambe, si mosse in avanti e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, stringendosi contro di lui.

 Mycroft la strinse a sé, accarezzandole delicatamente il capo.

 «Le piaci.» affermò Sherlock con un mezzo sorriso.

 «Anche tu le piaci molto.» replicò il maggiore. «Considerando che la stai crescendo al posto di suo padre.» sospirò e quando Gemma si allontanò da lui, le sorrise e le baciò la fronte, facendola sedere sulle sue gambe. La bambina afferrò una delle sue dita e se la portò alle labbra, mordicchiandola.

 «Hai detto anche tu che John ha bisogno di tempo.» concluse Sherlock, volgendo lo sguardo verso il camino. «E poi sai bene che si sta occupando di sua figlia, ma che con il lavoro non può rimanere con lei ventiquattr’ore al giorno.»

«Vuoi continuare a mentire a te stesso? Per quanto, ancora, continuerai a farlo?» chiese Mycroft, ignorando l’ultima affermazione del fratello. «John si sta allontanando sempre di più sia da te che da sua figlia. E non puoi lasciare che accada, altrimenti ne sarete distrutti entrambi. Avanti, Sherlock, non puoi stare qui con le mani in mano. Fai qualcosa.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Che cosa dovrei fare?» chiese. «Non vuole parlarmi… a malapena riesce a guardarmi negli occhi. Cosa potrei fare che non abbia già tentato?»

 «Stargli accanto e aiutarlo.» replicò Mycroft. «Fargli capire che non lo abbandonerai.»

 «Non mi vuole. Mi ha chiesto una pausa per non dover avere a che fare con me!» disse, esasperato. «Credi davvero che mi permetterà di aiutarlo?»

 Mycroft sospirò. «Sherlock, ascoltami.» disse e si sporse verso di lui, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Ti prego, per una volta, ascoltami.»

 Il minore riportò lo sguardo sul volto del fratello, incrociando il suo sguardo.

 «So che John ti ha spezzato il cuore, perché so bene che lo ami più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Lo vedo da come lo guardi e dal fatto che tu abbia fatto ogni cosa fosse in tuo potere per proteggerlo. Anche adesso ha bisogno di te e tu non puoi arrenderti.» affermò il politico. «Non vuole vederti e parlarti? Costringilo, ma non abbandonarlo. È l’unico modo che hai per aiutarlo.» spiegò «Se non lo farai lo perderai e te ne pentirai per tutta la vita.»

 Sherlock emise un sospiro tremante. «Non voglio perderlo.»

 «Allora vai da lui.»

 Il consulente investigativo protestò. «Gemma…»

 «Penso io a Gemma.» disse Mycroft. «Vai da lui.»

 Sherlock lo osservò per qualche istante, poi si mise in piedi. «Grazie.» concluse e dopo aver preso il cappotto, uscì.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock si diresse immediatamente allo studio medico, dove sapeva avrebbe trovato John. Non appena varcò la soglia, però, vide che era completamente vuoto, nessun paziente era in attesa, il che era decisamente strano; l’unica persona presente era la segretaria, che sentendolo varcare la soglia sollevò lo sguardo.

 «Signor Holmes» lo salutò, stupita.

 «Buonasera» ricambiò lui. «Il dottor Watson è qui?»

 «No.»

 «È uscito da molto?»

 «Per la verità non lo vedo da una settimana. Ha preso qualche giorno di malattia.» spiegò la donna, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Credevo che lo sapesse.»

 Sherlock sentì il cuore mancare un battito. «No.» disse «No, non lo sapevo.»

 «Mi dispiace, oggi non è passato di qui.» aggiunse «Se vuole posso provare a chiamarlo.»

 «Non si disturbi.» replicò il consulente investigativo, il cui cervello, intanto, aveva preso a lavorare freneticamente per capire dove si trovasse John. «Lo chiamerò io. Grazie comunque.»

 «Si figuri. A presto.» concluse e tornò a compilare i documenti che aveva davanti a sé sulla scrivania.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo aver chiamato John una decina di volte e non aver ottenuto risposta, Sherlock avvertì Lestrade e suo fratello, chiedendo loro di mettere i loro uomini sulle tracce del suo amico, che sembrava scomparso.

 Alla fine, dopo ore di ricerche per Londra, in tutti i luoghi che John frequentava maggiormente, Sherlock, afflitto, fece ritorno a casa, dove Mycroft lo stava aspettando, giocando insieme a Gemma, inginocchiato sul tappeto.

 «L’hai trovato?» chiese il maggiore, non appena suo fratello ebbe varcato la soglia.

 Sherlock si limitò a scuotere il capo.

 «Sono sicuro che sta bene.»

 Gemma, vedendo che Sherlock era tornato a casa, rotolò sul tappeto, sorridendo e allungò le braccia verso di lui. Fece un verso di apprezzamento e mosse le manine per fargli capire che doveva avvicinarsi.

 Sherlock si inginocchiò accanto a lei, accarezzandole la pancia. «Ciao, cucciolo.» la salutò, il volto pallido e tirato, gli occhi spenti e stanchi dopo ore di ricerche. Si chinò e le baciò la fronte, poi si raddrizzò e incrociò lo sguardo di suo fratello.

 Mycroft lo osservò per qualche istante, poi gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, con fare rassicurante, accennando un sorriso mesto e tirato.

 Fu in quel momento che il cellulare del giovane Holmes squillò.

 Sherlock lo prese tra le mani e vedendo il nome di Lestrade sulla schermo, premette il tasto di risposta e senza nemmeno salutarlo chiese: «Dov’è?»

 «Sul tetto del Bart’s.» disse Lestrade dall’altro capo, la voce tesa come mai prima di allora.

 Sherlock non attese un secondo di più. Chiuse la chiamata e scattò in piedi. «È sul tetto del Bart’s.» disse soltanto, rivolto a suo fratello. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena e il suo cuore accelerò. Doveva fermarlo. Doveva impedirgli di fare qualche stupidaggine prima che fosse troppo tardi.

 Gli occhi di Mycroft si spalancarono.

 «Puoi pensare…?» riprese il minore.

 E il politico, avendo capito ciò che gli avrebbe chiesto, annuì. «Vai, penso io a lei.»

 Sherlock annuì e uscì di casa di corsa.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock raggiunse il Bart’s in meno di dieci minuti.

 Lestrade lo stava aspettando davanti all’entrata e quando lo vide lo guidò all’interno spiegandogli che John era immobile sul tetto da quasi un’ora e si era limitato solamente a osservare il paesaggio, senza muoversi.

 «Cosa gli sta succedendo, Sherlock?» chiese mentre camminavano lungo il corridoio principale, oltrepassando medici e infermieri. «Perché si comporta così? Cos’è successo?»

 «Sta andando a pezzi.» disse soltanto Sherlock.

 Insieme imboccarono le scale interne, che conducevano al tetto. Salirono di corsa, due gradini alla volta, mentre il rumore dei loro passi rimbombava nella tromba delle scale perdendosi nel vuoto.

 Sherlock spalancò la porta con una spinta e si schermò gli occhi per proteggersi dal riverbero della luce. Gli sembrava di essere tornato a tre anni prima, quando era salito lì per fronteggiare Moriarty per l’ultima volta e porre fine al loro gioco. Ma in quel momento, al contrario di tre anni prima, era lì per salvare una vita.

 «John» lo chiamò avanzando. Poi si voltò verso Lestrade e gli fece cenno di non muoversi.

 Il medico era in piedi accanto cornicione e stava osservando la strada sotto di sé. Non appena si rese conto della presenza di Sherlock alle sue spalle, si voltò. «Non avvicinarti.» lo avvertì, indietreggiando e mettendo un piede sul cornicione.

 «No!» scattò Sherlock, il cuore sempre più pensate man mano che il tempo passava. «Ti prego, John, allontanati da lì.»

 «Vattene.» ringhiò il medico. «Vattene via, Sherlock.»

 «No.» insistette il moro. «Non finché non ti sarai allontanato da lì.»

 Il volto di John venne attraversato dalla rabbia. «Credi di potermi costringere? Credi di potermi obbligare a fare ciò che vuoi?» ringhiò «Perché io sono soltanto questo per te, non è così? Una stupida pedina da muovere a tuo piacimento nel tuo stupido gioco…»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa?» chiese, incredulo. Ma cosa era preso al suo amico?

 John ansimò e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. «È sempre stato così… fin dall’inizio…» disse «Non sono nient’altro che un’altra persona entrata nella tua vita solo perché ti serviva qualcuno con cui giocare… per questo sono qui.»

 Holmes non poté credere alle sue orecchie. Non poteva pensarlo davvero. «Ma che stai dicendo? Non è vero.» disse.

 «Sì, invece!» replicò il dottore, furioso. Un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra e il suo corpo tremò a causa del forte vento che si era alzato. «Tu non mi vuoi davvero… tutto ciò che mi hai detto e cha hai fatto è stato solo per tenermi con te per trovare Moran. Sapevi che l’unico modo per avere delle informazioni da me sarebbe stato avvicinarmi e hai sfruttato la mia debolezza a tuo vantaggio.» le lacrime gli rigarono le guance. «Sono stato uno stupido a credere che potessi provare qualcosa per me… ma non lascerò più che tu mi prenda in giro. Non ti permetterò di farmi questo di nuovo.»

 Sherlock si bloccò di fronte a quelle parole.

 John ci credeva davvero. Credeva davvero che lui lo avesse raggirato per i suoi scopi e per arrivare a Moran. «Smettila, John.» replicò, muovendo qualche passo verso di lui. «Sai che non è vero.»

 «Sei un bugiardo.» singhiozzò Watson. «Moran aveva ragione… sei un bugiardo e ti sei soltanto approfittato di me… e adesso che hai capito che non ti servo più mi hai abbandonato.»

 «Sono qui.» affermò Sherlock. «Sono qui, John. Guardami. Non ti abbandonerei mai.» assicurò. Scosse il capo. «Come puoi averlo anche solo pensato? Come hai potuto credere a Moran?» chiese. «Non capisci che sta solo cercando di allontanarci? Vuole separarci e ha giocato con te per convincerti di tutto questo.»

 «Voi due siete uguali.» replicò John, con disprezzo. «Per voi è tutto un gioco. Giocate con la vita delle persone, infischiandovene di chiunque… è sempre stato così.»

 «Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che stai dicendo?» chiese Sherlock. «Per la miseria, John, credi davvero che sarei stato capace di farti una cosa del genere? Di giocare con te fino a questo punto? Che razza di persona credi che sia?»

 «Un mostro.» sbottò John, con rabbia.

  _Non è lui che sta parlando,_ si disse Sherlock. _È Moran. Non sono le parole di John, lui non direbbe mai una cosa del genere._

«Ti prego, allontanati da lì.» lo implorò allungando una mano verso di lui. «Vieni qui e potremmo parlarne con calma.»

 «E se invece mi buttassi di sotto?» domandò il medico, indicando il vuoto dietro di sé. «Se mi buttassi come hai fatto tu? Se mi uccidessi sotto i tuoi occhi?» lo sfidò, indietreggiando ancora e salendo completamente sul cornicione. «Potrei farlo. Potrei buttarmi in modo che tu mi veda sfracellarmi al suolo e morire sotto i tuoi occhi… dopotutto tu l’hai fatto con me. Ti sei ucciso davanti a me per utilizzarmi come alibi e sparire per due anni.» altre lacrime gli rigarono il volto.

 «Non lo faresti.» replicò Sherlock, sempre più impaurito da quel comportamento. «Tu non vuoi morire.»

 «Oh, tu credi?» e indietreggiò ancora.

 Sherlock scattò in avanti, ansimando dal terrore. «No!» gridò, gli occhi spalcanti dall’orrore, il volto pallido come un cencio, il cuore stretto in una morsa. «Non farlo. Ti prego, non farlo.» lo implorò. Il suo respiro accelerò e poté sentire Lestrade, ansimare dietro di sé.

 John non poteva davvero volersi buttare. Non poteva voler morire. Era impossibile. John amava la sua vita e non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Sicuramente lo stava solo mettendo alla prova. Eppure… quello sguardo risoluto e tutta la rabbia che gli leggeva sul volto lasciavano intendere che le sue intenzioni fossero reali.

 «Perché no?» domandò il medico, la voce incrinata dalle lacrime. «Dammi una sola ragione per cui non dovrei buttarmi di sotto.»

 «Perché ti amo!» esplose Sherlock. «Ti amo. Sei tutto per me e ti amo.» sospirò e scosse il capo. «Sei la mia vita, John… sei tutto quello che ho. E se tu morissi, io morirei con te.»

 Il volto di John si contrasse. Un’espressione di puro dolore si dipinse sul suo viso pallido e scavato. Singhiozzò e si portò le mani alle tempie, premendole sulla pelle. Ansimò. «Smettila…» lo implorò. «Smettila… non è vero…»

 «Invece sì.» insistette Holmes. «È tutto vero.»

 John barcollò sulle gambe, gemendo. «Basta… basta… smettila…»

 Il sangue si gelò nelle vene di Sherlock. Se non l’avesse allontanato immediatamente da lì, sarebbe caduto di sotto. Perciò si mosse in avanti e con uno scatto velocissimo lo afferrò per le braccia e lo trascinò sul tetto, allontanandolo dal cornicione.

 Il medico crollò in ginocchio tra le sue braccia, singhiozzando e tremando senza controllo.

 Sherlock sospirò e lo strinse tra le braccia, lasciando che poggiasse il capo sul suo petto e piangesse. «Shh… shh… è tutto ok. Sono qui.» disse, accarezzandogli il capo e la schiena. «Sono qui.»

 John si accasciò contro di lui e pianse. I singhiozzi si fecero più rotti e convulsi e via via sempre più forti; si portò le mani al capo, premendole sulle tempie e gemendo dal dolore. Si piegò in avanti, lamentandosi ancora e ancora, sperando di lenire il dolore che lo stava tormentando.

 Sherlock continuò a tenerlo stretto tra le braccia e a cullarlo dolcemente, accarezzandogli i capelli e la schiena. Ad ogni singhiozzo, il suo cuore sembrava appesantirsi. Vedere John così lo distruggeva. Era terribile. Una sofferenza immensa e soffocante.

 «Non ce la faccio più…» singhiozzò John. «Voglio che finisca… voglio che tutto questo finisca… fallo smettere…»

 «Vorrei poterlo fare.»

 «Fa male…» pianse «Ti imploro… basta…» si portò una mano al cuore e gemette dal dolore, mentre altri singhiozzi potenti scuotevano il suo corpo, facendolo tremare. «Toglimelo… non voglio più soffrire…»

 Sherlock sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi di fronte a quelle parole, apparentemente senza senso, eppure cariche di sofferenza.

Un grido di dolore lasciò le labbra del dottore, vibrando nell’aria invernale e perdendosi nel vuoto. John premette maggiormente le mani sulle tempie, serrando gli occhi, e poco dopo crollò svenuto tra le braccia di Sherlock.


	9. Breakdown

 

«Il dottor Watson ha subito un forte crollo emotivo, dovuto probabilmente alle esperienze subite nella settimana di prigionia di qualche mese fa.» spiegò il medico, guardando Sherlock negli occhi. «Ciò che ha vissuto deve essere stato logorante se ha portato a questo. Le ha mai raccontato cosa sia successo?»

 Sherlock, la schiena poggiata contro la parete fuori dalla stanza d’ospedale in cui John era stato portato, scosse il capo, senza parlare.

 «Dovrebbe tentare di scoprirlo.» aggiunse il dottore. «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, ha causato questo crollo e continuerà a peggiorare se non dovesse liberarsene al più presto. Il dottor Watson ha bisogno di aiuto. Sarebbe consigliabile quello di uno psicoterapeuta.»

 «Non vuole nessun tipo di aiuto che coinvolga uno psicoterapeuta.»

 Il medico sospirò. «È normale non voler aiuti di nessun genere dopo un’esperienza del genere, ma è comunque necessario per lui che qualcuno lo aiuti a superare quell’esperienza.»

 «Non posso costringerlo.»

 «Provi comunque a convincerlo.»

 Sherlock annuì nuovamente.

 «Adesso devo andare.» concluse il medico. «Mi faccia sapere se dovesse avere bisogno di me.»

 Il consulente investigativo annuì ancora e lo osservò allontanarsi lungo il corridoio.

 Era troppo facile chiedergli di convincere John a consultare una psicoterapeuta. Tutt’altra cosa sarebbe stato farlo, considerando che l’ex-militare si era categoricamente opposto a ogni tipo di aiuto. E a giudicare dalla reazione avuta sul tetto quando Sherlock gli aveva spiegato come stavano realmente le cose, non sarebbe stato facile convincerlo a farsi aiutare nemmeno da lui.

 Sherlock sospirò. Perché doveva essere tutto così complicato?

 Avrebbe tanto voluto poter tornare indietro e impedire che Moran rapisse e facesse del male a John, ma sapeva bene quando quel desiderio fosse irrealizzabile. Proprio per questo avrebbe dovuto tentare di aiutare John a superarlo. Non poteva permettere che ciò che era successo mesi prima li allontanasse. Non adesso che si erano ritrovati. Non poteva lasciare che John venisse distrutto da quell’esperienza. L’aveva protetto fin dall’inizio e avrebbe continuato a farlo, anche se l’amico si fosse opposto.

 A quel punto si voltò e rientrò nella camera di John, prendendo posto sulla seggiola posta accanto al letto. Il medico era steso sul materasso, profondamente addormentato, da un giorno intero. Sherlock e Greg l’avevano portato lì dopo lo svenimento sul tetto e i medici avevano deciso di ricoverarlo per poterlo tenere sotto controllo, considerando il potente crollo emotivo che aveva avuto.

 Il dottore l’aveva informato fin da subito che da quel momento in poi avrebbe dovuto avere pazienza e che nulla sarebbe più stato lo stesso. John avrebbe potuto opporre resistenza ad avere un rapporto con lui, tentando di allontanarlo, ma che Sherlock non avrebbe dovuto scoraggiarsi perché il suo migliore amico non era in lui.

 Sherlock sapeva che sarebbe stato complicato e sperava che, nonostante tutto, John tornasse in lui molto presto. Gli mancava il suo migliore amico, il suo blogger, l’uomo che gli era rimasto accanto per tanto tempo e che gli era sempre stato fedele da quando si erano conosciuti. Il fatto che Watson avesse voluto porre fine alla loro relazione, non significava che fosse finita davvero.

 E Sherlock avrebbe continuato a combattere.

 

* * *

 

 John si svegliò quel giorno, nel tardo pomeriggio. Riprese conoscenza lentamente, mettendo a fuoco ciò che lo circondava sbattendo più volte le palpebre. Quando volse il capo e incontrò il viso di Sherlock, i suoi occhi si spalancarono, quasi fosse stupito di vederlo lì, accanto a sé.

 «Ciao.» lo salutò Sherlock. «Come ti senti?»

 John si voltò, puntando lo sguardo verso il soffitto. «Come sono arrivato qui?» domandò, ignorando la domanda dell’amico.

 «Ti ci abbiamo portato io e Lestrade. Hai perso i sensi sul tetto.» spiegò il consulente investigativo. Si schiarì la voce. «Stai bene?» chiese, ritentando e sperando di ottenere una risposta.

 «Smettila di chiedermelo.» rispose John, bruscamente, senza incontrare il suo sguardo.

 Sherlock ricordò le parole del dottore e si impose di continuare ad essere gentile. «Sono preoccupato per te.»

 Il medico si voltò di scatto verso di lui, con sguardo impassibile. «Allora smettila.»

 Sherlock sentì il cuore sprofondare nel petto e vedendo l’espressione sul viso dell’amico, aggiunse: «Credi ancora che non mi importi.»

 Sul tetto credeva di averlo convinto. Credeva che John avesse capito che Sherlock teneva a lui e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo.

 John non mosse un muscolo, rimanendo impassibile, lo sguardo puntato sul viso di Holmes.

 «Come puoi pensare un cosa del genere?» chiese Sherlock. Sentì un moto di rabbia scuotergli la mente. Sapeva che John non era in lui e che il medico gli aveva chiesto di esser paziente, ma possibile che il suo migliore amico non riuscisse a riconoscere la verità? «Dopo tutto ciò che ho fatto per te…» sospirò e scosse il capo. «Mi hai accusato di averti usato come alibi gettandomi da quel tetto, ma io l’avevo fatto per proteggerti, perché Moriarty aveva ordinato la tua esecuzione se non mi fossi ucciso. Mi hai accusato di averti abbandonato per due anni, quando in realtà io stavo proteggendo te e l’Inghilterra, smantellando la rete di Moriarty.» spiegò, la voce ferma e lo sguardo risoluto. «Se davvero non tenessi a te e ti avessi solamente usato, credi davvero che avrei fatto tutto questo per te? Credi davvero che avrei ucciso Magnussen per proteggere te e tua moglie?»

 «Non ti ho chiesto di farlo.» replicò John, freddamente. «Se non volevi farlo, potevi semplicemente infischiartene. Nessuno ti ha costretto.» 

 Sherlock rimase senza fiato, come se quelle parole fossero state un pugno ricevuto dritto nello stomaco. «Tutto ciò che ho fatto l’ho fatto per te. Perché tu sei la cosa che più conta per me. È sempre stato così e lo sarà sempre.» disse «Davvero credi che l’abbia fatto perché mi sentivo costretto?»

 Watson non si mosse, ma gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.

 «Come puoi credere a Moran?» domandò ancora Sherlock. «Come puoi credere a ciò che ti ha detto e non a me? Sono il tuo migliore amico e… credevo di essere importante per te.»

 A quel punto John si voltò. «Come posso essere certo che tu non mi abbia solo usato?» chiese, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. «Tutto ciò che Moran mi ha detto sembra corrispondere alla verità e io… io non…» esitò e chiuse gli occhi.

 Holmes sospirò. «So che ciò che ti ha detto Moran sembra essere la verità, ma non è così.» assicurò. «Mio Dio, John, di quali altre prove hai bisogno per capire che sono innamorato di te?»

 John singhiozzò e riaprì gli occhi, incontrando lo sguardo di Sherlock.

 «Non ho mai rivolto queste parole a qualcuno che non fossi tu.» proseguì il consulente investigativo. «Sei la prima persona che io abbia mai amato e l’unica che amerò. Sei la mia vita. Il mio mondo. Il mio tutto.» sospirò mestamente. «Perché improvvisamente dubiti di me e di quello che provo? Dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo passato insieme…» Sherlock poggiò la mano sopra la sua e la strinse. «John…»

 «Forse sono io che non ti amo.» replicò. «Forse mi ero semplicemente illuso di poter provare qualcosa per te. Ma non è così.»

 «John…» Sherlock si bloccò, la voce tremante e incrinata dalle lacrime che minacciavano di lasciare i suoi occhi, dopo quelle parole, più taglienti di una lama. «Non lo pensi davvero.»

 «Invece sì.» ribatté John, incrociando il suo sguardo. «E anche tu, se ci pensassi bene, capiresti che non mi ami. Ciò che c’è stato fra noi… era solo frutto della debolezza di un momento. Niente di più.»

 «Come puoi dire questo?»

 «Smettila di insistere, Sherlock. È finita.» sibilò il dottore, gli occhi ludici e sguardo duro. «Fattene una ragione e lasciami solo.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «No.» si impose «Non sei in te. Non ti permetterò di dire questo e di cacciarmi. Sono il tuo migliore amico e non ti abbandonerò. Te l’ho promesso.»

 «Vattene.»

 Holmes si mise in piedi e poggiò una mano sulla sua. «John, sii ragionevole.»

 John scostò bruscamente la mano, incontrando il suo sguardo, la rabbia ben visibile nei suoi occhi. «Va’ via.» ringhiò. «Non ti voglio qui.»

 E il cuore di Sherlock si spezzò definitivamente. Poté udirlo perfettamente sgretolarsi dentro di sé, quasi fosse divenuto ghiaccio e poi fosse andato in frantumi. Quelle parole furono come una pugnalata. Dolorose tanto da togliere il fiato.

 Senza dire nient’altro si avviò verso la porta, prendendo il cappotto appeso all’appendiabiti. Poi, prima di uscire, si fermò, la mano stretta intorno alla maniglia. «Moran è riuscito e convincerti di qualcosa che non è la verità. E so che non vuoi parlare di ciò che è successo in quello scantinato, ma sono sicuro che è proprio ciò che ti ha fatto ad averti fatto cambiare idea. Ti prego, fatti aiutare da qualcuno.» chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, poi sospirò. «Spero che tu riesca a comprendere ciò che è reale e ciò che non lo è, e soprattutto che riesca a convincerti che l’uomo che ti ama più di se stesso sta dicendo la verità.» e detto questo uscì, lasciando John da solo.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock tornò dritto a casa non appena uscì dall’ospedale.

 Gemma era rimasta per l’intera giornata con la signora Hudson, ma in quel momento il consulente investigativo non aveva la forza di occuparsi di lei. Perciò decise di salire direttamente al piano di sopra per schiarirsi le idee. Aveva bisogno di rimanere da solo.

 Aprì la porta e, dopo essersi tolto il cappotto, andò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona. Il camino era già acceso – probabilmente dalla signora Hudson – e stava riscaldando l’ambiente, scoppiettando allegramente.

 Sherlock giunse le mani sotto il mento e sospirò mestamente, chiudendo gli occhi.

 Ciò che John gli aveva detto all’ospedale solo qualche ora prima era stato così doloroso che in quel momento gli era quasi impossibile pensare con lucidità. Quelle parole gli avevano tolto il fiato. Non credeva possibile che John avesse potuto essere così crudele da ferirlo in quel modo. Non era mai accaduto prima e non credeva che sarebbe mai accaduto. Il John che conosceva non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. A nessuno. Per questo, quello che era successo gli era sembrato così irreale… quello non era John. L’uomo che aveva davanti non era lo stesso John Watson di cui si era innamorato. Era cambiato… più di quanto si fosse aspettato.

 Sapeva che il medico gli aveva raccomandato di avere pazienza e che presto tutto si sarebbe sistemato, ma la reazione che John aveva avuto al suo risveglio e il modo in cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole…

 John non lo voleva più. Non lo amava e sarebbe stato inutile insistere; avrebbero semplicemente dovuto continuare con le loro vite, senza interferire in quella dell’altro. Era l’unico modo e se davvero John non l’avesse più voluto vedere, Sherlock non l’avrebbe costretto a rimanere a Baker Street un secondo di più.

 Quel pensiero gli procurò un forte dolore al petto, all’altezza del cuore. Una fitta lo attraversò e lo fece gemere. Fu dolorosa, ma non quanto si sarebbe aspettato… non quanto quella che l’aveva colpito in ospedale quando John gli aveva detto di non amarlo.

 Fu in quell’istante che Sherlock capì che se anche in passato avesse avuto un cuore, adesso era divenuto ghiaccio. E nulla sarebbe più riuscito a scioglierlo.

 Una voce famigliare lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà, scuotendo le pareti del suo palazzo mentale. L’uomo aprì gli occhi e volse lo sguardo verso la porta.

 Mycroft e Lestrade erano fermi sulla porta e lo stavano osservando con sguardo confuso, quasi non si aspettassero di vederlo lì. Si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso e avanzarono, fermandosi a pochi passi da lui, accanto alla poltrona di John.

 «Credevo fossi in ospedale con John.» proseguì Mycroft.

 «No.» replicò Sherlock, lo sguardo impassibile, il volto una maschera senza espressioni.

 «Si è svegliato?» domandò Lestrade. «Sta bene?»

 Sherlock strinse i pugni, imponendosi di non esplodere. «Se ti interessa tanto perché non vai da lui a controllare?»

 Greg aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Credevo che lo sapessi.»

 «Perché dovrei?» ringhiò il consulente investigativo, sentendo la rabbia ribollire dentro di sé, pronta ad esplodere. Non voleva vedere nessuno. Avrebbe solo voluto rimanere solo. Per sempre. Com’era sempre stato d’altronde. «John non vuole vedermi e tantomeno parlarmi, figuriamoci farmi sapere come sta. Quindi smettila con queste domande prive di senso e non farmi perdere altro tempo.»

 «Ti ha solo fatto una domanda, Sherlock.» lo rimproverò il maggiore. «Vedi di essere più rispettoso.»

 «Solo perché andate a letto insieme?» lo sfidò il consulente investigativo, gli occhi scintillanti per la rabbia. Si mise in piedi e si avvicinò al camino per attizzare il fuoco. «Se tu hai un debole per lui non significa che debba averlo anche io.» sputò fuori, con disprezzo. «E smettila di darmi ordini, Mycroft, non sono un bambino.» concluse, rimettendosi in piedi per fronteggiarlo.

 Dopo un iniziale momento di stupore, Mycroft riprese. «Ti comporti come tale, perciò non potrai biasimarmi.» fece notare, una nota di rimprovero nella voce. «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa tra te e John non giustifica il tuo comportamento irrispettoso e infantile.»

 «Se ti infastidisce tanto che mi comporti in questo modo, perché non te ne vai?» ringhiò il minore. «Nessuno ti costringe a rimanere qui.»

 «Sherlock, ma che ti prende?» intervenne Greg, sempre più perplesso di fronte a quel comportamento. «Siamo qui per aiutarti e tu non fai altro che comportarti così. Non ci meritiamo questo, considerato che stiamo solo tentando di starti vicino.»

 «Ogni tua parola è come una pugnalata al cuore, Lestrade.» replicò Sherlock, rivolgendogli un’occhiataccia e parlando in tono esasperato. «Vuoi smetterla con le tue idiozie? Mi sta facendo venire un terribile mal di testa. Quindi fai una favore alla comunità tutta e chiudi la bocca.»

 «Sherlock!» ringhiò Mycroft, avanzando. «Ora basta. Stai esagerando.»

 Il consulente investigativo ringhiò a sua volta, frustrato. «Ti ho già detto che il fatto che te lo porti ha letto non ha nessuna rilevanza. Per me lui non è nessuno, esattamente come te. Quindi non aspettatevi un trattamento di favore.» sibilò prima di potersi fermare. «Siete persone insulse e senza importanza. E la vostra presenza è alquanto fastidiosa, se vuoi saperlo.»

 Lestrade sembrò sorpreso da quelle parole, tanto che indietreggiò, quasi l’avessero colpito come un pugno nello stomaco, togliendogli il fiato. Senza aggiungere altro, il volto pallido e gli occhi spalancati, si voltò e uscì dall’appartamento con passo spedito.

 Mycroft lo osservò andarsene, poi tornò a voltarsi verso il fratello, uno sguardo colmo di rabbia e rancore dipinto sul volto. Strinse i pugni. «Non so cosa ti stia succedendo, ma ciò non giustifica quello che hai appena fatto.» disse, parlando duramente. «Dovresti vergognarti, Sherlock. Lestrade è tuo amico e merita più rispetto da parte tua.»

 «Non mi importa di lui.»

 «Bugiardo.» ringhiò. «Ti importa di lui, esattamente come ti importa di tutti noi. Non giocarti la carta del sociopatico con me, perché non funziona.» fece notare. «Non so cosa John possa averti detto per scatenare una reazione del genere, ma qualsiasi cosa sia sono sicuro che-»

 Sherlock strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche. «Tu non sai niente.» replicò.

 «So che ti ha ferito. Te lo leggo negli occhi.» affermò il maggiore. «Ma allontanarci non servirà a nulla. Anzi, farà solo peggiorare le cose. Hai bisogno di noi, ora più che mai. Sai bene che è così.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo e si portò le mani al viso, massaggiandosi le tempie. «Sta’ zitto.» sibilò. «Chiudi la bocca, Mycroft.»

 «Credi davvero che comportarti in questo modo ti gioverà?» lo incalzò il politico. «Sai bene che ciò che sta succedendo, qualunque cosa sia, non è colpa nostra e che non meritiamo questo. E soprattutto sai bene di avere bisogno del nostro aiuto.»

 Sherlock sapeva bene che suo fratello aveva ragione. E sapeva anche che quelle parole l’avrebbe fatto esplodere molto presto. Poteva sentire il cuore dolere dentro di sé e le lacrime pronte a sgorgare, colpito in pieno da ciò che il fratello continuava a ripetergli e dal senso di colpa per aver messo in atto una scenata simile.

 «Fuori…» sibilò. Doveva cacciarlo prima di crollare. Non poteva crollare… non di fronte a Mycroft. Aveva bisogno di stare solo. _Doveva_ stare solo. Premette le mani sulle orecchie con più forza, allontanando la voce di John, che intanto stava continuando a sussurrare quelle terribili parole che tanto l’avevano ferito. «Va’ via…»

 «Sherlock, per favore.» lo implorò il maggiore.

 E Sherlock esplose. «Vattene!» gridò, riportando lo sguardo sul viso del maggiore. «Voglio che tu vada fuori di qui!» ringhiò, furioso. Prendendolo per un braccio lo trascinò fino alla porta e lo spinse oltre la soglia con uno strattone violento. «Vattene e non tornare!» gridò e poi sbatté la porta, che si richiuse con un rumore secco.

 

* * *

 

 Non appena Sherlock ebbe chiuso la porta, il dolore esplose. Si irradiò dal petto arrivando al resto del corpo, come una scossa elettrica potentissima che scosse ogni muscolo del suo corpo gracile e debole dopo giorni di digiuni e notti insonni.

 Sherlock poggiò le mani alla porta per reggersi in piedi, ma ben presto le gambe vacillarono, trascinandolo a terra. Si lasciò scivolare e le ginocchia cozzarono con violenza contro il pavimento, producendo un rumore secco.

 Un singhiozzo lo scosse violentemente e il suo corpo tremò. Un gemito eruppe dalle sue labbra con tanta violenza da togliergli il fiato; Sherlock si portò le mani al viso a coprire gli occhi dai quali, ormai, stavano traboccando lacrime bollenti e cariche di sofferenza.

 E poi gridò.

 Holmes gridò e gridò ancora, e lo fece così forte che gli sembrò di sentire le pareti intorno a sé tremare, proprio come quelle del suo palazzo mentale, ormai logorate dalla sofferenza, pronte a crollare, distruggendo tutto.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft, intanto, aldilà della porta, ascoltava le grida del fratello, gli occhi e i pugni serrati, il volto pallido e stirato alla consapevolezza che qualsiasi cosa John avesse fatto per aveva appena distrutto definitivamente suo fratello.

 Una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo e lui la asciugò velocemente e con un rapido gesto della mano.

 

* * *

 

 «Greg»

 La voce di Mycroft destò l’Ispettore, seduto sul sedile del guidatore dell’auto della polizia, ancora parcheggiata di fronte a Baker Street. Il poliziotto si voltò verso il finestrino dal lato del passeggero e incontrò lo sguardo del politico. Il suo volto era pallido quanto il suo e preoccupato più di quanto non lo fosse prima di quella visita al 221B.

 Il maggiore degli Holmes aprì la portiera e si sedette sul sedile del passeggero. «Non pensava davvero ciò che ha detto.» assicurò, richiudendo la portiera, avendo intuito a cosa Lestrade stesse pensando. Sapeva che era una cosa del genere era poco credibile considerando come erano stati trattati e come Sherlock avesse sminuito entrambi e la loro relazione, ma sapeva bene che suo fratello non era in lui. Doveva essere successo qualcosa.

 Greg accennò un sorriso triste, volgendo lo sguardo. «Lo so.»

 «Ma ti ha ferito.»

 «Sì.» ammise.

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo a sua volta, poi sospirò mestamente. «So che non giustifica ciò che ha fatto, ma è distrutto. Cerca di capire.» spiegò. Poi sospirò. «Deve essere successo qualcosa tra lui e John.»

 Greg, a quelle parole, sollevò lo sguardo. «Credi che sia per questo che si sta comportando così?»

 Il politico annuì.

 Per un momento il silenzio li avvolse entrambi.

 Poi l’Ispettore riprese. «Vuoi andare a parlare con John?»

 «Sì.»

 

* * *

 

 A Baker Street regnava il silenzio.

 Il fuoco nel camino era spento da più di un’ora, ormai; la porta era chiusa e Sherlock era seduto con la schiena poggiata ad essa, il capo poggiato sulle braccia a loro volta poggiate sulle ginocchia, strette al petto.

 L’unico rumore udibile nell’assordante silenzio che avvolgeva il salotto, erano i respiri calmi e cadenzati del consulente investigativo, fermo in quella posizione da ore, troppo stanco e spossato per muoversi.

 Ad un tratto, però, Holmes sollevò il capo. Gli occhi vagarono per un momento per la stanza, studiando ogni cosa attorno a sé, quasi si stesse assicurando di essere solo, poi si mise in piedi e si avvicinò al mobiletto su cui era poggiata la televisione. Aprì il primo cassetto ed estrasse una piccola tabacchiera in legno.

 Si mosse verso il divano e vi si sedette, poggiando la scatolina sul tavolino da caffè. La aprì, prese la boccettina piena di liquido trasparente e dopo averlo aspirato completamente con la siringa, si legò il laccio emostatico al braccio; cercò la vena con perizia e dopo essersi sdraiato, inserì l’ago e premette lo stantuffo.

 E in poco tempo, tutto si fece buio.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft e Greg varcarono la soglia della stanza d’ospedale di John che erano da poco passate le sei. I corridoi erano semivuoti e nessun medico o infermiere aveva fatto domande riguardo al fatto che entrambi fossero lì fuori dall’orario di visita, ma anche se fosse successo, nessuno avrebbe impedito loro di vedere Watson.

 Quando la porta si aprì, John volse immediatamente lo sguardo. Era in piedi accanto al materasso e stava preparando la borsa, pronto per il ritorno a casa, e quando vide i due, i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa.

 «Greg… Mycroft…» disse stupito. «Cosa ci fate qui?»

 «Non è una visita di cortesia.» tagliò corto il politico, avanzando verso di lui. Dopo un momento passato ad osservare il suo volto, riprese. «Voglio sapere cos’hai detto a Sherlock l’ultima volta in cui vi siete parlati.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non credo siano affari tuoi.»

 «Io invece credo proprio di sì.» replicò l’altro. «Soprattutto considerato che mio fratello è distrutto e sembra non voler avere a che fare con nessuno di noi, proprio a causa di ciò che vi siete detti.»

 John lo osservò per qualche istante, poi sospirò. «Gli ho detto che non avremmo dovuto continuare con la nostra relazione perché non provo nulla per lui. Tutto qui.»

 «Tutto qui?» chiese Greg, avanzando, gli occhi spalancati, la voce tremante a causa della rabbia. «Hai la minima idea di quello che hai fatto?»

 «Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Mentire?» chiese, spostando lo sguardo dal volto del politico a quello dell’Ispettore. «Non provo nulla per lui e sarà meglio che se ne faccia una ragione.»

 Mycroft non poté credere alle sue orecchie. Il suo cuore perse un battito di fronte a quelle parole così cariche di odio. John era tutto per Sherlock e se davvero era quello ciò che gli aveva detto, adesso capiva perché suo fratello si fosse comportato così. John Watson gli aveva spezzato il cuore.

 Prima che potesse ribattere e rispondere per le rime a John, lo fece Lestrade, che avanzò e gli sferrò un pugno in pieno viso. E lo fece con tanta violenza da farlo cadere a terra, portandosi una mano al volto.

 Mycroft afferrò l’Ispettore per le spalle, trattenendolo.

 «Sei un bastardo, John!» ringhiò il poliziotto. «Come hai potuto fargli una cosa del genere? _Come hai potuto?!_ » esclamò, furioso, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa del maggiore degli Holmes per sferrare un altro pugno al dottore. «Quell’uomo ti ha donato il suo cuore! Ha dato la sua vita per te e per la tua famiglia, e tu non fai altro che ferirlo!»

 John gemette e si rimise in piedi, con sguardo risoluto. «Non potevo continuare a mentirgli.»

 «Mentirgli?» sibilò Greg, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Tu lo ami! E glielo hai anche detto.»

 «Non lo amo.» disse. «E non sono gay.»

 A quel punto intervenne Mycroft. «Come puoi dire questo, dopo tutto ciò che ha fatto per te?» chiese, continuando a trattenere Lestrade, anche se John si sarebbe meritato ben più di un pugno in quel momento.

 «Sherlock mi ha solo usato.» replicò il medico, tornando a riporre le sue cose nel borsone. «Non ha fatto altro da quando ci siamo conosciuti e continua a farlo… Lui non prova nulla per me, è un sociopatico. Come potrebbe provare qualcosa?»

 «Vai all’inferno, John.» ringhiò Greg e, liberandosi dalla presa del politico, lasciò la stanza.

 Mycroft, furioso come mai prima di allora, strinse i pugni e mosse un passo verso John. «Se non l’avesse già fatto Greg, a quest’ora ti avrei già preso a pungi.» disse, rivolgendo a Watson uno sguardo così penetrante e carico d’odio, che l’altro fu costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo. «Mi auguro che una volta tornato a Baker Street tu chieda scusa a Sherlock per ciò che gli hai detto e anche che poi tu ti allontani il più possibile da lui.»

 «Non sta a te decidere.» replicò John.

 «Hai ragione.» confermò Holmes. «Ma sappi che se ti azzarderai a fare nuovamente una cosa del genere a mio fratello, potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni.»

 «Sicuro che valga la pena tenere a lui?» chiese il dottore. «Lui non prova lo stesso per te.»

 «Non mi importa.» ringhiò Mycroft. «Io tengo a lui più che a qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. È mio fratello e lo amo con tutto me stesso, e se tu lo farai soffrire di nuovo, giuro che mi occuperò personalmente di fartela pagare, John Watson. Ricordatelo bene.»

 John lo osservò senza parlare.

 Mycroft, a quel punto, sfogata la sua rabbia, uscì dalla stanza e si avviò verso il parcheggio, il cuore a pezzi.

 

* * *

 

 Greg aveva un fianco poggiato alla sua auto e stava fumando una sigaretta nel parcheggio sotterraneo dell’ospedale.

 Mycroft avanzò e si fermò alle sue spalle. «Credevo avessi smesso.»

 «A volte ne ho bisogno per evitare di strangolare qualcuno.» replicò Lestrade, voltandosi per incontrare il suo sguardo e poggiando la schiena all’auto. La sua mascella si contrasse e la mano libera si strinse tanto da far sbiancare le nocche. «Spero che non abbia la faccia tosta di tornare a Baker Street, dopo ciò che ha detto.»

 Il politico sospirò. «Dubito che ci tornerà.» concluse, poi si avvicinò e gli sfilò la sigaretta dalle dita, prima che se la portasse alla bocca, gettandola a terra e spegnendola con la punta della scarpa.

 «Te l’ho detto, ne ho bisogno per evitare di prendere a pungi qualcuno.»

 «Ho un’idea migliore e molto più salutare per impedirti di prendere a pungi qualcun altro. Non che mi sia dispiaciuto.» disse Mycroft. Poi si sporse in avanti, gli poggiò le mani sui fianchi e lo baciò.

 Greg inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi a quel contatto. Circondò il volto di Holmes con le mani e ribaltò le posizioni, in modo che Mycroft avesse la schiena poggiata all’auto. Premette il corpo contro il suo e approfondì il bacio, dischiudendo le labbra. Il politico gemette e chiuse le braccia intorno al petto dell’Ispettore, tirandolo maggiormente verso di sé.

 Quando si separarono, rimasero con le fronti a contatto e gli occhi serrati, beandosi di quella vicinanza e accarezzandosi a vicenda.

 «Grazie» sussurrò Greg sulle sue labbra. «Questo è molto meglio di una sigaretta.»

 Mycroft sorrise, ma proprio mentre stava per ribattere, il suo cellulare squillò. Lo estrasse dalla tasca e, vedendo che a chiamarlo era la signora Hudson, rispose.

 «Signora Hudson?» disse, tentando di nascondere il fiatone.

  _«Oh, Mycroft, per fortuna hai risposto…»_ replicò lei, decisamente sollevata. _«Devi tornare subito a Baker Street.»_

«Cosa succede?» domandò lui, allarmato, irrigidendosi tra le braccia dell’Ispettore.

  _«È per Sherlock.»_ spiegò. _«L’ho chiamato e ho bussato alla porta più volte ma non mi risponde.»_

«Ha provato ad entrare?»

  _«L’altra copia delle chiavi ce l’ha John.»_ disse la padrona di casa. _«Ho paura che possa essere successo qualcosa. Prima l’ho sentito gridare e poi più nulla. Sono preoccupata.»_

«D’accordo, arrivo subito.» concluse il maggiore. Se la signora Hudson non poteva entrare, l’avrebbero fatto loro. Chiuse la chiamata e ripose il cellulare nella tasca della giacca.

 «Che succede?» domandò Greg, cercando il suo sguardo, visibilmente preoccupato da quella telefonata.

 «Dobbiamo tornare subito a Baker Street.» disse soltanto Mycroft.

 E insieme salirono in macchina, partendo alla volta del 221B.

 

* * *

 

 Una volta arrivati di fronte alla porta dell’appartamento di Sherlock e dopo aver bussato più volte, chiamandolo, sperando che fosse solo addormentato o chiuso nella sua stanza, Mycroft e Greg decisero di sfondare la porta ed entrare, dato che nessuno di loro aveva una copia delle chiavi.

 Con un colpo ben assestato della spalla, Greg fece saltare la serratura e i due entrarono di corsa nell’appartamento, che era totalmente immerso nel buio. L’ambiente era freddo – il camino doveva essere spento da ore – e Lestrade dovette accendere la luce per poter capire se Sherlock fosse nella stanza.

 Non appena le lampade illuminarono il salotto, Mycroft raggelò.

 Suo fratello era riverso sul divano, privo di sensi, un laccio emostatico legato intorno al braccio e una siringa a terra, accanto alla sua mano, il segno dell’ago ben visibile all’interno del braccio.

 «Sherlock!» esclamò Greg e sia lui che il politico si avvicinarono a lui. Il poliziotto gli poggiò due dita sul polso e si concesse un sospiro di sollievo, sentendo il cuore battere sotto i polpastrelli. «Oh, Dio… è ancora vivo.» detto questo si mise in piedi, prese il cellulare e compose il 999.

 Mycroft, intanto, prese posto sul divano, accanto a Sherlock e prese a dargli leggeri schiaffi sul volto, per fargli riprendere i sensi. «Forza, Sherlock… apri gli occhi.» disse. «Avanti… avanti…»

 Il fratello non si mosse.

 «Per l’amor di Dio, Sherlock…» sussurrò, continuando a colpirlo. «Svegliati, per favore…»

 Greg si avvicinò, sempre più pallido e preoccupato, fermandosi accanto a lui e osservandolo, senza poter far nulla.

 «Sherlock… fratellino, apri gli occhi… avanti…» mormorò Mycroft, la voce tremante e rotta. «Ti prego…»

 Le palpebre del minore traballarono e dopo un momento i suoi occhi si aprirono. Annaspò per cercare aria e non appena incontrò gli occhi del maggiore, afferrò il suo braccio con una mano. «Mycroft…» bofonchiò.

 «Grazie a Dio…» bisbigliò il maggiore, gli occhi colmi di lacrime. «Grazie… grazie…»

 Lestrade sospirò di sollievo e poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Mycroft, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento. «Rimani sveglio, Sherlock.» si raccomando, poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia per attirare la sua attenzione. «Resta sveglio. Hai capito?»

 «Myc…» bofonchiò il consulente investigativo, volgendo lo sguardo vero il maggiore. Le sue palpebre traballarono ancora.

 «Sono qui.» disse il maggiore, stringendogli la mano. «Resisti, l’ambulanza sta arrivando.»

 

  


	10. Loss

 La prima cosa che Sherlock percepì quando aprì gli occhi, fu un potente dolore agli arti e al petto. Inspirò profondamente e una fitta potentissima lo colpì, togliendogli il fiato. Annaspò e si portò una mano all’altezza del cuore, massaggiandosi il petto per lenire il dolore. Inspirò profondamente, stringendo i denti.

 In quel momento qualcosa entrò nel suo campo visivo e una mano si strinse intorno alla sua, allontanandola dal suo petto.

 «Fermo, così staccherai gli elettrodi.»

 Sherlock sbatté più volte le palpebre e riuscì a mettere a fuoco il volto di Mycroft, oltre il velo che gli offuscava la vista. Inspirò profondamente e si schiarì la voce, sentendo la gola dolere per il troppo silenzio.

 «Cosa…?» mormorò con voce flebile. «Cosa ci faccio qui?»

 «Sei andato in overdose. Hai rischiato di morire.» replicò il maggiore con sguardo di rimprovero, misto a preoccupazione. Sospirò mestamente. «Perché l’hai fatto, Sherlock?» chiese. «Perché l’hai fatto di nuovo?»

 Sherlock volse lo sguardo verso il soffitto, inspirando profondamente. Ricordò il dolore dopo la conversazione con John, la rabbia che provava nei confronti di Moran e la voglia di rompere tutto e di gridare, di liberarsi dal peso di non essere riuscito a proteggere l’uomo che amava. Ricordava l’ago e la dose che si era iniettato, e delle voci che lo imploravano di resistere e svegliarsi. E poi il buio, l’oblio e la tranquillità, l’assenza di emozioni e dolore. Una sensazione piacevole, che gli aveva permesso di dimenticare, almeno per il momento, tutto il dolore che lo aveva soffocato nei giorni precedenti e che adesso stava tornando a tormentarlo.

 Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.

 «Sei quasi morto.» ripeté Mycroft, cercando una reazione da parte del fratello. «Mi sei quasi morto fra le braccia.» aggiunse con voce tremante, poi abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni. Inspirò profondamente per mantenere il controllo e poi riprese. «So che tutto ciò che è accaduto ti ha distrutto e che John ti ha spezzato il cuore, ma credi davvero che tutto questo migliorerà la situazione?» domandò «Morire ti aiuterà?»

 Sherlock non si voltò, né rispose. Non voleva ammettere davanti a suo fratello che si era lasciato sconfiggere dal dolore e sopraffare dalle emozioni. Non voleva che Mycroft gli rinfacciasse di averlo avvertito riguardo ciò che sarebbe successo e riguardo al fatto che le emozioni non fossero altro che uno svantaggio. Non voleva dargli quella soddisfazione.

 «Se getterai la spugna e rinuncerai a combattere, non riavrai mai più John.» fece notare il politico. «Se ti lascerai andare, tutto intorno a te crollerà come un castello di carte… Sai bene che l’unico modo che abbiamo per impedire che tutto vada a pezzi è mantenere il controllo. Se non lo farai perderai ogni cosa, compreso John.»

 «Non lo riavrò mai più in ogni caso. L’ho perso per sempre.» sputò fuori il consulente investigativo, voltandosi verso di lui. Sentire il fratello dargli consigli su come gestire la sua vita non faceva altro che farlo infuriare ancora di più. Avrebbe tanto voluto rimanere solo, senza suo fratello a rendere tutto più frustrante. «Senza John cosa mi rimane? Lui era tutto ciò che avevo… il mio migliore amico, il mio _unico_ amico. Perdendo lui ho perso tutto. E non c’è più nulla a questo modo per cui valga la pena combattere.» sospirò. «Forse voglio semplicemente finirla qui.»

 «Non essere ridicolo.» replicò il politico, risollevando lo sguardo di scatto, colpito in pieno petto da quelle parole. «Hai Greg, Molly, la signora Hudson… e hai me. Nessuno di noi ti abbandonerà. Non sei solo.» concluse. «So che John è importante per te e sono certo che se gli concederai del tempo, anche lui tornerà-»

 Sherlock non lo lasciò concludere. «Non tornerà!» esplose, la rabbia che gli bruciava nel petto come un fuoco divampato all’improvviso. «Lui non tornerà da me, né vorrà più vedermi! Mi odia, Mycroft. Crede che io sia responsabile di tutto ciò che gli è successo…» una risata nervosa e sarcastica lasciò le sue labbra. «Davvero credi che dopo tutto ciò che ha passato riuscirà a capire che ciò che Moran gli ha detto non è la verità? Credi davvero che riuscirà a perdonarmi?»

 Mycroft sospirò. «Concedigli del tempo.»

 «Non gli serve tempo.» replicò il minore, scuotendo il capo e puntellandosi sulle braccia per mettersi seduto. «Gli serve che io gli stia il più lontano possibile.»

 «Sai bene che non è vero.» affermò Mycroft. «Sono certo che tutto si sistemerà.»

 «Tu non sai nulla.» ringhiò il consulente investigativo. Poi scosse il capo. «È bello vedere che hai questa grande fiducia nelle persone, _fratellone._ È stato forse Lestrade a trasmetterla?» lo sbeffeggiò, con disprezzo.

 «Sono qui per aiutarti e tu non fai altro che respingermi.» replicò il maggiore, ignorando la sua ultima affermazione. «Come sempre, d’altronde.» aggiunse.

 «Non ti ho chiesto nessun tipo di aiuto.» gli ricordò il minore, volgendo il capo verso il soffitto per non doverlo guardare negli occhi. La verità era che ciò di cui aveva bisogno era John, il _suo_ John. Nient’altro. Nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto aiutarlo. Nessuno avrebbe potuto farlo tornare a star bene. _Nessuno._

 «A me sembrava che l’esserti indotto l’ennesima overdose fosse un’evidente richiesta di aiuto.» ribatté Mycroft, duramente.

 «O forse, proprio come su quell’aereo, stavo semplicemente cercando di porre fine a tutto questo.» ringhiò il consulente investigativo, furioso. Avrebbe detto e fatto qualsiasi cosa per non dover avere a che fare con suo fratello in quel momento. Avrebbe voluto rimanere solo… perché Mycroft si ostinava a rimanere? «Forse volevo smettere di soffrire e provocare dolore agli altri… porre fine a tutto quanto per poter trovare un po’ di pace. Ma ovviamente quest’idea non ti ha mai nemmeno sfiorato.»

 Il politico rabbrividì. «No, non avresti mai fatto una cosa del genere.» affermò, senza poter nascondere il panico che si era fatto strada in lui. «Non ti saresti mai ucciso di proposito.»

 «E tu come lo sai?» lo sfidò, tornando ad osservarlo con sguardo risoluto.

 Mycroft rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi sospirò e scosse il capo. «Oh, fratellino…» gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Abbassò lo sguardo. «Perché non sei venuto da me? Perché non hai chiesto aiuto invece di arrivare a questo?»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani che teneva intrecciate in grembo. «Non c’è nessuno che possa aiutarmi.» mormorò. «Nessuno può fare nulla. Nemmeno il potente Mycroft Holmes.»

 «Avrei potuto…»

 Sherlock si volse verso di lui. «Cosa?» lo incalzò, vedendo che si era interrotto. «Cosa avresti potuto fare, Mycroft?»

 Mycroft sembrò spiazzato. Il suo viso venne attraversato dal panico e poi un senso di disorientamento lo colse, facendolo traballare sulle gambe. «Sarei potuto starti vicino.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, ricacciando indietro le lacrime di frustrazione che minacciavano di rigargli il volto.  

 «So che non vuoi il mio aiuto e che non mi vuoi qui, Sherlock, ma ti prego, smettila di farti del male. Smettila con queste idiozie, prima che ti costino care. Una volta persa la vita, nessuno potrà restituirtela.» dichiarò. «Se non vuoi farlo per John o per te stesso, allora fallo per noi. Per le persone che tengono a te nonostante tutto.» concluse, poi sospirò e si voltò, prese la sua giacca dall’appendiabiti, la indossò e uscì senza aggiungere altro.

 E Sherlock rimase completamente solo.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock tornò a casa due giorni dopo, avendo insistito per essere dimesso dato che si sentiva decisamente meglio e doveva tornare immediatamente ad occuparsi del caso di Moran prima che fosse troppo tardi e tornasse per fare del male a qualcun altro.

 Il consulente investigativo non attese che nessuno andasse da lui per riaccompagnarlo a casa. Firmò le carte per l’uscita e poi prese un taxi fino a Baker Street, sperando solo di potersi rimettere immediatamente al lavoro.

 Quando varcò la soglia trovò il salotto completamente vuoto. Era immerso nel silenzio e nella semioscurità. L’unico rumore udibile era quello del fuoco che scoppiettava allegramente nel camino, riscaldando l’ambiente.

 «Oh, Sherlock, finalmente sei tornato.»

 La voce squillante della signora Hudson fece voltare il consulente investigativo verso le scale. La donna era ferma dietro di lui e gli stava sorridendo dolcemente.

 «Signora Hudson.» disse a mo’ di saluto. Poi lanciò un’occhiata al salotto, per poi tornare a voltarsi verso la padrona di casa. «Dov’è John?»

 La donna sembrò sorpresa. «Credevo lo sapessi…» disse, incerta. «È tornato a casa sua con Gemma.»

 Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Quando?»

 «Appena è stato dimesso dall’ospedale.» spiegò lei. «Mentre eri ricoverato è venuto a prendere la sua roba e mi ha fatto sapere che sarebbe tornato alla vecchia casa che condivideva con Mary perché aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi.» sospirò. «Sicuro che fra voi due vada tutto bene?»

 Sherlock sospirò e avanzò, appendendo il cappotto all’appendiabiti, ignorando la domanda della donna. Non aveva voglia di dare spiegazioni. Non voleva dare spiegazioni a nessuno, né tantomeno avrebbe voluto stare ad ascoltare una predica anche dalla sua padrona di casa. Perciò raggiunse la sua poltrona e vi prese posto, giungendo le mani sotto il mento e chiudendo gli occhi, sperando che quel gesto invogliasse la signora Hudson a lasciarlo solo.

 La donna sospirò mestamente. «Vuoi del tè, caro?»

 «No, la ringrazio.» rispose lui.

 «D’accordo.» concesse lei, voltandosi per andarsene. «Sono di sotto se hai bisogno di me.» e detto questo se ne andò, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciandolo solo.

 

* * *

 

 «John…» sussurrò Sherlock, puntando lo sguardo verso la porta del salotto. «Sei tornato.»

 Il medico sorrise dolcemente e avanzò lentamente verso di lui. Quando gli fu accanto, gli prese la mano e intrecciò le loro dita, poggiando il palmo contro quello di Holmes. Sollevò l’altra mano e gli accarezzò lo zigomo, percorrendolo delicatamente con il pollice, senza smettere di sorridere.

 «Mi sei mancato così tanto…» mormorò Watson.

 «Anche tu. Ogni giorno.» replicò Sherlock, poggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi e agganciando il suo sguardo, tentando di carpire ogni particolare del suo volto per assicurarsi che nulla fosse cambiato in quel periodo di lontananza. Poi sollevò una mano e gli accarezzò il viso e il collo, sorridendo dolcemente. Finalmente il suo John era tornato da lui… finalmente era di nuovo tutto a posto.

 Il consulente investigativo si chinò in avanti e poggiò dolcemente le labbra su quelle del dottore, morbide e calde come le ricordava, accarezzandole e cercando una risposta.

 John fece scorrere una mano dietro il suo collo e lo tirò verso di sé, chiudendo gli occhi e rispondendo con foga a quel bacio che tanto Sherlock aveva atteso.

 Quando si separarono, rimasero con le fronti a contatto.

 «Oh, ma che carini!» esclamò qualcuno alle spalle di John.

 Holmes riconobbe quella voce e immediatamente si scostò da John per poter puntare lo sguardo verso la porta, dove la figura di Moran si stagliava, illuminata dalla luce del primo pomeriggio. 

 «Moran» disse soltanto il consulente investigativo.

 «Che bello sapere che vi siete riappacificati.» aggiunse il criminale, un sorriso malizioso a increspargli le labbra. «Peccato che non durerà.» e detto questo estrasse la pistola e fece fuoco.

 Quando il proiettile tagliò l’aria emise uno sbuffo, e andò a colpire John dritto al petto.

 Il medico gemette, portandosi le mani all’altezza dello stomaco. Barcollò sulle gambe e venne afferrato da Sherlock appena in tempo prima che collassasse a terra.

 «John!» ansimò Sherlock, reggendogli la testa e tenendolo stretto fra le braccia. «John, resta con me…»

 Le palpebre di Watson traballarono e i suoi occhi si riversarono all’indietro.

 Moran rise a squarciagola. «Oh, quanto mi dispiace. Che pessima mira!» disse «Avrei voluto colpire te, Sherlock… oh, be’… sempre meglio di niente.»

 «No…» sfuggì a Sherlock. Scosse più volte John per tentare di svegliarlo, ma il medico rimase immobile, gli occhi serrati, il volto sempre più pallido. «No, John… non farmi questo… non morire…»

 Le lacrime rigarono le guance del consulente investigativo prima che se ne accorgesse o potesse bloccarle. Un singhiozzo eruppe dalle sue labbra, seguito da un grido di dolore che lacerò l’aria, perdendosi nel vuoto.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock aprì gli occhi di scatto, ansimando dal terrore.

 La prima cosa che realizzò fu di trovarsi a Baker Street, nella sua camera da letto. Respirando affannosamente scattò a sedere sul materasso, guardandosi intorno. Volse convulsamente il capo a destra e a sinistra in cerca di John o Moran, ma, nonostante l’oscurità che lo avvolgeva, vide che la stanza era completamente vuota.

 Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Com’era possibile che John fosse scomparso? Un attimo prima era tra le sue braccia, lo stava baciando e poi era arrivato Moran e… scosse il capo, confuso.

 Si portò una mano alla fronte, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli che si era incollata alla pelle a causa del sudore freddo che la imperlava. E fu in quel momento che realizzò: era stato solo un incubo. Un terrificante, spaventoso incubo. Eppure il rumore della pistola il sangue, i gemiti di John… sembrava tutto così reale…

 Un conato di vomito risalì lungo la sua gola e con un balzo rapidissimo Sherlock saltò giù dal letto, dirigendosi verso il bagno. Una volta dentro non si disturbò nemmeno ad accendere la luce: si chinò sulla tazza e prese a tossire convulsamente, vomitando quel poco che era riuscito ad ingerire per cena.

 Ansimò e tossì per più di cinque minuti, le mani chiuse intorno alla maglietta del pigiama, madida di sudore, il volto rigato dalle lacrime a causa del forte dolore che gli stava facendo contorcere lo stomaco.

 Quando i conati i calmarono, gemendo, Sherlock si mise a sedere sul pavimento prendendosi il capo fra le mani. Tentò di regolarizzare i propri respiri, chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi solo sul silenzio che lo avvolgeva, sperando di riuscire a calmarsi.

  _John sta bene._

_È vivo._

_Non è qui, ma è vivo._

_Moran non è qui,_ continuò a ripetersi fino a che non si fu tranquillizzato.

 

* * *

 

 Quando la quiete tornò ad avvolgerlo, rotta soltanto dal rumore ritmico e cadenzato dei suoi respiri, il consulente investigativo si mise lentamente in piedi e reggendosi alla parete raggiunse il salotto.

 Non sarebbe tornato a dormire, non dopo un incubo così tremendo. L’ultima cosa che voleva era chiudere gli occhi per rivedere nuovamente quelle immagini spaventose che la sua mente aveva così candidamente deciso di regalargli. Perciò, dopo aver acceso il camino, andò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona, prendendo il computer, poggiato a terra accanto alla poltrona di John, vuota ormai da settimane.

 Era passata una settimana dal suo ritorno a casa dopo il ricovero in ospedale e non c’erano stati casi da risolvere, né sul sito né tra quelli forniti da Lestrade. Nessuno si era più presentato a Baker Street e Sherlock si era ritrovato a dover convivere con la solitudine e con pensieri tremendi, sempre più assillanti e pressanti.

 Tuttavia, quando si collegò al suo sito, quella notte, un commento postato poche ore prima attirò immediatamente la sua attenzione. Non era un caso, né una richiesta d’aiuto. Era un post che conteneva soltanto una parola ed era anonimo. Nonostante ciò, gli ci vollero pochi secondi per capire di chi si trattasse.

 

  _Tornerò._

_-Anonimo._

_22.56 – 12/04_

Sherlock sollevò gli occhi dal computer e inspirò profondamente.

 Aspettava da tempo un messaggio di Moran, sapendo che non avrebbe gettato la spugna e che si sarebbe fatto vivo molto presto per sfidarlo nuovamente. E infatti eccolo lì, con un avvertimento e un post anonimo sul suo sito.

 Con un colpo secco chiuse il computer e lo poggiò nuovamente a terra, poi prese a camminare nervosamente per la stanza, tentando di riordinare le idee per capire dove Moran sarebbe potuto andare a colpire, ma sapeva bene che senza altri indizi non sarebbe stato possibile.

 L’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare sarebbe stata avvertire tutti coloro che gli erano vicini, in modo che si tenessero pronti e non si facessero cogliere impreparati com’era già accaduto in precedenza.

 

* * *

 

 Il giorno seguente, come prima cosa, raggiunse la villetta di John. Sapeva che probabilmente il medico non avrebbe voluto vederlo, ma non poteva non avvertirlo dell’imminente pericolo. Moran l’aveva già colpito una volta e probabilmente non avrebbe esitato a farlo ancora.

 Perciò bussò alla sua porta e attese, sperando che il dottore decidesse di aprirgli la porta.

 Dopo qualche secondo di attesa, la porta si aprì lentamente e John comparve sulla soglia. Non appena vide che era stato Holmes a bussare, i suoi occhi si spalancarono.

 «Cosa ci fai qui?» chiese Watson con voce atona e piatta.

 «So che non vuoi vedermi, ma sono venuto ad avvertirti.» spiegò Sherlock, andando dritto al punto, senza giri di parole inutili. «Moran mi ha lasciato un messaggio per farmi sapere che tornerà molto presto. Non so se proverà nuovamente a colpire te, ma per essere sicuro che tu sia al sicuro ho chiesto ad alcuni uomini di Mycroft di sorvegliare la casa.»

 John per qualche secondo rimase impassibile, poi riprese. «Non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto.» disse. «Vi conviene impiegare altrove le forze di Mycroft.»

 «Ti ha già rapito una volta.» fece notare Sherlock. «Non voglio che accada ancora.»

 «Credi che qualche guardia del corpo potrà impedirgli di rapirmi?» domandò il medico, sollevando un sopracciglio. Scosse il capo. «Se lo pensi sei davvero un illuso.»

 «Forse.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Ma con loro qui mi sentirò più tranquillo.»

 John non rispose. Abbassò lo sguardo.

 Sherlock, a quel punto, avendo capito che la conversazione era finita, si voltò e si avviò lungo il vialetto, per chiamare un taxi e andarsene.

 «Non cambierò idea su di te solo perché sei venuto qui per farmi sapere che mi ha fatto mettere sotto sorveglianza.» disse la voce di John. «Non cambia nulla.»

 Holmes si bloccò, la mano sul cancelletto. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. «Lo so.» confermò. E quando sentì la porta di casa chiudersi dietro di sé, poté udire perfettamente il suo cuore andare in mille pezzi.

 

* * *

 

 «Metti Baker Street sotto sorveglianza. Non possiamo lasciare che Morana arrivi alla signora Hudson.» disse Sherlock, camminando per l’ufficio di Lestrade. Non appena il taxi aveva raggiunto la villetta di John, Holmes si era recato direttamente a Scotland Yard per controllare che Lestrade avesse ricevuto il suo messaggio e avesse mobilitato delle squadre per proteggere i suoi amici e per cercare Moran.

 Greg annuì. «Ho già ordinato alle mie squadre di rimanere nel circondario ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro per assicurarsi che sia tutto in ordine.» spiegò. «Se Moran dovesse avvicinarsi, lo prenderemo, puoi starne certo.» assicurò. «Nessuno si avvicinerà a lei.»

 Holmes annuì e si fermò di fronte alla finestra, osservando il paesaggio all’esterno. Le auto sfrecciavano velocemente lungo le strade, mentre pedoni e ciclisti si muovevano sui marciapiedi sotto la pioggerella primaverile.

 «Molly?» chiese ad un tratto.

 «Ci sono due agenti a guardia del laboratorio e tre a guardia del suo appartamento.» rispose il poliziotto. «Non devi preoccuparti, sono tutti al sicuro.»

 «Bene.» concluse il moro, sospirando. «Dovresti anche mettere qualcuno a guardia del tuo appartamento.» disse senza voltarsi. «Moran potrebbe voler colpire anche te ed è meglio non farsi cogliere impreparati.»

 «Mi piace quando ti preoccupi per me.» replicò Greg, poggiando la penna sulla scrivania.

 Sherlock si voltò. «Non sto scherzando, Ispettore.» disse in tono serio. «Non sottovalutare mai Sebastian Moran.»

 «Non lo farei mai.» disse il poliziotto. «Ho già messo qualcuno a controllare casa mia, in ogni caso. Non mi farò cogliere impreparato.» concluse. Poi, dopo un momento, vedendo che Sherlock aveva abbassato lo sguardo e quanto fosse turbato, si mise in piedi e si avvicinò a lui. «Ehi… andrà tutto bene.»

 Sherlock sollevò il capo, incrociando il suo sguardo. Lo studiò per qualche secondo poi sospirò, gli occhi puntati in quelli color cioccolato dell’altro. «Io volevo… ehm… chiederti scusa per come mi sono comportato.» esordì, esitante, riferendosi al giorno in cui l’aveva cacciato dal 221B. «Né tu né mio fratello meritavate un trattamento del genere.»

 Greg accennò un sorriso. «Va tutto bene.»

 «Ti ho ferito.» fece notare Holmes. «Ho ferito entrambi. E… ecco, mi… mi dispiace. Davvero.»

 «Lo so.» replicò Lestrade, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla con fare rassicurante. «È tutto a posto, te lo assicuro. Capisco che tu stia attraversando un momento difficile, perciò dimentichiamo quello che è successo.»

 Sherlock annuì e abbassò lo sguardo, decisamente in imbarazzo, ma allo stesso tempo sollevato di fronte a quelle parole. «Grazie.» biascicò, risollevando lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico. «Grazie per aver capito.»

 E Greg sorrise, facendogli l’occhiolino. «Ti perdono solo perché sei mio amico.»

 Holmes inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non sono certo che sia perché sia tuo amico o perché vai a letto con mio fratello.»

 L’Ispettore gli rivolse uno sguardo di rimprovero.

 Sherlock ghignò, ma dopo un momento tornò serio. «Sono felice per voi.» sussurrò.

 «Davvero?»

 Il moro annuì. «So che renderai Mycroft felice come nessun altro è mai riuscito a fare.» fece notare. «E… mi sento sollevato nel sapere che abbia te.»

 Greg sorrise. «Grazie, Sherlock.» disse annuendo.

 In quel momento, il cellulare di Sherlock squillò, interrompendoli.

 L’uomo lo estrasse dalla tasca e lesse il messaggio che aveva ricevuto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Lesse e rilesse più volte quelle parole, tentando di decifrarle, sempre più confuso.

 

  _La sabbia scorre veloce._

_Manca poco._

_Boom._

_SM_

 

 Lestrade, vedendolo perplesso, chiese: «Che succede?»

 Holmes sollevò lo sguardo sul suo volto e gli porse il cellulare.

 Dopo aver letto il messaggio, Greg puntò gli occhi in quelli di Sherlock, confuso quanto lui. «Che significa?» domandò.

 Holmes scosse il capo. Era ovvio che fosse Moran l’autore del messaggio, dato che c’era la sua firma, ma cosa significavano quelle parole? Potevano voler dire qualsiasi cosa…

 In quel momento un boato potentissimo squarciò l’aria.

 E tutto si fece buio.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock aprì gli occhi, intorno a sé vide una coltre di fumo bianco. Si rese conto di essere sdraiato a terra, sul ventre, e che tutto intorno a sé era indefinito e immerso nella nebbia. Sbatté più volte le palpebre, sentendo gli occhi bruciare a causa della polvere che lo circondava, per mettere a fuoco l’ambiente.

 Si puntellò sulle braccia e tentò di sollevarsi da terra, nonostante il dolore agli arti e al petto. Quando fu in ginocchio, tossì, liberando i polmoni e scosse il capo per riordinare le idee. Impiegò qualche secondo a capire cosa fosse successo, poi ricordò dei frammenti di immagini. Lestrade, il suo ufficio, la sua voce e poi un boato.

 E tutto acquistò un senso. Lo strano messaggio che aveva ricevuto e quella parola… _Boom._ Moran parlava di una bomba. La bomba che era esplosa lì a Scotland Yard. Dio, come aveva fatto a non capirlo?

 Un gemito sommesso lo riportò alla realtà.

 «Lestrade…» disse Sherlock, la voce roca a causa della polvere e del fumo. Tossì e si mosse verso l’amico, il cui corpo era steso poco lontano dal suo, sulla schiena. «Sono qui…» disse, poggiandogli una mano sul petto.

 «Sherlock…» mormorò il poliziotto, sbattendo le palpebre per metterlo a fuoco.

 «Shh… va tutto bene. Risparmia il fiato.» disse. Studiò attentamente il suo corpo e vide che era coperto da calcinacci e schegge di ogni genere, provenienti dalle vetrate e dai mobili in legno. Con una mano li scostò e solo in quel momento notò che il petto era costellato da ferite che stavano sanguinando copiosamente. Le schegge lo aveva trafitto ovunque, senza risparmiare nemmeno un angolo di pelle.

 «Stai… bene…?» bofonchiò e un rantolo lasciò le sue labbra.

 Sherlock annuì e si disse che qualche frammento o scheggia doveva aver intaccato le sue vie respiratorie a giudicare da quanto roco e rotto fosse il su respiro. «Sì.» disse. «Sto bene.»

 Greg accennò un sorriso, gemendo dal dolore. «Bene…» le sue palpebre traballarono, mentre un rivolo di sangue gli rigava il volto e la guancia.

 «No. No, Lestrade, resta con me.» disse Sherlock, prendendogli il volto fra le mani. Se si fosse addormentato l’avrebbe perso e nemmeno con l’intervento dei paramedici sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere. «Rimani sveglio e andrà tutto bene.»

 «Sto… morendo, Sherlock…» ansimò con voce sempre più rotta.

 Sherlock esalò un lungo respiro tremante. «Non morirai.» disse con voce ferma, sentendo però gli occhi pizzicare. «Andrà tutto bene. Non morirai.»

 «Non mentirmi…» sussurrò, ormai privo di forze. Poi sorrise. «Va bene così…»

 «No, non va bene così.» replicò Holmes, con voce tremante. «Non puoi morire… non puoi.» e in quel momento le parole di Mycroft gli tornarono alla mente. _Tutte le vite finiscono. I cuori vengono spezzati. Soffrire non è un vantaggio, Sherlock._

 Greg inspirò profondamente e sollevò una mano. «Non lasciarmi solo…» bofonchiò. «Non voglio morire da solo…»

 Sherlock gli prese la mano e la strinse forte, puntando gli occhi in quelli dell’amico, la vista ormai appannata dalle lacrime. «Sono qui.» disse «Sono qui e non me ne andrò. Te lo prometto.»

 Lestrade sorrise. «Sei stato un buon amico…» mormorò.

 «Adesso sei tu a mentire.» replicò Sherlock.

 Greg ridacchiò, poi tossì e un rivolo di sangue fuoriuscì dall’angolo delle labbra, rigandogli una guancia. «Io non mento mai…» gli ricordò con un mezzo sorriso. Poi il suo volto si contrasse, in preda al dolore.

 Sherlock gli strinse maggiormente la mano e gli accarezzò il capo. «Forza, Greg»

 «Allora te lo ricordi il mio nome…» disse il poliziotto. Poi inspirò profondamente. «Devi… devi dire a Mycroft che lo amo… io non ho avuto il tempo di dirglielo…» aggiunse, la voce tremante, le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso. «Digli che lo amo… e che dovrà essere forte…»

 Sherlock annuì. «Lo farò.» assicurò «Lo farò, te lo prometto.»

 Greg annuì a sua volta e sorrise dolcemente. «Sei stato… speciale fin dall’inizio…» disse e gli poggiò una mano sul petto. «Continua così, Sherlock Holmes… non essere diverso da come sei…» e con quelle parole, i suoi occhi si riversarono all’indietro.

 Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono e il terrore si fece strada in lui. «Greg» lo chiamò. «Greg…» ripeté, ma non ottenne risposta. «Greg… no… no…» lo prese tra le braccia e lo scosse. «Apri gli occhi… per favore, non puoi morire… svegliati… Greg, svegliati!» continuò a ripetere, ma il cuore di Lestrade aveva già smesso di battere da un po’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Come state? ♥  
> Rieccomi qui con una nuova long dopo parecchio tempo in cui non mi facevo sentire. ;) Che bello essere tornata! :)  
> Come avrete potuto leggere dalla trama, la storia è ambientata dopo lo speciale di Natale e si tratterebbe di un'ipotetica quarta stagione.  
> Considerando che sto ancora rivedendo i prossimi capitoli - che comunque non saranno più di dieci - non pubblicherò a giorni alterni ma man mano che i capitoli saranno pronti. :)  
> Non credo ci sia molto altro da aggiungere, perciò grazie a chi è arrivato fino a qui e a presto con il prossimo capitolo!  
> Bacioni, Eli♥


End file.
